NaruKami
by Purriah
Summary: Because of something he isn't, Naruto is forsaken by the Village. Left only to become the scapegoat of their pain, his unreasonable suffering is the consequence. In time, Naruto is forced away from the village and comes upon a truth regarding his heritage that will shake the foundations of the Nations. AU. Eventual Harem. Seal Master. Smart/Strong Naruto. Slow Start/Pace. Read A/N.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Because of something he isn't, Naruto is forsaken by the Village; Left only to become the scapegoat of their pain, his unreasonable suffering is the consequence. In time, Naruto is forced away from the village and comes upon a truth regarding his heritage, that will shake the foundations of the Nations. Eventual Harem. Seal Master. Smart/Strong Naruto. Slow Pace. Read A/N for more

 **A/N** : I will first clarify a few things, and preframe what the story will entail. A few members of the Harem have already been decided, and they are all out of Konoha, which I intend to keep. I may make an exception later down the line for one girl in Konoha, but that is an option for much, much later on in the story. Though I do have it tagged as a harem, it won't appear until later on in the story, so bare with me. I also won't mention who is in the harem until later in the story. I don't like to have things set in stone to early, I'm pretty fickle about my characters.

In this story:

 **Naruto is not Minato and Kushina's son, but is still orphaned**

This is a MAJOR plot point for the story, that will be explained much _much_ later.

 **I will not focus on Angst much, and this will be a** neutral **Naruto story**

This means there will be light, and dark moments regarding him, but by no means is he evil, just apathetic at times.

 **Pacing will be slow to develop setting and characters**

I take my time, so just bear with me please

 **Story will follow Canon for the most part**

The story will follow Canon timeline at some point, but it will be going into detail more about events that took place in the background (Kirigakure war, Uchiha massacre, akatsuki formation, etc.) than the actual canon events.

 **Oh Lemons!**

Please don't expect any lemons in the story, I have it tagged as 'M' just in case I change my mind later down the line. There may be gore and violence, as well as swearing, so be prepared for that.

 **Character ages do change**

I should also mention that character ages may change to fit the format of my story, so as Scar from the Lion King would say, "Be Pre-PARED!"

 **What there won't be:**

Yaoi: I am a straight male. While I have nothing against homosexual relations, I won't write about them. A part of writing is trying to imagine yourself in the characters shoes. For yaoi characters? I simply can't imagine myself having relations with a man.

NTR (netorare): Not happening. It just isn't. I dislike the genre, therefore I won't write it. You can't write something you don't like afterall. In case you don't know what this is, it is basically another male character stealing away a love interest of the main character, which in this case would be Naruto.

Rape: I may have elements in the story that mention it, but by no means will I be going into detail about it. It's not the kind of story I'm trying to make this one out to be.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise or any of its characters, I am but a simple man, with a simple desire to write a fanfiction that has been plaguing my mind.**

 **The only thing I own in this story are my theories on sealing techniques, original characters (if I decide to make any), and scenarios that did not exist in the Naruto Franchise.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Under the dawning sun, the sounds of waves crashing and receding along the coast was all that could be heard. Infesting the air was the scent of salt and sea, tinged with a slight smell of blood and steel. For miles, all that could be seen was ocean and sand, of course, that is only the case if you ignored the new arrival, and sole inhabitant, to the unknown island.

This individual was a young boy of 8 years, who was dyed in blood and covered in sand, which burrowed into the wide array of open wounds he wore. He was dressed in an outfit that many would deem was unexpected and strange for one his age, as he was garbed in traditional ANBU fashion with a grey flak jacket and fitted black clothing with tape wrapped around his right leg. His porcelain mask seemed to have been lost in the journey to the island, as can be seen by his fetching appearance.

His muscle structure was well-defined for someone his age, and he possessed quite the athletic appearance. He was well defined all around, yet it was not overwhelming in mass. It seemed to be a fitting combination of strength and flexibility to allow perfect synchronization between power, speed, and maneuverability. One could say he was bred for combat.

His facial structure was fairly mature for his age as there was little fat to be seen, though it was a curious sight to see three scar marks mar both of his cheeks. Though they appeared evenly spaced, and adorably placed, as some females may consider it to be, it could be seen that he was indeed not born with these scars.

His hair was a sight that stayed true to the bloodline of his clan. As is genetic for most Uzumaki, his hair was a deep red that, if not distraught from his current situation, would very tantalizing and hypnotic to behold. His hair was a spiky mess that seemed to point in no particular direction and framed over his forehead. It was a wild look that would be sure to garnish attention from the female populace in the future.

His frame began to shudder and shiver as he slowly awoke from his state of unconsciousness. He coughed out whatever water he may have swallowed since his…unfortunate, situation. He struggled for air as he proceeded to vomit out a mix of water, sand, and blood. This process continued for a few moments until he was only dry heaving. His breaths started to slow, though still very uneven. As his eyes opened, you could see eyes more deep and blue than the ocean he seemed to appear from. It was catching and mesmerizing, if not for the dull light that it projected. Through his eyes, a void of emotions could be seen, with only the slightest hints of pain showing. The dullness in his eyes showed just how empty he has become.

This young boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki.

As he slowly sat up, ignoring the pain that seemed to be screaming at him as he moved his body, he glanced at his surrounding to calmly ascertain his situation. As he focused his eyes on the area around him, only three words came to mind, all of similar meaning:

Barren, empty, desolate.

These words can be used to describe the current state of this island. As far as his eyes can see, buildings were in ruins, forestry was torn asunder, and bones were shattered and spread throughout the huge expanse of his vision. As he took in his surroundings, only one place came to mind, as he whispered out in a low voice between breaths, barely audible to even himself.

"Uzushio…gakure."

As one from the Uzumaki clan, he naturally knew of his heritage, though it was only the most basic of information, as well as some tales and legends of their past. He was aware that his clan members were especially gifted in the sealing arts and possessed a very powerful life force, allowing them to live longer than the average human, though that was the limit to his knowledge. All their history, techniques, and treasures were lost since the time of their downfall. The island was guarded by the large whirlpools that seemed to protect the island, and the weather itself seemed to alter as a defense mechanism to intruders by creating tornados and hurricanes.

It was a mystery as to what the Uzumaki were truly capable of. It drove some of the great shinobi villages to hunt down their treasure even more, but alas, the power of nature proved to be a much too difficult task for the shinobi of foreign nations. It was rumored that only an Uzumaki was capable of setting foot on the island, though that still left one to wonder how it was possible and what should be done to gain entry.

 _Perhaps…I wasn't viewed as an intruder because my bloodline was detected?_ Thought the boy. It may seem strange that a child his age could be so calm depsite his current state of distress, but to him, this only seemed to be a normal thing, which lead him to reminisce what started this mess.

 **\- Flashback-**

 **3 years ago**

The room was dark, dreary, and the only source of light being shone was upon two figures within the large room, one larger and one smaller. Following the figures in the shadows were a large number of individuals bearing ANBU masks, all kneeling in deference to the taller figure.

Naruto can also be seen kneeling before the taller figure, who was garbed in bandages that covered his right eye. He wore a dark grey robe that feel over his right shoulder, only exposing his white shirt underneath as he held his cane in his left hand. His figure was imposing and domineering, as well as intimidating. One could see a man that has been torn and corrupted by war, with only his injuries and cross-shaped scar on his chin to show for it. This is the man who had raised Naruto since he even became aware of his surroundings and was the shadow of the leaf: Danzo Shimura.

He looked down at one of his greatest prospects. A ninja he had trained from his youth, an orphan that was born during a time of bloodshed, and one of the few remaining members of a once powerful clan before its demise. He was raised to be a tool, a weapon for the leaf. But…as with all tools and weapons, things needed to be replaced. Danzo was never a man to form attachments, nor will he ever begin to do so, as he believed it was a sign of weakness. In times of war, sacrifices are necessary if it is for the greater good, and he deemed this child's sacrifice was for the greater good of Konoha.

It was barely a week since Konohagakure suffered great casualties from a tragedy that came in the form of a giant fox. The situation within Konoha was chaos with the loss of one of their greatest shinobi: Hiruzen Sarutobi.

The news greatly affected all of the citizens and shinobi. He gave his life to seal the Kyuubi into the daughter of the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze, and the red hot-blooded habanero of Konoha, Kushina Uzumaki. While Minato originally intended to seal the fox himself, he was reminded by Hiruzen that as fourth hokage, he has a duty to protect Konoha reaches further than simply giving his life to protect them. He must protect and lead the next generation of shinobi, and lead them down the correct path while instilling them the teachings of the "Will of Fire".

Hiruzen, knowing his time as a shinobi had died down with the previous war and instatement of the new hokage, he was determined to perform the sealing himself, even at the cost of his life. His generation was nearing it's end, and believed that with his death, a new age would begin. One of greater peace and prosperity.

The whole of Konoha mourned the loss of one of their greatest heroes, along with the all the others that had lost their life in such a tragedy. However, there was a new worry that plagued the hearts of all the inhabitants of Konoha. Despite the lack of knowledge in the shinobi arts, the civilians were able to pick out the difference in how the Kyuubi was "sealed" and not killed. This was the cause of the current chaos and disparity in the village hidden in the leaves.

Where is the Nine tailed Fox? What is going to happen to the village? What is going to stop the demon from appearing again? What if the fox seeks out revenge? These questions and more became a common worry for the village, and they sought out answers.

Minato and Kushina were at a loss at what to do. They both have a responsibility to tell the truth to the whole of the village, but they were also aware of the burden that came with being a Jinchuriki. Even if their child, Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze was the child of the fourth hokage, it did not mean that she would be excused of harassment, abuse, or segregation. It was different from the times Kushina or Mito possessed the fox. The fox was safely kept away and there was no tragedy as a result. With this recent incident, there was a possibilty that there may be some individuals who will seek the death of their child through legal means…or through other methods.

That is when Danzo brought them an answer in the form of Naruto Uzumaki, and that is what marks the beginning to Naruto's current state.

As morbid and cruel as it may seem, Konoha needed a scapegoat. It needed something to ease the fear that constantly tortured their hearts and thoughts. And that is what Danzo presented Minato and Kushina.

It was known by the populace of the older generation of shinobi, that only an Uzumaki was capable of bearing the amount of chakra the fox possessed and live. How fortunate it was that Danzo had an Uzumaki in his organization he had…picked up years before. And all he had asked the Hokage for in return was the reinstatement of 'Root', and the true bearer of the fox to never be revealed to anyone outside of the ones who already knew, meaning Jaraiya, the advisors Homura and Koharu, and themselves.

They were reluctant to force another child to bear a responsibility that was never his, and furious at the suggestion as well. This was especially the case with Kushina. The Uzumaki were originally a clan of Uzushiogakure, and they never believed in the "Will of Fire" the same way Konoha did. They had a belief called the "Will of Water". Water was freeform and malleable, flexible in form and capable of changing states, yet even as it changed, it was always still water. In other words, they believed in change, freedom, and the individuality of the Uzumaki, but also believed that change was only possible as one. They were a family, an entity capable of doing so much more when together. Hence, they were water.

Her beliefs did skew more in favor of the "Will of Fire" since she spent most of her life in Konoha, but that did not mean she didn't understand her people and their beliefs. Whoever this boy was, he possessed the same bloodline she possessed, a survivor of her clan's genocide, so her reluctancy was clear.

In Minato's case, he simply did not believe any child should bear such a burden. However…if he does not go through with this, it will be his child that would bear such a burden. It was a cruel thought, but if he had to pick one over the other…it would be a fact he would defend his loved one over a stranger. This thought process of his only served to agonize him more due to the morals he had grown up with, and he couldn't help but hate how he thought the way he did.

In their conflict…Danzo fed them lies of what could come to their child. He played the strings of their emotions like a harp, gently swaying them to his proposition. It may not seem possible for ninja as powerful as Minato, and as stubborn and hot tempered like Kushina, but everyone has a weakness. In this case, their daughter Mito was a great one. They did not want their daughter to be engulfed in a future of torment and segregations. They did not want her to hear the whispered words of "Demon" time and time again. They did not wanted her to receive the constant threats towards her life, and live one where she is a constant target of assassination day to day, simply for carrying the demon who brought disaster to their village. Just because they knew the difference, didn't mean the whole of Konoha would accept it. They are in a state where they are blinded by fury and depression, and are willing to make anything a target for their negativity.

It is sad knowing how low humans will fall to relieve their own pain and suffering, while ignoring the state of others. It was a harsh truth, but a reality that can only be accepted.

Mito was a newborn, a pure and innocent life. One of which…they did not want to sacrifice. Danzo had assured them that his operative that would be replacing Mito had undergone his "training". That he was nothing more than an emotionless husk, a tool to be used as he pleased. That the replacement would receive this task like he would any other mission.

The two were appalled by his words. They were very much aware of how 'Root' was trained. And though they did not except such methods…they were slightly relieved the child at least wont suffer the negative emotions that come with bearing such a burden.

Through much deliberation and contemplation, they agreed to reinstate 'Root', only if their conditions were met. New operatives must go through the approval of the Hokage, and their training will no longer follow the same course they had experienced before. Creating emotionless husks of a soldier was immoral and not for the good of Konohas future. All missions would also need to be screened by the Hokage himself before approval. Begrudgingly, Danzo had accepted the terms…though it didn't mean he would follow it to the letter.

Which brings us back to the situation Naruto and Danzo were currently in.

Naruto can currently be seen kneeling before Danzo, one fist to the floor, the other arm resting upon his knee with his head bowed down. A sign of deference to ones superior officer.

Danzo looked upon his greatest prospect, that has now become his greatest opportunity for the revival of 'Root'.

"Raise your head, Maelstrom."

Hearing those words, Naruto slowly rose his head, revealing a porcelain mask of simple design. It was a white mask with holes for his eyes, and a blue symbol of the Uzumaki clan that stretched across. He stared at the man that had raised him from his youth…with nothing but contempt. He tempered himself however, and reigned this contempt in before anything could be sensed. If there was anything he would thank this man for, it would be the ability to control his emotions and his current strength. He could have done without the repeated physical torture and mind breaking torment he needed to experience, but he supposed his options were heavily limited. Well, more like he didn't have any other options.

Danzo truly believed he had broken Naruto's will, made him a perfect soldier, despite the fact he had yet to undergo the final ritual in becoming a 'Root', he figured it wasn't necessary seeing as his role would be changed soon enough.

Danzo, however, underestimated the will of the young Uzumaki. Their clan was known for being stubborn, as well as their…temper. At times, it was a great weakness. One that governed their actions without much thought. At other times, it was their greatest strength. Granting them power to overcome all obstacles that may stand in their way despite the odds. This was shown when they were invaded by foreign powers, and despite their loss, they did not cave so easily, taking out a large number of forces, to the point where the Third Shinobi World War that was originally planned to happen then, stalled for a period of time to regroup forces.

Naruto was a true Uzumaki in that respect. He was stubborn and at first resisted Danzo's "treatment". In time, Naruto submitted to Danzo, not out of fear, but necessity. He became aware of how powerless he was. He understood that he was incapable of doing anything at this point. So, he submitted. He understood that Danzo, while cruel, knew how to grant power. And that was what he did.

He transformed Naruto into a soldier with great potential. Despite his youth, he was capable of taking on skilled Genin, and even low-level Chunin with pure skill and jutsu. He was mature beyond his age due to his training. It forced his mind to accelerate and adapt to the changes, and the harsh reality of the world. He had started killing animals at the age of 4, and had even killed his first man at the age of five. His mind was slowly being tempered to that of a trained killer.

He was skilled in the sword, as it was another trait of the Uzumaki. Their body was highly resistant to harm in comparison to other clans, and were very flexible as well. Their extended ages were only part of the reason they were known as the clan of "Longevity".

Danzo had also unknowingly rid Naruto of a traditional Uzumaki weakness: their temper. While it would flare from time to time within Naruto, it would not show, and that was the strongest weapon he had given Naruto. The ability to control his temper would allow him to make calm, calculated decisions while retaining the strong will of his bloodline.

Naruto was snapped from his thoughts as he listened to Danzos next words.

"Take off your mask Maelstrom. You will now be referred to by your given name, Naruto Uzumaki."

This…was unexpected and confused Naruto greatly. He knew Danzo would not ask an agent of 'Root' to reveal themselves unless it was for good reason. Though he was baffled, he did not hesitate to follow through. He understood where he stands, and he has known this fact since he could understand words. He was nothing more than an instrument to be used for Konoha's protection. His life was meaningless unless it was for what Danzo deemed was "the greater good."

Naruto proceeded to obey Danzo's words and unveiled his face. It was a charming, youthful face, one that would be sure to be the cause of many heartbreaks in the future and make certain a certain green beast chant "YOUTH!". There were no blemishes or marks worthy of mention. All that existed were his deep blue eyes and the smooth, tanned skin that fit his current age.

Danzo focused his eyes onto Naruto's and stated with an imposing voice, "You have a new mission, and a prolonged one child. Since the Kyuubi attack, the village has been restless and are in need of a scapegoat. You are to act as the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and become this village's deterrence towards the unease and panic and felt. You will not cause them harm under any circumstances. This is a necessary step toward our ambition for Konoha to reach new heights."

As Danzo continued to speak, Naruto spent his focus in controlling his anger. His fury grew with each word that was spoken, and as much as he wanted to unleash them, he couldn't. He wasn't qualified, nor capable of doing so. He was powerless here. Yes, he was strong for his age, but he was nowhere near strong enough to escape the clutches of Jounin level ninja, especially when Danzo was easily capable of being a Kage level ninja. He simply wouldn't survive, so all he could do was take in his words, and begrudgingly accept whatever mission was planned for him.

Through his speech, Danzo hadn't noticed any change in Naruto's demeanor, which showed how successful his training methods were. If Minato truly thought he would change his ways, he was truly blind in judgement of character. Danzo Continued, "However, we must make it believable that you are the host of the Kyuubi. It is a simple method and one that is easily capable of swaying the fragile hearts of the citizens." Danzo looked to the left and right within the shadows and said, "Fu, Torune."

With their names called, they revealed themselves to be the newest orphans Danzo had acquired during the Kyuubi tragedy. They were two of many he had received, which truly made Danzo content, knowing he would have a larger force of 'Root' operatives soon. He even saw the tragedy as a blessing in disguise.

 _So these are the new blood? They seem to be not much younger than myself,_ thought Naruto as he examined the entrance of the two new agents. _A Yamanaka and…an Aburame clan member? How did he get his hands on them?_

The Yamanaka clan were a well knit group and liked to keep their abilities to themselves, since abilities having to do with the mind were rare and incredibly dangerous when seeking intel. It was a very sought out skill in interrogation, and for that reason, had been kept locked in secrecy even now.

The Aburame were a bit closed off due to their abilities with insects. Though they were an honored clan, they were also a bit of an outcast since not many can accept the presence of insects without being disturbed to some extent. Hence why they secluded themselves to an extent, associating with others only when necessary.

It really made one think how he was capable of doing so without being caught in the act.

The Yamanaka was a small, young boy with orange hair tied back into a ponytail, which was traditional Yamanaka fashion. His eyes were yellow and sharp, which gave you the feel that he was a hawk hunting his prey. The Aburame standing next to him wore goggles to shield his eyes like most of his clan, with dark black hair spilling over them slightly. They both wore the usual outfit ANBU operatives were required to wear, along with a tanto sword on their back.

They Proceeded to walk towards Naruto, unsheathing their swords. Naruto did nothing but stay in position. He did not believe that Danzo would kill him after assigning him a mission that was so 'important' to the development of Konoha, which meant the blades served another purpose. Though, it was a bit ominous how they seemed to be dripping some sort of acidic solution.

The two orphans proceeded to slash across Naruto's face six times in total. Naruto felt a burning sensation across his cheeks, but paid it no mind. He had endured much worse than these small scratches.

Once Fu and Torune completed their task, they sheathed their weapons and returned back to the shadows. As they disappeared into the darkness, Danzo spoke once again, "The marks that have been left on your face resemble that of whiskers on a fox. This will be the symbol that marks you as the bearer of the Kyuubi. They can not be healed due to a special composition that is capable of scarring the skin of even the toughest of Uzumaki. With this all said, you will live in an apartment on the other side of the village and proceed to have a 'normal' life."

Danzo proceeded to turn around, and as he prepared to shunshin away from his position, he looked back to Naruto and left him with only a few words, "You are dismissed."

With those words, everyone aside from Naruto himself had disappeared, leaving him to his thoughts. His teeth gnashed slightly and his fists clenched, but quickly disappeared as soon as it came. He was already aware of his worth, but now he wasn't even a soldier. He was meant to be a punching bag for the distressed populace of Konoha…and for what? To ease their minds and aching hearts? He was aware of the hardships Jinchuriki go through, and even if he wasn't a true one, he was still going to be the acting Jinchuriki, which may as well be the same.

Naruto slowly rose from his position and shunshined away, preparing himself for the onslaught of rage he was sure to receive from the village, for no reason other than being a convenient source of blame.

 **-Flashback End-**

Naruto frowned slightly at the memory, but it was worthless to think about such things now.

His eyes narrowed as he stuck out his tongue, which revealed the seal mark all 'Root' operatives were required to bear so information could not be spread. The seal showed five bars across the tongue with two being broken at the bottom. He had tried studying the seal in order to find a way to break it, but he was honestly lacking in the sealing arts. His ancestors would truly be ashamed.

This was not due to lack of study on his part though, it was due to the lack of materials in the sealing arts within Konoha. The majority of the sealing arts were within Uzushiogakure, and any sealing arts within Konoha were being protected by their respective clans.

The Hiraishin was protected by the fourth Hokage, the caged bird seal was protected by the Hyuuga, Jiraiya was always out of Konoha due to…studying various subjects of the opposite sex, presumably to have a more accurate understanding of human anatomy, as well as building a tolerance to seductive techniques…yeah…he was sure that was the reason. Danzo himself would never reveal the truths of his seal, since that was his primary defense for secrecy. In other words, he was stumped in how to proceed.

Funnily enough, he was able to understand the seal, but he didn't know the right methods for disarming it without causing irreparable damage. He had always found it strange how he just seemed to 'know' how a seal would work. It seemed to be a trait of the Uzumaki, but he never understood how that was so. Of course, this was limited to simpler seals, but after being in contact with his current seal, he was capable of deciphering it quite a bit.

He was able to understand that each bar represented the five senses a human possesses. Sight, hearing, touch, taste, and smell. The two broken bars at the bottom symbolized the senses that have been forbidden, though it seems the seal isn't perfect.

He could see that the original design was meant to silence an individual permanently, as well as completely eliminate any sense of pain an operative may feel. It was also meant to kill the 'Root' member should they try to fight against the seal. This would create the 'perfect' soldier, who was incapable of passing along any information and breaking their will through torture and interrogation. However, it seems Danzo isn't as skilled in the art of sealing as the Uzumaki. The structure was much too simple, so he was only capable of limiting what an operative was capable of speaking about with the only repercussions being paralysis rather than death, and could only numb the pain a 'Root' member feels slightly rather than completely.

Though, Naruto figured the seal marker couldn't become too complex due to the limited size of a tongue. Anything more complex would require a larger 'canvas', so to speak. The area of a tongue did not allow for complexity, but did allow secrecy, so he figured that was the tradeoff in its application.

But despite his knowledge of the seal, he simply couldn't figure out how to disarm it. Creating seals were one thing, but deconstructing required precision, knowledge, and experience. All of which he did not have due to the limited resources in Konoha.

Shaking his head of his thoughts, Naruto lifted his battered body and proceeded to enter the broken gate into Uzushiogakure. Perhaps, he can find his answers somewhere in there?

* * *

 **A/N** : As you can see, I am just creating the setting of the story. There was a lot of detail in here which may need to be understood for any future sealing theories I bring up. Now that you had a read-through, I want to explain what I'm trying to do with this story.

I always saw the seals could have been a much bigger part of the Naruto story, and as you can see so far, I am trying to create my own theories and explanations of how seals work. That is what is going to be the main part of Naruto's strength. While seals may seem boring, I feel like you can be a lot more in depth with seals in comparison to jutsu. You can imagine things more and be more creative.

I know some of it was a bit of an info dump, but again, I am just trying to set the pace for hte rest of the story. I'm up for good criticism, since this is actually my first work being released. Yes, I am indeed what you would call a "Noob" and "Amateur".

Do I suck? Probably. If that is the case, let me know along with a reason. I'm trying to improve myself, and that can only be done with constructive criticism and the truth.

I hope you enjoyed it so far, if not...then sorry? I'll do better. Shia Labeouf is counting on me. In his wise words he has spoken, "Just, DO IT!"

That will be all from me.

~Stay Cool, but don't Freeze


	2. Stronger Through Suffering

**Update 5/5/2016:** I have added more onto the conversation between Naruto and Kakashi (around 1,300 words [give or take] of content). It will express more of his opinions on some things, which may contribute to his character and decisions in the future. You can thank **Pen** **Panther** for that in the reviews. After rereading it, I noticed the same thing you did. It was one of those situations where I assumed people would understand why things happened without me actually saying it, which was a mistake on my part. I hope the update served to clarify some things.

It also made me realize that I could add more to Naruto and Kakashi's interaction...which is what I did. It would probably be safe to assume for everyone that me editing my work while it is ongoing will be a common thing, so I hope it won't be too big of a bother. I prefer doing it now than later, so I don't have to pause the story or recreate it in the future, so I hope you can understand.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone, as you can tell, this release is pretty earlier from what I stated the schedule would be like. However, when something appears in you head that you have to get out, you just have to do it. Anyways, I appreciate the few reviews I recieved, and I appreciate any advice or commentary that was given. Though I can't promise that I will do this everytime, I will remark on some of the reviews I received, so, here we go:

 **thor94** : I can understand why you feel that way, and I doubt you will be the only person to see this Naruto as an OC. I changed a lot about his origin and appearance, so it's understandable. However, I think it's not the birth of the character that makes him who he is, it's their personality. Right now, I have Naruto kind of cold, but what I am trying to make Naruto out to be is a mix of the cold and calm personality that comes with being a member 'Root', and his mature personality that appears when Naruto becomes Hokage. If I don't meet expectations, then I apologize in advice.

 **CreedRazerReaper:** As far as being a loyal Konoha dog, he won't. Naruto was always a free spirit, and I still want him to maintain that part of his personality.

 **uzuchi007, DragonPony022, & You Are Troublesome: **I appreciate the vote of confidence, and it is a good source of motivation to keep writing! If you have any comments so far, please be sure to mention them whether they be good and bad, as it will only improve my abilities.

 **Wu of Wei:** That's ok, I'm sure you wont be the last person to be bothered by the title, and I admit, it does make things feel..."off", but I wanted it to be understood that there is a reason the word 'Kami" will be important in the whole of the story. Thanks for the assist, and I appreciate the advice.

 **Banjo the Fox:** If you could voice your grievance, I may be able to better understand where the problem lies, so if you come back to this story, please PM me what you saw or leave a review. Thanks!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise or any of its characters, I am but a simple man, with a simple desire to write a fanfiction that has been plaguing my mind.**

 **The only thing I own in this story are my theories on sealing techniques, original characters (if I decide to make any), and scenarios that did not exist in the Naruto Franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **-Flashback-**

 **One Year Ago**

Bones breaking, glass shattering, and the sound of a whistling kunai being thrown could be heard in training ground 4. It was dark outside, with the only source of light being the reflection of the moon and the shimmer of stars across the large blanket of space called the sky. One would think it would be a night of romance or peace. That, however, was not the case for one Naruto Uzumaki.

It had been a couple years since he had received his role as the village lightning rod of hate and misery. When his existence had been announced, there was no immediate reaction from the village. The first stage was shock.

In their minds, the villagers truly wanted to believe that the Kyuubi was gone forever, and would no longer be a threat. They wanted to erase the tragedy from their minds and move on with their lives. However, this proved difficult when you hear that the fox who plagued there minds was not only alive, but sealed into the child before them.

The fourth Hokage began his speech on how the child should be viewed as a hero for holding back the Kyuubi. His words, however, were for naught. The general populace could only recall the deaths they were faced with, the loss of one of the previous Hokages, and the sacrifices of many shinobi who gave their lives to defend their own.

There was only one thing visible in their eyes at that time, that Minato Namikaze knew would appear despite anything he said. It saddened him, and only made him feel more guilty for agreeing to Danzo's proposition.

Hate.

An untold amount of hate could be felt. It was radiating from their body, giving off a heat of negativity that even a clueless child could feel. As Minato glanced toward the wrongly victimized Uzumaki, he saw…nothing.

If the young Uzumaki was afraid or intimidated, nothing was shown through his facial expressions or body language. It made Minato frown at the thought, of how a child so young was capable of holding themselves as a seasoned shinobi. It made him ponder what methods Danzo used to train someone to be like this.

Following the announcement, the effect was immediate. Wherever Naruto would walk, he received the coldest of glares and gazes of hate that would burn any man where he stood. For Naruto, however, he continued to ignore these subtle (or not so subtle) acts of discrimination and journeyed his way to his apartment.

This sequence of events had continued for months. For months, he received glares and unfair treatment when requesting services, possessions, or other goods needed for survival. He would be victim to countless indirect messages of hate through graffiti on his walls, destruction of property, and even had his home invaded a number of times. It was a good thing he kept all his possessions within blood seals, or it would have been robbed blind.

While ignoring the hate of the citizens may have seemed like a good idea, it only served to irritate them and despise him more. But, what was he to do? He was ordered to not act against the villagers. He did not have the strength to resist Danzo…yet. So, he decided to suffer silently, biding his time and growing in strength until he can finally do something about his situation.

Going back to the villagers, they were at wits end on what to do with the current object of their obsession. The focal point of their negativity: Naruto Uzumaki.

They wanted him to suffer.

They wanted him to scream.

They wanted him to feel what they felt the day of the tragedy.

They wanted him to fear them.

All of this was because of a simple emotion: insecurity. They did not feel safe with him around. They couldn't stand the thought that the fox still lived on inside the belly of this child…no, he was no longer considered a child. He was a demon, an omen that represented the possibility that the same tragedy will appear once more should the fox be released.

Everything they have done, and everything they have been doing was out of fear. And they HATED to fear the child. Some of the villagers truly believed that if they could make the fox become obedient if they could bend Naruto to their will; make him submissive to their village, and in turn, making him nothing more than a loyal 'pet' to protect them and even a 'toy' to play with when they feel a little upset. It was truly a mix of stupidity and paranoia at its finest.

Then finally, some villagers had 'enough'. They couldn't take the stoic appearance of Naruto, and wanted to see him suffer. They could no longer live in fear of a young child. If making him an outcast didn't work…then they would resort to more physical measures.

This began their game of 'Fox hunt'. At first, it was light physical actions like a shove here, and a brush of the shoulder there. These actions soon evolved with their bravery. They saw that the child didn't retaliate against their actions, and decided to push things further. This also devolved into a game where who could get a reaction out of him, or who could demean him the most. It became a test of courage for the more adventurous citizens.

He was slapped and spat upon, and he only turned away.

He was punched and kicked, and ignored the pain in favor of something else.

He was burned, stabbed, and even bitten into, yet he shirked the pain off as if they were nothing more than insects.

This served only to fuel their anger. The punishment towards his body continued, and he proceeded to receive new wounds every day.

Broken Bones and a bloody nose.

Fractured skull and drug overdose.

Shattered teeth and flayed skin.

Burning his body and drowning him.

They tried just about every method they could, but what was strange was how fast he could heal. A broken bone that would take months to heal would only take a couple of weeks or less. They noticed that as he continued to gain more injuries, he would heal faster. It was strange, and scary to the villagers. It was like he was evolving and growing stronger thanks to them. This only renewed their fear towards the young red head.

Which has lead to Naruto's current position. He is now tied to training pole with countless wounds sporting all over his body. Glass could be seen shattered on his face, with shards surrounding his eyes. His left arm could be seen bent at an impossible angle, and several kunai were buried deep within his legs.

Before him were three drunkards the decided to have a 'little fun' with the village 'toy'. One of them was even a retired shinobi.

The ex-shinobi continued to laugh with his friends as he looked at Naruto with contempt. He noticed that Naruto had yet to change expressions or even shown any hint of pain that he was dealt, which served to annoy the old man. He walked toward Naruto and grabbed him by the hair, yanking his head back to smack against the pole. He looked into Naruto's eyes and saw…nothing, as was expected from the civilian populace, but still served to piss the old man off. The old man clicked his tongue in annoyance and voiced his grievances.

"Hey brat, your quite the monster, ya know that? You gotta be. Who the hell breaks an arm like you do and heals it in a few days? You're a freak kid," as he said those words, he swung his leg back and proceeded to knee Naruto where a man was most sensitive, and yelled again, "A FREAK!" This action repeated for several moments before he stopped to look at the kids expression and saw…nothing once more.

Though this time, the man seemed to laugh, "Hah! Oh god, not even this is doin' it for ya kid? Are you even a boy?" The man brought is face closer to Naruto's as if to examine his features. This continued for a few moments before Naruto was able to detect something he had yet too see from any of his offenders…lust.

 _Disgusting._ Thought Naruto. _This useless pile of bones probably can't even get it up anymore. He must've been a lonely soul in the world of romance. Poor old bastard…just die already, you'll be doing the world a favor if your truly this desperate, decrepit, and disgusting._

Though he wanted to say these insults out loud, he wouldn't. This sick fiend disguised as an old man didn't deserve the satisfaction of his reaction. He never caved before, and this 'monster' wasn't going to be any different from the others.

"Hehe, you know?...you really could pass for a girl right now" At this, even his friends stopped laughing and turned to face him with an expression of shock.

One man yelled out to him, "Oi, your not seriously thinking of raping the kid, are ya?"

The ex-shinobi only licked his lips slightly and said, "It has been a while for me. I can't get woman like I used to…I suppose I could settle for something less. Besides, it ain't rape if the kid doesn't refuse my…advances. So, what do ya say kid? Want this old man to show ya a good time? It certainly beats the hell out of...well…getting beaten. Eh?"

Naruto's answer was to collect all the blood a saliva in his mouth, and launch it directly into the old man's eyes. He couldn't help but smirk at the reaction of the old bastard.

The old man began to shout a wide array of new vocabulary, and once his friends helped him clean of the blood and saliva, he then yelled to Naruto, "that's it kid. I'm going to do this village a fuckin' favor and end you right now. Ya wanna play rough eh? How 'bout I shove this kunai up your ass, then we'll see if your as sturdy as the rumors claim."

As he reached back to grab his kunai, he was suddenly stopped by a hand grasping his arm. He tried to break free, but realized he simply wasn't strong enough to resist. When he looked up, he saw a member of the ANBU holding him back. His mask showed the characteristics of a dog, and he seemed to have gravity defying grey hair. He remained motionless, until he spoke with cold words, "you are to remove yourself from the training fields immediately, or you will be having a 'hot night' with Ibiki in the interrogation department."

This served to send shivers down the spine of the ex-shinobi. He was well aware of Ibiki's…skills in the interrogation department and had no desire to see him in person. If he wanted to have whatever sanity was left of him, he would do well in listening to the ANBU shinobi who had arrived.

He shook off the ANBU member from his grasp and began to leave with his friends, all while muttering how the 'demon' was lucky.

As the ANBU operative watched them walk away, he turned his attention toward Naruto, who had already escaped his hold from the pole and was currently taking out the fragments of glass on his forehead and kunai that were stabbed into his leg.

The ANBU Op shivered slightly at the injuries, and asked Naruto, "Are you okay?"

Naruto just gave him a blank look with a raised eyebrow, as if to say "Do I look okay to you?"

The ANBU Op chuckled a bit at his expression, it was rare to get one from him…but he supposed that was only natural in his case.

"I see, sorry for asking a silly question" Chuckled the ANBU member.

"That is okay Kakashi. I kind have already figured you were clueless about anything other than your porn anyways." Naruto stated dryly.

The now named Kakashi's brow twitched a bit at the insult, but decided to let it go. He looked over Naruto's injuries and the blood he had stained the pole and surrounding dirt with and sighed.

"You know Naruto…I'm aware you were an ex-root shinobi. So why don't you…defend yourself a bit? Or at least escape from them? Shunshin is a standard technique all operatives must know, so I'm sure you do too."

Naruto rose an eyebrow at that…He knew he was an ex-root shinobi? Does that mean he knows he isn't really the jinchuriki? No, that shouldn't be the case. The only ones who knew were the Hokage, Kushina, Jiraiya, the advisors Homura and Koharu, as well as Danzo himself.

"Whats the matter? Tired of saving my ass?" Naruto spoke in a light joking tone.

Kakashi shrugged at his reply, "No, but it is a little…saddening, seeing how far some villagers are willing to go, simply because they can't let go of their hatred."

Naruto merely brushed off the comment and continued, "Eh, I look at it as a form of training. I become more patient, as well as develop myself in a new way I recently discovered."

Kakashi turned to Naruto slightly surprised by his statement, "Oh? And how does getting yourself maimed to a near death state constantly train yourself? I understand patience, and I will admit that compared to a certain Uzumaki I know," Kakashi quickly flashed his thoughts to a certain redhead who despised being call 'Tomato' before returning back to his thoughts, "I think even patience should have a limit."

Naruto did agree with Kakashi to an extent. He had long since lost his patience with these villagers, and grew rather tired of their constant threats and games of torture.

Naruto took off his shirt and unsealed a set of bandages and medical salve from a storage seal he had on his arm. While looking over his wounds, he answered back to Kakashi while not taking his focus away from his injuries, "Well I recently discovered something about the 'Longevity' of the Uzumaki clan. It seems that there is more to our bodies than we initially thought."

Now this seemed to perk Kakashi's interest quite a bit, since a lot of information on the Uzumaki was lost with their down fall. Kushina didn't have much knowledge herself since she was sent over to Konoha at a very young age. So any information on the Uzumaki clan was bound to garner the interest of others, which in this case, is a great problem. So despite how priceless the information may be and his obvious curiousity, he seemed to worry for Naruto. After all, wouldn't information like this create problems for the future of his clan?

He would be treated more as an object, a tool for breeding rather than a soldier. His free will would be limited and he would be barred from forming any relationships of his own choosing. Despite how much he would like to believe that the Konoha was above those acts, he couldn't deny that desire was a strong poison. He could name a few who would do anything to take him under their wing, just to form their own Uzumaki army within the village walls.

Naruto, seemingly reading his thoughts, addressed Kakashi's worries before they could develop further.

"It's alright Kakashi. In fact, keeping it a secret is pointless at this stage. My status has always been kept on tabs and my records in the hospital have already piqued the interest of Konoha's high society. It's only a matter of time before it is discovered, so it really matters not who finds out." Naruto stated matter-of-factually as he looked over his wounds once more before dressing them. "It's now or later, and you're one of the few people I can tolerate in this ignorant, cesspool of a village."

Kakashi only remained silent as he watched Naruto continue to speak while treating himself. He did notice that the blood stopped flowing from his more open wounds. It was always amazing to watch the young Uzumaki's regenerative ability.

Naruto spared Kakashi a short glance, and with a slight upturn of the lips, he continued, "In fact, I'd rather you be one of the first few to find out. You don't seem to have any motive for getting closer to me, and you could have always ignored me, like a majority of the shinobi do. You're one of the few that actually seem...," Naruto paused and looked down for a moment, before returning his focus back to his injuries "...well, concerned for my well-being. So I think I could trust you with this much."

Kakashi eye-smiled at the red head's praise, it was very rare to receive any.

 _In fact, I think this may be the first time he has actually voiced out any praise to anyone,_ Kakashi inwardly thought to himself.

"I suppose I should feel honored then?"

Naruto just shook his head lightly with a small smirk, sensing the teasing tone in his voice.

"Just consider it payback for your help during the 'Hunts'. Don't let a whim of mine get to your head, scarecrow. Besides, I figure what I say may be useful for the other Uzumaki brat." Naruto replied with an equally joking tone.

Kakashi merely shrugged his shoulder, knowing who he was speaking of.

It wasn't hard to deduce after all. There was only one other Uzumaki child in the village, and it was the Princess of Konoha and current heiress to the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan, Mito. The daughter of the fourth Hokage and infamous red hot-blooded habanero, who was known for her temper.

When he and Naruto met, they would sometimes converse about random things of interest, and the topic of Kakashi caring for the infant red-head when his sensei and his wife were too busy did come up at times.

Though, this was the first time Naruto brought the child up himself in conversation. He had figured Naruto would view their family less...favorably, since it was Minato who ultimately subjected him to his current torment. It left him slightly confused, so he decided to voice another question for him, "Why would you concern yourself for her sake? I figured that you wou-"

Before he could finish, Naruto interrupted knowing what he was trying to say. "You figured I would hate her? Loathe her? Despise her for the way her father sentenced me to a life of damnation and rejection?"

Kakashi winced slightly at the cold, but true, words Naruto stated with a slight edge to his voice. He only nodded in return, ascertaining that Naruto's guess was indeed correct.

Naruto only sighed in response. He figured he would be asked a question like this at some point, not that it was a very big deal to him. He just treated the question as a minor annoyance, but answered anyways, "While I do not hate her family, I can't say I care much for them either. Mito is where the exception lies. She is a young and innocent life. She was not the one who outcasted me, and I would be a fool to blame someone who wasn't even aware of her surroundings."

Naruto stopped for a moment to bandage the area around his eye before continuing, "In fact, I would say that I genuinely care for her."

The cycloptic shinobi seemed to raise an eyebrow at that statement. He hadn't known Naruto had met the child already, so it only intrigued him further to know his reasons.

"Why is that the case?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

Naruto only rolled his eyes at the porn-addicted shinobi. _I swear, he only uses his energy to think when it concerns his life, the life of others, or that Icha Icha series that perv of a Sannin writes...though, I guess he can't be blamed too much for that. It is a...unique literary work._

Though Naruto wouldn't admit to it, nor would he publicly announce it, he did have a _bit_ of an interest towards the series...for Ninja purposes of course! He wanted to be able to resist any techniques of seduction in case the situation arises, and he was currently developing a jutsu that would allow him to seduce others in similar ways. It has yet to be completed since he was picky about the 'transformations' appearance, but he felt that he was coming close to creating the 'ultimate goddess'.

Shaking his thoughts away from that particular subject, he decided to humor the ANBU Op with an answer.

"Kakashi...first and foremost, I am an Uzumaki. I'm sure you are aware of the "Will of Water" that we believe in? Essentially, we treat everyone in our clan as a member of our family, one we will care for and protect no matter what. Although, there are some..." Naruto's thoughts trailed momentarily to a certain hot-tempered Uzumaki within the village, before regaining his words. "...exceptions to this belief, the majority of our clan members truly lived by this rule. Mito is an Uzumaki whom I have no qualms against, so naturally I will look out for her...this is especially true now that not many of us are left."

Kakashi's eyes softened when he noticed that, for a moment, Naruto expressed sadness before he quickly corrected himself. There was no way to comfort someone who's clan was near extinct, and who's only surviving members have all scattered throughout the various nations. _Only time...and a good woman would probably be able to ease the pain,_ concluded Kakashi internally, having experienced the pain of loss before, one of which he still suffered from.

Finding Naruto's answer to be acceptable, he remained silent. There wasn't much that could be said after a morbid subject of genocide was mentioned. He stood there in patience, allowing Naruto to recollect himself and finish his treatment.

Once Naruto finished dressing his wounds on his face, he continued onto his legs where several kunai were once buried.

"Enough about that though. We strayed from the topic, and I was talking for quite a bit. As I was saying before, I discovered that one of the greatest things about the Uzumaki's body is our 'adaptability', or evolution, so to speak"

Kakashi was confused for the moment, but decided to hold his questions until after he heard what Naruto had to say.

And Naruto didn't disappoint.

"What this refers to is our ability to adapt to the changes in our environment depending on the conditions. We are like…chameleons, in the sense that we change in accordance to our surroundings and living conditions. The difference being that the change of a chameleon is superficial, shallow, and is only by appearance. The Uzumaki, however, can change the structure of our bodies to adapt to whatever harsh conditions we are living in. If we live in an area that is too hot? We adapt. Too cold? We adapt...Do you see where I'm getting at?"

Kakashi could only nod his head dumbly as he tried to absorb this new information. _While this is certainly an interesting discovery, how does this apply to Naruto's Tort..."_ Kakashi's thoughts suddenly paused at this instance.

At the sudden revelation, Kakashis eyes seemed to have widened, a fact that Naruto seemed to have caught, and sent him an impish grin of his own.

"It seems you understand now my grey-haired scarecrow. Right now, I am 'adapting' to the pain. For this to be done, my body needs to completely restructure itself to handle the pain and injuries that I am constantly afflicted with. In other words, the villagers are helping me evolve and grow stronger by constantly abusing and breaking me, and when I mend myself, I become a newer, better, stronger version of myself. I also become resistant to injuries I have experienced and heal faster, hence the shorter intervals between my recovery. It's truly a wonderful ability. Right now, I have the raw physical prowess of a Chunin. And this is at 7 years-old. Imagine what I could become if this continued!"

Kakashi was surprised to see such an excited expression on the once emotionless Jinchuriki. It drew a small smile to form on his lips. This only lasted for a moment as Kakashi was still curious about something.

"Do you think the other Uzumaki were aware of this ability?"

Naruto seemed to ponder this for a bit, before he shook his head and responded, "I don't think so. This is a very gradual and passive ability in comparison to their specialty in seals. One wouldn't notice unless they underwent repeated torture like I have. I first noticed this during my 'Root' conditioning, and even then I never thought too deeply about."

Kakashi nodded his head in acceptance at the answer as it did make some sense. Though there was always a possibility that another Uzumaki may have stumbled upon it before. Kakashi let out a breathe he didn't realize he was holding, it was too much information at one time, and realized it was getting very late.

"Well, I think its time we returned to our own quarters Naruto, so I'll see you around. And do try to stay out of trouble…I know you are the one dying our uniforms orange."

Naruto gave Kakashi an impish grin in response, and said "I have no idea what you are insinuating. Unless you have the evidence, I don't want to hear any accusations."

Kakashi only shook his head slightly, and said "You are impossible to understand Naruto. One second you can be mature, and the next you can be someone like your age, a normal child."

Naruto frowned slightly at his words and sighed. He turned away and prepared a shunshin to return home, but not before saying his last piece.

"I never wanted to be mature Kakashi. I was made this way. Heck, I even consider myself equal to young adults in terms of maturity and intelligence. I never asked for this, it just happened. I never had a choice in life. I may appear heartless, but deep down, I want what any child his age wants."

He gave one last look to Kakashi before he separated from him for the night, "A home. A family…to be loved…"

 _And Freedom,_ Naruto added to himself. He was not in a situation where he could decide his life, and that's what he wanted the most. His life was being controlled by the council, Hokage, and Danzo. Everything else was pointless until he became free, so he could find his own home, find the right woman (or women) for him, or form his own family. Otherwise, everyone he would come to care for would suffer the same fate he was in, and he felt no one should shoulder the burdens he possessed.

Naruto bowed his head slightly to one of the few people he could get along with in the village, signaling his dismissal.

"Good night, Kakashi, it was a good talk. It's nice being able to have someone I can hold a normal conversation with." With that said, he turned away and vanished in the night, with nothing but falling leaves as evidence to his departure.

Kakashi could only stare at the fallen leaves in sadness, truly feeling sympathy for the child. This world is truly a cruel one for someone so young to suffer such a fate. He can only hope there would be a change in his future, and hopefully, for the better.

 **-Flashback End-**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see he was in a ruined building without a roof over his head. The clouds were currently eclipsing the sun, staving off any uncomfortable heat he may have felt. He basked in the residue warmth and the slight chill of the breeze. It was calming, relaxing. Probably his first truly peaceful moment since…well, ever.

His thoughts reflected back to the memory he just saw.

 _A dream, huh?_

As Naruto recalled this past memory, light began to return back into his dull, soulless eyes. He remembered the conversations and bickering he used to have with Kakashi…as well as all the pranks he used to make the ANBU suffer from. There were other times he enjoyed as well, and other pleasant people he had met, and he can honestly say that those days definitely made him…happier. If not for them, he truly may have become nothing more than an person without drive. A husk of a human being with nothing going for his life. Come to think of it, Kakashi was part of the reason why some of his emotions began to surface more often. He was also the reason why he believed not everyone in Konoha was an ignorant ass.

As Naruto continued to dwell on his thoughts, he suddenly paused in his tracks. He blinked two times, three times…then proceeded to smack his forehead.

 _It hasn't even been that long since I left the leaf and I'm already reminiscing like I'm some old man. I'm 8 Damnit! And I'll be turning 9 soon!_ Naruto inwardly raged how he sometimes despised his older mindset…he hated feeling like an old man. It always reminded him of that cycloptic, abusive ass he called a 'caretaker', putting the meaning of the term very, _very_ lightly.

Shirking his thoughts away, Naruto stood up, stretching his limbs, taking in his new appearance. He was now shirtless, as it was pointless in wearing bloodstained clothing. Though he did have a spare shirt in his seal, he felt it was a waste when the weather was beautiful out. He wore black shorts to allow more freedom of movement, but one thing that should be taken away from this sight, is how he no longer possessed the wounds he had the day before.

 _It seems all that patience has paid off. I'm positive I have healing factor that could contend with that Kyuubi kid. I look as good as new!_ Thought Naruto as he continued to stretch until he heard something crack in his body. _AHH! Goddamnit! Okay, maybe I am still a little sore._

Even if the injuries healed, he would still feel the soreness and slight pain that came from the injury. He had an excellent healing factor, but it didn't mean that it was perfect.

After continuing his morning routine for a few moments, he decided it was time to go on a scavenger hunt for Uzumaki treasures. More than anything, he wanted to know more about himself, his clan, his parents…That was always a thought that crossed his mind, but it was always pushed back so he never agonized about it, though there were times it would crop up unexpectedly.

Before be began is journey into the ruins of the village, Naruto's last thought lingered towards his family, _I wonder who my parents are?_

* * *

It has been hours since Naruto had started his venture through Uzushiogakure and all he saw was one of three things: Ruins, skeletons, and more ruins. It was becoming taxing on his patience. While Naruto did seem patient when being tortured, he at least was able to see some benefit, some results.

Here though, he had yet to see a sign of anything! There was nothing here. He only hoped his clan didn't destroy everything in a last ditch effort to preserve their art from reaching the hands of foreign shinobi. He honestly wouldn't know where to go from there.

While Naruto continued browsing through the ruins, he eventually came upon something other than the typical skeleton or common ruin: there were books scattered across the floor of this structure, which he assumed to be the library.

At this revelation, Naruto began to grow excited. Books! How could he not be excited! They were the source of knowledge and history passed down through the ages in physical form. Perhaps amongst these books, he could even learn of his heritage!

As Naruto collected the few books that were on the ground in good, readable conditions, he began to look through them, but soon began to find himself disappointed with the contents.

 _Origami? Paper Folding? Penmanship? As curious as I am to know why there is a book on origami, this is slightly disappointing. I can't believe this…I do all this searching, and all I find are books dealing with paper and penmanship?!_ With those thoughts, Naruto chucked the book across the room into the wall. The wall cracked a little, but what caught Naruto's attention was what happened after the book rebounded off the wall. When the book landed, dust was kicked up and revealed there to be a marking.

 _The spot that book landed...That's it!_ With a surprised expression, he lifted himself off the floor with renewed vigor, and went over to where the book was now located.

Naruto looked the area throughly and studied the slight marking on the floor. Naruto brushed away the dust and ash that engulfed the floor with Wind Release: Great Breakthrough. Though Naruto can be bright, he can be careless at times. The dust and ash blew up into the air, clouding his visions and leaving him in a fit of agonizing coughs.

 _*Cough* *Cough*, Crap, I didn't really think that through. I'm getting too excited and losing my composure. What if there was a trap?What if there was..._

As Naruto continued to contemplate and remark his stupidity, the cloud of debris began to dissipate, revealing a large seal array. Once he was awoken from his thoughts, Naruto examined the array in shock.

 _This is incredibly complex! I don't even no where to begin! From what I can recognize, that character has something to do with space, and this one targets a location…is this…a teleportation array?!_

Naruto was stunned at what he saw. From what he could pick apart, he assumed that the current seal was something similar to that of a teleportation seal, something that has only been seen and used by the Second Hokage, and Minato Namikaze with the Hiraishin marker. It was what made him a legend, and now he is looking at a much, much more complicated and advanced version than that.

As Naruto continued to look through the seal, he wasn't able to understand most of it, much to his dismay. However, he was able to pick out one part that he managed to recognize.

 _A blood seal. This restricts access of the seal to only those the creator recognized, and this ritual was done with blood…now the question is if this blood seal is limited to the immediate family of the user, or it is a seal for all Uzumaki clan members._

This was only a minor worry however. With little thought, he could deduce that this seal was meant for all Uzumaki. After all, who would place a personal seal in a public location everyone had access to?

 _Well, there is only one way to truly find out_ thought Naruto, as he bit into his thumb to drew blood. _If I am correct, then the blood needs to be marked…HERE!_

With finality and confidence in himself, Naruto swiped his blood across the appropriate characters, which led the seal to start glowing.

"Yes! Now, let's see where this leads!" Exclaimed Naruto, excited at the prospect of discovering himself, as well as his heritage.

As the light dimmed down, Naruto's presence could no longer be seen within the room.

* * *

 **Unknown Area in Konoha**

Outside the walls, one could see that the village has become a much happier place since the time of the Kyuubi disaster. Buildings have been rebuilt, families were found and new ones were made, it seemed like a time of peace was beginning for Konoha.

It was unfortunate that this 'pleasant' mood that the villagers seemed to be infected with, did not seem to affect one particular old man.

Danzo Shimura could be seen seated in the dark expanse of his hall, where all of his 'Root" operatives would meet for directions and orders.

Danzo looked over his two new prospects that seemed to have the most potential of his new batch of emotionless warriors: Fu and Torune. Not much had changed for the two orphans, other than a little growth in height and build. Fu's eyes were sharper, Torune seemed to cover himself more like a proper Aburame clan member with a black cloak, and they seemed incredibly focused on the figure before them. To them, Danzo was a deity, a being worthy of more worship than even the current Hokage.

They believed the Hokage basked too much in the 'light' side of the shinobi. True, he was known for his genocide of the Iwa shinobi during the Third Great Shinobi War, but that was done so in the public eye.

There was much more to the shinobi world than combat, and it seems the meaning of the term had been lost with time. There was a time before even chakra came to be that _true_ shinobi existed. They did not possess the 'miracle' energy that was chakra and were incapable of performing miraculous feats like walking on water, or standing horizontally against trees. And yet, they were still good at what their kind was designed for: assassination.

Once these 'shinobi' gained power, they abandoned their philosophy to remain in the dark. They felt like gods among normal people, capable of performing feats no human would be capable of. That is what started their journey into the light.

They became show-offs. Battles became contests of skill and the uniqueness of their abilities. While they retained some of their original shinobi qualities, they had long since abandoned what it meant to _truly_ be stealthy and to remain unseen at all times. To attack from the dark leaving no witnesses. The shinobi of this age had become too soft and open about themselves, and this was a weakness. A weakness that Danzo was aware of, and willing to do anything to correct.

In truth, perhaps what Fu and Torune worshipped wasn't Danzo himself, but what he represented. He was the force that protected Konoha in the dark. He was the hero that would remain unseen. He would commit atrocities for the sake of Konoha and keep them hidden away so the village itself would not suffer from his crimes.

They knew Danzo was not by any means a 'good man'. But, they understood that he was a 'bad man' with good intentions, and like it or not, his methods were what kept Konoha standing where it was today. He was the 'Root', the foundation of the village, and would continue to protect them from within the shadows. To them, Danzo was a _true_ Kage.

Snapping there focus back onto their superior, they knelt before him, prepared for anything he has to say, as if his words were the only ones that mattered in the world.

With a stare that would pierce the strongest of souls, Danzo questioned his two prospects, "You may raise your head Fu, Torune. What is the status of the village?"

Fu slightly nodded his head in response, "The village has been content lately, and construction seems to be nearing its end. Though, I would attribute most of this good atmosphere to the recent disappearance of agent Maelstrom, sir."

Danzo frowned slightly at the name. While he was indeed satisfied with the outcome of his tradeoff, it was never good to lose an agent of high quality like Naruto Uzumaki was. He was skilled, powerful, quick, efficient. He was truly living up to Danzo's image of a perfect soldier. He had even thought the reign him back in once he attended the shinobi academy, under the guise of him being an 'apprentice'.

It was rare nowadays, but apprenticeships still existed when a ninja wanted to personally pass along their teachings to a particular person rather than a group.

Danzo nodded his head in response to Fu, "I see. See to it that Naruto Uzumaki is found. He was trained under 'Root' after all. I don't believe he is one to keel over, especially with his stubborn demeanor," stated Danzo as he recalled the most recent 'hunt' for the Uzumaki boy.

"This is a perfect opportunity to bring him back into our organization while maintaining the morale of the village. They believe he is dead, so we will pretend that is the case. An Uzumaki is priceless and he could be used to forge a new generation of Uzumaki shinobi. Especially since I came upon a…new discovery regarding their bloodline. It would be most fitting for my 'teaching' methods."

Danzo was of course referring to the discovery he had made in regards to the Uzumaki's adaptability. One of his agents happened upon a conversation between Kakashi and Kushina, where he asked if Kushina was aware of this trait within their bloodline. She seemed to be confused about the question and asked where this information came from.

He did not mention Naruto, since he did not want to betray his trust, and he didn't feel like it would be an appropriate thing to mention that one of her clan members was constantly being tortured by the village, which lead to its discovery. It was a disgusting, and disturbing, thought. One which he didn't want Kushina to worry over and suffer from, so he merely stated he came upon the information from a mission he had ventured on a while back.

If he had been paying attention to his surroundings, he would have noticed that a certain bug user under 'Root' was listening to the conversation the entire time from the shadows.

Danzo rose his hand to signal their dismissal and left them a few parting words.

In a dark tone, he stated, "Find Naruto Uzumaki and bring him back into our organization. If he resists, use force. And if he proves to be too difficult…terminate him."

Nothing more was was said before he disappeared within the darkness.

Fu and Torune merely lowered their heads and stated the only response they had for this mission, "Yes, Lord Danzo"

* * *

 **A/N** : Well, this is where I break off the chapter. You may be thinking..."Purriah, the story is moving very slow", and you know what? You are right. As much as I want to get into the meat of the story, a lot of development and setting placement needs to be made, so that is what I'm trying to do. This chapter was meant to introduce another ability of the Uzumaki...which of course doesn't exist in the original franchise. Next chapter will reveal more about Uzushiogakure, the Uzumaki clan, and some interaction between Naruto and Itachi.

In my story, Naruto is close in age to Itachi, so he will be older than the Konoha rookies.

Another thing I want to talk about is the Japanese suffixes. To put it frankly, I'm not good at them, so I won't try. I am positive that I will eventually forget to add them later in the story, and it will be inconsistent. I may try english equivalents like 'Lord Danzo' versus 'Danzo-sama.' I apologize if this turns you away, but it's something I have already decided upon.

I also want to clarify that the timelines of events such as the Kyuubi attack, the Third Shinobi World War have changed slight by a year or two to fit the format of my story. So if you notice that some of the history is different, then don't be alarmed. There is a method to my madness, and the timeline needed to be altered a bit for certain events in the future to happen and make sense.

If you have any questions or comments? Please leave them in the reviews or PM me. I can't promise I will get to everyone's, and I won't respond to every review, but I will try my best to get around to it. Any constructive criticism is welcome, and can only help. Thank you all, and good night...day...its your timezone, not mine.

~Stay cool, but don't freeze


	3. A Prison of Nothing, A Trial of Pain

**Update 5/6/2016:** Just wanted to add on that I have a poll open on my profile! I have a list of areas that each have an arc in the story, and I was curious in knowing what people were more interested in. I have set the max limit in choices up to 2, so check it out! It may or may not affect the order in which I introduce the arcs. Also, just because I have a location placed in the poll, does not mean that a harem member exists there as well. The locations I listed have important plot points necessary for Naruto's growth (there may be a couple that are in there just for fun). I'm trying to keep the harem a mystery for now, so anything goes (that and I haven't decided on all the members...there is just so much potential, but I don't want to go any higher than 5 or 6).

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello all, here is another chapter for NaruKami. I understand this is early, but I released it because I'm not sure if I will be able to release another this coming week, or the one that follows after. I ultimately decided to forsake my writing schedule since I have been inconsistent so far, and I don't want to give false hope. As this rushed a bit, please understand if there were any grammar issues and typos.

I also want to mention I made a booboo in the prologue about when exactly Uzushiogakure was destroyed. I stated it was during the Third Shinobi World War when it was done sometime between then and the Second Shinobi War. I have made that correction to the story to avoid confusion with the timelines in the future.

Just to clarify for those who like Fanfics where Naruto is evil or dark towards people, this may not be the fic for you…sorry . While dark themes may occur, Naruto himself won't be an evil character. I've received quite a few comments in the reviews so far, and I hope I was able to address some of them. So, here it goes:

 **Shadow of God:** Naruto's personality and character build, as well as why he follows the ways of the Uzumaki will be explained a bit in this chapter, but more detail will probably not come until further into the future. I don't want to explain everything within the first few chapters and not have much story development. As you have seen from last chapter and will continue to see in this one, Naruto evolves from his cold personality to a more sociable one through the interactions he makes. I started off with Kakashi because, as a character, he could understand Naruto to an extent. The same can be said about Itachi as I discuss him in this chapter.

As far as where he stands morally, that remains to be seen. One thing I hopefully manage to get across is that Naruto has an adventurous spirit and a strong desire for freedom. If I had to place an alignment for him, it would probably be on the positive spectrum of neutrality. He doesn't hate the world because he knows that not everyone is that way (as seen through the bonds he makes). I hope this was able to satisfy any questions you had, and I'm glad you will stick with this for now. I appreciate any commentary!

 **Blightfang:** I won't give too much about what plans Naruto has for now, but I will say that I will be making a poll sometime in the future regarding certain Arcs. I have most of them planned out, and it is more of which arc the followers decide to see first.

 **CreedRazerReaper:** Whether or not Naruto leaves Konoha probably won't be mentioned until next chapter, or the one following that. So stick around to find out! (Although I'm sure most people have already guessed correctly if my hints weren't obvious enough).

 **Kotkas25 & BBWulf: **I'm glad you are enjoying it so far, and I hope I can continue to do so. Be sure to comment on anything whether it be good or bad!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise or any of its characters, I am but a simple man, with a simple desire to write a fanfiction that has been plaguing my mind.**

 **The only thing I own in this story are my theories on sealing techniques, original characters (if I decide to make any), and scenarios that did not exist in the Naruto Franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Uchicha District Training Grounds**

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu"

As the infamous jutsu of the Uchiha was called out, a stream of fire was released, forming into a large ball of flames that soared towards the direction of the sole wooden post in the area.

If the post were to possess a mind of its own, it would have surely cried out in agony, demanding retribution for its fallen comrades over the past few days. They were the unfortunate victims and undeserving sacrifices to a certain young Uchicha, and the reason for their suffering was for merely being in the presence of this particular shinobi while he silently seethed and raged.

The youth watched, while lost in his musings, as the training post proceeded to be engulfed in a torrent of raging flames that seemed to show no sign of ending anytime soon. It seemed to reflect the youth's state of mind and emotions at the present time.

 _This village…how could they treat life in such a way? What wrongs could Naruto have possibly committed to deserve the torment he received? What has he done that was so deserving of death?!_

This raven haired youth continued to stare with his cold, onyx eyes at the post with gnashing teeth and clenched fists. His hair slightly flowing from the breeze that drifted from the release and impact of his jutsu.

He wore a simple, yet familiar, high-collared navy shirt. It was a common form of wear among the Uchiha and he was no different. He had bandages taped over his forearms in shins, and wore combat shorts with a tool pouch wrapped around his right leg.

His simple appearance did nothing to take away from his charm, however. His stoic demeanor, handsome appearance, and skill in the shinobi arts had left fangirls following his every step, in hopes to discover more about the mysterious pretty boy that was Itachi Uchiha. If Itachi had one fear, it would definitely be this group of individuals that seemed to show no lack of restraint in their praise and fawning over him.

The constant stares from the distance that seemed to bore into his skull day to day. The pouring of accumulated saliva and drool whenever he was caught staring into space, supposedly giving off an air of mystery and brooding. Even a short glance from him was enough to get them riled up, enough to set off a chain of squealing and cheering of his various strengths and qualities.

A light shiver coursed through his spine at this moment, seemingly able to detect the mention of his being and is continual torture of his 'fangirls'.

 _I feel like someone is discussing one of my greatest fears?_ Itachi thought very briefly, before returning his focus back onto the nearly charred pole of wood.

He could only thank the gods that his skill was rated highly enough, so as to allow him an early graduation and entry into his current team.

As the fire began to die down, Itachi began to untense his muscles and relax his facial expression, once more returning the stoic appearance he was famous for.

He had long since known about the torment his late friend, Naruto Uzumaki, had suffered. Itachi knew, however, the extent of his beatings were never shared with him. Naruto would sometimes disappear for days, or weeks, before meeting one another again. This time however…didn't seem to be the case.

Naruto was pronounced missing in action after another hunt against him. The difference with this one, was that a couple of grudge bearing Jounin also got involved.

He was chased and beaten by the civilians and Jounin ninja, until they seemingly had a bright idea. They took the supposed jinchuriki away from the village towards a large body of flowing water, before dumping him in. The Jounins weren't _complete_ idiots. They knew the child wasn't the Kyuubi incarnated. That didn't mean they wouldn't take matters into their own hands to avoid another tragedy. They knew if the boy was killed, the Kyuubi would simply reform, and possibly, seek revenge against Konoha.

So they _kindly_ deported him. While there may be a chance he would have died as he was carried by the water, they doubted it would happen. Where this belief came from was…uncertain. It was suspicious in fact, but they merely pleaded that they got 'carried away' with the hunt and made a rash decision.

Needless to say they have been stripped of rank and took a trip to the T&I department for a good period of time. They were prohibited from rejoining the shinobi ranks, due to losing a powerful weapon, and possibly releasing a future threat to the village.

While Itachi knew Naruto was strong, he knew that he wasn't at the level of competing against Jounin quite yet.

He released a long breathe in an attempt to calm himself before returning home. He did not want to be questioned on his mood and refused to bother his parents with his worries. He usually had Shisui or…Naruto, for those kinds of things, but the lacking presence of said shinobi, and one of the people he knew that could be called a _true_ friend within the village, seemed to be the cause for his most recent distress.

When his thoughts were directed toward the young Uzumaki, he smiled as he recalled when they first met. It was some time after the birth of his brother and Kyuubi incident that they met, and he had already started attending the academy. It was one of the bigger moments in his life even until now.

 **-Flashback-**

 **2 years ago**

Our favorite Uchiha prodigy could be seen in the woods presently, training his technique and accuracy in kunai throwing and trajectory control.

With closed eyes, he takes in a large breathe. In his moment of pause, the sound of the wind breezing through the leaves and the chirping of smaller animals could be heard. This moment, however, lasted for only a few seconds before the child opened his eyes once more. As a clear demonstration of his determination and skill, he flung his kunai into multiple directions. Some bounced and reflected off one another with an audible clang of steel, while others found their place in the target more directly. The sound of contacting steel and whistles in the wind all ended under a couple of seconds, with all of the thrown kunai reaching the otherwise impossible targets he had displaced among the trees and earth.

Taking a final look at the status of the targets, he finally released the hold he had on his breathe, taking in the fresh air of nature. It was a moment of peace, one he found that he needed with the chaos that seemed to envelope his mind as of late. That was when he heard a whistle of awe among the trees.

 _I was being watched? How did I not sense them?_ Itachi mused momentarily. Before he decided to act upon his concerns for the mysterious 'spy', he heard the voice speak from behind a nearby tree.

"I suppose it's true what the rumors say about you being a prodigy. That's not a skill someone your age usually has. But, I suppose as an heir to the clan, there is some pressure to be the best."

As the voice completed his sentence, he stepped out into view to reveal a curious-looking red-head with what appeared to be…whisker marks? He was a youth slightly taller than himself with a smirk on his that seemed to display a mischievous nature. He wasn't someone he knew personally, but he had seen him around the village. His name was well known after all, considering the announcement of him being the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

Itachi was never one to judge someone's character by something out of their control. From the looks of it, he was around his own age and didn't seem to have any ill intentions. After a moment, he untensed his muscles a bit and moved into a more relaxed and welcoming stance, so as to not put the unexpected visitor on guard.

"You are…Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox. May I ask what brings you here?" Itachi stated in a stoic tone of voice most of his peers would view as off-putting, but Naruto didn't seem to mind as he simply shrugged his shoulders in return.

"Well, there isn't much to do in a village that basically hates your guts, so I decided to venture around. They tend to keep away from wooded areas for the most part now, since that incident at the Forest of Death…" Naruto stated, shaking his head side to side in an obvious bid to showcase his sarcastic and mocking tone.

"Those poor, _poor_ bastards…Well, persistence is not necessarily a bad quality, but I guess it can sometimes come with a price. Theirs just happened to be a cave of oversized bears. Compliments to the ANBU though! They must have a really fast response time if they were able to arrive before anyone was eaten or killed."

If the casual dismissal of possible death seemed off-putting to Itachi, it didn't show in his expression or body language. In fact, he felt that if someone was willing to perform such…degrading acts of assault and battery towards a child, they should be prepared for any repercussions.

Itachi didn't seem too interested in the topic, as it was known to quite a number of villagers, so picking this information up wasn't too difficult. He dismissed the topic to voice another question to the, _unbeknownst to him_ , false jinchuriki.

"I see. May I ask why you chose to reveal yourself only now?" He stated while standing with his arms to the side. He didn't think the Uzumaki came to threaten him in any way, so he adopted a comfortable position.

Naruto seemed to ponder for a moment, then ultimately just shrugged his shoulder once more before responding.

"I was just curious about your skill and didn't want to interrupt. You also seemed to be trying to take your focus off of something, so, I just let you brood for a bit until you sensed me."

Itachi only nodded in response. Indeed, his mind tended to wander on various subjects of life and death. He wanted to understand many things. Like what a shinobi is? What is a village? It boggled him constantly, and he tended to lose focus of his surroundings when he had such habits…it was a habit he had difficulty in correcting and knew it was something that needed to be mended before working as a shinobi. Distractions only lead to death…something he was more than familiar with during the Third Shinobi World War.

Naruto seemed to pick up on his brooding mood once again and decided to say something to correct it.

"Hey kid, you shouldn't be so depressed all the time. You're sure to get wrinkles by the time you're a teenager if you do."

Itachi seemed to wake up from his words, and merely nodded in response. He figured Naruto wouldn't be in the way while he continued to train, so he walked over to his kunai that had burrowed into their targets, and proceeded to remove them from their positions back into his tool pouch.

While he was reaching for one of his kunai, he stopped for a moment. He thought of something as he turned to Naruto and asked him a question related to his constant troubles.

"Uzumaki, have you-"

Before Itachi continued, Naruto swiftly interrupted to correct him.

"Naruto, just call me Naruto. I already have a mindset of a geezer, I don't need to be referred to like I am one as well. We're the same age, so treat me like it kid."

Although Itachi found it contradictory and ridiculous that Naruto didn't want to be viewed as a 'geezer', yet called him a kid, he just nodded his head before continuing.

"Naruto, have you… _seen_ the reality of war."

Naruto, seeing where the conversation was heading nodded his head and answered back, "You're referring to the Third Shinobi World War huh?" Naruto paused until he received a slow, but near imperceptible nod from Itachi before continuing.

"I see…well? What is it you wanted to ask? I'm sure it's what has been bugging you, and asking whether or not I had experienced the tragedies the war brought as not the actual reason, so go ahead. I'll listen."

With the last of kunai picked up off the ground, Itachi turned to Naruto fully before answering.

"I will admit that…war has caused me unending thoughts about what it means to be a shinobi. What it means to be a part of the village, but what I wanted to ask was…what is a life to you?"

Naruto sighed audibly at the rather difficult question. It was one that could have many answers, with none being quite correct. He too had thought about this during his days in 'Root', but ultimately came upon one conclusion. It was not a solid one, but it would hold until he found a right one.

After a couple moments of silent staring between the two, he finally voiced his thoughts.

"Itachi, I believe all life has meaning, it just has yet to be found."

He noticed that Itachi didn't seem too satisfied by the answer, so he proceeded to walk towards him at a slow pace until he stood before him.

"All of the constant theories of life and death. The meanings behind a village and shinobi…they are infinite. Considering everyone in this world is unique, it is safe to assume that their thoughts will be equally unique. Not a single person is the same, there will always be a difference among beliefs, hence why I cannot give you a straight answer even if I wanted to. Whatever I believe may not fit what you believe in, and it is never healthy to force yourself to do so."

At this, Itachi seemed to bow his head a little in contemplation, but before he could delve any deeper, he felt two fingers prod his forehead, pushing his gaze back onto the red-head.

With a genuine smile on his lips, Naruto said, "Give it time Itachi, and I'm sure you'll find an answer. _Your_ answer. Not mine or anyone else's. The answer that is unique to yourself, and will remain so until the end of your days."

Itachi, for once, smiled at the answer. He truly was over thinking such things, he would admit to that. He had time to find his answer, so there was no sense in rushing. Until then, he will perform his duties to Konoha and become the best he can be, if not for himself, for the sake of others, his parents, and his new-born brother.

Seeing the look of realization and recognition on Itachi's face, Naruto slowly retracted his fingers from the Uchihas forehead before continuing with a playful grin, "Don't think too much on it, you'll only seem like a brooding brat. Isn't that why your 'fangirls' continue to hunt you down despite any form of resistance you have? I'm starting to think that you're the kind of person that gets off on torture."

Naruto chuckled when he saw the look of slight horror on the prodigy's face. _I suppose everyone has some form of weakness. Hehe, this is too funny! An Uchiha elite, intimidated by the mere sight of squealing girls and yipping harlots, all but begging to be in a relationship with him._ He chuckled at this thought, before continuing his teasing.

"If you'd like…I did happen upon this one novel called Icha Icha: Bondage Heaven. It details quite the story about someone with tendencies much like yours!"

He began to laugh a little when he saw the once horrified expression devolve into a much more disturbed one. Itachi uncharacteristically pouted once he realized he was being teased. Being around Naruto just seemed to bring out his more childish side. It was different, and pleasant, knowing he could act his true age around someone.

The Uchiha brought a hand to his forehead and rubbed it slightly; remembering how two fingers were once present there. He refocused his eyes onto the culprit and asked, "Why did you do that?"

Naruto stopped his short fit of laughter, seemingly confused by the question, before asking for clarification.

"Do what?"

Itachi just stared for a moment while rubbing the spot that was targeted by the Uzumaki before him, before re-specifying his curveball of a question.

"Why did you poke my forehead?"

This seemed to pause Naruto for a second. Two seconds. Three seconds…and on the fourth, he began to chuckle. And after a few more seconds, it evolved in a fit of laughter that left him hunched over and kneeling on the ground.

Itachi was unamused, if the twitching of his brow was anything to go by.

After a minute or two, Naruto began to calm down, and decided to explain himself to the Uchiha while wiping a tear from his eye, before said Uchiha could become too irritated.

"Sorry, Sorry, it's just that after all the deep shit we talked about, you question why I poked you? I was certain you would question my reasoning at the very least. To be honest, I'm still surprised you're talking to me at all, if we're considering my reputation as a jinchuriki. It was unexpected. You sure know how to keep your priorities straight, neh, Uchiha brat?" Naruto finally answered with a short chuckle between words.

Itachi looked visibly annoyed at the statement and decided to voice this out.

"You look to be around my age, so I doubt you have the right to call me a brat."

While Itachi continued to look peeved, he was also inwardly…happy. Happy that someone saw him as a human being rather than some prodigy so high on a pedestal, beyond the reach of his peers. If there was anyone he could get along with his age, he felt that person would be Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever brat. Well, to answer your question…I don't know." Naruto responded bluntly.

Itachi would have face faulted if he were not so in control of himself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Itachi couldn't help but question the answer Naruto gave…or lack of one.

Scratching his chin, Naruto said, "It means what it means. I don't know, I kinda just did it on a whim…but, I guess if I had to try to explain it…I guess I wanted to try to get my message across. You know? Kind of like, projecting my thoughts and feelings onto the tips of my fingers and focus it onto the whirlpool of emotions that was twisting and turning inside of that head of yours."

Itachi, unknowingly recontinued his previous ministrations on his forehead, as if to try to understand the feeling.

"Rather than a technique…I guess it was an act of faith? Faith that you would understand what I meant through contact. Faith that we could understand each other through that one moment of contact. Through this conversation, I felt you and me were similar in some ways, so I believed it would work. So, tell me…did it?" Naruto finished with a cheeky grin.

Itachi thought about it for a moment. It was a simple physical interaction…but it seemed endearing in a way. Almost as if he could connect Naruto with himself, understand him, and it seemed to send a signal of…care? Sympathy? Of what, he wasn't sure…but he definitely felt more…relaxed and calm after the act.

Releasing a breathe he hadn't realized he was holding, he spoke back, "Yes, I think it did."

There was a moment of silence, before another voice spoke up breaking it. It was another Uchiha youth that Itachi seemed to recognize.

"That's some deep stuff you guys are talking about. I definitely wouldn't have thought there were kids your age that would look so deeply into things." The new entry spoke in a light hearted tone.

Slow in response, but still questioning the presence of his senior, Itachi answered first, "…Shisui? What're you doing here?"

The boy merely chuckled in response before answering, "I think that's a question better left for you two. Aren't you supposed to be in the academy?"

Naruto, whose only response to the unexpected entry of the Uchiha was nothing more than a raised eyebrow, only shook his side to side.

"Not for me. I'm not even enrolled, courtesy of our _fantastic_ council, who believed I would only become a threat if I received proper training." Naruto said in a sarcastic tone in regards to the council. While some protested the decision, feeling that a weapon should be sharpened and honed as the perfect means of deterrence against villages, a majority felt more safe if Naruto did not learn any methods of killing, in fear of any revenge he may exact upon his civilian offenders…little did they know he still trained in secret and had already received high quality lessons from being with 'Root'…If you considered mentally, and physically, debilitating torture training.

Shisui only chuckled nervously, knowing how the village pariah was treated. He did not feel the same way as others, but was powerless to do anything. He then turned his focus onto Itachi, who shook his head as well, denying the fact.

"I'm not missing lessons either." He stated confidently, knowing he had a shadow clone taking his place.

Naruto seemed ponder his answer for a moments, before nodding his head in understanding.

"Ah, I see. You used shadow clones…I love that technique. It has so many uses." Naruto expressed vocally. He was familiar with the technique, and it really was among his favorites. It served many purposes in training, and he could spam more than the average shinobi due to his Uzumaki heritage having naturally larger chakra reserves. If he was the actual jinchuriki, he was certain that he could spam possibly thousands of copies, but since that wasn't the case, he was limited to a supply from 10 to 30, varying in quality depending on how much chakra was used and how many he created.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he noticed that Shisui and Itachi were still talking and decided to join the conversation. They were both interesting people, and he felt like he could get along with them. Neither saw him as the Kyuubi and conversed with him as if he was a normal person.

This continued for a while until Itachi felt his shadow clone disperse at the school due to some conflict between students. This situation was also what lead to his skills being discovered by the teachers, allowing him an early graduation later in the year.

Following the disappearance of his clone, the three young shinobi bid each other farewell, looking forward to another opportunity where they could possibly train together.

 **-Flashback End-**

Following that day, they would meet every so often to train or converse with one another. Due to Naruto's reputation, it did have to be kept a secret since they did not know how their families would react. Naruto could care less, as he just enjoyed having pleasant company for once.

Itachi awoke from his reminiscence once he realized that he had trekked home from the training grounds. At the door waiting was his Father, Fugaku Uchiha, who looked upon him with a proud smile. Itachi was a true prodigy within the Uchiha clan, so how could he not be proud of his own flesh and blood. He was capable of performing a wide array of jutsu, skilled in taijutsu, stealth, and various other areas of importance for a shinobi.

"Welcome home Itachi" Fugaku said with a fatherly tone, "Lunch is almost ready, so wash yourself before coming to the table."

Itachi nodded in response, but before he could respond back, he was tackled by a short, bundle of black hair. This child of unsuppressed joy was his younger brother, Sasuke. He loved his older brother, perhaps more so than his father and mother. Itachi had always looked after him in their parents' absence, and genuinely cared for him. If there was someone Sasuke felt he could trust, it would naturally be his older brother.

"Itachi!" shouted the ecstatic little Uchiha. "Can we play today? I'm so bored! Please?!"

As if to express his eagerness, the little Uchiha jumped repeatedly up and down while holding Itachi down in an iron hug.

Itachi could only smile solemnly and with regret, "Sorry Sasuke, I have a mission after lunch. Maybe another day."

Sasuke deflated quickly hearing these words, before he felt a familiar set of fingers press against his forehead. He never understood why…but he always felt warm and safe whenever Itachi did this.

 _Please understand Sasuke, and…forgive me. I will surely make time for you another day,_ Itachi inwardly mused, hoping he got the message across.

Sasuke's deflation lasted for only a moment, before he smiled once again at his favorite brother.

"Okay…but you promised! Now you have to play with me next time!" the little Uchiha rebutted firmly.

Itachi, Fugaku, and now their mother Mikoto who had appeared sometime during the conversation, could only laugh at the young Uchiha.

Breaking everyone from their thoughts, Mikoto clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Okay everyone, I've already finished dinner, so come wash up before you eat!"

With that said, the small family made their way into the house, but not before Itachi sent a pondering glance to the sky behind him with his last thought being about his red-haired friend.

 _I hope you are well, Naruto._

* * *

 **Uzushiogakure Underground Tunnel Network**

All-encompassing darkness was all that existed in this hidden underground chamber. The walls were aged as proven by the growing plantation and large stretch of cracks and crevices among the walls and floors. It appeared fragile and ancient, almost as if it would collapse with a small shock or quake.

To the knowledge of no one, these walls have stood for generations, dating back to an era even before the First Shinobi World war, and perhaps even older. Despite its appearance, it had remained sturdy and strong, having stood against the strongest of quakes and turbulent storms. The room itself was a marvel of history, one of which many would give their life to examine. A remnant of time, left only to decay out of reach from the rest of the world. The walls were riddled with seals and markings of ages past that perhaps even the great Jiraiya and Minato Namikaze would be hard pressed to even _read_ such ancient writing and scriptures. What these seals represented remained unclear, and perhaps would remain so for a long period of time.

Within this huge expanse of darkness, a light suddenly began to illuminate in the center of the chamber. Seals began to glow as a familiar figure appeared within. This figure was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. And as quickly as the light came, it had disappeared with a low hum that echoed in the room, seemingly to signify that a set of seals had been activated once more. This left the lone figure with nothing to see but a blanket of black, a darkness so deep his own hands were invisible to his sight. The room, void of sound and furnishings, entered an eerie silence.

There was more to this room than meets the eye, something Naruto seemed to realize. For once in the entirety of his journey into Uzushiogakure, he felt fear. This fear did not come from his lack of visuals, however. The seals that littered the room was far more complicated than that and capable of much, _much_ more.

 _What is this?_ Naruto thought with a cold sweat dripping down his spine. _I can't feel…anything. There is nothing!_

What Naruto was experiencing was a technique beyond the capability of anyone that was still living in the world. An ancient sealing jutsu called Sensory Void Prison, also called SV Prison for short in the past. It was a technique that struck fear into the hearts of all who heard of it and even more to the ones who were possessed by the technique. The markings on the walls and floor turned the natural five senses of anyone inside into nothing. An ever-present darkness was all that clouded their vision. All formations of sound was silenced. Taste became nothing and scent was non-existent, and though it was possible to move, the body was numbed of all feeling. Not a touch could be sensed and pain was ignored. Your mind knew it was moving, but your body never felt the actions that took place.

It was an absolute prison of the void, taking away the tools all humans use to be 'aware'; it erased what made humans aware of their surroundings and themselves. It blocked out all sources a human used to gather information and experience in their lives. It was a torture to the human mind, for it was capable of leaving any human being with only one feeling: helplessness. You would be left with nothing but your thoughts, which only served to aid your misery.

With your whole being taken from you besides your own ability to think, you would constantly be tortured by the loss of your senses, living in fear of becoming nothing as well.

As if sensing the distress of the boy, the seals began to brighten once more, forming a path of glowing symbols and characters, as if directing the child. Naruto, taking a moment to calm down and try to assess the situation, watched the seals glow with a wary gaze. _While I can't say this isn't suspicious…I don't have much else to work with. This…emptiness is terrifying._

Naruto tried performing a simple night vision technique or illumination jutsu, but both seemed to fail as well, leaving him even more nervous than before. _Shit!_ He would have hollered if he had been able to make a sound within the void. _The seals must be blocking me from projecting chakra outwardly._

Naruto's assumption was correct. The seals limited access to one's chakra once they were caught. While it would continue to circulate inside one's body, they would be unable to eject it in order to perform any techniques and jutsu. It also disrupted the flow of chakra, making one incapable of focusing chakra into specific body parts. This made tools like the Byakugan, Sharingan, or any technique that was affiliated with the body useless and impossible to activate.

Limited in choice, Naruto took a step onto the path of glowing seals and noticed the immediate change in the environment. He was able to see again. He could feel the motions of his muscles. All of his senses had returned to him, and he was finally able to make out the appearance of the dreary chamber.

"A bypass seal" Naruto whispered to himself before he continued to follow the path out of the chamber, and into a network of rooms and tunnels.

 _I suppose I don't have much of a choice but to follow the path. There is no way I want to feel…whatever that was again._

Determined to continue and with that final thought, Naruto followed the suspicious path of glowing seals out of the chamber into the labyrinth.

* * *

It was hours before Naruto found himself standing before a large set of doors. The curious thing was that these set of doors looked no different from the ones he had passed before, with the exception of glowing seals.

 _I see,_ Naruto mused in revelation as he continued to examine the sealing matrix that seemed present on every inch of the walls and floors when he was moving through the maze. As daunting and horrifying the experience had left him, he understood the potential and capability of such a seal.

It was dangerous, and he was all to familiar with what it did. During his journey to the doors before him, he had plenty of time to contemplate and theorize many things about the maze of seals and stone. He couldn't help but believe that the security measures that existed in this place was phenomenal and far above anything he had seen, or even heard of before, as he reflected on his studies.

 _To think something so powerful would be used…I can only imagine what it was meant to protect._

He clearly understood that whatever was meant to be protected was significant, and clearly only for the eyes of members within the clan. From what little he could make out in the sealing matrix on the paths, it had characters for bloodline detection. This meant only those of a bloodline that had gained permission could activate the bypassing seal matrix. As for the sealing inscriptions that manifested the void…he could understand nothing. There were characters he had yet to see, and they were ordered in a manner so complex he couldn't even read them. He also felt like there was something…missing. It wasn't that the matrix itself was missing something; it was more like it was impossible for Naruto to see it. Until he figured out what that was, he could only be left in the dark.

 _There is much more to the art of sealing than I thought_.

He had also pondered why a maze would be constructed, considering how powerful the seal that had blocked out his senses was. It simply didn't make sense at first, but he felt that he could understand the reasoning a bit.

 _As full-proof as that seal seemed, I'm sure there must have been a way around it. From what I could gather, it was written quite detailed to cater to those senses._ He began to theorize. Naruto understood that for any method and form of sealing to work, a thorough understanding was needed to perform the necessary actions. He considered very skilled in matrix comprehension and design, but he could only say that for some of the basic seals, considering Konoha was limited in resources that were related to the art. For a storage seal, you needed to have some understanding of space and containment. A blood seal was even simpler if you treated blood as the key, and the seal as the door. He had much to learn, that much he was aware, and hopefully he would by the end of his journey.

 _This meant that if someone relied on a sense outside of the main five, there was a chance they could still move around without worry._ He hypothesized. He wouldn't know for sure until he experimented with it, but first, he would need t be able to decipher it.

Naruto turned his focus to the set of doors that glowed with seals he had yet to decipher. Naruto's eyes narrowed, and his muscles tensed. He was unsure of what awaited him beyond those doors. It could be a trap, an unbelievable treasure trove of artifacts and valuables, or it could be nothing at all. A room void of anything with whatever had previously existed inside as nothing more than ashes in a last ditch effort to prevent outsiders from taking anything of worth.

He focused his gaze onto two blood and chakra input seals, both being set on the opposite sides of the door. The seal he had recognized was clear to him; it was the Uzumaki clan symbol. When he turned his attention to the other one…it was a symbol he did not recognize. It appeared to be two squares overlapping the other with the one on top offset a bit to the bottom left corner.

 _Strange…what does this stand for?_ Naruto pondered in confused frustration. _Considering the symbol next to it represents my clan…does this mean there was a branch clan of the Uzumaki? Or did they house another clan much like Konoha does?_

Naruto's thoughts continued in this manner for a period of time, only ending up with more questions and headaches than he did answers.

 _If there was another clan…how come they hadn't been mentioned before? What happened to them, and where are they now?_ He continued his thoughts in silent frustration. _There's too much out in the open for now…_

Naruto, forcefully ending his series of questions and unsated curiosity, bit into his thumb, drawing blood. _For now, let's just see what happens for the first one._ With that lingering thought, he swiped his blood over the symbol of the Uzumaki and placed his hand over it, releasing chakra. Upon this action, the symbols and characters began to glow red…but other than that, nothing had happened.

Naruto could only let out a small breath of disappointment as he looked to the other symbol. _I guess both need to be activated simultaneously for anything to happen…but I'm not even sure if I would be able to._ There was a great chance he could suffer from a powerful seal rejection. The repercussions that came with seal rejection varied on complexity of the seal.

If Naruto had a scroll with a blood seal stolen from him and it was forcefully unsealed, at best it would generate a small explosion, thereby blessing the offender's hands and arms with second or third degree burns. With a seal this complex…the whole building might collapse, crushing his entire body and leaving his existence as nothing more than a memory. Buried with him would be whatever treasure lied beyond the door, never to be found by another ever again.

Despite the inherent risk, Naruto had already made his decision. He was determined to find whatever this 'thing' of value was, and was willing to give his life for it. He understood that there would be some who would be sad for his death; but he simply couldn't let this opportunity pass. He was an Uzumaki, and they were individuals stubborn down to their blood and bones. It was their inherent nature, and while he wouldn't be as pronounced in this behavior like most Uzumaki were, it did not mean he still didn't possess this trait. It was only subdued thanks to Danzo's training, allowing him more control of his actions. He had come so far already, and he was not willing to turn back. The truth behind his heritage was always a question of concern for him since he was given a book on the Uzumaki by Danzo.

He knew Danzo was never one for charity and he had reasons for giving the book to him, reasons he was aware of the moment it was handed to him. The book was small and protected by a seal that would only allow the eyes of an Uzumaki to bear witness to. There was not much in the small book, but it did mention some legends and history of their clan. It mentioned their belief in the 'Will of Water' and what it entailed, as well as what they were famous for. Unfortunately for him, and much to Danzo's disappointment, there were no passages that went more in depth into seal construction and design. Perhaps they existed once within the torn pages, but there was no way to tell now.

He had to thank Danzo for such a generous gift though. Before he had received the book, he had been in a dark place, with various circumstances fighting against him. He truly was close to becoming the emotionless husk Danzo had always desired, but it had changed the moment he received that book.

The book became a hope and dream for him. He had always lived within the confines of 'Root', only seeing the light of day a few times, and that was during a mission. It was before the armistice of the Third Shinobi World War, so there was plenty of chaos and bloodshed to go around, something Itachi could attest to. It was the source of his trauma and desire for peace after all.

The "Will of Water" was a belief in freedom and family, things he did not have and most desired. Rather than sit back and hope for the day to come, he would plow his way through with a will that would put most veteran shinobi to shame. It was a stubbornness capable of contending with the temper of Kushina Uzumaki. A fire had been lit in his eyes that day as he continued to read the legends and tales of his clan. He would fight for his freedom to his last breath, and that was a promise of a lifetime.

 _I don't plan to leave this place empty handed._ Naruto took a deep breath before biting into his other thumb, drawing blood once more. _I can only hope they were connected to my family in some way…well, here goes everything!_ With that last thought, performed the same action he did the other seal.

For a moment, there was nothing…until the seal began to glow blue. For a moment, he was ecstatic that he had succeeded…until he felt that he couldn't remove his hands from the seals. The problem began when Naruto began to feel a strong pull on his chakra network. The seal was quickly draining him of his chakra, which would normally not be an easy feat for an Uzumaki. Somehow though, the door seemed to drink his chakra faster than a human could swallow water. At this point, Naruto was cringing in pain, heaving for air as he felt the strain on his chakra network. He was losing too much, too fast, and he could feel every bit of it.

This continued to worsen as the two seals then began to expand their light across the door, tracing each character and symbol. As the complexity of the sealing matrix grew and the light stretched across, so did the amount of pain Naruto felt.

 _Damn…it!_ Naruto screamed in his head. He was experiencing a pain he had yet to experience before. He was used to tolerating physical pain, but never had he felt something like this. His chakra network was getting attacked directly, devouring whatever chakra his tenketsu points had flowing, down to the last drop. This was worse than any technique a Hyuuga would be capable of tenfold! Chakra was a combination of physical and spiritual energies, used in conjunction to create miracles that would otherwise be impossible for a normal human. So it wasn't just physical pain he was feeling, he felt like his soul itself was going to be devoured.

This was almost the exact opposite of what he felt when his senses were blocked. Pain coursed through every inch of his body. He could hear a sharp ringing in his ears that managed to make them bleed. He had tears of blood streaming from his eyes as he witnessed the happenings on his body and the door with tunneled vision. His tongue was numbed from the pain, and he could smell the iron of the blood pouring from the orifices of his body.

"Fuck…this! I'm not going to be killed…by some…fuckin'…DOOR!" Naruto had all but yelled out his determination to resist the pull on his energy. As if reading the Uzumaki's determination, the markings began to glow in a bright flash of white, blinding Naruto and lighting the darkness of the labyrinth. Once the light died down, Naruto began to feel the door creak open with the weight he had pressed against it.

When it had opened fully, Naruto had stumbled in with short staggered steps. His knees were weak and everything else felt completely drained. Naruto knew he was on his last legs…but he had to see if this was worth the effort and pain he suffered. What he saw before him was an ancient looking pedestal with two scrolls over it. They seemed to float above the pedestal, as if to demonstrate their value as some sort of 'divine' item.

The one to the left hand side was a black scroll with his clan crest in white over it, while the other was a white scroll with the crest he had yet to discover in black.

Naruto let out a short, strained chuckle. Between panting breaths, Naruto spoke to the scrolls as if they could understand him. "Heh…I really hope…you were…worth it."

With those last words spoken, Naruto collapsed forward, slipping into a silent state of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's where I stop! I know, a cliffhanger, but I didn't want to make this chapter any longer. This chapter served as an introduction to Itachi, develop his and Naruto's character through interaction, and explain what happened to Naruto after he disappeared from the ruins.

To get any concerns out of the way, I am just developing a connection between Itachi and Naruto for now, as I do have an event concerning him in the future, so their interaction in the chapter does have a point. This does not mean that I will write every part about Itachi's life in my story, only the events I deem worthy of mention and will affect the story. The main character is still Naruto, this chapter just seemed to focus on Itachi a bit more in the beginning…and please. And I mean **PLEASE** don't think I'm doing a yaoi fanfic just because Naruto's only interaction so far has been with the male populace. I just don't enjoy fanfics where there is too much focus on the females. I think every character has potential to be a good character regardless of gender, it just matters on how you write it.

Next chapter will go into the scrolls a bit, and maybe other things that have yet to be determined, so I will remain silent about them for now.

Those who had asked about the harem, I will clarify again. The **Harem** will probably not be happening for a bit, as I am still developing the setting and characters. Some of the members have been decided already, and I won't be announcing them until later. I don't like to set things in stone since things could change. I am purposely avoiding any **Konoha girls** for the harem at present. Naruto is older in this fanfic, so I kinda wanted him to stick with the older generation of characters and people foreign to Konoha…however; I have decided that I _**may**_ add _**one**_ girl from Konoha through a poll. I would also like some suggestions and reasons as to why certain girls should be placed on the poll. Again, this will not be until further into the future.

As for the remaining harem members, I will take suggestions, but I don't want them to just be given. I would like to hear the reason, and anything without a reason will most likely be ignored. Though I have my ideas, it doesn't mean I'm not willing to listen to the voice of others.

With that being said, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, as it did take me a bit more to work on than the others, and I hope you look forward to the next one!

~Stay cool but don't Freeze


	4. The Truth of One's Heritage

**A/N:** …This was an unplanned release. I was unable to sleep unless I put my thoughts into writing; otherwise I knew I would forget it. So, here is an early treat for you all! Please read the author note guys! Some of the things I say help to clarify where I'm trying to take this story.

I am not trying to make this a **hate** or **bashing** fanfic. I can understand if you hate some of my characters (like Minato, Kushina, Danzo, the villagers, etc.) because of what they did to Naruto, and you have a right to. I however, won't be wasting much of my time going into bashing. I have nothing against it, but there is a LOT of stuff I need to get through in my story, and I feel like taking the time to badmouth characters will take away from it. I may apply it when I want to get you to hate a character deeply, but I don't see that happening yet. I'm trying build all of my characters so you can get a read of what their personality will be like within the story.

I also will admit that my story is slow to start…in fact, you may as well treat this entire first arc of flashbacks and interaction as nothing more than a prequel to the _**real**_ story that is sure to begin in a chapter or two (my ideas happen on the fly, so this can change). So, I can only hope you will bear with me for the moment. I will admit that I like to spend more time developing a story than moving it along quickly. It may be irritating at first, but I hope it will be able to keep you here for its deeper background and complexity.

 **BLstaz:** I think I was able to answer some of the questions you may have had with the author note (at least I hope so). I can see why you don't care much for either Kakashi or Itachi, but they were important for building Naruto's current personality and beliefs, so I felt it was important to have. As for the flashbacks being too long…I just get too carried away with detail. If I see something that needs to be added, I just do it (sorry!).

As for Kushina…I can only hope this chapter doesn't turn you away from the fanfic, since I do have and interaction between her and her family. Again, all of my interactions aren't pointless and serve a purpose later on in the story, and help people understand what is happening in Konoha while Naruto is discovering his heritage. A big time-skip is coming up, so I'm trying to cover all of my bases.

 **Luraso:** Hehe…I won't say anything other than it will be quite the shit-storm, but that is a long ways from happening.

 **DragonPony022:** Thanks again for another review! I appreciate your opinion and I'm glad you have enjoyed the interactions between characters as much as I have. I can see some of your reasoning for the characters you picked, and as for Mito…hehe, I think you may enjoy this chapter. Nothing is set in stone with her, but I thought I would have a bit of fun with her and her family.

 **CreedRazerReaper:** Most of your questions will probably be answered by the end of this chapter, so take a gander!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise or any of its characters, I am but a simple man, with a simple desire to write a fanfiction that has been plaguing my mind.**

 **The only thing I own in this story are my theories on sealing techniques, original characters (if I decide to make any), and scenarios that did not exist in the Naruto Franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Konohagakure: Hokage's Office**

"Hahhhhh…"

With an exasperated sigh, a blonde man could be seen seated behind a desk riddled with papers and scrolls. This man was none other the Fourth Hokage and the infamous "Yellow Flash", Minato Namikaze. He was now struggling with an opponent that seemed to bring nothing but endless torture of boredom, and it was a fight that was passed down from his predecessors before him…Paperwork.

Hearing a knock at the door, Minato turns his attention away from the hell that was paperwork in favor of another job, a distraction…anything but the endless abyss and torture that was paper.

"Come in." He stated simply while staring at the remaining stack nightmares that needed to be processed.

He could only thank the gods that there was no such thing as a paper jutsu. They would become the public enemies of any Kage or high official if their existence were to be known. He may have a heart attack just from seeing a jutsu like that in action.

* * *

 **Amegakure Tower**

"Achoo." A light and subdued sneeze could be heard within the dreary tower of the rain village. The source of which the sneeze came from, was a blue haired figure garbed in a black cloak with red clouds. She was above average in height for a woman with piercing amber eyes, lined with lavender eye shadow. Below her lip was a piercing, and adorning her hair into a bun was a large, light blue paper flower. Her nails were dressed with orange polish and she wore a ring with the kanji character for "white" on her right middle finger.

She brushed her nose lightly in response to her sneeze and thought to herself, _Strange…I do not feel sick nor have I been sick for a while from what I can recall…How curious._

Quickly getting over her curiosity from the unexpected bodily action, she proceeded down the hall to report her most recent mission to the leader of her village. He was impatient, and things became difficult when he was irritated, especially when it concerned their _search_. She could only hope he won't be too disappointed with the results…

* * *

A shiver suddenly went down the blonde Hokage's spine for a moment before he regained his posture. _That was strange,_ he thought. _It was almost as if I just jinxed myself…_

Before Minato could continue his pondering, his attention changed gears the moment a cough was heard. In front of him were two red-heads that he was all too familiar with and happy to see.

The first figure was the Red Hot-Blooded Habenero of the leaf and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. She wore a simple green loose-fitted dress over a white high-collared blouse. Her attire, though, did nothing to hide her slender figure and beauty. She had long red hair that came down passed her waist, with two shoulder length strands that framed the sides of her face and over her shoulders. Her skin was fair, and her violet eyes had a mesmerizing shine to them. Unless you were a victim to her fury in the past, you would see her as nothing more than a model of a woman.

Beside her was the daughter of the two, and _true_ jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze. She was a carbon copy of Kushina in appearance for those that had seen her in her youth. Her temper was equally similar, though a bit more subdued due to the more collected nature of Minato. The only difference from her mother that could be noticed is that her hair seemed a bit more untamed like her fathers, and her eyes radiated a light of cerulean that was easily more catching to the hearts and eyes of others in comparison to her parents. Her face was round, as was fitting for a young girl her age. This was something Kushina, however, knew would become a problem. It would definitely become the cause for a certain nickname Kushina had once been tortured by…'Tomato'. Despite this, She was certain to grow into a beauty of renown throughout the village, a thought that seemed to trouble her father every time he became aware of it.

 _She's not ready to show interest in boys yet!_ Hepronounced inwardly. It was more of a declaration than an opinion, but he could care less though. He felt that he had the right as her father! In his mind at least…

"Daddy!" The young, second coming of the 'tomato', had all but hollered before making a blind rush to her father, glomping his chest in the process.

Minato, who had already moved away from his desk to greet his family, returned her tackle with a hug of his own before picking her up and holding her in his arms. He returned her excitement with a smile of genuine happiness and love. "How are you little red? What brings you here?"

She snuggled into his arms with a smile of her own before responding. "We missed you daddy! And mama said she wanted to ask you something too, so she said we could visit!" She turned her eyes to meet with her father's, before they widened with an innocent light in them and asked him, "…we can be here…right daddy?"

 _Oh no…_ thought her father with a cold sweat he felt like never before. He hadn't been this nervous since the Third Shinobi World War. _She has learned…'The Eyes'._

It is probably important to take this time to explain the technique that Minato Namikaze has shown such fear towards. It is a technique that has existed through eons of time and has yet to lose in effect and efficiency. It was said to be the most overbearing of techniques in terms of persuasion, and has gone by many names throughout the ages.

They have been called 'baby face' or 'crocodile tears'. It has more commonly been referred to as 'the puppy eyes', but has recently garnered a new nickname most fitting for its recent evolution in potency. It has now coined the term, 'the pout of power'.

It is a look that demands leniency and strikes someone deep into their heart, forcefully wringing out feelings of guilt and submission. It is difficult to counter simply because it compels individuals with raw innocence and cuteness, to the extent that it becomes endearing and plays the strings of one's heart like a harp, lulling them into the desired actions of the caster. It was a skill of puppetry and manipulation that would put Sasori of the Red Sand to shame…

With no malice present, an individual will naturally not have their guard up to prepare themselves for such a technique. The reason why it has evolved in naming from 'the puppy eyes' to 'the pout of power' is because it now involves physical action and expression. This is typically done with a quivering lip or softly grabbing onto the victim with a begging clutch. The effectiveness has been known to increase tenfold when physical interaction is involved, so it was determined by professionals to best resolve anything before it had ever reached that stage.

The dangerous part was that even with repeated use, the quality of its effect never dwindles. That is the horror Minato had feared and still does to this day, as every sucker for adorableness should be. It was their greatest weakness.

That, my friends, is the power of 'The Eyes.'

Returning our focus back to Minato, when he noticed his daughter's lip begin to quiver, he knew he had to respond…and fast!

"Of course sweetheart! There is not a time of day you can't visit me! My doors will always be open for you!" He responded quicker than a flash of the Hiraishin.

At this, Mito gave her father a knowing look and smiled mischievously, seemingly aware of her actions…not that her father noticed. He was too focused on convincing his daughter that he cared for and missed her equally as much. She would have to thank mommy later for teaching her!

With a smile of her own, she gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks daddy, I love you."

Kushina, who had been watching the entire exchange, could only giggle mysteriously, knowing that she was the one responsible for giving her daughter the weapon that was the bane of every man's existence.

As the conversation between the two began to die down, so too did the smile on Kushina's face. The reason for that was also the reason why she was here and wanted to speak with Minato. She initially didn't plan to bring Mito since the conversation would be pretty serious. Unfortunately, Mikoto was too busy to watch over Mito for her, and anyone else she knew was either busy or away on a mission. She could only hope that Mito would not ask too many complicated questions.

Minato seemed to notice the slight shift in the atmosphere around Kushina, and sent her a worried glance of his own. "Kushi…is there something bothering you?"

Kushina turned her gaze downward for a moment, pondering on what she should say exactly. Finding the words she wanted to ask, she voiced them in an audibly soft tone only one within close proximity could hear. "Do you know if…well, if there was any news about _him_ yet?"

Minato frowned at the question, showcasing his own distress since he knew what she was talking about. He could only shake his head to her. Catching her look of sadness and disappointment, he tried to soothe her worries. "I'm sorry…I have ANBU out there looking for him right now with Kakashi leading them. He was determined to find him too, so I know it will only be a matter of time Kushina."

This seemed to erase some of her worries, but a look of shame combined with sadness was still existent on her face. "I just feel so…guilty Minato." She stated her concerns bluntly, hoping to relieve some of the stress she had been withholding for a while now. "We are from the same clan, yet I abandoned him. This is not how our people were, Minato! We looked after and loved one another! This betrayal eats at me every day!"

With that final burst of emotion, she began to tear up. Minato had known how much torture it had been for her. She would be sleepless during the night at times and the bags under her eyes showed how tired she truly was. Kushina was a kind person at heart and never wanted things to turn out the way they did. In a moment of weakness, Danzo had been able to coerce them into choosing their daughter over him. Sacrificing another child for their own, while it was understandable to some extent had left a bad taste in their mouth. When they finally caught wind of the reports concerning his past _incidents_ , they were furious to say the least.

"Minato, how did we not see the way he was mistreated? We knew he would suffer from neglect, but the reports said he was abused and beaten, sometimes into a bloody pulp! How could this happen?" While she still had an expression of sadness and her tone was low, it was obvious she was both curious and suspicious.

"I understand what you're saying, Kushi. It seems some information was withdrawn from us purposely, and I have a feeling Danzo may be involved. Unfortunately, my investigation team was unable to draw anything from the case. There is also the chance that the reporters may be biased against the fox." A low sigh escaped his lips, as if to express is helplessness with the situation. "There is too much going on at once Kushina, and I'm afraid discovering anything may be a lost cause. I'm certain he is alive out there."

Kushina just bit her lips at the knowledge that her fellow clan member wouldn't receive the proper justice he deserved. Though, she was at fault in the first place for falling to Danzo's poisonous words.

"I really hope so Minato…Naruto doesn't deserve the treatment he has received so far. I want to at least apologize, for whatever it's worth, and do something to make it up to him.

Hearing the name 'Naruto', Mito who had dozed off sometime in the beginning of the conversation rubbed her eyes awake and seemed to jerk straight up. "Na..wuto?" She questioned while mispronouncing the name slightly. "Are we going to haven ramen again mommy? I really love fishcakes!"

Dissipating the solemn mood with her cheeriness, Minato and Kushina began to chuckle, with the latter wiping her eyes of any tears that had formed in the previous conversation. They quickly formed smiles on their faces to avoid worrying their child.

"I wish I could marry fishcakes! Do you think I can, mommy?!" Mito continued with an excited voice.

At that moment, Minato seemed to freeze as his fatherly instincts seemed to kick into overdrive. _No…she is talking about food, not a certain male red head you know Minato. Get a hold of yourself!_ In a bid to stray away from the idea of marriage, Minato continued this internal conflict he was having with himself, while Kushina began to laugh a little louder at the look of horror that seemed to appear on her husband's face. If there were few things that could scare a man, one of them would be another man taking away the heart of their 'little girl'.

"Oh, I'm sure you can mini me-to. " Kushina said with a knowing look at her husband that only seemed to amplify Minato's growing internal struggle. Mito seemed to pout at the nickname. She knew she looked like miniature version of her mom, but she didn't have to remark her height as well…it was a touchy subject for her.

Kushina continued after turning her focus back onto her daughter. "Sorry honey, but we weren't talking about ramen. We were talking about a boy whose name is Naruto. He's currently away from the village right now," She stopped for a moment with a sad look, before quickly correcting herself so her daughter couldn't detect it. "But I'm sure he will be back. He's an Uzumaki with red hair just like you and I, and we were always known to be stubborn." She finished with a smile.

Mito seemed to contemplate her words, adopting a thoughtful and concentrated look…well, as concentrated as anyone her age could be.

Apparently remembering something, she clapped her hands together as if finally remembering what it was. "Oh! You mean big brother whiskers!"

At that moment, time seemed to stop for the two older shinobi in the room. Kushina was the first to break the silence and ask curiously, "Um…Mito? Do you happen to know who I am talking about?"

Mito nodded her head exaggeratedly in response. "Of course! When mommy and daddy are not home, I go visit old man Teuchi and big sis Ayame. I see him sometimes, but we never talked."

Kushina nodded at her daughters response, before the little red head continued her tale. "I like it when he's there! He always buys me ramen before he leaves!" She exclaimed happily before adorning a slightly confused expression. "But big sis Ayame always acts strange around him. Her face turns red a lot."

She then drew closer to her mother, as if she was telling some sort of big secret. She whispered once her mother was in close proximity, "I think big sis Ayame is allergic to Nawuto, but doesn't want to tell him to make him feel bad!"

Kushina could only giggle at her daughter's silliness and innocence. Oh, how it was to be young and have your first crush. "Little Mito, she's not allergic to him. It just means she likes him."

Confused for only a moment, Mito seemed to understand after a moment of thinking. "Mhm. I agree! I like him too!"

At this, Minato felt like he would begin to cough out blood in response to such…such…blasphemy! _There is no way my little girl has her first crush already…it's too soon! I'm not ready to be a grandfather!_ Minato began to lose himself in his thoughts, seemingly forgetting that Mito still wasn't of marrying age. _That's right! She must be thinking we're still talking about food! That has to be it!_

In order to relieve his worries, he glanced to Mito to see the look on her face, and almost immediately regretted it. A slightly red hue that was apparent to both Kushina and Minato appeared on the young Uzumaki's cheeks. She fidgeted slightly and seemed a tad bit flustered. It was the next words though that seemed to empty Minato of his soul.

"Plus…" Mito seemed to stop for a moment before placing a hand to her heated cheeks. "He looks kinda cool…" She finished with a slight glimmer of admiration in her eyes, not realizing the damage she was doing to her father.

Kushina openly, and loudly, laughed at this. It was loud enough that Minato was sure that his secretary in the floors below was able to hear her.

With dull eyes, Minato was left with only one thing in mind.

 _I'm sorry Naruto, but…I kind of hope you don't come back. I pray for your safety and continued separation from my daughter._

* * *

 **Uzushiogakure Hidden Chamber**

There was a stern peace inside the recently unlocked chamber. It was an eerie calm that was enough to put anyone on edge. There was a light chill within the room as silence reined in-

"Uuurgh…"

…At least, silence did rein the interior of the chamber. That is, until a figure with a familiar mop of red hair began to awaken from their temporary comatose state of slumber. A shiver ran through is body, feeling the cold chill of the room pass through his senses. It was a slow process, but he began to raise his body from the floor, leaning against the now open doors for support until he became more aware of his situation.

"God, my aching…everything!" He spoke to himself, feeling the repercussions from his most recent endeavor. He could feel pain within every cell of his body, but noted that it seemed quite subdued in comparison to what he had felt before.

It was a while before he was able to form any sort of productive action. He was still against the door for a while, attempting to rush the healing of his body through distributing his chakra into his muscles, organs, and tenketsu points. It was a slow process, but he knew he would be incapacitated until he was able to take care of his body.

What slowed the process even further was the fact that he lacked any nourishment for a few days now, and though he had trained to starve himself for extended periods of time, it was an unhealthy course of action and could negatively affect his growth. He was still extremely lacking in chakra as well due to most of it being drained, and he knew the recovery of it all would take some time. It was shocking to him considering how he had never felt so drained, due in part to his unique bloodline, but he supposed nothing was truly impossible in the world. His adventure through the tunnels and bout with a torturous door seemed to only prove these thoughts.

It was a very long while, perhaps half a day before he felt he was capable of moving without pain, so he decided to take a closer look in his surroundings. The chamber itself didn't seem too different from where he started, but the difference lied in what was in the room. As he had recalled before passing out, there was an ancient looking pedestal before him with scrolls of differing colors that seemed to levitate from its position.

He proceeded to approach the curious looking items, grabbing them from their position and examined them more closely. To his left was a black scroll the same size and thickness of his forearm, and it seemed to have a blood seal array surrounding the white symbol of his clan that was also imprinted onto the scroll.

Turning his head to the right, he saw a scroll similar in size but opposing in color. It was white along with a black imprint of the mysterious clan symbol he had seen before. Surrounding the symbol was a sealing array slightly more complex than the other. There were two rings of seals that seemed to surround the clan crest.

His curiosity and excitement began to eat at him as he pondered the mystery of the scrolls, and before he decided to take any sort of action, he was interrupted by a harsh growl from his stomach. Naruto turned his curious gaze into a sharp, cold glare towards his stomach, seemingly because he felt betrayed by his natural bodily function.

 _You traitor_ , he thought to himself. As much as he wanted to take in his hard-earned prize, he was aware of his current situation. He was starving in an empty chamber with no exits in sight. If he did not escape soon, he would die here.

He cursed the human body and their needs for survival before pondering his situation. _If I want to live long enough to read what is inside the scrolls, I'm going to have to find a way out of here. But how-_

And before he could finish his thought, a sealing matrix appeared suddenly on the pedestal that previously hosted the two scrolls, before flashing a familiar blinding light. This happened for a moment before the room adopted its previous state of darkness and solitude.

In a flash of light, Naruto found himself in the ruins of the library had he been inside of before his journey into the tunnels and chambers. The sun was high in the sky showing signs of falling, signifying more than half of the day was over. His face was currently blank as he was starting to question his sanity. _I swear there is a conscious in that labyrinth. There are just way too many coincidences going on in there._

He would have continued his analysis of the chamber if it weren't for a familiar sound of growling that came from his stomach. Focusing his eyes onto the two scrolls that were in his hands currently, he sighed in exasperation before tucking them away into a storage seal he had on his arm. Stretching his still sore muscles and bones, he began to move away from the ruins in an effort to fulfill his needs to survive. _Alright, alright. Let's find some food before settling down and doing anything else._

* * *

It was later in the day now and approaching the evening if the sun gaining an orange and purplish hue was any sort of evidence to go by. Naruto could be found seated around a small fire he started not long ago with several fish being cooked on sticks. There were not many resources to work with on a ruined island such as this, but if there was one good thing about being surrounded by a large body of water, it was the excess amount of fish. He had also found a source of fresh water on the island, which he supposed should have been obvious. There was no way there could have been an island full of people without some form of freshwater, and importing such a basic need seemed…pretty stupid if he might say so himself.

He was just finishing his twenty-third serving of cooked fish before sitting down with a content look on his face. He was not sure how long he was incapacitated for, considering he had washed up onto the coast line of the village for a time and his most recent knockout from the door of hell. Judging by the amount he ate, he had assumed it might have been quite a while, days even. It was hard to tell the passing of time without any source for doing so other than the sun.

He then proceeded to unseal one of the scrolls he had locked away, summoning the first one that had caught his attention. He held the black Uzumaki scroll in his hands before taking a long, deep breath. He couldn't deny that he was excited to see what was inside. It was something he had desired for a long time. He would be the first one ever since the time of his clan's destruction to perhaps even _see_ the scroll, let alone read it or be aware of its existence.

He bit into his thumb, forming a few drops of blood before he swiped it over his crest mark, and the scroll began to glow a low, dark light before disappearing all at once. He had to say…it was a bit anti-climactic. He assumed some legendary being would be released or some great weapon would form, but he supposed that was his rare childish side taking over. He peeled back the edge of the scroll, opening it a bit, and came upon a thought provoking sentence that seemed to be the name of the scroll.

He read aloud, "Scroll of Origin: Foundation of Yin".

It was a curious title, but he did not seem to form any deeper thoughts before opening the scroll further to read whatever else was inside. He was sure he would come to understand it more if he read through the content first.

He was…unsurprised by the content, if not a little disappointed to say the least. For the first half of the scroll, it had various sealing designs and names and may or may not have heard of before. They started off from the simple storage and blood seals, to various styles of barriers and arts that each served a different and unique purpose. He did note that there were differences in design that actually heavily improved their effectiveness.

The storage seal could store more and the blood seals would only release if it came directly from the person. This avoided and robberies from people who managed to get a drop of their blood.

It was amazing, but…he almost wanted there to be something more fantastic, fantasy-like even. He supposed though this was the reality of the world though…that was, until he came upon a technique that seemed horrifyingly familiar as he read every word.

 _Sensory Void Prison:_

 _A product of many years of study, research, and experimentation into the human anatomy has resulted in what many deem the most inhumane and disturbing of techniques._

Naruto gulped audibly when he read the short description of the technique before continueing with the passage.

 _A large canvas is required in order to draw the necessary characters and patterns for the seals and mastery in micro-sealing is imperative._

Naruto paused once more, pondering the term that had yet to come up before. _Micro-sealing? I've never heard of such a thing…was that what I couldn't see before when I was trying to study it?_ He pondered this for another moment, before deciding to continue his reading.

 _When a subject enters the presence of the seal, immediate effect is taken place. As the name implies, the subject enters a state where he loses all of his senses, except the ability to think. This begins to torture the subject, slowly degrading their sanity. Past examples were known to perform incredibly demeaning, degrading, and harmful acts upon themselves, in an effort to regain feeling. All subjects died in the end, and were not blessed to even feel pain when they were released from their misery._

Naruto could now be seen shivering at the thought. A technique such as this was diabolical, perhaps even evil…but, he couldn't help this natural interest he had in its creation. A thought seemed to appear in his mind and he shockingly find that he didn't mind thinking this way. _I want this…I want to learn it._

The power of this technique was terrifying to say the least and could be used as a useful deterrent in some cases. He decided to continue reading the passage to the end for any more information he could use.

 _This technique was developed for the sake of imprisoning the worst of criminals when death was determined as too light of a punishment. It also served as a tool of interrogation, breaking the mind of any subject who had entered._

Naruto could understand its uses, but it was the next line that shocked him the most.

 _This technique has yet to be completed._

This technique was not complete? If his mind wasn't blown already from what he had read earlier, it had surely exploded now. He truly had this strong desire to make this technique his in every way, evolve it, and refine it to be used as the perfect weapon.

Breaking himself out of his drunken stupor of excitement, and continued down the scroll. He gave a passing glance at the names of different techniques that were all powerful in their own right. The section soon changed from sealing techniques, to different methods of sealing.

It wasn't a large list, but he did recognize that micro-sealing had been mentioned. Essentially it revolved around the principle of writing out a sealing array and compressing it onto a single line or character. It was an incredibly flexible and powerful art. He was certain that if Danzo had ever caught wind of such a method, the seals that existed on all tongues of the 'Root' members would certainly be more potent and serve their original design much more effectively. It was a scary thought, but as long as Naruto didn't spread the information himself, he was safe.

There were also other methods that caught his eye like 'three-dimensional sealing' or 'Animate sealing', but he decided to give them a better read later on.

Though it was a great feeling having learned that there were so many style of sealing, as well as powerful techniques, he didn't think anything was so shocking that it deserved to be preserved so strongly…that was, until he came upon a final discovery.

Near the end of the scroll, there was a passage that detailed his clan a bit more. It was the first mention of his clan throughout the entire scroll, so his attention was caught immediately. The content itself though brought a dumbfounded expression onto his face. The passage read:

 _To the successor of the scroll,_

 _The history of the Uzumaki dates back to a time that followed the sealing of the living deity and progenitor of chakra: Kaguya Ostutsuki. The Uzumaki clan are living descendents of her sons: Hamura and Hagoromo Otsutsuki, though because we were not more skilled in the more appealing arts like jutsu or genjutsu, we were kept in the shadows. For ages this continued while the sons of Hagoromo battled each other through conflicting opinions on peace. This stretched even beyond their time as the reincarnations of Indra and Asura continue this tradition, even possibly until your present time._

 _For years our clan lived in the shadows until I came upon three great revelations that pushed our clan forward into heights that were capable of overthrowing even the prowess of the two reincarnates. A prowess and skill that was once able to seal even the primordial entity that was the ten-tailed beast. Our first revelation came in the form of fuinjutsu, or better known as the sealing arts._

 _We have long since studied this mysterious art and discovered that it was very flexible and versatile of what it could do. Things that were otherwise impossible with ninjutsu was given form through the sealing arts. Our clan, for an unknown reason at the time, was capable of deciphering the language and pattern of seals and their characters. This mystery became unknown to us until another discovery was made._

 _It came in the form and technique we now claim as a bloodline limit:_ _Adamantine Sealing chains_ _. Unknown to the general populace, there was more to this technique than meets the eye. It was with this knowledge and further research that I came upon the second revelation, and it was one I kept a secret from my brethren even until my death._

 _The Uzumaki did not specialize in the sealing arts._

The moment Naruto read this, he froze…what did this mean? How could their clan not specialize in the art? It was a form they were known to use through the ages for combat, and was the reason why they had become feared. It was the reason they met an unfortunate fate that led to their total destruction. He was dying to know the answer, and the next words did not disappoint.

 _We fooled ourselves into thinking we specialized in the art because we were capable of understanding it easier than others. I had always felt that this case was always lacking a reason, and once the development of the_ _Adamantine Sealing Chains_ _came into existence, I knew I had found the answer._

 _The Uzumaki had been gifted an unnaturally high affinity towards the yin-release._

 _I found that the theory behind this art was incredibly vast, infinite even. Yin-release was a form that governed imagination. It is through yin-release that form could be created from nothing. It was this that made us specialize in the sealing arts._

 _Sealing itself was a medium used to create miracles with yin-release, but really skilled Uzumaki were able to project these abilities without the use of seals. The_ _Adamantine Sealing Chains_ _was the perfect example of this. Chakra was granted the form of chains with an ability to suppress opponents at the level of tailed beasts._

Reading up to there, Naruto now understood what made his clan truly scary: potential. His clan was capable of so much more than just the sealing arts, but they were not aware of it. They most likely thought that sealing was their bloodline ability, and their ability to create chains from nothing was just a physical manifestation of it.

So much potential was wasted because of a misunderstanding. It was obvious that the person who wrote the scroll did not speak of this to anyone, and it was for the right reasons. It was dangerous knowledge, one that was capable of turning the world against their clan out of fear…Not that it mattered much since whatever was left of his clan had scattered across the nations.

If what this person said was true…the Uzumaki were capable of creating far more than just chains and their limit only reached as far as their imagination and skill did, not considering the needed chakra usage of course. To have the ability to give form to anything from nothing was a near god-like ability, but he knew he was nothing of the sort…at least, not yet anyway.

This was the sort of strength he had been seeking, the strength he needed to fight back against all odds and protect himself and his future. With renewed vigor, and continued to read in order to find out the last revelation. He had no doubt he was ready for an even bigger surprise.

 _The discovery of yin-release was a huge step in my development, and it was also what lead me to discover the final revelation. It was a revelation that brought our own clan to greater heights and our efficiency in battle._

 _The final revelation was the formation of the Kami clan. You are not yet ready to learn of the Kami clan I'm afraid. Not yet at least._

Naruto couldn't help but release an expression of disappointment, before perking up at the following words.

 _I can assure you though, that if you are able to unseal the other scroll, you will understand. The fact that you were able to unlock the door that kept the scrolls hidden away proves that you are destined to release it; however, you must first study the material of this scroll. You will need great knowledge in micro-sealing, as well as develop your abilities in yin-release. I have not bothered with listing any yin-release techniques since they are based on one's imagination. You will be given the methods to bring about such a miracle, but you will ultimately be the one to create your own techniques._

 _These things are challenging and will take time. I suggest you seclude yourself for a period of time for training, as I have done. It took me ten years to master the techniques in the scroll, something I'm sure you will be capable of doing, if not surpassing me. You would be the first to have read these scrolls, and I pray the knowledge will be able to assist you further along into the future. Please bring our clan into a brighter future of success and security._

 _The Founder and First clan head of the Uzumaki clan,_

 _Ozai Uzumaki._

Naruto could feel his heart pulsing, wanting to burst out, but incapable of doing so. There was just too much information at once; he didn't know how to take it. He finally learned what his people were truly capable of, and he was probably the only one who was aware of this. His body shook in excitement and anticipation, and he was extremely eager to learn the materials of this scroll.

He then turned his attention to the white scroll with the symbol he now knew represented the Kami clan.

 _Training in seclusion, huh?_ He thought to himself. If he ever wanted to know what was inside that scroll, he knew it would take quite a bit of time. He was well aware of his current position within Konoha. If he returned…all that would await him was further suffering and more watchful eyes, something he couldn't afford to have. His affinity for yin-release and knowledge of powerful sealing techniques and methods is a secret he must keep at all cost from Konoha, especially from Danzo. It was obvious the knowledge would be used selfishly or to put others in danger. He would then become a breeding horse for the village, forsaking the future of any children he created. It was a life he would not deign to do, especially against children of his own.

He knew his friends in Konoha may miss him, but Naruto also knew he didn't belong there. He had a feeling in his gut he was never a native to Konoha. He may stop by in secret or develop a spy network there in the future…but he refused to live there. A home was a place you felt safe and loved, and he could not call a place that tortured him out of false spite a home.

He closed his eyes and inhaling a deep gust of chilling air. It was dark now, and the cool breeze could be felt and only the crackling sound of a dying fire could be heard before him. He had just made possibly the easiest decision he ever had in his entire life.

Opening his eyes, he whispered to no one in particular with a calm, peaceful expression adorning his face and smiled. "Sorry guys, but I've always wanted to be free from that place, and now I have that chance." He stopped speaking, before he turned his gaze to the stars in the night sky.

"I'm afraid Konoha is no longer my home...if it ever was in the first place. I'll be sure to visit in the future but for now…this is goodbye."

* * *

 **Amegakure Tower**

The village hidden in the rain was rightfully named so like all of the other hidden villages. It was an endless downpour of water that only broke this cycle on Sunday. This was a tribute done by a figure that could be seen seated on the tallest tower of the village, a place where Hanzo the Salamander had once resided.

The face of the tower was disturbing in appearance, literally forming a face on one side with a tongue protruding from its mouth. The eyes this face bore were purple with black lined ripples within, very much similar to the eyes of the orange haired figure that that sat on the edge of the tongue. His face was littered with the rod-like piercing through his nose, and several studded ones with a long bar going through his ear. He had a fang-like piercing below his lip, and a gaze that seemed to express to emotions whatsoever.

"Pein."

The man, now named Pein, turned his attention to the voice of a woman he had grown to be very familiar with through the years. There, he saw a beautiful woman with a large paper flower holding her blue hair in a bun to the side. Her piercing amber eyes looked upon pein, waiting to be recognized.

"Have you found anything, Konan?"

The now named Konan merely shook her head in response.

Seemingly no longer interested, he turned his attention away from her back to the horizon of his village. "I see…"

Konan's expression had faltered slightly into one of sadness before correcting back into her neutral expression. It was saddening to see what had become of Nagato, though, she could understand. She felt the same amount of pain he had, if not more. They had lost too much, and they felt happiness was nothing but a dream for them now.

"I see you two are now together…might I ask what it was you were searching for Pein, Konan?"

Pein now changed his focus upon the new entry. It was a man with a tuft of black hair, garbed in a similar cloak of black and red clouds. His face covered by a spiraling orange mask, with an opening to the right that revealed a dojutsu well known by all: the sharingan.

Pein was quiet for a moment before he decided to answer back. "…we were searching for potential members to join our cause, Madara."

This figure was none other than Madara Uchiha…at least, that was what he wanted people to believe.

Not caring too much about the subject, 'Madara' responded in kind. "Please, refer to me as Tobi from now on. My identity is not something to be revealed quite yet…and to solve your little problem, I have a few prospects that may be worth looking into."

That seemed to catch Pein's attention as he now locked eyes with the masked figure.

Tobi continued, "You will hunt down a man by the name of Kakuzu. He is said to be an immortal that had even fought the first Hokage in the past. He has experience beyond his time, and is good at collecting money from high bounties. Funds will be needed for any sort of progress."

He then turned his eyes to Konan. "You will focus on Sasori of the red sand. He is a master puppeteer that has even turned the late Third Kazekage into his puppet. He has a well established spy network and his resources could be used well."

At this knowledge, both figures nodded in response before Pein questioned him.

"And what of you?"

Tobi released a short, low chuckle before answering. "I have two prospects in mind, but they are both quite young for now, both originating from the Hidden Leaf Village."

At those words, Pein and Konan seemed to tense their bodies, before quickly returning to a neutral stance.

Noticing the slight tensing of their muscles but choosing to ignore it, and spoke on." In fact, I have already lead one of my prospects away from their village. He was in need of training materials, and where he went, not even I am capable of reaching."

That seemed to stop their thoughts for a moment. A place not even 'Madara' was capable of reaching? They could only imagine what that place must be like…

"There is no telling what kind of resources he may be able to provide for us, and that is a gamble I am willing to risk. From his background though, I am certain he will become an asset like no other…and I'm positive he will not be returning to his village, I made sure of it."

At that moment, his sharingan seemed to spin very ominously, as if to say he was in control. It was something that seemed to bother Pein. Pein would become the 'god' of the world, if only to grant it an everlasting peace. 'Madara' in his eyes was only a tool for his goals.

From Tobi's eye, space began to distort, engulfing his entire body. "They both still have a long ways to go, but I am positive that they will both join the Akatsuki in due time. I have things to check, so I will be leaving first."

With those final words, Tobi left in a twist of space, leaving nothing but the air and rain in his wake. To him, they were all pawns; puppets to be used for the grand scheme of his plan. He was setting events in place and controlling them by the wire, and the show has only just begun.

* * *

 **A/N:** To start, I just want to clarify that Ozai Uzumaki is an OC. He won't have that big of a role, other than explaining things about the scroll. I don't have anything else currently planned for him, I just needed an Uzumaki ancestor...and Ozai is just a badass name. Taken directly from the Avatar soooo...

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the name Ozai whatsoever and grabbed the idea from Avatar: the Last Airbender...that is all.**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be a big time-skip in the next one, and please do the poll on my profile page (leave any reviews too). I will be trying to downsize the length of my A/N from now on and just answer whatever questions that are asked through the reviews.

That will be all y'all.

~Stay cool, but don't Freeze.


	5. A Meeting of Redheads

**A/N: I have a new poll for the HAREM so check it out!**

That being said, let's head to some reviews:

 **Shadow of God:** I enjoyed writing that little rant, more because I imagined a little narrator in the background doing it. It was interesting, so I decided to throw that in there, so I'm glad you found it amusing.

I have several ideas for seals and how powerful it will be, and I can only hope you stick around long enough to find out!

 **PenPanther:** Thank you! I am trying to stick fairly close to the original plotline with some changes in ages, history, and events. I don't want to do too much, but we will see later on.

 **Guest:** I like to keep things in the dark about what will happen in the future, but don't expect a super insane 'retribution'. I'm trying to keep the story close to the plotline, so destruction of Konoha may not happen…unless you count the Pein Arc?

If I missed some reviews, I apologize. I don't plan to respond to too many, since if I answered most would only lead to more spoilers.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise or any of its characters, I am but a simple man, with a simple desire to write a fanfiction that has been plaguing my mind.**

 **The only thing I own in this story are my theories on sealing techniques, original characters (if I decide to make any), and scenarios that did not exist in the Naruto Franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **-5 Years Later-**

 **Kusagakure Forest**

"Mom…why?"

Muffled cries and sobs could be heard in the forests of Kusagakure. Sitting against a large tree lays the young culprit, holding onto her knees in an act of loneliness and self-preservation. It was a natural instinct for her, as she continued to delve deeper into depression with her only source of comfort gone from her life.

She was a young girl of only eight years, and had an appearance that many would find rare in this time.

She bore crimson eyes and fair skin, with wild red locks of hair that was styled unusually to one side, while the other appeared well kept and straight that hung down to her chin. She wore dark brown glasses, though that did nothing to hide the effect of the captivating red pools that were her eyes.

She was clothed in a short sleeved shirt that was a dark shade of purple with a dark brown collar, and pants and sandals that were a light shade of tan.

The way the sun set created a beautiful fusion of purple and orange cast off an air of melancholy and wonder. They way the light of the setting evening shone itself onto her sorrowful figure was almost picturesque.

"Why do I…*sniff*…have to be alone…mom…"

The young girl continued wallowing in her despair despite the pleasant evening and quiet environment. What was unsettling about her figure though, was perhaps how there were a few bite marks on her upper arm.

This scene continued for a moments until it was broken by the landing of several figures. They were all plain in appearance with either black or brown hair, with the most unique one being the man in the middle with a mask that hid his nose and mouth.

If the young girl noticed their presence, she did nothing to acknowledge them.

"Karin Uzumaki…you are asked to return. You are required to carry out the responsibilities your mother left behind. That was the agreement for you to stay here."

Being reminded her mother's recent passing made the young red head's body shiver. She turned her downcast gaze to the figure in front of her, and replaced her look of sadness with anger.

"No! You guys let my mother die! And for what…? A quick fix?!" She spoke with unhidden rage. She truly cared nothing for her village or the people within. The only reason she stayed was for her mother, and they were the ones to let her die.

"I'm afraid your refusal isn't an option." The masked man spoke without care in his voice. He was a trained shinobi, so he had no reason to be afraid of a young and untrained girl.

"You can return willingly, or through force. These are your only options. You will also begin training as a shinobi of our village. We believe this to be a fair trade-off for your services." He spoke once again without emotion.

At his words, Karin's body tensed and her face contorted to an extreme amount of hate. Even if she were young, she understood what she was. A tool to be used as a sacrifice for the village shinobi, and having her become one would only increase how fast she could respond to their summons. It was sick, and she was well aware of it.

But before she could continue to voice her displeasure, she sensed a powerful presence in the area. It was a strange type of chakra, where opposite energies seemed to coalesce in perfect synergy. It was the mix of a bright and comforting sun with the luminescent and cooling moon. When she felt out for it more, she found herself in a state of euphoria. Before she could continue her thoughts, she felt the source of such a _wonderful_ chakra begin to speak.

"You fellows are Kusa shinobi…? I didn't take your people to be pedophiles…You guys must be fans of Icha Icha: Loli-Land." The figure spoke from the shadows of the trees before revealing himself to the group.

The said shinobi were greatly annoyed at the comment from this individual, something that didn't go unnoticed, so the figure continued with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Geez, you guys need to know that you can't mix fantasy with reality…and even in the book they were _technically_ legal. What you're doing here is straight up child assault."

From the voice, the mysterious figure could be assumed to be a young male. His face was currently being hidden by and ANBU porcelain mask with a blue swirl stretched across, one that Karin found to be familiar. Matching the symbol in color, the figure's hair was also blue and wild in appearance.

He also wore a familiar set of ANBU clothing, with black pants and metal forearm protectors. For a top, He had a sleeveless, high-collared grey vest with his arms bandages up to his elbows. It was a bit surprising how little protection he was wearing, but the Kusa shinobi chalked it up to him being overconfident.

The figure smirked inwardly at how the said shinobi began to tense and take a combat ready stance.

"Who are you? And what is your reason for being in the village?" The masked shinobi spoke with stern authority that seemed to do nothing to affect the new arrival.

Chuckling slightly, the blue-haired figure responded, "Well, I guess you can call me a bounty hunter of sorts. You can call me Narukami for now…As for why I'm here? I was just traveling when I spotted an adorable sad girl."

Said girl blushed slightly at his words, but she quickly reined in the heat that appeared on her cheeks, knowing this wasn't exactly a situation to be too relaxed in.

Becoming tired of the pointless banter, the Kusa shinobi began drawing their kunai and shuriken preparing for any sort of confrontation.

"I'm afraid you do not have permission to enter our village, so you will need to present yourself to the council and face judgement."

Narukami still amused replied playfully, "Oh? I think _I_ should be the one reporting _you_ guys for attempted child molestation!"

Tic marks made their appearance onto the foreheads of said shinobi, and their frustration showed when they threw their weapons at him.

When all of their weapons embedded themselves onto the blue-haired shinobi, Karin could only gasp in shock and fear. She knew of death, but has yet to see someone being killed, so her emotions were understandable.

The masked man smirked, thinking he succeeded, until he saw the recently skewered figure burst into smoke revealing only it only to be a log. He then felt a palm strike land onto his stomach and sent him flying into the trees.

The other two were shocked for a moment but were quick to recover by rushing towards the offending shinobi. However, they did not make it far before they were promptly frozen in place. They were confused for a moment before they heard the enemy in front of them answer the questions they seemed to have formed, in a tone that continued to show hid amusement.

"Did you guys think you were the first to arrive here? I already placed the area you're standing in under a paralysis seal. You have nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide." At this moment, the atmosphere seemed to freeze and all sense of humor was gone from the figures voice. It brought a feeling of dread to the frozen shinobi as they watched a yellowish-gray glowing katana materialized from nowhere into the aqua head's hands.

 _Adamantine Sealing Sword_ , he called out in his head as it began to finalize in shape and sharpness.

He walked past the two Kusa shinobi, flashing a cut of his blade that would put trained samurai to shame towards the necks of the paralyzed ninjas.

"And all that is left for you…" As he spoke, the sword dissipated into the air and the heads of the trapped shinobi fell to the ground. He turned to glance at his victims and finished in a cold tone with the authority of a god, "…is death."

Karin who had been watching this altercation for the past several seconds was stock still in shock. _He's fast!_ She thought to herself. Though she did feel a little sick at his display of strength and beheading of the shinobi, she still couldn't help but feel some admiration for the young man before her.

As cold as he seemed just now, his chakra didn't lie to her. She was a gifted sensor, and was able to pick up the unique form a people's chakra to the extent that she could even see someone's character through their chakra. She _knew_ he was a good person at heart, and that only made her feel safe.

 _My hero…_ she thought to herself once more with adoration in her eyes and flushed cheeks. The man before her truly seemed like a knight protecting their princess, just like the stories her mother used to tell her.

Her inner musings were broken when she picked up dark intentions through the chakra of the last remaining Kusa shinobi. She watched in horror as a large Fuma shuriken began to close in on her hero, without him seeming to notice.

"Watch out!" She called out, but the figure never moved from his spot. She watched as her savior dropped dead to the ground, with his heart pierced by the flying weapon.

"This was more trouble than anticipated…but you underestimated me, thinking a simple palm strike was capable of killing me. You are naïve." Spoke the voice of the masked man as he walked towards the corpse.

Strangely enough, Karin didn't seem sad…only confused. The chakra of the corpse seemed to be pulsing constantly, and distorting slightly, almost as if…

Her eyes then widened when she heard a voice from beside her say, "As if it were a genjutsu…right chibi?"

She turned her attention to the side and saw a familiar mess of blue hair, and she wasn't the only one to notice his presence.

"An illusion…? Since when?" The masked figure questioned, slightly intimidated by the prowess of the shinobi before him so far. He moved too quickly for his eyes to keep up, he could form weapons from nothing, and was capable of genjutsu he couldn't even notice? He was stacking up to be a top player, and he wasn't sure if he could keep up with this mysterious shinobi.

Narukami looked at him as if the man before him was stupid. "Why would a shinobi tell you his secrets? Especially when it is an enemy he is still fighting?"

Tired of being insulted, the Kusa shinobi charged forward towards Narukami hoping to combat him in taijutsu, and was not disappointed.

Dodging a wild punch from the masked man, Narukami fired a kick into his side, expecting him to be sent flying once more. He was surprised to see that the man had not only stood in his place, but his skin seemed to darken.

Noticing Narukami's slight surprise, he laughed out loud before retaliated with a kick of his own, only for it to be dodged as well.

"Haha, you probably think you're something special? Well, I possess a kekkei genkai that makes anything physical useless! Steel Release: Iron Hide!" He finished loudly, before all of his skin darkened and he continued his charge.

Narukami continued to dodge gracefully even when weapons, kicks and punches were thrown at him. This only seemed to boost the masked ninja's ego, thinking he had him on the ropes.

"Hahaha, can't you do anything but run away boy?!" He continued to egg him on despite the fact he had been missing the whole time.

Karin watched on with a nervous sweat, praying that the masked man wasn't too much for the blue-haired shinobi.

After Narukami dodged another wild punch that shattered the ground where he once stood, he moved away a great distance.

The Kusa ninja was increasingly growing irritated, wanting to end this man's life sooner rather than later. His chakra was beginning to run low at a pace faster than usual, which he found strange, but nothing too terrible.

Before he could continue his barrage of strikes, he heard a cold voice ring out from the man before him that froze him in his tracks.

"That's it? You are a Jounin, aren't you?" He could only sigh in disappointment as he shook his head.

"I swear, if I want a challenge, I'm going to have to start attacking S-ranks or something. Guys like you are nothing but trash that relies on one ability for everything." He continued, before he sent a harsh glare to the Kusa nin that he could feel even through Narukami's mask. It sent shivers down his spine, but he quickly corrected himself to shake it off.

"Your uncanny ability to underestimate your opponents is astounding. I will make sure you regret it." He responded with clear disdain dripping from his voice.

Narukami still only continued to shake his head in disappointment, and slowly rose one hand into a hand seal. "I don't think I am the one underestimating his opponent…Release." He said before chanting out a single word.

Upon hearing this, the masked Kusa nin felt his body freeze again and immediately his chakra was drained. Once this happened, a small set of sealing characters appeared onto his chest and began to glow. From the seal, tendrils of chakra appeared and wrapped itself around his body, with his steel release immediately dissipating.

He felt ragged, as if he performed a marathon for 3 days straight without rest. He felt his chakra was completely gone and his body was becoming strained in pain as the tendrils began to tighten around him. With a tired voice, he asked, "What…have you…done?!"

Dropping his hand to a resting position, he decided to humor the man. "Parasitic Chakra Seal." He said nonchalantly.

"I planted it onto your body from the first palm strike. I was looking to experiment with it on somebody, and you just so happened to be my subject!" He spoke with exaggerated excitement, though you could see he was happy with the results of his work.

Fury and exhaustion was all that could be seen in the kusa nin's eyes as he glared hatefully at the man before him.

Karin was shocked at the chakra she was sensing, and was curious at what was happening exactly. Sensing the redhead's curiousity, Narukami turned to her and spoke loud enough for her to hear, "I'm sure you can sense it, but I essentially implanted a _parasite_ seal on his body. It takes time, but it begins to adapt to the persons chakra nature, assimilating with it."

Narukami then turned his attention back to the kusa nin before continuing. "I was making you use more chakra and strength so the seal could fuse faster to your chakra network. And once that is done…" He than snapped his fingers.

In response, a tendril reached for ninja's neck and began to choke _very_ tightly, but not enough to snap his neck.

"Your own chakra becomes your worst enemy." He said with a mischievous smirk, unseen to both Karin and the subject to his experiment.

Narukami shrugged his shoulders and stated, "Even if it is slow acting…I thought it would be fun to see someone fight against their own chakra. And it certainly didn't disappoint."

"You…you…urgh…" The kusa nin tried to speak, but found that he was incapable due to lack of oxygen.

And once more, the aqua head's cold voice appeared. "Now that I see that it is a success, you no longer serve a purpose. So please…" He paused to raise an open hand, before clenching it into a tight fist. "…die."

And once he finished, the tendrils shattered all of the victim's bones and neck, before dissipating along with the man's life.

Narukami let out a short, but audible sigh. He truly was disappointed. He had plenty of other things he wanted to experiment with and try out, but the ninja he's encountered so far just were not up to his standards…he may just have to actively seek out S-rank shinobi, but they were all skilled in staying hidden.

Turning his attention back to the girl, he was only hoping that she wasn't too traumatized by his cruelty. He became surprised when he came closer to the girl and saw that in her eyes wasn't fear, but…worship?

Said girl just looked at the man before her and shouted loudly, "Thank you!" And faster than he could react, she embraced him in a hug. He was about to pry her off before he felt her sob a little into his torso.

"Thank...you…*hic*…thank you…*sniff*."

Narukami could only wrap his arms around the girl in an effort to comfort her. He couldn't help that he was a sucker for a girl in tears. _I doubt there is a man with a heart that would turn away a girl in tears._ He thought to himself as he helplessly continued to calm the girl down with small ministrations to her back.

It was about 10 minutes before she pulled away from him and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you…you were really amazing!" She said in unhidden excitement, before her face contorted into one of confusion.

"But…why did you help me? We've never met before, and now you might be hunted down by Kusagakure shinobi." She said with slight worry in her tone.

Narukami then adopted a relaxed stance before ruffling the girls hair. "Well, I have a few reasons. One: I really did just happen to be around the area before I spotted you. And two…" He then brought his hand to his mask, before pulling it off slowly.

Karin then watched as his mask came off, his hair transformed from the dark shade of blue it was before, to a vibrant red.

She blushed slightly when she saw the handsome face of the man before her. He appeared 13 in age, and his skin was flawless other than what seemed to be whiskers adorned on his cheeks. She thought it was rather cute on him, and was tempted to pet them. He was above average in height, somewhere close to 5 feet 4 inches. A closer inspection of his figured showed how fit his body truly was. She was broken from her musings when he continued to speak.

He smirked noticing he now had her full attention, and proceeded to shock her with his next words.

"Besides…we are from the same clan."

Karin did the only think she could do from such a revelation…she fainted.

Our now revealed Naruto Uzumaki could only scratch his helplessly before whispering to himself, "Was that too much?"

* * *

 **-3 Weeks Later-**

 **Konohagakure Gates**

Heading towards the gates of Konoha, two figures can be seen. One was a red-haired girl currently being carried on the back of the other blue haired figured.

She could be seen with her arms wrapped around his neck, questioning him about their current destination.

"Didn't you say you didn't like this place Naru?" The young Karin asked innocently. Her only response was a nod of his head.

"Then why are we here?" She continued to question.

Naruto could only sigh inwardly…this little girl has been attached to him since he saved her from the kusa shinobi.

When she awoke from her small nap, courtesy of fainting, her natural inquisitive nature of a child kept pressing him for answers. True to her clan name, she was immensely stubborn on founding out more about her clan and Naruto himself.

It was cute…for the first five hours. Then it became downright exhausting, and he couldn't afford to stay there too long before more shinobi showed up.

Before he could leave though, she practically begged to go with him. He was reluctant about caring for a child at first…until she unleashed something he had yet to experience before then.

 _Those eyes…they were truly weapons every man should fear._ Naruto thought in slight terror and tremble in his step. He had never experienced such a look before, and almost instinctually dubbed them ' _The Eyes'_ …

 _I doubt anyone with a heart could resist those things…_

Naruto was then broken from his thoughts when a felt a pinch on his cheek that came from a small hand slipping under his mask. He turned his attention back to the young red head and noticed she had a slight pout on her face.

"Stop ignoring me Naru!" She exclaimed to him, more for attention than an actual answer to her question. Naruto supposed that should be a given for someone her age.

He was well aware of what happened to her mother through their journey together, and now that she had no one, he thought that she had a stronger desire to have someone with her. He then decided to be the acting big brother until she was able to find people precious to her.

Unknown to him though, Karin didn't truly desire a familial relationship with him. She could only see him as her prince who rescued her. In her mind, her stake had already been claimed the moment she saw him. Naruto and his beautiful chakra was _hers_ now…and she would make sure that was clear to others.

She had yet to understand what love was, but desire was something very basic to every child. And she _knew_ what she wanted.

Back to the topic at hand, Naruto sighed before responding back. "Well, I have to turn in that bounty we got last week…and there is something I have been meaning to look for here that I won't be able to find easily anywhere else."

Karin only nodded her head in response. She didn't know the details, but it was clear through the fluctuations in his chakra that he was perturbed about going back to Konoha for any reason. She didn't think it was her place to ask him about it yet, and just took to being by his side.

As they approached the gates, two guards could be seen. One appeared to have long, spiky black hair with a bandage across his face. The other had brown hair and dark eyes, and had his hair combed over his right eye.

The two noticed the approaching figures, and seemed to tense a bit at the suspicious mask of Naruto. This was relieved slightly when they noticed he was carrying a young girl on his back who didn't seem to be afraid or worried. To them, this may allude to the idea that he may not be as bad as one might assume from his hidden identity.

In a typical fashion, the brown haired Izumo shouted, "Halt! Sate your business in Konoha!"

Naruto hearing the man reached for a scroll in his pocket, as well as his certification as a bounty hunter, and turned it over to the two men. "I'm here to turn in a bounty and hoping to receive some identification papers for little Karin here." He stated while pointed to the red head on his back.

She pouted at being called little, but didn't say anything in response. She just turned her head away, ignoring the snickering of the two men before her.

"Hehe, it seems she isn't too fond about being called out on her height…much like another red head we have in our village." Kotetsu spoke with a shiver down his spine. He remembered when he called Mito a shorty one time, and lived to regret it the next morning when he felt itching powder on his crotch. This wouldn't have been too bad if his hands weren't dipped in a chemical solution that made his genitalia burn every time he scratched it…and this happened for three days straight.

Naruto was confused by the slight shiver of the man, but ignored it.

When he received the papers, Kotetsu and Izumo then directed him to the Hokage's quarters to receive the bounty and register Karin for her papers. He briskly walked by them, and continued towards the tower, not exactly happy about returning to this village.

 _*sigh* This is gonna be a long day._ He thought to himself before flashing away in a shunshin of leaves.

* * *

 **Hokage's Tower**

Naruto could now be seen standing before a desk that seated, arguably, one of the strongest shinobi within the village.

Karin was holding Naruto's hand, and sent a glance of worry towards him. She felt him tense and his chakra fluctuate slightly upon seeing the blonde Hokage, so she figured that whatever happened in this village may have involved him.

The said blonde shinobi was currently overlooking the scroll that held the head of an A-rank bounty they had placed long ago and nodded his head. "Thank you for your services and we will gladly repay you…unfortunately, I must ask that you stay in the village for a bit."

Naruto raised a hidden eyebrow towards the Hokage, but otherwise stayed silent so Minato could finish explaining his reasons.

Taking his silence for further inquiry, Minato proceeded. "While he wasn't a huge threat, he did have a sizeable bounty. It will take some time to fully verify his identity and prepare the amount. I hope you can stay for a few days while we go through this process. We will fully compensate you for your stay here and prepare proper lodgings for you and the young girl."

He then cast a curious glance to Karin. _So she is an Uzumaki…Kushina will probably be happy to hear there are more of her clan still living._

Sensing his curious gaze, Karin moved behind Naruto away from Minato's view.

Realizing he was causing her discomfort, he turned his attention back to Naruto, awaiting his response.

Naruto could only nod his head. He planned to stay here regardless since he had another reason for being here, and it was sure to require longer than a day to achieve.

"That is fine with me lord Hokage. I had already planned to stay here for a period of time to purchase more clothing for Karin as well as more traveling supplies. I already have my lodgings planned, but I appreciate the gesture." He then bowed his head slightly in respect, though Karin was able to feel his muscles tense once again and his chakra fluctuate even more than before, as if it were revealing his frustration.

The Hokage nodded his head at his acceptance and then handed over a set of papers. "Here is the identification papers for young Karin, and it should be processed by tomorrow. Please enjoy your stay in Konoha."

Naruto didn't bother to respond before grabbing Karin's hand and making his way out the door.

 _Enjoy my stay? Here?_ Naruto ridiculed inwardly. _This place is the bane of my existence. I'll show you_ _ **exactly**_ _how I enjoy my stay here._

With those dark thoughts left behind, Naruto left the door and decided to make his way to the hotel he had booked.

* * *

 **Streets of Konoha**

"Naru…I don't like all the staring. Can we move faster?"

Karin and Naruto were walking down the streets of Konoha, bypassing a lot of people and shops. It wasn't hard for them to garner attention considering their appearances.

Karin herself was very adorable in appearance with vibrant red hair, and Naruto was very mysterious with his mask and uncommon blue hair. Their looks alone would gain interest, but together they made a very unique pairing.

Karin was feeling a bit uncomfortable due to the natural heightened ability of awareness she has as a sensor. She also felt that they were followed by a couple of shinobi hidden in the shadows. She tugged on his sleeve, hoping to get her message across, and received a nod in reply.

"We're unknowns here Karin. It's natural we would be watched during our stay. The… _civilians_ are naturally curious and skeptical as well." He said, only barely hiding his dislike for the civilian populace.

Noticing his constant shifts in demeanor since their arrival in the village, Karin decided to voice her concerns. "Naru…are you okay?"

Hearing her words, Naruto turned his attention to her and sighed before ruffling her hair. "I'm fine Karin. I just don't have a great history with Konoha. I'm still trying to work out some things with this place…but I'll be fine, okay?"

Karin could sense the slightly sad tone in his voice, and decided to not question further. She only nodded he head in response.

She also decided to take advantage of his ministrations with her hair by pushing her head into the palm of his hands.

Naruto laughed a little, finding her obsession with his head-rubbing cute and a little funny. She would act like a cat seeking attention at times…and could be bratty during others. _Seriously, she has to be part cat,_ He thought.

He turned his attention briefly to the ANBU that were hidden. He noticed one had a cat mask that was commonly passed down, but he also saw another mask that he had yet to see from his time here.

 _A weasel? I didn't even know they had a mask like that._ He mused to himself, deep in thought about who it could be. He felt a strange…familiarity with that figure, so it did linger his mind for a bit.

The quiet moment of he had with Karin was broken when a yell was heard from a familiar looking ramen shop.

"Old man Teuchi! I'd like 12 bowls of ramen please!" shouted a young feminine voice.

Recognizing the voice, Naruto smiled slightly beneath his mask, recognizing who the source was.

Karin seemed to notice how Naruto became happier when he heard the girl's voice, making her voice frown slightly. She would admit to being a _bit_ possessive of Naruto, but she figured it was only natural considering her circumstances.

She noticed Naruto grab her hand and started to pull her along to the source of the yell. "Come on Karin, I'll take you to one of the few places I like in Konoha."

She only nodded her head before she found herself seated at a ramen stand with her guardian. They sat at the far right, waiting for their order to be taken. And as if on cue, a young brown haired waitress came up to the two and proceeded to ask them what they would have.

Karin wasn't sure what exactly to get, but Naruto seemed to place an order for anyways.

"I'll have twelve bowls of miso ramen, and she will have the same."

The young waitress appeared shocked for a moment before nodding her head slowly. She hadn't known anyone to eat that much unless they were an Uzumaki. Her thoughts briefly went to a male Uzumaki she had met when she was younger, before shaking her head. It was a sad time for her, hearing one of their best customers and crush go missing, but she managed to stave her sadness through work and time., though she still felt pain now and then.

She flashed a bright smile after her brief lapse in history to her customers before nodding her head. "We'll be right with you in a second!"

With that said, she turned away and continued to work on the preparations with her father.

From the corner of her eye, Karin noticed another red head seated at the opposite end of the stand who seemed just as surprised as Ayame had been. That lasted only for a moment before said red head moved closer to them and began to converse.

"Wow! I didn't know there was someone else in the village who could eat as much ramen as me or my mom!" The little girl flashed a bright smile towards the two, showing how energetic and happy she really was. "My name is Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze! But you can just call me Mito!"

Naruto nodded his head in response, smiling underneath his mask. "Nice to meet you Mito. I'm Narukami, and my little companion is Karin Uzumaki."

Karin's only response was to send a stiff smile and bowed her head slightly in a greeting. "…it's a pleasure."

She was still a bit annoyed that Naruto seemed to be happier meeting the younger girl, but there was another reason she was stiff.

When she searched out her chakra, she felt two completely opposing natures. One was bright like the sun, which could be seen in the girl's personality…however, she was also able to sense a malevolent and dark chakra around her stomach. It was huge in size and chaotic in nature, it made Karin reel back a bit and seek comfort from Naruto by grasping his arm.

Naruto noticed this action, and knew exactly why she was acting this way, but remained silent for the time being.

This all happened without Mito's notice, since she was more shocked knowing that there was another Uzumaki in the village.

"Awesome! That means that we're kind of like cousins!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Karin's eyes seemed to widen a bit at the revelation, knowing she had more family within the village.

Before the conversation could continue further, an old man in the back of the stand appeared with a large quantity of bowls prepared for their meal.

Before Mito could dig into her food, she was suddenly poked in the side of her head by the blue haired shinobi. It annoyed her a bit, and as she was about to voice it loudly, she saw him lift up the offending finger in front of her.

"How about we make this a contest? Whoever eats their ramen the fastest wins. If I win, you pay for my meal. If you win, then I will pay for your meal and more. Sound good?"

Without hesitation, she responded "Alright! But don't come crying to me when your wallet is empty 'ttebasa!"

Naruto could only chuckle at her verbal tic. It was cute for someone her age.

With Teuchi serving as the judge, he nodded his head and said, "Ready? Set? Ramen!"

Mito proceeded to practically inhale her first bowl. It only took 10 seconds her to finish all of its contents. She smirked, knowing she would be victorious. She hasn't even lost to that pudgy kid Choji in a ramen eating contest. As she was about to start her second bowl, she heard four words that shocked her into place.

"Thanks for the food." It was done in a calm tone, but Mito could hear the slight teasing and superiority in his voice.

Watching this all go down, Karin was more shocked at how he was able to eat the ramen with is mask on…she would have to ask him how he was able to do that later.

Mito was stunned to the point she couldn't form coherent words. "But…I…you…ramen…you're fast! That's not fair!" Her shock was quickly replaced with comic outrage as she stood from her spot and pointed her finger in his direction.

Naruto just stood and chuckled at her response. Ruffling her hair, he said, "What's the matter little pepper? I won fair and square."

Mito's displeasure was shown on her face almost immediately. It was a known fact that her mother was the Red Hot-blooded Habenero of the leaf…so she felt his nickname was a play on her mother's nickname. The fact that she was called little only served to irk her more.

"Hey! I'm not that little! And don't call me a pepper!" She exclaimed in an over exaggerated fashion by waving her arms around. She still did nothing to remove his hand from her head because it felt strangely…warm.

For once, Naruto laughed out loud, which caught even Karin by surprise. She had heard him chuckle every once in a while, but she had yet to her him truly laugh like he just did.

Because of this, she turned a glare to Mito and began to reflect on any information she had gathered from this meeting. _Naru knows this girl and seems to have a soft spot for her…I'll need to keep an eye on her in the future. Naru is MY Naru!_ She thought childishly to herself. She was still peeved Mito's hair was being ruffled, but did nothing to voice her displeasure. It was rare to see Naruto as happy as he is, and she didn't want to spoil it.

When Naruto removed his hand from her head, he reached into his pocket to pull out a large sum of cash before placing it onto the table. Teuchi and Ayame went wide-eyed when they saw this action, but remained silent.

"Relax little pepper! Like I would make a chibi pay for my food!" He managed to voice out in between chuckles.

"To make up for it, I'll pay for your food and more, how does that sound?"

At that, Mito instantly grew a smile onto her face before pulling Naruto into an abrupt hug, catching both him and Karin off-guard, with the latter fuming a bit at the action.

"Thank you Naru!" She yelled once more, before excitedly turning to Teuchi. "You heard him old man! I want twelve more bowls 'ttebasa!"

Teuchi could only chuckle before returning back to his preparations, thanking the blue haired young man for the good business.

Naruto then pried Mito off of him, before voicing his leave. "Well, I and Karin should get going now little pepper. We'll be here for a bit, so we'll probably see each other around at some point."

Mito acknowledged them leaving with a smile and wave. "Okay! I will definitely beat you next time though; you better believe it 'ttebasa!"

At those last few words, Naruto shivered for a bit. _Strange…that almost felt like something I should say?_

He then took Karin by her hand before leaving the stand and heading back to the hotel.

Before he left the shop, he managed to catch sight of a familiar old man…one who used to be a shinobi. His figure seemed to freeze him for a moment, and drew another look of conern from Karin.

It was someone who had offended him plenty of times in the past, someone who had tried to rape him on multiple occasions and burrowed kunai into his leg. He was perhaps the most disgusting of people he had encountered during his stay in Konoha, not counting Orochimaru.

A cold light flashed in his eyes that made even Karin put a little distance between her and Naruto.

 _So you're still around old trash?_ He thought darkly. _Perhaps I should relieve a little stress tonight._

With that, he and Karin returned back to their inn. One would be resting for the night, while the other would be having their own adventure.

* * *

 **Streets of Konoha – Evening**

An old drunk man could be seen wandering the streets at night. It was darker out than usual with the clouds covering the moon slightly, so he found himself stumbling over several trash cans and bumping into buildings.

As he moved through the streets, he felt himself suddenly pulled into an alley and thrown against the wall.

If he were not an ex-trained shinobi, he felt as if his spine would have shattered on impact.

"GAHH!" He spat out excess saliva and the remains of whatever alcohol he held upon receiving the impact.

He continued to writhe on the ground in pain, while a dark figure stood above him. It took him a moment to notice, but when he did, he became frightened and crawled himself to a wall. He was panting raggedly, trying to bear the pain and voicing out his grievances.

"Who…who are you?! And what the hell are ya thinkin?!" Still not fully aware of his circumstances, he yelled out as if he were the one in power and not groveling on the ground. He heard the figure chuckle softly before they decided to speak.

"What's wrong geezer? Don't recognize me? I thought you said you were going to show me a 'good time'? Was I right about you not being able to get it up?"

The ex-shinobi felt himself begin to boil in rage, but also thoroughly confused. Whoever this person was, he held some sort of enmity with him, and it was definitely a deep one. He was confused because he couldn't recall offending anyone.

Deciding to not take his chances, he began to speak in a more respectful tone. "Sir, I'm sure whatever enmity you have against me is misplaced. I don't ever recall someone with blue hair such as yours, so I'm positive you have the wrong person."

Naruto just chuckled once more before placing his hand on his mask, "Oh, I can assure you I'm not mistaken. So tell me…" As he spoke, he slowly removed his mask, transforming his hair from blue to red, revealing a familiar set of whisker marks the man had long since thought disappeared from the village. He was stunned into silence when he recognized the boy before him…

 _It can't be…_

Naruto produced a playful smirk on his face, amused by the old man's reaction before continuing.

"Do I still look feminine to you?"

The Old man was now feeling fear for himself. He was well aware of what he had done to the boy. In fact, he enjoyed every bit of the torture he had caused him. But now, it seemed like all of his action had come back to bite him in the ass.

"You…I…we…the village thought that you died!" He all but yelled out in disbelief. He was there when Naruto was dumped into the large body of water, and truly felt there was no coming back from something like that.

"Old man, you really are naïve, aren't you?" Naruto bit out coldly, sending a shiver down the old man's spine.

"Seeing me here…I'm sure you can guess what is going to happen next, correct?" He spoke nonchalantly, as if the man's impending doom was nothing important.

"Please…please don't kill me…I-I'll do anything!" He yelled out in desperation. He was old, and he knew he was incapable of doing anything to him. That one impact on his spine almost killed him by itself! He was about to continue his pleading before he was stopped by abrupt laughter.

"Hahaha! Kill you? Why would I do that?" And before the old man could feel a sense of relief, he was quickly brought down once again. "You deserve _much_ worse than death. You are scum that was capable of harming a child, to the point of attempted rape! You are disgusting…I doubt anyone would miss you even if you did disappear." Naruto continued to bring the old man down in this verbal torment, until the old man couldn't take it anymore. He already knew he was fucked, so he might as well get his last words in.

"Hah! You aren't a child! You're a spawn of a demon, and a constant reminder of our tragedy! You are the one who wouldn't be missed! I may be trash, but even trash is above monsters, you _demon!_ " He spat out as cruel as he could muster.

If Naruto was angry at the man's response, it wasn't shown. He walked towards the old man with a piece of paper with strange characters in hand. And before the man could yell, he felt his body freeze as a paralysis seal was placed on his forehead.

"I'm afraid I can't have you yell or move while I am at work." He then practically punched his fist into the old man's mouth, shattering some teeth in the process. Muffled cries of pain from the old man could be heard as blood seeped from his gum down his chin, dripping onto the floor.

Naruto then roughly yanked the man's tongue out, but not enough for it to be ripped from its confines. He raised a finger that began to glow a black light.

"Yin release: Mimicry method."

Rather than a technique, it was a sealing method he had learned from the scroll through yin release. It allowed him to recreate any seals he made from memory, giving it an instant casting ability. How long it took to be recreated depended on the complexity. The seal he was trying to recreate would only take a few seconds before creation.

When Naruto's finger made contact with the man's tongue, a familiar 'Root' seal embedded itself onto it, and though it wasn't visible in appearance, he made _slight_ adjustments to its design. Naruto then released his tongue, and pulled his body away from the old man.

The old man was still paralyzed when he heard Naruto begin to speak.

"I just gave you a seal I used to have with some…improvements of my own design. I didn't have a name for it, but I guess I'll call it the Seal of Damnation." He began while smiling darkly. "With it, you will no longer be able to speak again. Every time you eat will feel like swallowing needles and taste like shit. Every time you drink will feel like drowning in fire."

At the sound of what Naruto had done, he could only whimper in his paralyzed and pained state. If he thought that was all, he was about to be disappointed.

"If you even try to commit any form of suicide, point out the seal on your tongue or attempt to give any information about me, your body will become paralyzed in movement but will feel like you are being stabbed constantly, until you no longer feel suicidal or are no longer considered a threat to myself. And even if the seal was found…" He then closed in on the old man once more, bringing his face to his before continuing. "It would backtrack to the 'Root' organization, leaving me scot-free and damning a powerhouse of Konoha in the process."

Tears began to drip down the old man's face, realizing he would now be tortured just from having daily necessities for living. Just by staying alive, he would be tortured endlessly.

Naruto then grasped the man's neck and proceeded to choke him into unconsciousness, but not before saying one final piece. "Sweet dreams old man…because whenever you sleep, it will only be of you being raped by a carbon copy of yourself."

With those last words, the old man fell into a slumber of nightmares while Naruto just watched his last look of terror.

Standing from his position, Naruto remained stoic and cold, reflecting on his most recent action. He looked at his hands and thought to himself, _The darker aspects of yin release is starting to show itself, and it's affecting even my actions…I'm really going to have to get to Kumo sooner rather than later._

Naruto felt no regret for the old man, he had done plenty to deserve that seal. He was a frequent abuser towards Naruto, the most common one in fact. At times, he would do it every day. If Naruto did not have any form of training, he was sure he would have been raped already, and became nothing more than a rag doll for his personal use. He truly was a disgusting man with no hope for change.

But even if he didn't feel regret, he knew he was becoming more influenced by the darker aspects of the yin release. He did not want it to reach the extent where it affected people he cared for, so he resolved to get it fixed. And the only way to challenge the darker side of his ability was to confront it directly, and he only knew of one place that could help.

 _The Falls of Truth…_

* * *

 **A/N:** That's a wrap for this chapter! There was a small fight scene in the beginning, hinting at some of Naruto's current abilities as well as some character interaction. Remember…just because I introduced Karin does not mean she is automatically in the harem. My mind is subject to change and I make no promises. She is at the sister-like stage, and she still doesn't really have an understanding of love. It is only a crush for now, and it may stay that way. Who knows!

A few more things will go down next chapter, as well as another character (male) joining Naruto's party of people. Things will be moving a little more quickly now.

I will also add later in the future a list of Naruto's techniques and capabilities, so be patient for now friends.

Just another reminder, I have a new poll regarding the **Harem** on my profile, so check it out if you want an opinion on who to choose. Your decisions will carry a LOT more weight if I am given reasons though, so be sure to do that too in the reviews or PM!

That is all people, and if you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave them in the review! I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapter! (1-2 weeks from now)

P.S. I won't give out spoilers, so please don't ask questions that may allude to any.

~Stay cool, but don't freeze


	6. Welcome Discoveries

**A/N: The HAREM Poll will be closing soon, so please answer it while you have the chance. I will only be confirming the top 2 or 3 choices by the next chapter, and the last couple (or few) will be chosen based on the flow of my story. Here is the current first and last place on my poll:**

 **1** **st** **place: Mei Terumi**

 **Last Place:** **Fū (7-tailed Jinchuriki)**

I thank everyone for the reviews and comments. Some were critical which I appreciate. Others were motivational, which I enjoyed as well! Since some questions were repeated through PMs and reviews, I will try to answer some collectively.

 **1:** I hated the old guy too in my story, but I had already planned to give him some retribution, so I'm glad you folks enjoyed that as much as I did! Revenge will not be a common theme with Naruto, as he is just suffering from the side effects from training in yin-release. He still has that Uzumaki temper, he is just good at controlling it thanks to Danzo's training.

 **2:** Some questioned it was bullshit how he doesn't hate Minato and his family. Well, his feelings regarding them will be discussed more in the Kumo arc, so I will leave that question alone for now. Just because I never stated it explicitly, doesn't mean the feeling isn't there. Mito was innocent through everything, even if she was the true holder...which is something even she doesn't know yet. So how can she be held responsible? Just stick around and you will find out more about his feelings in the future arcs.

 **3:** There were some comments about how I go into useless details? Well, I agree! And I will admit that it may continue to happen in the future. From what I've seen in anime, some of the best scenes were done with useless and unproductive banter. In real life, there are always pointless conversations and information, so I will be doing the same at times. I'm sorry if some of you find this annoying...but it's just how I work.

It kind of makes you get a better feel for characters, and understand how they interact. My bit about 'The Eyes' in Chapter 4 will be a recurring theme, so I felt it would be interesting to exaggerate the point a bit to make it more amusing in the future.

Once again, thanks for your positive reinforcement and constructive criticism, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise or any of its characters, I am but a simple man, with a simple desire to write a fanfiction that has been plaguing my mind.**

 **The only thing I own in this story are my theories on sealing techniques, original characters (if I decide to make any), and scenarios that did not exist in the Naruto Franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **-Next Day-**

 **Hokage Tower**

"...that will conclude our business for shinobi enrollment this year. Is there anything else the council would like to add?"

In Hokage tower, a council meeting of civilian and shinobi affairs was currently taking place. The leader of the meeting was of course the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. As he spoke, he cast his gaze across the room, taking in the appearance of his advisors and clan leaders.

By his side was his wife and leader of the Uzumaki clan. Even if her clan has been reduced to her and her daughter, they were still influential and had funds that was on par with even the Senju. Though she has still maintained her beauty and figure through the years, a lot of wear and stress could be seen on her face. It was unknown to many what the cause was, but Minato was well aware that a certain missing Uzumaki was the sole culprit.

Beside her was Tsume Inuzuka, leader of the Inuzuka clan. She was a mature women with a wild appearance that some would find very attractive. She is known to be strong in determination and her loyalty was unquestionable. As a clan that fights with their partners, loyalty and companionship has always been one of their strong suits.

Beside her was Hiashi Hyuuga, Leader of the Hyuuga family. They are known to be stoic and strict in their training and appearance. Hiashi was a man who was more free willed in the past, but he had changed to become more cold in his outlook towards others and life since the passing of his wife. Though they are a respected clan, there have always been conflicts about how they 'brand' their branch members. Even though Minato wanted to help, he knew clan affairs were outside of his jurisdiction and could only try to persuade through words.

Following him was Fugaku Uchiha, and the history of his clan was more complicated than the others. They have been suspicious in their activity lately, and it was obvious that their loyalty and trust was beginning to be questioned. This did nothing to help with the situation, and dissatisfaction was known even to the civilian populace.

Opposite from them were three clans known for working together in missions inside and outside of Konoha.

Inoichi of the Yamanaka clan was a skilled interrogator and mindwalker. Collecting information with his clan's unique jutsu were unrivaled in the T&I department and they have proven to be a significant asset to the village.

Beside him was Choza Akimichi, head of the Akimichi clan. Their jutsu made them important for siege tactics as they could expand their body to the extent of toppling fortresses. They are also famous for taking offense to the term 'fat', to the point they would act out in a blind rage that could compete even with the temper of an Uzumaki.

The last of the dynamic trio was Shikaku Nara. He was a respected and intelligent man, known for developing ingenious strategies on the fly and adapting when things took a turn for the worst. His clan were known for their jutsu in manipulating their shadows, freezing people in place and disrupting the flow of battle to turn it in their favor.

The last of the major clans that were currently present was Shibi of the Aburame clan. They are a group known for their reliance on insects for their companions, much like how the Inuzuka rely on nin-dogs. They are flexible in tracking, searching, and disabling opponents by draining their chakra. Though they are considered a trustworthy clan, they have been treated in a similar way to outcasts, mostly because many found that using insects was disturbing. They were a clan of logic, so their mannerisms have been found off-putting to many.

Facing the hokage were many representatives of different departments for civilian affairs, who dealt with trading, agriculture, finances, and various other activities that commit themselves to the growth of Konoha.

Standing behind the Hokage was one of his advisors, Jiraiya of the Sennin. He had stopped by recently to turn in a report regarding a new mercenary that has popped up and was dragged to the meeting despite his protests to continue his 'research'.

His other advisor, however, has yet to be called back. She was currently outside of Konoha, traveling, gambling, and drinking her life away. She has proven difficult to reel in, but Minato had hopes he could convince her to return someday.

After going over his advisors and seeing no one respond, Minato continued on with his next order of business. He had to stay in the office long enough as it is, and he would be damned if he had to stay here any longer than necessary.

"With that said, let's continue onto new business. I would like to start with a recent A-Ranked bounty we received just yesterday. We will need to confirm their identity as well as prepare the appropriate sum for the reward."

Curiosity began to ring through the minds of the shinobi council. Konoha didn't have as many people marked in their bingo book in comparison to the other villages, and to hear it was an A-Rank bounty sparked their curiosity even further. They were not easy targets for good reason, and anyone would want to know who was responsible.

The first to speak up was Shikaku Nara, who gazed at the blonde Hokage with a tired, but focused look. "Troublesome...who is the shinobi claiming the bounty?"

At that mention, Minato suddenly gained a serious look that surprised the council, including his wife. Everyone could sense the shift in the atmosphere, but were unsure of what riled the man up.

"The man called himself Narukami..." At the mention of his name, many of the shinobi gained wide eyes, but listened intently for further details.

This time, it was Jiraiya's turn to clarify. "I have heard of him through my network. He has become a rising bounty hunter with a background no one seems to be aware of. He is known for turning in bounties with a 100% success rate, and all of them have been A-Rank ninja."

After that was said, quiet murmuring could be heard within the room. That is, until a bandaged figure who had been silent amongst the other council members decided to make themselves present.

"I have done my own research as well...it can be deduced from his height and voice that he is somewhere between 13 and 15 years of age. He has a deep shade of blue hair, but I don't think that is the most curious thing..." He then paused to direct his gaze towards Minato, as if confirming his suspicions. "Isn't that right, Lord Hokage?"

Minato frowned at what Danzo mentioned. He knew this information would be revealed eventually, but he had hoped to tell his wife privately before anything was brought up. It did, after all, concern her clan. The problem was that it wasn't considered a clan affair unless the individuals involved could be identified as being members of the clan, so until some form of evidence was provided, it became a matter of concern for the entire village.

He could only shake his head and sigh, regretting the fact he didn't inform Kushina when he had the chance.

"...You are correct Danzo." He agreed solemnly, but tried to direct the conversation in another direction. "However, I am curious as to how you came across such information."

Danzo stood as stoic as he had always been, responding calmly and confidently in turn, "It is not difficult to do with my resources, Lord Hokage. I have my agents established in different areas across the elemental nations much like Jiraiya, so news about possible threats is something I'm always wary of." Danzo then decided to sit down once again before continuing further. "Besides, it is not difficult to figure things out when he is within the village parading the symbol on his mask so openly."

This only served to garner more attention from the council. For one redhead, however, she was becoming increasingly annoyed at the way they were beating around the bush.

"Alright, we get it! He has some _big_ secret! So can you _please_ not keep us in the dark 'ttebane?!"

Hearing this, a few other council members chuckled at her short fuse, finding it amusing and a good form of relief from the boring meetings they usually have. It also did help that they too were also getting irritated at the roundabout way of speaking. Of course, Kushina was probably the only one that could talk to Minato in such a way.

Minato could only sweat drop at the action, and responded with a nervous smile. "Sorry about that..." Then immediately, the atmosphere became tense once more. "On his mask was a blue Uzumaki swirl, the symbol of their clan. He had also entered my office with a young girl by the name of Karin Uzumaki to register for identification papers."

At that, surprise once more appeared on the faces of the council, but none more so than Kushina. To hear there were more of her clan members out there made her happy beyond belief, though that only served to make her curious about who she was traveling with?

Danzo decided to obtain everyone's attention with another piece of shocking news that even Minato wasn't aware of. "It also seems that he is _very_ skilled in the sealing arts...I myself only came across one of his works when one of my agents that was set to spy on him was found paralyzed and no memory of what had happened...and I had never seen something so complex. This leads me to believe he has a strong connection to the Uzumaki, as well as access to their lost techniques, even if he wasn't one himself."

Discussions reined the room once more, more loudly than before. Kushina was stock still in shock at the revelations so far, but excitement and hope could be seen in her eyes. That is, until Danzo continued his speech.

"I would recommend we bring him into our forces." At that opening comment, many eyes began to narrow, except for Kushina who was openly glaring at him. "The Uzumaki clan is currently established within Konohagakure. The fact that he parades himself as one along with traveling with a member of the clan shows that he has knowledge of their people and their techniques. And last I checked...clan techniques were kept within the clan."

He cast a long gaze towards all of the clan leaders, knowing how defensive they were about their clan secrets, jutsus, and laws. "He will become a liability if he continues to venture outside of the village. We must-"

Before he could continue, the hot-blooded habanero slammed her fist to her desk in rage at what she was hearing.

"Are you suggesting we should force someone into our village simply because they _may_ have a connection with my clan?!" Kushina made her point very clear. She knew what Danzo wanted was not the people themselves, but selfishly desired their power.

On the side, Shibi Aburame decided to consider the situation and voice his own thoughts. "I can see Danzo's view from one aspect...however, we would tarnish our image in the process. He is a new, but fairly famous mercenary. If news of his forced enrollment into our military were to escape the walls, Konoha would suffer from more repercussions than benefits."

With an exaggerated sigh and soft mutter of 'troublesome', Shikaku continued from where Shibi had left off. "I agree...*sigh*...mercenaries are a cheaper form of protection in comparison to village stationed shinobi. They are hired often by traders for protection, so because of this, we would be reducing our business and trust with future clients. They would see this as an action against freelancers in order to hog all of the guard and protection missions to ourselves."

He briefly glanced at all of the clan and civilian leaders, seeing that a majority of them understood his advice, some more reluctantly than others. "'Image' is important when it comes to clientele and allies, and we would only be painting ourselves in a bad light through forceful actions. Not to mention we have no evidence to support what has been stated so far, nor do we have the right to question him."

Many of the people in the council began to consider his words more carefully, and understood that while Danzo makes a point, all of this was speculations and assumptions. There was no evidence to support such claims.

Jiraiya decided to add on to the conversation, in hopes of preventing any rash decisions. "There is also the fact that while the Uzumaki are indeed a clan, they were a nation first. Konohagakure has no right to claim their people or their techniques since they weren't from here in the first place."

Danzo began to frown at his words. He knew he came ill prepared with information, but he was hoping to persuade them for the good of Konoha. However, it seems that these people weren't capable of doing what needs to be done. Sometimes risks were necessary to bring more power to the village.

Minato nodded at his shinobi council's words before continuing himself. "I second that. He is a freelancer, and as such, has no obligation to answer us. We will only be damaging ourselves if we pushed the issue. He will be left alone while we prepare for his bounty. Is that understood?"

With that last breath of authority and finality, the discussion came to an end, much to the reluctance of several members, but no one dared to refute a decision made by the Hokage.

Danzo maintained a calm exterior, but was fuming inwardly at the naivety of their village's current Hokage. _It seems I have another mission for 'Root'. Such an enticing treasure trove of techniques is too good to pass up._

Unaware of Danzo's musings, Minato turned to look at Kushina, who was giving him a questioning and angry look.

He could only sigh helplessly, knowing exactly that he was going to have a _long_ discussion with her later tonight.

* * *

 **Streets of Konoha**

The streets were bustling with activity, as children could be seen chasing after one another. Shopkeepers were shouting their offers and services to draw interest from the general populace. Civilians and shinobi alike were moving to supply themselves for trades and missions.

On the street, a certain redhead and blue haired shinobi could also be seen walking amongst the crowd, venturing through the village in their free time.

"Where were you last night?"

After reaching the hotel yesterday, Naruto had to spend over an hour to convince Karin to stay behind while he ran 'errands'. Karin wasn't deceived for a moment and knew something has been up with her favorite Uzumaki. She was able to tell through the variation of someone's chakra whether or not they were lying. She would admit she wasn't too advanced with this skill, but being with Naruto for a bit of time gave her some time to understand his chakra more personally than others. It also helped that she basked in it every day.

Turning his attention toward her and flashing a mischievous smile, he responded teasingly to her. "Don't worry about it so much Karin, I was just enjoying the night air and gazing at the stars. It just took a while to get back since I came across a black cat and had to take the long way around"

Somewhere in the village, a certain scarecrow shinobi could be seen sneezing into his Icha Icha book.

Karin could only pout in retaliation, knowing she wouldn't get a straight answer from him, assuming she would be given an answer in the first place. She decided to change the direction of the conversation, seeing as she wouldn't be getting answers anyways.

"So what are we going to be doing today Naru? It's boring just walking around!"

Naruto's playful smile then turned into an endearing one as he reminisced one of his better memories. "We'll be stopping by the orphanage. Even though I wasn't a part of it, they treated me well in the past, and now I have some money to return the favor."

The orphanage was run by an ex-shinobi by the name of Nono Yakushi, also renowned as 'The Wandering Miko'. She was a young woman with shoulder-length light brown hair covered by a white coif and emerald green eyes. She had circular glasses and a loose fitting black gown with a white apron over it. She had this motherly appeal to her and was attractive in her own right.

He knew she was also a member of 'Root' in the past, but left the organization in favor of running the orphanage. She was a skilled jounin and a captain of the medic corps, though her real talent lied in intelligence gathering. Because they were both aware of each other's backgrounds, she felt sympathy for Naruto.

She had seen Naruto in 'Root' before and knew that while he was cold externally because of his training, he still possessed the heart of a child. She felt that he deserved a chance to live out his youth, so she had invited him a number of times to play with children at the orphanage.

It was there he met Kabuto Yakushi and Urushi, her adoptive sons. He was able to get along with both of them, but he seemed to understand Kabuto a little more. They were both intelligent and skilled in what they did, and the way they thought was beyond their age.

To say Naruto was a little excited to see some old faces was an understatement. They were of the small number of precious people he had in the village, so he would obviously want to check on their well-being.

Karin noticed how he seemed happier about their destination, and it made her smile in turn. Like she had thought before, it was rare to see Naruto truly happy without holding his feelings back. Even if it would only appear for a second, the feeling was still there.

When they had traveled to the outskirts of the village and arrived to the front steps of the orphanage, Naruto knocked on the large double doors.

When someone had finally appeared, it was...an unfamiliar face. It was a middle aged woman with dark brown hair and eyes, with a large black gown and nothing else worthy of noting other than her kind and genuine expression. She truly seemed like a mother based on her expression and atmosphere, and the way she carried herself reminded him of Nono quite a bit.

She responded with a smile of her own once she had seen there were visitors. "Hello, how can I help you?"

Recoiling from his slight disappointment that it wasn't someone he knew, he decided to question the person before him in an equally kind tone. "Yes, would there happen to be a Nono Yakushi in today?"

At the mention of that name, the woman frowned slightly before sighing and shaking her head. "I apologize dear, but she had been recalled for some shinobi duties a while back, so I am unsure of where she is now. She was a kind soul and it is always sad to see someone like her enter the frontlines of danger, bless her heart."

Naruto frowned as well to her answer. She returned to active duty? That is just too hard to believe considering she loved Kabuto and Urushi like her own. She wouldn't have left without good reason.

He just shook his head and asked her if she knew the whereabouts of Urushi and Kabuto as well.

She tilted her head, pondering the names for a moment before clapping her hands together. "Oh, her children! They were such good boys! I don't know too much about them either I'm afraid, but I do know they have enlisted as shinobi to receive proper training in the shinobi arts, as well as the medical arts in honor of their mother."

Naruto could only sigh in response. It seems he won't be able to see his old friends after all. He might have even considered them a family at one point.

Karin was just watching the exchange in silence and knew that Naruto was disappointed. She grabbed his hand boldly with a light blush adorning her face, hoping to comfort him. He picked up on the action and flashed a thankful smile hidden by his mask, knowing she was doing it out of care for him.

He turned his attention back to the woman and said, "I see...well, I did come to visit them, but I also came by to help out as well. If you don't mind, could I receive a tour of the place?"

The civilian woman gave him a smile of her own before responding. "Of course dear! It's always great to have visitors, and I appreciate that you would be willing to help out!"

From there, she quickly brought them into the building and showed them around. Inside, they could see many children of different ages playing and running around. Some could be seen pretending to be ninja, while others took a more innocent approach by playing 'house'.

It could be seen from the atmosphere that the children were truly being cared for, which made Naruto smile at this woman's ability to care for so many youths in one location.

Throughout the tour, he saw many children and activities, but there was one boy who caught his attention.

He was a small, pale skinned boy sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. He had short, straight black hair with dark eyes to match. He really seemed to be going for an emo appearance, seeing as he wore a long sleeved black shirt, pants, and black sandals. His stoic and calm appearance reminded him of a certain Uchiha he had befriended long ago.

He was seen alone throughout the entire tour, but that didn't seem to bother him. His focus was given to the paper he was drawing on, and a faint smile could be seen on his face.

With his curiosity piqued, Naruto decided to question the woman about him. "Excuse me, but do you mind telling me more about the boy against the wall? He seems separated from the rest of the children."

She turned her head in response to who he was talking about, and once she did, she sighed a heavy breath before speaking. "That young one's name is Sai. He was always a quiet boy, keeping to himself rather than playing with others."

Naruto nodded his head before questioning once more. "Is there a reason why that is?"

The old woman then adopted a sad look before answering. "I have talked to him about it, and he does seem interested in making friends...but, he said he doesn't know how to. He was always confused on social customs and norms, and he doesn't display too much emotion which most children find off-putting. I would say that he just has a mind beyond his age, and doesn't know how to associate with his peers."

Her sad look then changed into a light smile. "But he has made some effort, as awkward as they end up being. I gave him a book regarding friendships and things of a similar nature," She then let out a light laugh before continuing. "but he seems to take the advice too literally and ends up insulting some of the kids accidentally."

Naruto was becoming more interested in the child, and it wasn't just his mannerisms. He turned to look at Karin, and saw that she too had noticed there was something special about him, or more specifically, his chakra.

Turning his gaze back to the woman, he decided that he should confirm his curiosity. "Do you mind if I could speak with him ma'am?"

Though she was curious about his reasoning, she sensed no harm in talking to the child. "Of course dear! I have some things to take care of and children to check on, so I will be handling them while you do so!"

As she walked away, Naruto decided to approach Sai with Karin by his side. Once he got close enough, he could see that his suspicions were right. _He really does have talent to be a shinobi._ Naruto thought to himself.

He peered over the boys shoulder and saw that he was extremely talented in a drawing style similar to seal making. _He also has a talent for seals? I really found a diamond in the rough here. It would be a shame if he didn't cultivate these skills..._ Naruto continued to ponder.

This moment lasted for several minutes, with Naruto watching Sai as he continued his drawing and Karin growing increasingly bored and annoyed at being ignored.

Sensing there was someone nearby, Sai lifted his head from his drawing to look at the two new visitors. He gazed momentarily at the masked individual and redhead before asking. "Is there something I can do for you...dickless?"

Naruto's hidden brow began to twitch at the comment. _I see what she meant by him being awkward socially...but isn't this too much?! What are you having him read woman?!_

Karin herself looked irritated and decided to come to Naruto's unneeded rescue. "Hey! Is the first thing you do when you meet someone insult them?! What's your problem?!"

Before Naruto could shush her, Sai gave a fake smile before responding. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, ugly."

Karin fumed at that, and before anyone could respond, she fired a powerful punch into his face, knocking him a few feet away.

Some children stopped for a moment to gaze at the scene, but quickly turned their attention elsewhere. They already knew the reason why it happened, so there was no sense in bothering with it.

Naruto could only shake his head with a dry laugh, remarking the Uzumaki's famous temper. They always take action first and think later.

"What'd you call me you jerk?!"

Sai rose slowly from the floor while rubbing his now red cheek. He frowned slightly, placing his hand on his chin in contemplation. "I don't understand...the book said that friends sometimes create nicknames based on the truth or in playfully mean ways..." He then returned his gaze to Karin, as if trying to find something on her face. "...no matter how I look, you are definitely ugly. So why are you so angry?"

Karin began to enter a state of pure rage, where her eyes turned comically white and smoke seemed to emit from her mouth. Her red hair began to dance maddeningly and the temperature of the room began to rise. Her appearance began to form something similar to that of a demon, scaring many of the children who were too close away and making anyone at a distance shiver, thanking the gods they were not on the receiving end of her fury.

Just before she began to charge at him, Naruto held her by her collar, sighing deeply.

Karin continued to run in place comically, not noticing she was being held back. "I'm gonna kill you, ya jackass! I am not ugly!"

This continued for a minute with Karin spouting numerous death threats and Sai looking at her, confused at her words and actions.

Before things could get any messier, Naruto decided to step in and calm her down. "Please relax Karin, he just doesn't know how to socialize with others yet. You are very cute, so don't let what he says bother you, alright?" Hoping it would help to reduce her anger, he followed up by rubbing her head, ruffling his fingers through her hair.

Almost instantly, her face that was red with rage devolved into one of embarrassment as she fidgeted her body and poked her fingers together. "R-Really? You think I'm c-cute" She began to smile with a dreamy look in her eyes, bringing a hand to her flushed cheeks as she began to go into a world of her own. "H-He said I was c-cute...Hehe...I'm cute he says...heehee."

Seeing as she was lost in her own world, he finally turned his attention to Sai. "Try not to listen to the book so closely kid. While some things may be right, that is only when you have already established a friendship. Nicknames come afterwards."

Sai nodded his head in response, now understanding the situation and seeing he was in the wrong. "I see, that does indeed make sense...then, might I ask who you are?"

Naruto smiled beneath his mask and answered in kind. "You can call me Narukami, and the redhead that is lost in her own wonderland is Karin Uzumaki."

Sai nodded before looking at the now drooling redhead, who seemed to be muttering nonsense with reddened cheeks. It was a bit...scary to him, how she could go from one extreme to another."...is she going to be okay? I have a feeling she is not particularly sane..."

Hearing these words, Karin snapped from her thoughts before answering angrily. "I am not crazy you pale-skinned asshole! I was just...ya know...thinking about stuff..." She trailed off the end of her sentence in an embarrassed and whispered tone.

Before another fight could evolve, Naruto took the initiative to change the subject. "You're very skilled in drawing Sai. How long have you been doing this for?"

Sai seemed to think for a bit before answering with a shrug of his shoulders. "As long as I can remember, dick-"

"Please don't call me dickless, before I tear yours off. Just call me Narukami" He stated with a stern, and serious tone almost immediately cutting Sai off. He would admit that he was irritated by the nickname, as any man likely would be. He was large and proud, and had stamina for days thanks to his bloodline. A man's genitals was always a soft spot for them. It was their pride and joy, and you don't mess with a man's holy object.

Sai shivered slightly at the tone, noting that using that nickname wouldn't be smart to use in the future.

"I understand…Narukami. So might I ask again what brings you here?"

Narukami pondered his answer a moment before deciding to give one. "Well, I originally came here to visit some old friends and to help out the orphanage financially…" He then gave Sai a pointed look before continuing. "…but then I found a rare gem in here that caught my interest."

He now granted Sai his full attention and spoke with honesty, something even someone as emotionless as Sai could sense was true and earnest. "You have talent Sai, and I think I can help you bring it out."

Sai sat there thinking on his words. If he were to be honest…Sai was bored of his current life. No…rather than bored…he had no clue on what he should do with it.

Sai was more mature than the rest of his peers, and constantly thought about what it was he should be doing, what he was even there for.

He had thought about his parents in the past, but he found there was no point in looking for someone no one had any information on. If he were to be honest…he was lonely.

He tried to get along with his peers, but he could never relate to any of their activities. He felt too…mature for those games. He felt the kids were too naive and complacent with their lives, while Sai thought about his constantly.

Was he to remain orphaned forever? Was he destined to live a dull life? Would he ever feel needed?

He wanted more…much more than he currently had, but he just didn't know how to go about doing so. It troubled him constantly, but in the end, he gave up. He accepted that he may just be alone until death, only having his drawings to occupy his attention.

Then all of a sudden, this person appears who says he can give him an opportunity for more. If that wasn't suspicious, then he didn't know what was.

Breaking him from his thoughts, Naruto decided to throw him a bone since he could sense how troubled Sai really was.

"Don't worry too much about it Sai, Karin and I will be staying in the village for about a week. You have plenty of time to sort out your thoughts and feelings. We'll stop by from time to time to pay a visit." He then turned away from Sai while grabbing Karin's hand. As he walked away, he left Sai with some parting words.

"I really think I could help you out Sai. I have a feeling we can become friends...perhaps even a family if given the opportunity. Just think about it kid, we'll be back to hang around." With that said, the Uzumaki pair left the building, heading off on another venture into the village.

Sai watched them intently as they began to leave, stunned into silence while he began to contemplate his words. _Family…I wonder what that is like…_ he mused to himself until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

When he looked back, he saw the old caretaker giving him a kind smile. "They were a nice bunch, and they seemed to show genuine concern…I think they are definitely the kind of people who will care for you my dear, so don't let this opportunity to go to waste."

Sai could only nod his head slowly, before gazing back at the empty space where they once were. _Maybe I should give them a chance, and hopefully…I can finally have a family._

The caretaker then adopted a surprised expression once she saw that adorning the pale youth's face was a true smile, one that was born from genuine feelings of happiness. It was her first time seeing one from him, so she could only smile happily in response.

* * *

 **Hotel in Konoha**

"Hey, Naru? Why did you want to help that jackass?"

The young pair of Karin and Naruto had relocated back to their hotel for the time being. They had spent a lot of time just wandering around most of the day, resupplying their food stock and buying new clothes for Karin. She was distracted by the joyful atmosphere, and only thought about their recent encounter with Sai until now.

Naruto took off his mask to reveal his handsome appearance and brilliant red hair. No matter how many times she sees him like this, Karin would always be entranced."It has less to do with his talent, and more that I sympathize with the life of an orphan. I can see myself in him in different ways."

He gained a solemn expression as he continued to explain his reasoning to the young Uzumaki. "I can tell from his eyes…he doesn't know his place in the world, and this causes him continuous internal conflict. He has no goal or motivation in life, he is simply letting time pass him by."

He then looked in the direction of Karin, giving her a sad smile of his own. "I used to be the same way, that's why I can relate to him. My life until now was never easy, Karin. I had to suffer a lot of things, majority of it stemming from Konoha."

Karin began to frown in response. She knew her savior lead a rough life, but he never went into much detail about it. Just as she thought, he originally came from Konoha, but for whatever reason he was able to leave this place without causing a great disturbance.

Noticing the shift in her mood, Naruto approached her while she was mulling over these thoughts and poked her forehead with his middle and pointing fingers to her forehead. This got her to raise her head towards him and look at his eyes.

She never understood why he did this. He had mentioned he used to do this to a friend of his. _I think it was Itachi? Something along those lines,_ She thought briefly.

What she did know was the feeling behind it. She would always feel better if she was sad or calmed when angry. If she had to place a word to describe the feeling, it would have to be...safe. Like she would be protected no matter the circumstance.

He smiled a little happier now and said, "Don't feel down Karin. Though It wasn't easy living my life, I was able to find purpose in it. I was given a book regarding the history of my people from my old _caretaker,_ " he spat out in contempt before resuming his sentence. "And from it, I learned that there was value in having a family and friends."

Naruto took his hand away from her head to crouch down to her level. He then cupped her cheek gently with his hand, granting her a blush that was brighter than her hair. _He's touching me!_ She thought inwardly before listening to the rest of his words.

"Because of it, I began to dream for bigger things. I wanted to have a better place in this world. I wanted to mean something to someone, and help others find their place." He began to caress her cheek with his thumb softly. Karin was quickly becoming someone precious to him. He pondered briefly if this feeling is what an older brother would feel? He didn't have much experience in that field, but he liked to think that this is what it would feel like to have a family.

"I saw that desire in you Karin, and I see that in Sai as well. I want to help you guys find your purpose and meaning. Once you have, I am positive you will lead a happy life."

He then moved forward to press his forehead against hers, making her whole body tense and her blush to spread throughout her whole body. _He's so close. He's so CLOSE!_ She began to shout in her head.

This went unnoticed by Naruto, as he thought that being so close was a good way to get his message across and show her how he cared for her well being. He felt that it had worked properly, seeing as she wasn't pulling away and had a pretty happy expression.

 _I guess Icha Icha: Love Tactics_ _ **is**_ _more realistic than I thought. Close proximity is better when displaying your emotions and thoughts,_ He mused momentarily.

Naruto then cast her an endearing and mesmerizing smile, one that was directed wholly towards her.

"Do you regret that I took you in, Karin?"

Her response was immediate and soft, almost inaudible if he weren't so close to her face.

"O-Of course not! You s-saved from a fate worse than hell!"

At her response, his smile became brighter, nearly causing her heart to stop. He pulled away from her, causing her to feel some discontent without the added warmth against her head.

"I'm glad then. I'm happy you found your place with me…and that's why I want to give Sai a chance as well. I want to give him meaning, a purpose in life. I want him to become friends, perhaps even family with us. Every child deserves that chance, don't you agree?"

After hearing everything he said, Karin could only sigh. She truly wanted to have Naruto all to herself…but she also understood that Naruto was a kind person at heart. It was for that reason why she felt she could trust him and was attached to him.

"He may be a jerk…but I guess I can bear with it...I'm still going to kick his ass if he says something stupid again!"

With a soft chuckle, Naruto then ruffled her hair once more before flashing a grin.

"I knew you would come around to the idea. You're a kind girl after all."

He then turned to all of the supplies they had gathered through the afternoon, and adopted a playful countenance. "Now, let's start organizing some of the stuff we bought. We don't want to mix up your panties with my underwear, now do we?"

Karin looked aghast at what he said and flushed in embarrassment.

"Naruto!" She yelled out, throwing several punches in his direction, only to be dodged swiftly.

Naruto only chuckled at the reaction. He found that having an easy-to-tease companion made traveling more entertaining. He felt that having Sai join the gang would definitely help to relieve any boredom they may feel along the way.

* * *

 **Unknown Laboratory in Konoha**

"So this is the place…it took forever to find it."

Several figures could be seen in full black clothing, wearing traditional ANBU attire and masks.

The one in front raised his hand with a clenched fist, signaling the others to disperse. "Search for any research and experimentation files in relation to seals."

With no verbal response, they nodded their heads and swiftly disappeared through several rooms and tunnel networks.

It was a long while before anything noteworthy had appeared, but the chance finally came in under a few hours.

"I think I found something."

When that was said, the lead figure moved over to whatever was found and read the title of the document.

"Cursed Seal of Heaven."

Finally finding their target, the lead figure proceeded to give orders to the others. "Continue your search in case there were any follow-up notes and files. If there is nothing else, hide your tracks and presence, and clean up anything that is disorganized. We don't want Konoha to know someone was here."

They all nodded in response, while he turned his attention to the files in his hand before opening it to see what it entailed.

 _Cursed Seal of Heaven:_

 _A Juinjutsu developed with the idea of increasing one's strength to higher levels beyond natural capability. Through an exchange of fluids, the mark is able to be distributed to another person. The success rate of a successful distribution is at 10%, verified through experimentation._

At that note, the disguised agent couldn't help but feel disgust. It was inhumane and unethical to test sealing techniques through human experimentation. Test subjects are limited to animals, and in some cases, yourself.

As he continued to read, he made note of some information that was particularly interesting.

 _Through the study of subject Juugo, it was found that he was in possession of a particular enzyme that was capable of passively drawing in nature chakra. However, Because it was not done with proper senjutsu training and channeling, the subject was found entering a state of induced madness and bloodlust as a result._

Nature chakra? This made the masked figure curious about the art. He has indeed heard of it, but it was almost impossible to find someone who practiced the art in this time outside of Orochimaru and Jiraiya of the Sennin. _Maybe I can catch a glimpse of the art through the mark?_ He thought to himself before continuing onwards.

 _Through much testing, the enzyme was able to be replicated. By combining it with developer Orochimaru's senjutsu chakra along with a sealing catalyst, the ability to passively use nature chakra was able to be granted, as well as a significant boost in raw power, chakra, and strength. Side effects include: Induced bloodlust and madness at minimal levels in comparison to subject Juugo, decreased chakra control from chakra flooding and overabundance, and possible death through extended use._

As dark as the material and how sickening the experimentation was, the figure had to hand it Orochimaru's ingenuity. It was a great method of obtaining power, albeit the cruel methods to do so.

Nature chakra was not something someone could just possess. Like it was stated in the notes, proper care, training, and conditioning was required to take full advantage of the effect. There was said to be many repercussions due to lack of control, depending on the method used. The problem with training in senjutsu is that it has been limited to summoning clans. Jiraiya trained with the toads and Orochimaru with the snakes, so unless one gained a contract with a summoning clan that had access to nature chakra, it was almost impossible to receive proper training.

The figure took off his mask to look deeper into the sealing catalyst, revealing it to be a familiar redhead with whisker marks across his cheeks.

Our now revealed Naruto was able to see something he hadn't expected to see from the sealing design and it's inner workings.

 _This sealing matrix is decent, but nowhere near as complex to what I've seen...but this part right here is interesting and didn't seem to be mentioned in the notes. To think Orochimaru had some knowledge in micro-sealing…no wonder other's couldn't decipher the mark and remove it._

It really was astonishing. Throughout Naruto's travels, he had found no evidence of micro-sealing in any books, and there were no records of its use outside of his time spent in Uzushiogakure.

 _That only means that he was able to self-engineer his own version of micro-sealing…and I doubt he even knows that there is a proper term for what he had done. He really was a genius of his time._

Naruto could only sigh. While he did respect Orochimaru's intelligence, his actions left much to be desired. Noticing he was straying from the topic at hand, he refocused his attention onto the files.

 _From this inner character here…I see…He implanted a fragment of his own conscious. The unique part is that the fragment is capable of being extracted. That means even if he were to die, it is possible that he could become resurrected in a sense, as long as there was a body that could host his mind. This really is amazing._

There was a lot of potential for the cursed seal, especially with Naruto's current knowledge of the sealing arts. Naruto felt that there was no one in the nations currently that could match his knowledge in fuinjutsu.

He had heard of Orochimaru's curse mark, and had even seen it a couple of times. Unfortunately, the curse mark relied on more than just sealing, and also required knowledge in anatomy, biology, and other sciences. While Naruto was knowledgeable in those subjects, he wouldn't proclaim he was as good as someone like Orochimaru who had made it their living.

Taking another look at the sealing matrix, he couldn't help but smirk mischievously.

 _While the sealing catalyst is decent, it still has a lot of holes in it. The genetic design was ingenious on Orochimaru's part, but the programming is lacking in many places. I'm positive I can make some greater improvements to this, as well as taking away some of those side effects._

Shouting loudly to the other figures, he said "Disperse yourselves so the boss can know what happened here. I will be returning personally so he can receive the files. Dismissed."

With a silent salute, the other figures disappeared in a puff of smoke, making the last remaining figure smile at the action, and thought to himself before leaving to report their success to the original.

 _God I love shadow clones._

* * *

 **A/N:** And that marks the end of this chapter!

Next chapter will probably be the last for the Konoha Arc. Which brings me to the topic of **Story Arcs**. I plan to have each Story Arc anywhere between 2-6 chapters, depending on how much content I need to squeeze in. The next major arc following this one will be the journey to Kumogakure, so I hope you look forward to it!

Next chapter will be on or before May 31st, 2016.

Please leave a review for any comments, questions, or constructive criticism. Keep in mind that I do not give out any spoilers.

~Stay cool, but don't Freeze


	7. A Bitter Departure

**A/N: The Poll has now been Closed!**

While I did say I would choose two or three people last time...I changed my mind sadly and only chose to confirm the first place winner and two others I planned to have in the harem. So here is the result...

 **1** **st** **place: Samui!**

She made an AMAZING comeback after I announced Mei Terumi was in first place before. She went from the low twenties, STRAIGHT to 39 votes since the last chapter! As such, she has been confirmed as a romantic interest!

 **Shion!**

She was second to last in the rankings with only 15 votes...but I had always planned to have her in the harem. Later in the story, her storyline plays a significant role in Naruto's progress so I felt she deserved some love as a result. That, and I like Shion as a character that wasn't shown too much love in fanfiction.

 **Karin Uzumaki!**

I felt like I developed her romantic feelings and personality too much to leave her ignored, so she has been officially recognized as a romantic interest! She was also 4th place in the poll with 25 votes. Being that she was in the upper half of votes, I felt she deserved a place.

The rest are still under consideration. I will make my decisions depending on how my story turns out and the interactions I make. I felt that people only voted for Karin because I began to develop her before I even introduced the other girls which created an unfair advantage to the others.

With that said, I will admit that three particular girls remain questionable as romantic interests and I may ignore outright: Tayuya, Yugito, and Fū. Listed below is my reasoning:

 _Tayuya_ : While I enjoy her personality and believe that I could have some fun with it, I don't feel like she would fit in well with the story. I would have to introduce another arc just to fit her in based on where I'm taking this story, and I'm not sure if I want to make that commitment.

 _Yugito_ : I'm just not sure if I want too many romantic interests originating from Kumo. With Samui already confirmed, it would have to be between Mabui and Yugito. If I had to be honest, I prefer Mabui. She doesn't have many stories involving her and Naruto, so I wanted to show her some love. This does not mean Naruto x Yugito won't happen, I'm just on the fence about whether or not I want her in as well.

 _Fū_ : I don't have a well developed arc for her, which is the same situation Tayuya is in for me. I may be able to come up with something in the future, but I don't think I plan to considering she was last place in the poll with 12 votes.

If you don't agree with the list, I will need reasons that make sense. They must be objective, not biased because it is a character that you like. Things like 'that character is too common in harem and pairings' is not a valid reason, so please provide some details.

With that said, I appreciate all the compliments and criticism I received in the reviews. I don't have much to say considering the questions in the reviews are either answered with this chapter, or will be spoilers for future chapters.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise or any of its characters, I am but a simple man, with a simple desire to write a fanfiction that has been plaguing my mind.**

 **The only thing I own in this story are my theories on sealing techniques, original characters (if I decide to make any), and scenarios that did not exist in the Naruto Franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **-One Week Later-**

 **Hokage Tower**

The tension was thick inside the Hokage's office, so much so it nearly felt suffocating for Karin. There were so many different chakra readings and variations, swirls of differing emotions and contrasting feelings. It was beginning to take its toll on the young Uzumaki, it was overwhelming her to the extent she felt sick and could almost faint.

Before her was the Hokage who had finished processing Naruto's bounty not long ago. She had expected him to have a more presentable and welcoming appearance, but she could see plainly on his face a look of helplessness. He looked as if the current situation was beyond his realm of control.

The reason for his look stood right next to him, with a carefree smile on her face. She had familiar red hair much like her own and Naruto's, and was quite a beauty.

She recalled the few meetings she had with Mito throughout her and Naruto's stay here at Ichiraku Ramen. If she was good at comparing appearances, Karin would guess that this woman was her mother.

This sparked a moment of jealousy from Karin. _Is that how Mito will look when she grows up?! That's too unfair!_ She hollered to herself. _How the hell do I compete with...with this!_

Karin would have likely continued her inner rant, if it weren't for her increasing discomfort with said woman. _Why does she keep staring at me with that smile on her face? I feel like a sheep being hunted by a wolf under those eyes!_

What Karin didn't understand was how excited Kushina seemed to be at the fact there is another Uzumaki within the village.

The night after the council meeting last week, Kushina relentlessly chewed out Minato for not telling her about such important information. Anything involving her clan members was a big deal for her.

The poor man couldn't get a wink of sleep that night, and his wife's little tirade had even made him late for his meetings…and that was the next day in the afternoon! If he learned anything after that little episode, it was to never withhold information from an easy-to-anger Uzumaki.

Ignoring the disturbing gaze, Karin turned her attention to Naruto and the small pale figure beside him.

As Naruto had promised, she (much to her initial reluctance) and Naruto did well on their promise to visit the orphanage everyday to see Sai.

At first, Sai had been a little reluctant to meet with them, and for good reason she might add. The way Naruto said he could help Sai after barely meeting the boy came off pretty suspicious and even…well, it made him _kind of_ seem like lolicon/shotacon maniac…which Karin secretly hoped for in her case.

 _I'm not some weirdo!_ She defended herself internally. She somehow felt like she was being judged by people beyond her reach, and needed to defend her thoughts. _I'm just willing to use anything to my advantage!_

Let it be said that Karin was very determined to gain the attention of one Naruto Uzumaki, and was willing to pull out all the stops to make it happen.

Moving back on topic, despite Sai's initial reluctance, he found that he could get along well with Naruto. They both were awkward at forming relationships at first, and both were skilled in suppressing their emotions to some extent. He almost felt like an older brother.

It was confusing to him, seeing as he never had family before, but he did know that whatever connection he felt between him and Naruto made him feel…happy? At peace?

The true feelings he felt always escaped him, never being able to put it precisely into words. What he did know was that whatever it was, it was a positive feeling, and did wonders for his mood. He felt like he could become something if he stuck with Naruto.

He had even enjoyed the banter and arguments between himself and Karin. It almost always ended with him being socked in the face due to some miscalculation in conversation on his part, but it never ended on a bad note.

He had even been caught smiling afterwards, which creeped Karin out a little. Naruto, however, saw it as Sai finally opening up to them.

It was only a couple of days ago where his papers were signed for adoption as Naruto's younger brother. The caretaker cried tears of joy that day, and thanked Naruto profusely. She had a strong feeling he would be a positive influence for Sai. She cared for all of them as if they were her own children, so it was always sad to see one go away.

Karin wasn't sure how things would turn out with the new addition to their group, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be too bad. She would admit that as awkward as he was, it was fun to argue with him. Every Uzumaki needed some form of release for pent up anger, and hers was fighting with Sai.

She then turned her attention to her main source of worry…Naruto.

 _His chakra is becoming darker…and its pulsating?_ She looked at Naruto with concern, noting the changes in his chakra signature. His emotions seem to be less suppressed than the last time they appeared here. _Could it be because of the woman?_

Karin then glanced at Kushina, pondering if she was the cause for Naruto's current distress.

Kushina, sensing she had Karin's attention looked to her with an even wider smile.

Karin seemed caught off guard by the genuine happiness emanating from the older redhead, and it made her slightly uncomfortable.

Not aware of her actions, she reflexively moved behind Naruto, thereby eclipsing Kushina from view, which made said Uzumaki frown in response, but did nothing to comment. She figured Karin was just shy and sought the person she was most comfortable.

After a few minutes of tense silence with naruto examining the bounty reward, making sure it was the correct amount, he then nodded his head and bowed his head slightly towards the Hokage.

"Everything seems to be in place Lord Hokage. I will be taking my leave then, we had stayed longer than initially planned and I have business elsewhere."

Before Naruto could turn, Minato spoke quickly to interrupt Naruto's dismissal. "Ah, can you please wait for a moment Narukami? I would like to ask you some questions, and as long as they aren't too personal, you don't have to answer. I was hoping you could sate my-"

"Ahem!"

Minato turned to the source of the cough, which seemed to be an irritated Kushina, causing him to sweat drop at the action.

"*Sigh*…I mean _our_ curiousity."

Naruto looked at the couple for a moment, before letting out a sigh of his own.

"I suppose a few minutes won't make too much of a difference…It would be difficult regardless to deny the request of the Hokage after all."

At that response, Minato nodded and decided to voice his first question. "Well, I would like to ask why your mask bears the symbol of the Uzumaki?"

Seeing no issue in answering this, Naruto answered quick but clear, "It is in honor of a once powerful clan," He then turned his head slightly to Karin with a hidden smile before continuing. "A clan I hope to bring back up in due time."

At those words, Kushina seemed to smile even further. She could tell this man's feelings in regards to her clan were genuine and without ulterior motives. It was curious to see a non-Uzumaki treasure her people so much without ill will, but she felt it was a nice thing to see.

Kushina then took this opportunity to voice her own question she had been withholding for a while now, and was hoping for a positive response.

"It's nice to see how much you care for the Uzumaki, which brings me to another topic." She then walked a few steps closer to Naruto and his group of kids before speaking once more.

"Would you and your group like to be a part of the Uzumaki clan in Konohagakure?"

At this mention, Minato could only slap his head and sigh in frustration. He had discussed with Kushina about this topic before, and he felt that they shouldn't seem too pushy or forward without confirming more things like their status and alignment…She was just too damn stubborn. Not even a few questions in, and she had already decided to make this group a part of her clan.

He couldn't fully blame her though. Since the destruction of the Uzushiogakure, Kushina had always had recurring bouts with depression and self loathing. Part of the reason she was so active was to keep herself busy and not think about the disaster or her most recent failure towards a member of her clan.

On the other side, Karin's eyes widened comically. She certainly didn't expect such a situation. She thought that they would only be curious about her due to her hair color, but it seemed this woman wanted to invite all of them into her clan, a powerful and famous one at that!

Sai didn't show much of anything besides a slight widening of his eyes. He too was aware of how famous the Uzumaki clan was, so everything that was happening right now only seemed too good to be true.

Before Kushina could continue to persuade the group, Naruto voiced out a question that stopped her in her tracks.

"Why would we want to join your clan?"

Both Kushina and Minato froze at those words. It wasn't the fact he denied their request that shocked them. In fact, they had assumed he wouldn't be so willing to join the clan out of nowhere, and had planned to work around it. Who wouldn't become suspicious of such an offer that came from nowhere?

What they didn't expect was the frigid tone he had used. From his tone, Minato could sense a cold disposition, indifference, and even a hint of disdain.

Before they could recover, Naruto continued his questioning.

"It seems a tad too soon to trust us so openly to the extent you would be inviting us into your clan. This is not even considering that two of us aren't Uzumaki. What do you hope to gain from us?"

Kushina, finally recovering from the earlier cold words, decided to answer his concerns in kind. "Oh gods no! We just felt that we could help provide for you and offer you protection 'ttebane! There are many who aren't a fan of our clan outside of Konoha, so we wanted to help in anyway possible."

She wanted to express that she truly meant no harm to him and his charges. She felt that the sincerity in her words helped to convince them a little and began to smile…until Naruto hit her with something that had been haunting her for years.

"…you mean like how you protected the Kyuubi Jinchuriki five years ago?" It was said in a dead tone that frightened Karin, and even the usually stoic Sai to the extent they began to shiver. It was something they weren't familiar with.

Over the time they had spent with the masked Uzumaki, both had only seen the positive aspect of Naruto, but now seeing a new side of him began to frighten them a little. There truly was more to people than meets the eye.

Kushina, who was on the receiving end of such cold words had her eyes widened in shock and horror, understanding exactly what Naruto was getting at. She was left in a state disbelief and depressive stupor.

Minato, however, narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the masked figure, revaluating him as a whole. This information was _not_ something people outside of Konoha should be aware of. He spoke with an authoritative tone to showcase his discomfort at the question, "What do you know of Naruto Uzumaki?"

Karin's eyes widened at the sudden realization. _The Kyuubi and Naruto?_ She then turned to look at the man before her. It was a good thing she was still being eclipsed by her favorite Uzumaki, otherwise Minato and Kushina would have picked up on the action and became more suspicious.

 _Did they really make Naruto the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox?_

Sai was merely curious of the situation, not yet knowing that the masked figure before him was in fact the Naruto Uzumaki that was being discussed. Judging from how Naruto was acting, however, he could determine there was a close relationship between the two.

If Minato could see through masks, he would have seen Naruto roll his eyes at the question, before making a retort of his own.

"I mean no disrespect Lord Hokage…but the treatment of Konoha's Jinchuriki is still quite famous. And though you have tried to keep it under wraps over the years…I am well aware that he is no longer in your village, perhaps even dead. It was obvious from the way your ANBU Ops were spread around the nations, so I doubt I was the only one to pick up on this."

Minato could only look downcast after what he said. It was true they were searching for Naruto, but it was being done in secret. Konoha was considered a major military power, even considered the strongest in the elemental nations. The problem was that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was a public deterrence against the other shinobi villages. While he, Kushina, and several others knew he wasn't the true Jinchuriki, he was publicly announced as one. If no efforts were made for his search, people would become suspicious at the lack of action, and begin to believe he really wasn't the holder of the Kyuubi.

This would cause alarm and unrest within the village, and eventually it would be discovered that Mito was the true Jinchuriki. This would decrease the village's trust in their Hokage as a result, and perhaps even start to abuse his daughter for his mistakes.

Noting the Hokage's silence at the subject, he turned his attention back to Kushina who seemed to be on the verge of crying.

"I am well aware of Uzumaki traditions Lady Kushina, and you chose to abandon the biggest one of all…family. All members of the clan are family, and for whatever reason, you turned your back on a child who had no one to call his own."

Hearing those words, Kushina began to delve deeper into despair and sadness.

She was well aware of the mistakes she made, and there was not a day she didn't think about the young boy she had left alone.

She had let someone else suffer in the place of her daughter. In a moment of weakness and carelessness, she let herself be convinced that it was the 'only way' to protect her daughter, when in fact it could have been resolved in a much easier one.

None of this would have happened if they had admitted Mito was the Jinchuriki in the first place. Of course she may not be treated well, but she would still have a family to at least guide and protect her. These were things Naruto was not blessed with, and was still forced to encounter the pain and suffering that came with being a Jinchuriki.

Naruto then began to turn away while grasping the hands of the two children with him. "If this were Uzushiogakure, you would have already been excommunicated for such a betrayal, especially towards one so much younger than yourself."

As the door opened, he paused before a moment before turning towards Minato and Kushina once more. "It is for this reason I cannot trust the Uzumaki clan within Konoha, nor Konoha itself. I will now take my leave now Lord Hokage, Lady Kushina."

At those words, the door closed behind him, Sai, and Karin. If one would listen closely, you would hear the silent sobs emanating from the office they had just departed from.

It was not going to be a pleasant night in the Uzumaki-Namikaze household.

* * *

 **Streets of Konoha**

The tense silence that hung in the air was haunting, as Naruto and his group proceeded to the Village Gate for departure.

Karin had her head hung low, mulling over the conversation that had just happened. From what she could make of it, Naruto was essentially an outcast for something beyond his control…and it seemed that the Hokage and the older Uzumaki women were responsible.

Sai merely cast Naruto a questioning glance. He had yet to discover Naruto's true appearance and identity, so he was thoroughly confused by the situation. He was as good at reading emotions as he was showing them. Meaning he lacked that skill vastly.

Picking up on their confusion and emotions, Naruto took a moment to glance at them before releasing a sigh.

"I'll tell you guys more once we leave the village…It's not something that should be discussed in the open."

They nodded their heads solemnly in response. They truly were curious and would want nothing more than to understand the person they had become attached with, but they could only remain patient until he was ready.

Suddenly, they felt something prodding their foreheads.

When they looked, they saw that Naruto was poking them between their brows. Sai was unfamiliar to the action, while Karin had experience with the gesture. This time however felt…different.

It still contained the same warmth and protective feeling as before, but there was also a light tingle. It was a bit ticklish and lasted only for a second before disappearing.

Naruto, seeing their curious expressions only gave them a small smirk before asking, "So? Do you feel a little better now?"

They could only nod their heads dumbly in agreement. They really needed to know the secret behind that poke. It was weird but comforting at the same time.

While this was happening, they failed to notice, or chose to ignore, a weasel masked ANBU figure who had watched the entire exchange from the rooftops of a nearby building.

If his mask was not hiding his appearance, one would see the widening of his eyes as he gazed at the masked Naruto in stunned shock.

Ever since the arrival of this mysterious mercenary, he had been tailing the masked figure between missions and other duties because they had felt familiar for some reason.

Weasel knew he had never met someone with such a deep shade of blue hair, nor anyone with that mask…but that style of hair and it's unnatural spikes seemed to be all too similar to a friend of his in the past. The way he carried himself was also more mature than what his age was, which was assumed to be between 13 and 15 years.

He knew he was noticed by the masked figure from the start, but the freelancer never did anything to indicate that he cared. Whether it was overconfidence or it served a purpose, he didn't know. He just counted himself as lucky to avoid any conflict with the man.

Which brings him to the current situation. He had recognized the action the mercenary Narukami had just done, since it was something that was done to him many years ago, and he still does to his younger brother Sasuke in honor of his old friend.

 _Could that really be him?_ He mused in shock. He hadn't known anyone else to do the same thing, so there was some hope that it really was one of his best friends from some time ago.

Gaining a look of determination, he took off his mask slightly, revealing a familiar pair of sharingan eyes, and the unmistakable face of Itachi Uchiha.

"Weasel."

However, before he could continue after the blue haired bounty hunter, he was called to a stop by a two shinobi bearing an ANBU mask.

"Lord Danzo wants to know the progress of your mission."

Pulling his mask back onto his face, Itachi frowned slightly and gained a countenance of melancholy. He was currently acting as a double agent for the Uchiha and Konoha. It was made aware that the Uchiha have become suspicious in their activity lately. Namely, they have been stocking up on weapons and could be seen examining different routes of Konoha that were beyond their field of patrol.

A coup was beginning to be staged, and from the looks of it and how quickly Danzo sought his presence, he could only think, _It's almost time…_

With a nod of his head as his response, he took one last glance at the freelancer before performing a shunshin to meet with Danzo in his private quarters.

 _Naruto…what would you do if you were in my shoes?_

* * *

 **Konohagakure Forests**

After that short episode of tension, the mood quickly picked back up with Sai trying to maintain a conversation with the two Uzumakis, and Karin ultimately firing a punch in his direction due to some off-hand insult.

"Why do you have to always call me ugly?! Can't you use something else, like beautiful or adorable, or even the ever-charming Karin?!" She finished with shaking fists and a face contorted into anger.

Sai seemed to contemplate her words, before adopting an expression of confusion. "I don't understand…" He then took out a book on how to make and maintain friendships, and decided to voice out his defense.

"This book states that telling the truth is the best way to maintain trust in a relationship…" He then looked in her direction, as if he was looking at some kind of anomaly in the world. "I don't think this book would be published if it was false…I suppose that makes you an abnormal person?"

While he stated this in a deceivingly genuine fashion, as if he truly believed his words, Karin was reaching the boiling point for her fury.

She nearly began to tear at her own hair before she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation, frustration, and surrender. "Ugh! There is no helping you! I tell you every freakin time and you do the same…damn…thing!"

She then turned down a dirt path and began stomping her way ahead of the two males of the group.

Naruto chuckled a bit before turning to Sai, "You know, you should take it easy on her. She has a pretty bad temper, and she just might kill you one of these days.

Sai's confused expression then evolved into one of a slightly playful smirk. "I understand…It is just entertaining studying the different reactions she has towards my words. I am learning a lot about human interaction by continuing this meaningless banter."

Naruto could only shake his head at this pale boy, who was now his younger brother. He did understand his desire to understand people and how to make friends…but it is something that should come naturally, and he does tend to be over the top in his insults sometimes.

Though he did admit they were both similar, in the sense that they both found it entertaining to tease the younger Uzumaki.

Before Naruto could continue to scold Sai, He was quickly hugged tightly by the little redhead who had ran back from ahead.

"Naru…I can sense people nearby…around ten of them, and their closing in fast."

Upon saying this, she had many expectations on how Naruto would respond. She thought he would react quickly and with urgency, or break out into a mad dash in order to outrun their pursuers. She didn't, however, expect Naruto to release a sigh of exasperation in response.

"It's about time…I was beginning to think _they_ wouldn't take the risk."

Karin noticed that Naruto seemed to have an impish smile that would have made her recoil back at the expression if it weren't for the dire situation.

"Narukami…We ask that you come with us without resistance."

Before Karin could berate Naruto about the seriousness of the situation, several figures appeared before them, while the rest surrounded them in the trees and bushes, hiding from plain sight.

They were all garbed in familiar ANBU attire, except the two maskless figures that seemed to lead the others judging by how they were at the forefront of the formation. One had orange hair pulled back into a ponytail, while the other had goggles and a suit that covered nearly his entire face, with the only exception being his mouth.

Naruto turned to them nonchalantly before replying back, "Please don't waste our time. We both know why you are here Fu, Torune."

At the mention of the two leading figures' names, their eyes narrowed in response. It seems they were correct in their assumption.

Fu decided to speak up, hoping to obtain any information he could. "It seems you know of us. Would it be false to assume you are agent Maelstrom?"

At this point, Naruto finally unveiled his real appearance before the 'Root' shinobi, gaining wide eyes from Sai since it was his first time seeing this change in his adoptive older brother. Meanwhile, the tension of the atmosphere beginning to thicken amongst the 'Root' shinobi.

Most have heard the rumors even if they hadn't met him in person. He was a prodigy among prodigies within 'Root', and his strength and intelligence grew beyond what was normal for his age even when compared to geniuses like Itachi Uchiha or Kakashi Hatake.

From their understanding and failed efforts in searching for him, he was MIA, presumed to be KIA by the general populace of Konoha. He was a monster in fighting capability even back when he was five, so they could only imagine how strong he had become over the years.

Even still, they maintained some confidence seeing as they heavily outnumbered their opponent and he was stuck with two children to defend. Judging by his current character and stance, he seemed ready to protect them at the cost of his own life, so that was all they needed for a boost in morale and continue their mission.

As Naruto revealed his scarred face and brilliant red hair after pulling off his own mask, he produced a mischievous smile and stated in a mocking tone, "I wonder what gave it away…was it the mask? My unruly hair? Or was it the fact that I was skilled in the sealing arts?"

Fu seeing no problem in answering him now that he found out his identity, relinquished some information he was privileged to speak about. "We were uncertain of your identity because it was glaringly obvious. We had figured it was more a trap than anything. You were not trained to be so open agent Maelstrom…it is slightly disappointing, seeing as you were a person our generation looked towards as a model figure."

He then shook his head slightly, as if openly stating how disappointed he was in his skill. "It seems your skills have weathered over the years."

At that statement, Naruto began to chuckle in response. "Really Fu? It's _me_ who is disappointed in _your_ skills. Did you even think this could be a trap to lure your group out of hiding?"

Fu showed no signs of being angered at the bash on his skills and answered in kind. "While it may have been considered, it remains a fact that your combat ability has been…" He then took a quick glance at the children beside him before continuing. "…significantly cut back, and we have done a thorough search for traps. You are merely bluffing, agent Maelstrom."

At that statement, Naruto's smirk seemed to widen even further. "You seem pretty sure of yourself Fu…it makes me judge if you've actually been trained by Danzo..."

Fu and Torune then watched as Naruto clapped his hands together before saying, " _Yin Release: Paradigm Shift: KAI_!"

Understanding what this action meant, the two favored prospects of Danzo were quick to react. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said about the remaining 'Root' Ops.

When Naruto finished the action, the trees and bushes began to distort in appearance, before taking the shape of his _Adamantine Sealing Chains_ _._ Faster than they could react, the chains coiled around the unfortunate victims of 'Root' until their bones became dust and oxygen was nonexistent.

This was done in under a few seconds, and nearly the entire team of 'Root' shinobi had been annihilated other than Fu and Torune. They were treated as nothing more than brittle waste, meant as nothing more than sacrificial lambs for the sake of understanding his true capability.

Without concern for their deaths and seeing the state of their companions, Fu and Torune now understood that they were in a precarious situation. They made the rookie mistake of underestimating a tiger who was pressured into a corner.

Wanting to satisfy his burning curiosity, Fu felt the need to make his question known. "…Was that a genjutsu? Why wasn't I able to sense anything?"

Being a master in the mind arts, Fu was naturally curious. It was rare to come across a genjutsu master that was capable of putting him, or anyone in the Yamanaka clan under one for that matter. The only one he could think of off the top of his head was Itachi and Fugaku Uchiha.

Naruto just shook his head and decided to humor Fu a bit. "It wasn't technically a genjutsu, it was a Yin release jutsu."

At this, Fu and Torune did not understand his words. Though they were aware of the existence of yin release, it in itself was treated as a lost art based on how little information there was regarding its capability and potential.

Seeing the confusion on his face, Naruto decided to elaborate. "Genjutsu is only one aspect of the yin release. Genjutsu creates an 'illusion' to ensnare the enemy. It is very capable in damaging the mind depending on how complex they are, but that is where it is limited."

He then paused, to look at Karin and Sai who had been standing stock still in shock and awe at the whole exchange. Even the usually expressionless Sai had his jaw dropped in surprise. Being sheltered most of his life, he had yet to see a true fight between shinobi, and now he had front row seats to one. Naruto was regretting slightly that he didn't have the chance to confront Sai about who he really was and tell Karin his whole story, but he supposed it was too late for these thoughts.

Naruto then turned his attention back to Fu and Torune before he continued. " _Yin Release: Paradigm Shift_ _…_ It allows me to project an image from my mind to the surroundings. I have been in this area before, so I saw it as a fitting environment for combat."

He began to walk slowly towards the two figures, causing them to take battle wary stances. "A unique trait about yin release, is that it allows me to form things from nothing, straight out of my imagination."

At those words, Fu and Torune's eyes widened at the revelation, while Naruto did nothing to hide his smirk.

"Think of this jutsu as a _true_ henge jutsu where not just yourself, but your surroundings and even objects became real in touch _and_ appearance. My chains truly _were_ trees until I released them from my jutsu. Yin release is a manipulation of _reality_ , and though there are some limits…" He stated while thinking internally about some of the drawbacks and prerequisites to perform the jutsu. "…It is truly the best justu in terms of deception."

Fu and Torune took this time to go over the information they had just heard…who knew yin release was so capable if one had the affinity and genius for it. Danzo would truly be satisfied with this information. They were prepared to leave, satisfied with the result despite not getting what they initially came for…before Naruto made his presence known once more by clapping his hands again.

" _Four Violet Flames Formation_ _!"_

Almost instantly, Naruto, Sai, Karin, Fu and Torune became caged in a transparent wall of purple.

Naruto then revealed to them a dark smile, finally showing his intentions. "Did you believe I would let you leave with so much information about myself and abilities?"

While he had been speaking to them, he had shadow clones that were already prepared and hidden in advance under his _Yin Release: Paradigm Shift_ to perform the barrier jutsu. Hearing no response, Naruto decided to continue. "Being under 'Root', you should know that all leaks are to be…"

In a burst of speed, Naruto appeared before Torune and sent him flying towards the wall with a powerful kick to the chest. After this action, Naruto finished his sentence in an audibly cold tone, "…terminated."

Torune quickly recovered himself by rebounding off of several branches and coming to a stop before he could hit the barrier. The final branch he impacted wasn't as fortunate, however, as it hit the barrier due to his momentum and instantaneously combusting into flames.

 _We will need to be careful of these walls…_ Torune thought momentarily as he examined the result.

At the same time, Fu decided to take advantage of Naruto's opening attack by striking with a kunai towards his head. Naruto gracefully dodged the strike with a step to the side and firing a punch to his stomach.

Fu, seeing his initial strike ended in failure, prepared to catch Naruto's fist before impact to divert its direction. What he didn't expect was the amount of force behind the fist, which in turn pushed his whole body into the air backwards before flipping into a solid landing.

Looking at the afflicted hand, Fu could feel that some of his bones fractured a bit from the that small exchange alone.

 _This will make forming jutsu much more difficult..._ He mused inwardly, trying to understand how he had so much power despite his youth.

Seeing his curiosity, Naruto answered calmly. "I'm sure Danzo has done his research about that Uzumaki secret I discovered years ago. Thanks to the villagers and his insane training, my body has exceeded normal limits. Even if it can't be seen externally, my muscles and bones have been rebuilt constantly under pressure and torment."

Without waiting for an answer, Naruto charged once more towards Fu.

Seeing the charge, Fu threw several kunai which Naruto dodged swiftly.  
Following his thrown weapons he attempted a low round kick towards the back of the Uzumaki's knee, hoping to break Naruto's speed and change the situation into his favor.

That dream was left to be unfulfilled as Naruto lightly hopped over the sweep, turning 360 degrees in the air and firing out a spinning hook kick towards Fu, driving his heel into his temple.

The result was Fu being sent flying once again with a fractured skull and dizzied vision.

Naruto, however, was not given anytime to enjoy his slight victory over his past coworker. Torune had finally reached Naruto with...less clothing than before and attempted to swipe his hand towards his neck.

The action confused Naruto momentarily, but he noticed how parts of his body were a shade of purple.

 _His appearance looks pretty ominous...I should avoid making contact with his body._ Naruto thought in the midst of battle. While he didn't know what exactly Torune was trying to do, he was aware that he was an Aburame. This meant his would try to 'nest' his insects onto Naruto's body, which would be significantly disadvantageous to him. _As long as I combat with range, there should be no problem._

" _Adamantine Staff_ _!"_

Using his yin release, Naruto created a ranged weapon he found would be fitting against his current opponent.

Naruto dodged a few more swipes before he twirled the staff into both hands, assuming a striking position. He then pressed the tip of the staff against Torune's solar plexus with an incredible amount of force, stunning him momentarily by knocking the wind out of him.

Naruto then spun to Torune's side while maintaining the twirling momentum of his staff, and then swept him under his legs.

In that brief instance of time where Torune's body was parallel to, but not touching the ground, Naruto then twirled the staff over his head. As this was done, the staff shifted into a large sledge hammer in appearance and structure which he then swung down onto the Aburame's chest.

The result was incredible. As the hammer smacked the insect user's body down to the ground, it created a large crater one would only see from a certain slug princess when she was thoroughly pissed.

The earth beneath him began to cave and rupture for a rough distance of 10 meters in radius before coming to a stop.

The appearance of the victimized Aburame could be seen with his chest slightly caved in and a spurt of blood dripping from the side of his mouth.

Fu had been studying the exchange from afar, and seemed to have made a conclusion. _He is beyond us in Taijutsu, Bukijutsu, and ninjutsu...what sort of monster is he?_

For once, Fu was beginning to feel helpless, but he had a duty to Danzo that he was willing to die for if it meant that Danzo could have an upper hand against Naruto in the future.

Noticing Naruto was preparing for another strike towards Fu, he quickly formed a familiar hand seal only known to the Yamanaka but recognized all throughout the nations.

 _Mind Body Switch Jutsu_ _,_ he chanted inwardly.

If Naruto had noticed the jutsu, he did nothing to show it besides looking Fu straight into the eyes. At that moment, Fu's body collapsed over and Naruto stood still over a heaving Torune.

* * *

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

Opening his eyes, Fu took a glance around expecting to see the forest he was fighting in while inside of Naruto's body.

This, however, was not the case. One look around, and all he saw was ...nothing. The space all around was pitch black and void of anything. It was ominous and slightly unnerving. As he prepared to exit the body before anything could happen, he suddenly became paralyzed as he heard a voice appear from nothing.

"Hmm...I wondered what it felt like having a Yamanaka enter your mind...I have to say it's not very impressive."

From the darkness, Naruto's figure began to form before him. He was in a thinking pose with his hand to his chin and the elbow of his arm resting under the other arm with his legs crossed. He appeared to be in a sitting position, but there was no object underneath him that would indicate as such.

He continued to float around Fu while maintaining this seated position, seemingly examining Fu and the technique that was currently active.

Under his piercing gaze, Fu chose to question his current situation, which was proving difficult considering his body was paralyzed. "What...are you...doing?"

Naruto continued to float for a bit longer before finally stopping to answer him. "I'm observing your jutsu...You Yamanka folk are pretty ignorant of your own abilities, aren't you?"

At the slight insult, Fu narrowed his eyes. "What...do you...mean?"

Naruto then sighed exaggeratedly, almost as if he was mocking Fu's intelligence. "Your clan performs this jutsu without understanding it's inner workings. They believe it to be a 'talent', and don't bother to study it further."

 _Much like how the Uzumaki were ignorant in their talent for yin release, and chalked it up to being a 'talent' in sealing arts._ He mused to himself.

Fu adorned a blank face that did nothing to hide his confusion in the matter.

Naruto sighed once more before continuing to explain. "Your jutsu's aren't a 'talent' for mind techniques...it is simply a combination of yin and yang release on a much, _much_ lesser scale, seeing as it is only limited to mental manipulation."

Naruto assumed a standing position as he floated around Fu. He continued to examine him while explaining to him the workings of his clan's signature jutsu.

"Your jutsu allows you to establish a connection between minds through yin release, and once that connection is made, yang release allows your mind to control the body. It is a perfect representation of what Yin and Yang release truly is."

Naruto then stopped in front of Fu before continuing. "That being said, I am very skilled in Yin release, so as long as I can disable this mental connection, you won't be able to control me. Right now, you are in my mind, hence why you can't move freely."

Naruto then gained a happy smile that was also mocking and playful in appearance. "As a matter of fact, I am capable of disabling all mental connections, including genjutsu."

At that moment, Fu was finally beginning to feel that this wasn't a person before him...he was a monster that possessed tremendous skill and potential. It almost seemed limitless. He understood exactly what Naruto was alluding to.

 _He is completely immune to all mental attacks...mind control, mindwalking, genjutsu, everything!_ This was worrying because he took out an entire category of shinobi arts that could be used against him in the future.

What was more worrying was...why would Naruto reveal so much information to him?

Almost as if he understood Fu's thoughts, Naruto answered, "You are probably wondering why I have been so compliant to tell you everything, aren't you?"

Fu did nothing to acknowledge the question other than the slight nod of his head.

Naruto then cast him a devious grin while lifting his middle and index finger to his forehead. "Because I have some use for you... _Memory Containment Seal_ _._ "

Naruto prodded Fu's forehead with his fingers which then began to glow. The result was a small box with various sealing characters inside forming between his brows.

Following this action, Naruto kept his fingers pressed against Fu's head as he followed up with his previous seal.

 _"_ _Yin Release: Record Revision_ _."_ The seal began to glow even more when a circle of more sealing characters appeared around the first seal.

The first seal allowed Naruto to isolate certain memories and contain them within a seal. While Naruto would have preferred to destroy the memories entirely, he simply wasn't skilled enough to do so and complete memory loss came with certain risks of their own. There would be gaps in history that would make the person suspicious in their actions and judgment.

The following technique allowed Naruto to rewrite some of Fu's existing memories to some extent by injecting and manipulating his mind with Yin chakra. He wasn't able to change things entirely...yet, but he was able to alter events slightly more into his favor.

In this case, Naruto isolated all of the information Fu had received regarding Naruto's yin release and his other talkative moments regarding his skills. He had also isolated the memory where Danzo was the one who picked him and Torune up and had them swear an oath to him. Unfortunately, this created a significant gap in their memory as well as took their reason for existence.

So with _Yin Release: Record Revision_ , Naruto rewrote that gap in memory so that it was _Naruto_ who had found them and who they pledged to serve. This gave them reason and did not change anything so significantly it would be noticed. In other words, Naruto had effectively created a double agent using one of Danzo's most trusted subordinates.

Other than Orochimaru's research on the cursed seal, this was another reason he had approached Konoha so openly. In fact, this was the primary reason for his return. Orochimaru's research was just an added bonus to the trip.

He had bumped into 'Root' more than a few times as he journeyed throughout the nations while hunting after different bounties. He understood they were a risk to his future and would only serve to complicate his life if left alone.

He needed someone inside to spread false information on his location, while also providing him information of Danzo's and Root's actions in the process. This would allow him to avoid unnecessary confrontation and grant him further reason and evidence to act against Danzo without repercussions from Konohagakure.

 _It's time to pay back what I owe you...old man,_ thought Naruto with contempt. While it was true Minato Kushina, the village, and several other figures were responsible for his poor treatment in the village, he knew who really should be held responsible.

Danzo was the one who had suggested and proceeded to convince the others that he should act as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. His mistreatment, abuse, and eventual attempted murder all stemmed from this one man...this man he had once believed to be his father.

Of course, that was before all of the cruel training and realizations of his actions came into play...but that was a story for another time.

With the current seal, Fu would continue to act as a 'trustworthy' agent under Danzo while providing Naruto various information in regards to 'Root' when granted the opportunity.

After a moment, the seal vanished and Fu's eyes began to dull over, signifying that the change had been made.

Naruto looked at the limp figure once more before he literally kicked Fu out of his mind with a boot to the chest.

Before leaving his mindscape, Naruto said aloud with a smirk on his face, "Now I just need to take care of the other one."

* * *

 **Outside Naruto's Mindscape – Konohagakure Forests**

Everything that had happened within Naruto's mind had only taken a few seconds in the real world.

Naruto awoke from that short trip in his mind to find that he still stood over a slightly groaning Torune and Fu was still collapsed in the distance.

Torune looked in the direction Fu was in and saw the state he was in. _Fu failed his jutsu and is incapacitated...it seems we are limited in our actions._

Torune understood clearly that he wasn't Naruto's match in skill or strength, so he came up with another idea. Looking in the direction of Karin and Sai, He mused, _We will need hostages if we are going to escape alive and intact._

Lifting a shaky and purple tinted hand, he fired a small swarm of rinkaichu in their direction. As soon as they make contact, they would infect the children at an exceedingly fast rate. Under the pressure of such a time constraint, Naruto would be forced to release the two in favor of the children's survival.

The speed the insects were approaching the children was faster than a thrown kunai.

Seeing the small swarm heading in their direction, Sai and Karin had little time to react. Sai was quick to move, but Karin had tripped clumsily over a protruding tree root.

Recovering from this mishap, Karin realized she would not be able to move out of the way in time, which made her eyes widen in horror before clenching them tightly, expecting untold pain from the technique.

What she did feel, however, was a slight tingle on her forehead...but nothing else.

Curious on what had happened, she had opened her eyes in time to see that the small swarm that was thrown in her direction were being burned by a transparent purple barrier that had formed around her.

Shocked at the display, she subconsciously looked in the direction of Naruto and noticed he had a large grin on his face while Torune maintained a stoic, if slightly disappointed and helpless appearance.

Encased inside a spherical purple barrier, Karin couldn't help but question inwardly, _Naruto saved me? But how did he..._

It was then when she recalled the tingle on her forehead. Though she couldn't see it, there was a purple seal glowing on her forehead that was projecting the barrier around her. She was able to sense the origin of the barrier with her chakra sensing abilities and found the answer to her question.

 _He did this when he poked me and Sai in the village!_

Sensing that Karin understood what happened, he chuckled in response. "Sai, Karin, do you guys really believe I would leave you so helpless?"

Torune caught onto his words and understood immediately. _He prepared a fail-safe in case he wouldn't be able to protect them...there never was an opportunity to escape._

Now understanding his position, he could only wait for the inevitable outcome. He was too heavily injured from those few exchanges between himself and Naruto, and he certainly wasn't well enough to continue further.

Naruto noticing the change in Torune, remarked, "Oh don't worry Torune...I have a better use for you, so you won't be killed."

With that, Naruto proceeded to do the same thing to Torune as he did with Fu within his mindscape by containing and rewriting certain memories.

Karin and Sai watched in silence as they saw Naruto plant a seal onto Torune's forehead. They had so many questions in regards to Naruto and they could only hope he would be willing to answer some.

They were also curious why he then opened Torune's and Fu's mouth before pressing a glowing finger onto their tongues.

This all happened in under a couple of minutes, where Naruto had finally stood up finished with his work.

Clapping his hands together, Naruto said "Kai", which then released the barrier that had surrounded the group initially and made the sphere surrounding Karin disappear, as well as dispelling the clones he had prepared to maintain the barrier..

With the threat of imminent death now passed, Sai and Karin moved towards Naruto very quickly with Karin grasping him into a tight hug and Sai watching him with slight concern showing on his once emotionless face., only a couple of feet away

"Naru!" Karin yelled loudly, now feeling they were safe. She had some tears brewing from her eyes, which was understandable. She was truly worried for the older Uzumaki and came very close to being killed if it weren't for the barrier seal he had implanted on her beforehand.

Sai looked on with a slight smile before deciding to say something that had been bothering him. "It seems I lack some knowledge about the situation. I hope that you would be able to enlighten your little brother?"

As Naruto caressed the top of Karin's head in consolation, he sighed at what Sai had said. This was something he should have told Sai and Karin beforehand, but he had always found it challenging to do so. It was a personal issue and he didn't want to worry them unnecessarily.

 _This is going to be quite a story for them..._ He mused before telling Sai and Karin the truth about himself and his situation.

* * *

 **Konohagakure – Uzumaki-Namikaze Manor**

Back in the Uzumaki household, we can find the infamous hot-blooded Habanero in a state of depression as she sobbed on the couch of her home.

Minato had spent hours trying to console the love his life, only to end in failure. The pain she was feeling ran much deeper than he could resolve. He was not capable of understanding her current suffering, so he could only console her with empty words which proved to be useless.

While he wanted to despise Narukami for putting his wife into such a state, he understood that he wasn't the one at fault. If they had take better care of the situation in the past, perhaps there wouldn't be as many conflicts happening now.

While Kushina continued to dwell in her depressive mood, Mito had just returned home and saw the state her mother was in. As a happy-go-lucky child, Mito was not going to stand still while her mama was crying alone.

She rushed over to her almost immediately and tried her hardest to console her mother.

"Mama, what's wrong? Are you feeling sick? Did Ichiraku close before you could get any ramen today?"

As strange as her questions were, they were the only times she had truly seen her mother cry from.

And before it is asked, Kushina had indeed cried when she had missed out on a bowl of ramen because they had just closed out their services only minutes before her arrival.

Kushina could only send her daughter a pitiable smile.

"No dear…mommy just had a rough day today…I was forced to realize a mistake I made a long time ago…"

Before Kushina could dwell further, Mito then adopted an overprotective countenance as she answered back, "So what if you made a mistake mama?! We are meant to learn from them!" She said with confidence before adopting a curious expression.

"At least, that is what old man Teuchi says…he said his ramen was terrible before he practiced and improved on his failures…" Mito was by no means a brainiac and was only capable of mentioning meaningful things she heard from others, but it seemed to work in this instance as Kushina began to smile genuinely. Children had a way to soothe the hearts of adults that other adults simply weren't capable of.

Children had an air of innocence and genuinely displayed their emotions without hidden intentions, making their words and opinions more believable than an older figure would.

Mito then turned back to her mother with a cutely addicting smile. "Whatever mistakes you made mama, you can always improve it in the future! Don't waste time being sad, make things better!"

Kushina nodded at her daughter's words before returning a genuine smile of her own.

"Thank you, Mito…you always know how to make your mama happy."

Mito then began to giggle as Kushina enclosed her into a tight hug for comfort.

After some time, Mito then brought up a topic that had been troubling her over the course of the week.

"Hey mama...I have a question..."

Kushina then pulled herself away slightly from her daughter while wiping away some of the tears she had accumulated in her eyes.

"What's the problem dear?"

Kushina truly held Mito dear, so if anyone was bothering her, she would be sure to give them a piece of her mind...fist...well, whatever she deemed would be a fitting punishment depending on what the case was.

Mito's face then contorted into a troubled expression. "You always said I should only marry someone who loves Ramen as much as me and could beat me in a contest...but now there is two of them."

Kushina then rose a brow at that statement.

She had intended that to be a joke against Minato in the past. Mito had a crush on the missing Uzumaki long ago, and Minato seemed genuinely troubled by that fact. Capitalizing on this fact, Kushina had told Mito that she would only approve of someone who loved ramen and ate more than her, insinuating that she should form a relationship with Naruto just to annoy her father.

To hear that someone else was capable of such a feat only sparked her curiosity further.

"Might I ask who this person was mini me-to?"

Ignoring the nickname Kushina had given her, Mito stated simply, "It was this man with a mask that had a blue swirl on it. What should I do mama?"

Kushina's eyes widened slightly.

 _It's him..._ she mused inwardly.

While she didn't like him for obvious reasons, she found the situation itself to be quite entertaining.

Chuckling lightly, Kushina decided to reveal some information regarding the marriage policies of the Uzumaki.

"Well Mito, the Uzumaki were actually known to practice polygamy among royalty and powerful individuals to maintain a strong bloodline."

Kushina noted the confusion on her daughter's face and decided to play a practical joke on her husband to relieve some stress and get back at him for not telling her about Narukami sooner.

"This is something you should talk to your daddy about Mito...be sure you mention how you want to 'have a harem' like an heir of the Uzumaki deserves."

Despite her confusion Mito nodded anyways, trusting her mother implicitly.

"Okay mama, I'll go talk to him now!"

As Mito journeyed her away from her mother's arms and out of the room to meet with her papa, Kushina finally began to laugh out loud at the coming terror Minato would soon become afflicted with.

 _Minato will be sure to have a heart attack tonight...I should prepare some medic-nins just in case._

Another fun fact Minato had learned that night was that the Uzumaki tended to be natural pranksters...unfortunately this realization came at the price of a visit to the medical ward.

* * *

 **Konohagakure Forests**

After some time, Naruto had finally finished telling Sai and Karin about himself.

He revealed to Sai that he was really an Uzumaki, something Sai had figured out already from his red hair and demonstration of fuinjutsu when he was fighting with 'Root'.

He had also revealed his relationship with Konoha and 'Root', and how he was the 'acting' Kyuubi Jinchuriki in place of Mito. To say they were angered was an understatement.

Sai had listened on with clenched fists, seeing as someone who was quickly becoming important to him was treated so harshly.

Karin had to be held back by Naruto, however, as she spewed a variety of colored words that would make any senior shinobi blush. If he let her go, he felt like she would charge straight back into Konoha and punch everyone in sight.

It was then Karin finally understood why should could sense a dark source of chakra emanating from the gut of Mito when they had first met. _So that was the chakra of a bijuu..._ She had thought to herself, taking care to familiarize herself with the nature of it so she can avoid anyone who possessed a similar power.

Naruto took the time to also tell him about how he had left the village and entered Uzushiogakure. He did not detail all of his training and what he had learned, but he did release a few facts that both Sai and Karin had found to be shocking.

"Part of the reason I took you guys in was because your skillset matches up closely with my own, and I want to pass down these techniques to the younger generation."

Naruto looked in the direction of Karin, deciding to start with her. "As an Uzumaki, you have a natural affinity for yin release like myself, and I wanted to help you realize this potential."

He then turned his focus towards Sai. "I noticed you have a talent for drawing, and your style is very close to one of the sealing arts I am familiar with called 'Animate Sealing'."

As he said this, Naruto brought out a brush, ink, and small scroll as he began to draw several small birds.

"'Animate Sealing' is a different sealing method because it relies on the opposite of Yin chakra, which is Yang Release."

As Naruto finished his drawing, he chanted a short "Kai", which then drove Sai in Karin into shock at what had happened next.

The birds became alive and flew out from the scroll and perched themselves onto their shoulders.

"Using Yang release, you breathe life into your seal or drawing, which can then be used in combat or information gathering."

Sai nodded his head dumbly, trying to absorb all the information that was swirling around his head at the moment.

He then gained a curious look before asking, "Naruto, how come you didn't use this when you fought the 'Root' shinobi?"

Gaining a slightly bitter smile, Naruto stated simply with a shake of his head, "There are some...challenges I need to overcome before I am capable of mastering Yang release, and I unfortunately haven't reached that point."

His bitter smile then changed into a genuine one as he looked towards Sai. "You, though, have talent in Yang release. It was something I had first noticed when I saw you from afar. Yin and Yang are opposite but complementary energies, so I am able to feel if someone has talent in either areas due to my own talent in Yin release. I believe you can truly make this style your own, Sai."

Sai then adopted a smile of his own in response and nodded his head in response.

Naruto seemed to genuinely care for him and Karin, which only served to make him think he made the correct decision by traveling with him.

Before they could continue any further discussion, everyone felt two presences begin to awaken from their state of unconsciousness.

Sai and Karin gained wide eyes as the figures of Fu and Torune approached Naruto despite the injuries they received. Naruto was currently facing the opposite direction of them, so he did not see this happening.

Before they could warn Naruto, they were shocked once more when they found both 'Root' shinobi kneeling before him as if he were some object of worship.

"What do you ask of us...Lord Naruto?"

If the action wasn't shocking enough, their words certainly were.

Are these two really the same people who had attacked them moments ago?

Naruto turned to the two, not surprised by the events taking place. He waved a hand at them nonchalantly before giving them their orders. "Return to Danzo and keep me updated of his and Root's actions. Inform him of your loss when in pursuit of me, and only mention my skill in fuinjutsu. Do not confirm my identity to him and work to avoid giving unnecessary details. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Lord Naruto." They stated simply before leaving in a shunshin jutsu.

Naruto turned his attention back to the wide eyed and gaping jaws of his new disciples. Knowing what they wanted to ask, he decided to beat them to the punch in responding. "You remember that glowing seal on their forehead?"

Seeing them nod their heads, he continued, "I contained and rewrote some of their memories, making them believe I was the one they pledged loyalty to and had taken care of before my leave from Konoha."

Now understanding what he was doing before, a look of clarity adorned their faces before Karin adopted another confused expression.

"What was that you were doing to their mouths then?"

Naruto smiled slightly at the comment. She knew how to pick things apart, which was a good trait every shinobi should have.

"Even if I am confident in my seals, I always have a back-up just in case. I rewrote some seals they had on their tongues so that even if they did somehow reacquire the contained memories, they would not be able to speak of, or spread them."

At this point, Naruto then adopted a serious look as he focused his attention on the two children before him. "Listen you two...a lot of what I told you is rare and valuable information any village would kill to have. The only reason I told you was because I plan to make you my students..." He then lifted a finger that began to glow in a dark light. "...and I was positive you wouldn't be able to reveal this information."

At these words, Karin and Sai became confused while Naruto's face gained a sad look. "I need to give you guys a similar seal to their own."

Both Sai and Karin then became saddened at his response. Voicing her concerns with teary eyes, Karin decided to speak up first. "D-Do you n-not trust us, N-Naru?"

Naruto shook his head at her question before answering. "It's not a matter of trust Karin...there are many people in the world with various abilities that are capable of drawing information from you. Mind control, mental manipulation, torture, interrogation, threats...the list goes on."

He softly place a hand on her head to ease the negative emotions she was feeling.

"I trust and care for you guys...but the world isn't ready for what I told you. You would be hunted down relentlessly, as well as any surviving members of my clan because of our hidden talents and potential, so I need to be sure it won't be released. It was an oath I made to my ancestor while I trained in Uzushiogakure."

He then began to ruffle her hair while pulling Sai in to do the same. Just because he had difficulty expressing himself did not mean he didn't have emotions. Naruto could tell he was just as worried as Karin, and he needed to reassure them that he would never do anything to harm them.

"Don't worry guys, it will only prevent you from speaking about it. You won't feel any pain or repercussions like paralysis."

 _But it will contain any memories you have of me and those abilities if you are pressured strongly._ Naruto had kept part of what he wanted to say to himself. He knew if they had heard of this, there would be a long argument that would follow immediately afterwards. They wouldn't want to have their memories suppressed of their new caretaker, especially when he has treated them so kindly and genuinely.

Kneeling slightly in front of them, he looked into their eyes, asking for confirmation. "Do you guys understand?"

They were both aware of the current situation, and could only affirm their understanding with a nod of their heads.

While Sai hadn't trusted Naruto and Karin when they first met, he felt that had changed in the short time he had knew him.

Naruto was open about how he felt towards them, and as hard as Sai tried to sense any falsity in his words, he could detect none. Even now he could tell Naruto spoke with genuine concern for them. To answer Naruto's kindness and to make up for his earlier doubt, he felt the need to prove that he can become a real younger brother to Naruto through actions rather than words.

Karin had trusted Naruto the moment she saw him. His chakra spoke volumes about his character, and she had more time to get to know him than Sai did. Because of this, she did not feel like Naruto would willingly endanger or harm them. That's why she felt the need to follow through with having the seal placed on her.

Seeing their confirmation, Naruto then pulled the two into a tight hug. Karin proceeded to blush at the action, and Sai even had a slight reddening in his cheeks. He was not used to being shown such affection, so he was still getting used to the idea of having such close interactions.

"Thanks you two...I'll be sure to protect you, no matter what."

This moment of peace lasted for a while, and the group was perfectly content with this as time passed them by in the now quiet forest. Moments like this were rare in times of conflict, so it was worth every second to cherish these times of tranquility.

Especially when things would only become more complicated for them in the future.

* * *

 **A/N:** That's it! This chapter was a little under 4,000 words larger than my earlier chapters which averaged around 8,000 and this one rounding towards 12,000. That said, my next chapter may not appear until June 13th, 2016...but going by my inconsistency, it may be earlier. I will be busy with several things in home life with a new job and other stuff, so my pace may slow.

Next chapter will be the start of the Kumo Arc. With a new arc, comes new changes. I may change the chapter titles and summary in the future to make navigation between chapters easier and clarify what my story is about more specifically.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it was more difficult for me to write than the others.

Leave a review for any questions or comments, but do keep in mind that I do not reveal spoilers!

P.S. If you have not listened to 'The Sound of Silence' cover by 'Disturbed', you should do so. I listened to it constantly while I wrote this chapter. There is no meaning behind this...I just like it.

~Stay cool, but don't Freeze!


	8. New Technology, New Possibilities

**A/N: Warning! This chapter** _ **may**_ **be a bit of an info dump!**

As annoying as it may be, some of Naruto's abilities and projects need a detailed explanation, since they will serve an important purpose in the future. Also, I may come back to this chapter in the future to edit it, but I will let you know when that happens and why I did so.

Another thing I want to state are the ages of Naruto's current group, as well as his potential harem candidates and companions. Not all the characters I list below will appear in the story (maybe, maybe not), but I figured I would state them so everyone has a general idea of the time period the story takes place.

Keep in mind I changed some ages to suit the story, I didn't want some of the girls to be too old for Naruto, or too young. So the ages are:

 **Naruto: 13**

 **Itachi: 13**

 **Karin: 8**

 **Mito: 8**

 **Fu (jinchuriki): 8**

 **Omoi: 8**

 **Karui: 9**

 **Sai: 9**

 **Tayuya: 9**

 **Shion: 9**

 **Fu and Torune: 12**

 **Yugito: 15**

 **Samui: 17**

 **Mabui: 17**

 **Mei: 19**

 **Kakashi: 21**

 **Killer Bee: 29**

 **Minato: 32**

 **Kushina: 32**

 **A (Raikage): 40**

 **Danzo: 65**

Annnnnd that's it for ages! I think that's enough to give a general idea of the age range for characters, and I don't feel like explaining _everyone's_ age. It only takes a few simple calculations of your own to figure the ages out at this point, so it's not necessary for me state them unless I've altered the age again...

The Canon story of Naruto doesn't start for another 5 years, which will be a time-skip happening after the Kirigakure arc.

Enjoy the new chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise or any of its characters, I am but a simple man, with a simple desire to write a fanfiction that has been plaguing my mind.**

 **The only thing I own in this story are my theories on sealing techniques, original characters (if I decide to make any), and scenarios that did not exist in the Naruto Franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **-2 Months Later-**

 **Kaminari No Kuni – Hotel**

In a dimly lit room, a young man with wild red hair could be seen with his attention focused on a desk with scattered papers, drawings, and various other materials. His whiskered cheek was resting within the palm of one hand, while the other held freshly brewed tea.

He was wearing a simple pair of black glasses, which was a curious sight since he was rarely seen with them before.

He was also dressed in a kimono that was a very light shade of purple. He always felt strangely attached to the color for whatever reason and opted to wear it in times of leisure. His adoration for the color was just as unreasonable as his unearthly desire for ramen.

He had the feeling it was only due to his past training he was able to resist dressing himself as a clown in all purple, or become an obsessed idiot screaming 'Ramen!' every ten seconds.

It always sent a shiver down his spine imagining what could have happened if he hadn't lived the life he did...He liked to think he wouldn't have become a fool and would not have suffered as much as he had to in the past. Unfortunately, these possibilities were never meant to happen.

He was currently overlooking some papers and cross-referencing research material of various seals he had experimented with, and reviewing knowledge he had gathered from his travels.

It was a peaceful evening where the sounds of water could be heard flowing from a fountain into the shishi-doshi. The clapping sound that resounded served well in frightening any animals away, and maintain the peace of the surroundings.

The songs of crickets encompassed the night and the dance of fireflies brightened the darkness, creating a generous display of natural beauty and wonder.

This brief moment of tranquility was interrupted when the young redhead heard the crack of flesh resound in the night from a distance.

This served to draw Naruto's attention with a slight raise of his brow and upturn of the eyes from whatever he was reading. This lasted for but a second before he chose to ignore the interruption in favor of furthering his research.

It was a few moments later when he heard the door slide open, signifying someone's presence.

Naruto directed his gaze on the new entry and saw the familiar appearance of Sai, a pale skinned boy who looked emo in appearance with his dark choice of clothing and black hair.

He could be seen rubbing his cheek in a circular motion, and from what Naruto could see, it was to nurse the glowing red hand mark that was present.

Naruto's brow rose once again in curiosity, "Did something happen with Karin again, Sai?"

Sai finally turned his attention to Naruto with his face contorting into one of confusion, "Naruto...why are the books I read always false?"

Naruto just shook his head at the pale child in exasperation, "I think you're going to have to clarify what you mean Sai." He then shifted his body so he faced Sai entirely, showing that the boy had his full attention while sipping on the tea he had resting on his desk, "Let's start with what happened, alright?"

Sai nodded his head and looked Naruto in his eyes an explained his situation nonchalantly. "I was caught peeping on Karin in the bath."

Naruto proceeded to choke and spurt out the tea he was enjoying, leaving a stoic sai very drenched on his face. If he was annoyed by the reaction, it certainly didn't show other than him moving to grab a towel to wipe himself off.

While Sai sought to dry himself, Naruto was fighting for air while trying to gather his thoughts. _Sai is already interested in girls?! He's only 9!_

Naruto failed to realize he was a hypocrite in saying that, seeing as he has been a proud owner of Icha Icha since he became the false Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

 _This is way too soon for me! Do we already have to have...'the talk'?_

He turned his attention to Sai, who was now wiping his face with a small towel.

 _Knowing Sai, I somehow doubt he is interested in girls yet...but, I should check to make sure, as much as I don't want to talk to him about 'the birds and the bees.'_

Naruto then coughed audibly, gathering Sai's attention.

"*ahem*...I, uh...wasn't aware you began to show an interest in Karin, Sai...it just seems a bit unexpected from your interactions so far..."

It was now Sai's turn to raise an eyebrow at the comment. "Interest?...I believe you are mistaken, big brother."

Naruto the tilted his head in confusion."Then, why would you peep on her if there wasn't a reason?"

Sai shook his head lightly. "Of course I had a reason, brother."

Seeing Naruto's questioning gaze, Sai continued to explain himself. "From a book I read recently, it stated one way to understand the 'fairer sex', was through careful observation during their more 'private' moments, such as bathing and changing clothing."

Naruto was positive if he had continued drinking his tea, he would be choking at that response.

Sai gave Naruto no time to respond as he continued explaining his reasoning. "It stated that a true man is willing to risk his life to observe the bodies of the fairer sex for a better understanding of them and how they act. I admit it was a good read, but there were a lot of parts that I lacked some understanding in."

After a brief moment of shock, Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little. _Those books are seriously going to be the death of him._

In between his laughs, Naruto decided to question Sai. "Seriously Sai, where did you hear something like that?"

Sai then adopted a confused expression once more before questioning Naruto. "You're not familiar, brother?"

Seeing Naruto didn't show any signs of understanding, he clarified his exact meaning. "I found the book in your possession...I think it was called Icha Icha: Peep Mania."

When Sai pulled out the book that was responsible for his actions, Naruto's face shifted into various shades of red and blue, contorting into expressions horror and embarrassment.

In a flash that would put the Hiraishin to shame, he snagged the book out of Sai's possession before looking over the contents, only to confirm that Sai was telling the truth.

 _SHIT! Since when did I lose this?!_ He cursed inwardly, before another horrifying thought popped into his head.

 _I hope only Sai saw this...who knows what Karin would do if she read what this book was about._

He swallowed fearfully before he decided to question Sai. "Sai, why did you read this? Where did you get it?"

Sai saw no problem in answering, so he did so without hesitation. "It fell to the side when you were packing your belongings at the last hotel we visited. I always found you reading and giggling towards it when you were alone, so I thought it was something I could enjoy as well."

While Naruto is usually attentive to his surroundings, he does tend to be loose in awareness when 'indulging' himself in literature. He also never felt threatened and was used to Sai and Karin's presence, so he subconsciously ignored them when he was 'busy.'

 _Note to self...Pay attention to your surroundings you idiot!_ Naruto couldn't help but rant and berate himself with constant swears and demeaning words at his own stupidity. Naruto did _not_ need his questionable interests in such literature out in the open...he could only count himself lucky it was the clueless Sai and not the temperamental Karin.

He loved her to death...but that didn't mean he loved her lectures and short episodes of yelling and tantrums.

Seeing as the topic had been brought up, Sai decided to voice the questions he had since first reading the book. "Brother, can you tell me why the book goes into so much detail about the female anatomy, when the voyeur in the story says he is researching behavior?"

"Gah!" Naruto choked at the question, nearly coughing out blood in response. He did not expect to have this conversation with Sai so soon...and he would be damned if he let this continue!

After stuttering for a bit in an effort to explain himself and the book, he ultimately decides to provide the ultimate answer for procrastination. "You'll understand when you're older Sai."

While Sai did feel some disappointment, he decided to let it go seeing how troubled Naruto was at the questions he was asking. He figured it was some sort of secret he wasn't supposed to learn yet, and decided to withhold his questions for the future.

Seeing Sai had accepted his response, he let out a breath of relief before attempting to change the subject.

"So, how has your training been coming along?"

"I've finished the chakra control exercises you asked and have been practicing my penmanship...but I am still unable to create animals like you did." Sai answered in response.

Naruto nodded his head, proud of Sai's progress.

Over the two months that had passed since they left Konoha, Naruto had been training Sai and Karin in the basics of the shinobi arts. Ever Since Naruto's fight with 'Root', they felt useless for just relying on him and wanted to be able to help Naruto whenever possible.

He started only with lessons on theory and history, which then evolved into chakra control exercises and taijutsu.

Over this period of time, he learned that while Karin is better than most in fuinjutsu, she still lacked in comparison to the average Uzumaki in finesse and skill. Her true talent, however, lied in the physical manifestation of yin release and sensing.

In under a month, Karin was already able to form the _Adamantine Sealing Chains_ , and she displayed a level of control that allowed her to control multiple chains at once to perform different tasks. Essentially, she was skilled in splitting her mind to comprehend and calculate multiple things at once.

She had always had a large range in her sensing abilities, but after practicing in her control, she has become better at pinpointing specific things by number and quality rather than seeing things as a single group.

Sai was already talented in drawing, but _Animate Sealing_ required more tempering in penmanship to truly bring out its full potential. A wrong mark can affect the efficiency and quality of what was drawn, and if it was poor enough in quality, the drawing would burst before it even had a chance to come to life.

 _Animate sealing_ was complex as it required near-perfect penmanship, great chakra control, and a natural affinity for yang release.

' _Animate Sealing_ ' itself wasn't a yang release jutsu, it just required a passive release of yang nature chakra, enough to breathe life into the drawing. The larger the drawing was, the more chakra was necessary in order to grant it life.

Yin release wasn't really required since the form was already constructed through the user's penmanship and artistry.

Both Karin and Sai were trained in Taijutsu, but Karin received further training in the field of Bukijutsu.

Because she will be able to physically manifest her chakra through yin release, she won't be limited to just chains for combat. Eventually, she will be able to create weapons like the sword Naruto used when they had first met, or the staff and hammer he used when he fought the 'Root' agents when he left Konoha.

With a seemingly endless supply of weapons, it was important for her to gain some familiarity in their use.

Their progression has come along well in under two months, and while they did require _much_ more training, they have shown to be prodigies of their age group.

Sai then glanced at the scattered papers Naruto was going over on his desk before his arrival.

This wasn't a new scene for him or Karin, and happened quite frequently when they had extended stays during their travels.

They understood that Naruto liked to be left alone when doing his work and they never felt too comfortable talking to him about it. He was always focused in thought and they didn't want to interrupt whatever he was working on.

Seeing as he had Naruto's attention, he decided to sate his curiosity. "You have been looking over those papers for a long time big brother...What is it you've been working on?"

Seeing he had successfully diverted Sai's attention from his 'special' interests, Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Turning towards his paperwork, he grabbed a file with a storage seal on it before explaining to Sai, "Well, I've been looking over a number of things for a while now. I've been studying nature chakra, cursed seals, alternate sealing methods and applications of yin release, but my most recent project is this."

Naruto stated a quick "kai", which then released a small cloud of smoke from the file he was holding.

Atop the paper appeared several steel slabs with various engraved seals etched on its surface.

The slabs appeared light in weight, no more than 5 ounces, and had a dark metallic luster in color. They were very simple in appearance, which seemed to show that these objects were clearly prototypes of his research.

Sai looked over the steel slabs, trying to understand exactly what they were. While Sai is a bright child, he was by no means as skilled in the sealing arts in comparison to Naruto. It was like comparing an ant to a dragon in terms of experience and knowledge.

He has tried to understand and learn the art, but outside of _Animate Sealing_ , he was unable to comprehend anything else. Most of the sealing arts Naruto used required a strong affinity for yin release and a firm understanding of the natural laws, and it was only his fortune that there existed a sealing art that was attuned to his affinity for yang release.

Noticing Sai's confusion, Naruto decided to elaborate what exactly his work was, "It is a _Fuinjutsu Operated Network of Echoes._ It has various uses in terms of communication, transmission, and location."

Handing a steel slab to Sai, Naruto then grabbed one of his own before walking outside of the room. "Drop some blood onto it so the slab will identify you as the owner. In a short while, you will see a character begin to glow; I want you to emit a small amount of chakra onto that character and just wait for a moment."

Sai then nodded his head and did as Naruto asked as he left the room.

Sai stood in his spot for a few short moments, before a character began to glow just as Naruto had predicted.

Sai then sent a small pulse of chakra onto the character, and in a few seconds was surprised by the result when he heard a familiar voice appear in his head.

 _"Can you hear me, Sai?"_

"Naruto?" Sai called out to him audibly.

Sai then heard a light chuckle before hearing the voice appear again. _"Of course it's me little bro. You don't need to talk out loud, just think what you want to say, and I will be able to hear it."_

Sai nodded his head to himself before he thought about what he wanted to say, _"What is this, big brother?"_

Naruto said, " _I already told you that little bro. It is a_ Fuinjutsu Operated Network of Echoes _, and the steel slab is a medium used to perform several different functions."_

Sensing the pride and excited tone in Naruto's voice, Sai chose to remain quiet, knowing Naruto would explain everything in detail shortly.

Continuing with barely contained excitement, Naruto continued, " _The first of which is obvious. I am able to communicate with anyone who is connected on the network. The slab I gave you already had a drop of my blood marked on it, and once you dropped some of your own, you also became established as a member of the network."_

Sai then asked, _"So as long as both slabs that are used contain the blood of the users, you will be able to communicate with them?"_

Nodding his head to himself, Naruto answered, _"Exactly little bro! Each engraved seal character can store one person's blood, allowing anyone that has it in there slab to communicate with them! All that is needed is to apply a miniscule amount of chakra into the character. The one you pressed was stored as mine, and it began to glow because the slab knew I was trying to communicate with you and wanted to bridge a connection."_

Sai then became curious, _"How exactly does this work big brother?"_

 _"Well, it uses a high frequency of sound waves that are inaudible to humans. The blood acts as a transmitter and a beacon. Your thoughts are translated into sound waves using a series of calculation and conversion seals I placed onto the slab, which are then sent over to the other connected slab. Because the blood acts as a beacon, the sound waves never become lost and hone in on to the blood without straying from its path. My seals then retranslate those sound waves back into thoughts, which I can then hear in my head. Pretty cool, huh?"_

Sai could only shake his head in response. He was _absolutely_ clueless on whatever was just said. He was not skilled in seals, and neither was he knowledgeable of various sciences like Naruto was.

From what he gathered, the slabs used sound to transmit thoughts to the other slab as long as a blood connection was made. He didn't need the intricate details, he would just lose his mind over it.

Of course, he didn't bother to tell Naruto this. Once he gets ' _science-y'_ , it becomes impossible to stop him from ranting about...well, whatever it is he talks about.

Sai was soon broken from his thoughts when he heard Naruto continue speaking. _"Which leads me to its second function. On the bottom of the slab, there is a large sealing character; I want you to send a pulse of chakra through that character, Sai."_

Not being one to ignore his big brother, he did just as he was told, but then found himself assaulted with some knowledge a moment later. Sai's eyes widened in surprise, now understanding why Naruto said the slab was a medium for a _Fuinjutsu Operated Network of Echoes._

Smiling on the other end of the slab, Naruto spoke up, knowing Sai would be surprised right about now. _"It seems you understand how great this project is now, huh Sai? By sending a pulse of chakra into that character, you will know the direction of everyone who is connected in the network. By using high frequency soundwaves and echolocation, you will gain a general idea of where they might be and how far they are from your position, hence the reason I stated it was a 'network of echoes.'"_

Even though Sai was young, he clearly understood the advantage of such a device. With it, communication during missions did not require meeting areas, and knowledge of your team's whereabouts can be continually tracked. In essence, mission effectiveness, efficiency, and success would be improved _significantly!_ People would _kill_ to have such a convenient device.

Sai then turned his attention the door that now slid open, revealing Naruto's return to the room.

Naruto then sighed after his explanation, _"_ However, the distance when using soundwaves is still limited. Both functions it currently has is limited to a distance of 100 meters, and while that is still a decent length, it just isn't useful for village-wide missions that require the spreading of forces for great distances."

Shaking his head in slight disappointment, he then turned his head upwards in Sai's direction before continuing, "Part of the reason we are going to Kumogakure is to resolve this issue. There is apparently a _very_ useful jutsu that I can study over there that can help me improve its current functions, but it would require the agreement and acknowledgement of the Raikage."

This was one of the reasons why Naruto had been turning in so many bounties in a short amount of time.

For one thing, Naruto needed a reputation and credibility.

If someone wanted to ask the Raikage a favor, a certain degree of background was required, and if he wanted to ask the Raikage for something, he needed to curry favor by turning in bounties or offering things in equal exchange.

He also needed a way to meet with the Raikage easily without too much questioning.

If he had come without reason, he would definitely seem suspicious and have many watchful eyes over his arrival.

If he had a reason such as turning in a bounty, then his presence wouldn't become as questioned or seem as suspicious. He would still be observed, but at least it would be under better terms and they would be under the assumption that it was for a simple exchange of money.

Sai understood all of this and merely nodded his head in response, but he couldn't help but pick out what Naruto said. "Brother, you said that this was only part of the reason for heading to Kumogakure...what is the other?"

At this, Naruto frowned slightly before responding, "There is a place I need to go that only Kumogakure is in possession of. Right now, I am suffering from some...consequences, of using yin release so often, and the only way I can repair the issue is by entering that place."

Sai noticed how Naruto seemed a bit frustrated at whatever that issue was.

Though he was curious about what exactly that issue concerned, he figured Naruto would have told them about it if he truly wanted them to know.

While Sai was content with this, he knew Karin would be more _open_ in voicing her concerns about their favorite redhead. He was worried as well, but he respected the Uzumaki's privacy. It didn't _seem_ like a life threatening issue, so there was no reason for him to bother Naruto about it. What he did know, however, was that _this_ was the true reason for their journey to Kumo.

Naruto then shook his head, shaking his thoughts from that personal issue. He then turned to Sai with a light smile before asking, "So, what do you think of my new project?"

Understanding Naruto wanted to change the subject, Sai conceded and answered in kind, "It is amazing big brother. I always knew you were intelligent in the sealing arts, but not to this extent...but the name is a bit long don't you think?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders at the remark. "I'm aware, I was just more focused on the actual functions rather than the name. I'm sure I will come up with something in the future...unless, you had something in mind?"

Sai then nodded his head, "I was thinking we can call it a _FONE._ It is simple, straightforward, and contains the first letters of your original name."

Naruto thought about this before nodding his head in agreement. Like Sai said, it was a simple acronym for ' _Fuinjutsu Operated Network of Echoes,'_ but he felt that it strangely fit for the functions of the device.

"I think that works fine Sai. We'll call it a _FONE_ from now on."

Sai smiled at being able to name something that could change the shinobi world once its existence was revealed. He was even happier that Naruto approved of it. Over the course of two months, he truly felt like he, Naruto, and Karin had become a family. Naruto was the protective and caring older brother, Sai was the socially awkward and teasing younger brother, while Karin was the rambunctious and free spirited younger sister.

He held Naruto with great respect at his prowess and character, and sought to become like him in the future. He wanted to be reliable and protect his new family from now on.

Naruto then approached Sai, then began to pat his head to regain his attention. "We should start getting ready for bed Sai, we'll be heading out tomorrow for Kumogakure and we should be there in a couple of days. We'll need all the rest we can get."

Sai nodded his head, enjoying the small brotherly interaction he was having with Naruto...until a sharp, yet familiar yell resounded within the room with the doors slammed open.

"SAAAAAAIIIIII!"

By the doorway appeared a furious Karin who was now dressed in pajamas with a look of absolute fury as her hair danced wildly in accordance with her rising rage.

Sai gulped audibly, and noticed that Naruto was now nowhere near him...and was instead hiding behind his desk.

Seeing Sai's look of betrayal, Naruto decided to speak for himself in defense of his current actions. "I'm sorry Sai...but you brought this on yourself. I'm well aware of an Uzumaki's temper...and I will have no part of this."

Naruto then saluted Sai and shunshined away, not before leaving Sai with these last words, "Rest in peace, brother."

Sai then began to sweat with a harsh chill running down his spine, as he slowly turned his head towards Karin...only to see a chakra infused fist impact his face, sending him outside into the trees.

"SAI! YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I'M GOING TO SEND YOUR PERVERTED ASS STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

It seems that Karin wasn't finished dealing punishment towards Sai for peeping...

From then on, only screams of pain and hollers of rage were heard until the morning, making it a very sleepless night for one Naruto Uzumaki and the other unfortunate customers who shared their hotel.

 _This is going to be an exhausting trip..._ Naruto thought to himself before deciding to settle things before leaving.

* * *

 **-2 Days Later-**

 **Kumogakure – Raikage Tower**

We now find our trio of Naruto, Karin, and Sai standing in the office of the most powerful man of the village.

Before them was a tall dark skinned man with a ridiculous muscular build that just _screamed_ power.

He had white hair combed back with a small mustache and goatee.

Over his muscular build was his Kage haori, which he wore no shirt underneath. On his wrists were gold bangle bracelets which seemed to be his primary weapon of choice for combat.

His already imposing figure was further enhanced by his narrowed eyes, which were currently trained on Naruto's figure under scrutiny.

Naruto was currently masked, so A, the Raikage, was naturally wary of the man. He was aware of Narukami's accomplishments, as evidenced by the bounty he had just received from said mercenary, so there was no denying the man's skill. He didn't expect him to appear so young, but it wasn't too much of a surprise to see a young genius. There have been plenty in the past, so why should now be any different?

What made him wary though, was the fact that Narukami had just asked him if he could request a favor of him.

It was suspicious... _extremely_ suspicious in the eyes of A. He was now aware that there was another reason for him being here, and the fact that he used a bounty to gain entry meant that he was seeking to avoid trouble at the gates.

 _This brat is pretty cunning..._ A had thought to himself.

While A is usually an 'Act first, reflect later' kind of guy, it did not mean he didn't use his brain...he became the Raikage for a reason, and he would not have been selected if he was hot tempered _all_ the time.

He was plenty capable of considering different situations, and right now was a very curious one.

Narukami was a mystery to everyone, and Minato wasn't the first one to do background checks on him.

As a rising star in the mercenary world, he would obviously grab the attention of various nation's leaders, and A was no different.

His mysterious background was exactly the reason A was so wary. His abilities remained unknown for the most part, and any ANBU that were sent out came back with no memory of their mission and investigation.

The fact that Narukami hadn't killed any of his agents was the only reason he was still standing there and even _allowed_ into the village.

The raikage liked to think he was a righteous person who only attacked the bad and preserved the good...but as a man with a history in war and combat, he knew there was more to people than meets the eye, which brings us back to the current situation at hand.

A decided to speak first, maintaining a focused and authoritative countenance. "And what exactly is it you want, brat?"

Naruto was well aware of the Raikage's...temperance, so he ignored the jab at his age. Fortunately, he had experience with tempers when dealing with Karin. He would just have to be careful with his next few words. No matter what, the Raikage was _not_ going to like what he was going to ask, but it was necessary for him to do so regardless. He _needed_ access to 'The Falls of Truth' on Genbu the island turtle, but he needed permission.

Of course, he could have snuck himself onto the island sized turtle, but he would then risk offending the Raikage. Naruto was trying to maintain neutrality among the nations so he could have more freedom in movement between borders. It was bad enough Danzo had 'Root' engaging with him, so he didn't need more trouble.

It also didn't help that Karin and Sai had only begun their training, so he wasn't willing to put their lives at risk.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto prepared himself for the shitstorm he knew was about to come.

"My request is very simple, lord Raikage. I would like to have access to the training ground on Genbu, the island turtle."

Right after Naruto stated this, two of the Raikage's ANBU Ops appeared beside a now angered and standing A, prepared to either attack them...or protect them from the Raikage's fury.

"Brat! You understand that those are private grounds open only to a select few. Not even _my_ shinobi are allowed there without express permission from myself. That is territory that has been barred from all shinobi excluding my brother, Killer Bee. And you still have the balls to bring this up?!"

Even as infuriated as he was, A was not going to attack Naruto outright. He had not acted against him and merely asked for permission. It would be an inappropriate response to attack someone only for asking a question. Of course, he was still tempted to anyways. If his hair wasn't white, one would assume he was an Uzumaki based on his attitude and demeanor alone.

Sai and Karin both began to tense their muscles at this reaction and drew towards Naruto. As mature as they may seem at times, it didn't change the fact that they were still children who can feel afraid. Right now, the Raikage released an extremely oppressive aura that demanded respect and obedience. It caused them to shiver and unconsciously seek Naruto for comfort.

Seeing that he had scared the children, A's anger diminished a bit. He did not want to frighten children who were not capable of defending themselves. If it were just Narukami, he wouldn't have cared as much, but everyone has a small soft spot for the young.

This was also the reason Naruto had brought the two with him. Negotiations would go a lot smoother if it was done in a calm manner, and having children with him would help to contain the rage of the Raikage.

Naruto maintained a calm appearance knowing A would act this way and continued speaking. "What I need is not so much the training grounds, but I need access to 'The Falls of Truth.' I've reached a bottleneck in my training that requires the falls for me to continue."

As Naruto continued speaking, A was slightly surprised that Naruto was also aware of 'The Falls of Truth'. It wasn't a huge secret, but it definitely wasn't common knowledge. It was also considered an extremely risky method of training that only his brother Bee was capable of succeeding in. One wrong step could lead someone into the darkness they normally kept hidden.

In truth, it wasn't that Genbu held some world shattering secret. In fact, it has been treated as an important part of Kumo's Chunin Exams, and has been said to be the equivalent of Konohagakure's 'Forest of Death'. If it held some secret, it wouldn't be used for such a public event. The problem was that Killer Bee had just taken Yugito to train their tailed beasts, and he couldn't help but find the timing of Naruto's arrival to be too coincidental.

He held no trust for Narukami, especially with his mask hiding his face. He did not want to risk having an unknown within his territory...but, the fact that he came here knowing his reluctance means that he has something to show for it.

Seeing the Raikage remain silent, Naruto knew he had to convince him here or he would have to risk sneaking into the place.

"Of course, I am not requesting such a thing for free, Lord Raikage. I am prepared to offer you something that would help your village's shinobi significantly. I'm certain you've heard of my prowess in the sealing arts, correct?"

A had heard such reports before, so he was inclined to believe this point of Narukami's. Does this mean he is willing to offer a service towards them?

Sealing has always been an obscure and challenging art, and not much has been known about it since Uzushiogakure had perished.

A would admit that he was ashamed that his father was willing to exterminate a whole clan of people because they were deemed as a threat, when they had done nothing and never actively participated in the wars since the founding of the five great villages.

He understood how worrying their potential was, but he felt there were other ways of dealing with them that didn't involve their destruction.

So hearing that Narukami was willing to offer assistance with a seemingly lost and obscure art, he couldn't help but feel elated. Having possession of a sealing formation that other villages don't have is a great boon to a village's defense, and treated on the level of being a treasure.

A and his ANBU operatives watched as Naruto pulled out two steel slabs with engraved seal markings that Sai found very familiar.

Naruto then held out the slabs as he explained what exactly they were. "These slabs are a device I invented called a _FONE_ , which is an acronym for _Fuinjutsu Operated Network of Echoes._ It is capable of communication, transmission, and..."

For the next half hour, Naruto continued to explain the functions of the _FONE_ , its potential, limitations, and other subjects entailing its creation. Even if Naruto explained how it worked, it would be impossible to copy unless one had an affinity for Yin release and was a seal master at his level, on top of having knowledge of Micro-Sealing which has been deemed as a lost sealing method to the extent only he had knowledge of it.

Throughout this explanation, the ANBU operatives and A both had their eyes widened in shock. Communication from distances? An easy method of locating allies? Increased mission success rate?

What village wouldn't desire such a device?!

It truly had great potential and would prove to be very powerful in their hands. A was extremely excited, especially when Naruto mentioned that no other village owns this device. On top of that, Naruto had offered to make them 100 copies of this new tool!

While it was not enough to cover every shinobi he had, it was still something his shinobi forces could use, especially his ANBU Ops when they underwent assassination and recon missions that required secrecy. He could not turn down this offer, even if it meant a foreigner stepping onto Kumo training grounds. But before he can agree, Naruto then added something else that surprised him equally.

"If this is not enough, I have something else I can offer Lord Raikage. It is to my understanding that there exists a shinobi in your village that is capable of a teleportation technique called the _Heavenly Transfer Jutsu_?"

Seeing A nod his head in response, Naruto continued, "And to my understanding, it is only capable of transferring objects, not including yourself and the previous Raikage, am I correct so far?"

A merely nodded his head in response with narrowed eyes, wondering where he was going with this.

"What if I told you I could find a way to erase such a limitation, and allow free teleportation of all things? Whether it be objects, animals, or humans?"

At this, eyes widened once more with the Raikage slamming his hands onto his desk in total shock and exasperation. "Is what you're saying true?!"

A's shock was truly understandable. The military potential of freely teleporting fellow shinobi was enormous! The only limit would be the user's chakra reserves, but other than that, who wouldn't desire near instantaneous reinforcements of shinobi?! Dire situations could be avoided and casualties could decrease. Not only could reinforcements be sent out, but it would also be possible to recall injured shinobi back with the same jutsu!

Despite these advantages...it was much too good to be true. A was no fool, and he wouldn't be treated as such, so he decided to set some conditions.

"Very well, brat. I will agree to your terms under several conditions. You surely understand that in my position as Raikage, I can't allow any potential risks through, no matter how sweet the deal is."

Seeing Naruto nod his head in response, A continued, "First, I want you to successfully 'complete' the _Heavenly Transfer Jutsu_ as you said you could, and I would like to test these _FONEs_ myself, to make sure it truly functions as you said it would. Once I have seen both happen, I will have one of my teams escort you to Genbu, where you will meet with my brother Killer Bee who will then take you to 'The Falls of Truth.' Following your training, I would then ask you to make these _FONEs_ as you had promised. Is this agreeable?"

Naruto thought this over for a moment. The Raikage took into account that Naruto may not be as trusting either, so he opted for an equal exchange. Naruto would complete the _Heavenly Transfer Jutsu_ before leaving towards 'The Falls of Truth', and only after he achieved his goal would Naruto complete the second half of his promise, being that he would provide the village with 100 _FONEs_.

This way, even if Naruto backed out from his second promise, they would at least have a complete teleportation jutsu. Similarly, Naruto wouldn't have to provide the _FONEs_ until he received his reward, which avoided any betrayal on the village's part. It was a fair exchange if Naruto had to say so himself, and even if he was slightly given the shorter end of the stick, he figured it was necessary for better trust and relations within the village.

Naruto then nodded his head towards the Raikage while sticking out his hand for a firm handshake. "I agree to those terms, lord Raikage."

A shook his hand in response and was truly happy with this arrangement, to the extent he released a loud laugh that alarmed the two children once more, but more out of shock than fear.

"Hahaha, Good, good! ANBU! Get Mabui in here as soon as possible!" With that said, the ANBU both nodded their heads and shunshined out of the room.

 _Mabui?_ Thought Naruto. He was curious as to who exactly this was, but he figured it was someone that was related to the conditions the Raikage stated.

It was only a few moments later when someone came through the door to the Raikage's office.

As soon as Naruto turned in their direction, Naruto had his breath taken away for a moment at the beauty of this new entry.

She was a very mature, dark skinned beauty with captivating green eyes. Her hair was a very light grey, pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fell onto both sides of her face. Her youthful appearance showed that she was no older than 17 years of age, and she possessed a _more_ than generous bust that was capable of leaving even the most self-controlled and seductive-resistant shinobi salivating in lust and temptation.

Naruto was no exception in his appreciation of this cinnamon toned goddess, who appeared to be as sweet in personality as her skin tone.

She was slightly modest in formal attire, as she wore a long sleeved, high collared dress skirt and shirt that did nothing to hide her bust, along with a pair of long earrings that accentuated her mature atmosphere.

As Naruto was captivated for a moment, he failed to notice the frown that marred Karin's face. For a moment, she felt Naruto's chakra behave erratically before settling down, and she rightfully assumed the cause was this woman before her.

From what she could tell, Naruto found the girl very attractive in appearance, which only served to make her seethe inwardly.

Glancing at the woman's figure, Karin subconsciously reached for her own chest and frowned. _Maybe he has a thing for big breasts?_

As she watched Mabui move further into the office, she couldn't help but notice the bounce her breasts seem to make with her every step, making her curse more. _Those damn udders, trying to seduce my Naru!_

She then sent a glance towards her savior and crush. _Don't worry Naru...I'll make sure to grow big boobs like those one day, and then I'll have your eyes all to myself!_

Little did Karin know, that she would become _very_ disappointed in her future _growth,_ but that will be an issue to be crossed much later on in time.

As Mabui entered the office, she noticed the youthful masked figure before turning her attention towards the Raikage for his orders. "You called me, Lord Raikage?"

Seeing Mabui appear, A nodded his head, "Yeah, you will need to work with the blue-haired kid for a while."

From there, A explained to her why she would be spending time with the masked mercenary, which made her eyes widen in surprise before turning her attention back to the mysterious figure.

 _Is he really able to help me with my jutsu?_

Her technique has been a constant source of frustration for her in the past, even until this day.

Her jutsu made her a very valuable asset to the Raikage, but it was unfortunately only limited to objects or the Raikage himself.

While that is still powerful in its own right, she truly desired to make it stronger and wanted to be able to open the access of teleportation to more than just the Raikage for emergency situations.

Hearing that this man may be the solution to her problems made her a bit excited, to the point she wanted to work on it almost right away. However, she was aware the man needed to rest and still had children with him, so she could remain patient for now.

"Mabui, please escort them to find somewhere to stay for the night, and you can start working with the brat tomorrow, understood?"

Shaking her head lightly at the Raikage calling him a brat, Mabui answered in kind. "I understand, lord Raikage."

She then shifted her body in the direction of Naruto, casting him a smile that caused his heart to flutter once before settling down.

With a sweet and mesmerizing voice, she said, "Please follow me Narukami and company. I'll take you to a nearby hotel that is fairly popular in the area."

As she turned to walk away, Naruto couldn't help but stare at the feminine sway of her hips as she walked away.

 _Mother of Icha Icha..._ He thought before following after her with his own brats following in tow.

While Naruto won't admit it publicly...he was indeed a _bit_ of a pervert. This was expected though, considering his interest in the Icha Icha series. Sometime he cursed Kakashi for introducing him to the series at such a young age.

He was more than aware of the fairer sex, but he possessed great self-control from his time in 'Root', so the perverted side of him continues to remain hidden beneath the surface. But as one can see at this moment, there are times where a 'crack' appears in his armor of discipline and control, especially under the influence of an exotic beauty like Mabui.

 _The contrast between dark skin and light hair just makes her so unique, a true beauty of yin and yang. And those eyes are just-GAH! I need to stop this!_ Naruto mused to himself in appreciation of the woman before him, until he realized what he was doing.

 _I do NOT want to end up like Kakashi or that old crone of a pervert, Jiraiya._

Karin continued to frown as she observed her favorite redhead and the dark skinned beauty, while Sai adopted a curious expression.

As they were lead out the door, Sai decided to use his _FONE_ to communicate with Naruto inaudibly.

In a moment, Naruto soon heard Sai voice a question in his mind. _"Big brother...is it really alright to be so open about your new invention so soon? I can't help but feel that this is a bit...risky."_

Naruto smiled in response. Sai was sharp, and he was happy that he questioned his current action rather than blindingly going along with it.

 _"Like I mentioned in the past Sai, this is only a prototype with heavy limitations. If my luck is good, I should have a completed version before we even head to Genbu."_

This made Sai both surprised and confused at that. It was only two days ago that he first saw the device, and he already came up with a solution? He asked, _"A completed version? You have already solved the problem, brother?"_

Naruto just shook his head and continued _, "Not exactly Sai...but if my assumptions are correct, it will be solved once I study the_ Heavenly Transfer Jutsu. _I only offered the prototype because it is an incomplete version and will be far inferior to the next generation model. With luck, the newer model will have_ many _more functions and practical uses without range limitations."_

Naruto then turned his head to Sai and said through the device, _"Don't worry Sai, I know what I'm doing. The Raikage believes I got the shorter end of the stick, hence why he was so willing to go along with my desires. But in reality, I have_ much _more to gain than he does, and it will become more evident once our business is finished in Kumo, just trust me."_

Sai only nodded his head in response since he trusted Naruto implicitly. He knew Naruto always had a reason for doing the things he did, so he could only wait until he decides to reveal it himself.

No more words were exchanged from then on as Mabui lead their group away to their lodgings to rest. Their time in Kumo was about to become much busier.

* * *

 **Unknown Canyon**

"Within the Organization, I'm known as Tobi."

Currently riding a boat in a river, two figures could be seen in the moonlight, making their way to a hidden cavern.

The first figure that could be seen standing wore an orange, spiraled mask with one eye opening, revealing a active sharingan. Adorning his body was the infamous cloak of Akatsuki that was black with several red clouds present throughout its exterior.

The other seated figure was a familiar raven haired Uchiha, who seemed to be very depressive and closed off at the moment. He was now among the few remaining Uchiha that now lived since his recent genocide of his clan. His brother Sasuke is the only other _official_ survivor of the clan. 'Tobi's' existence in the world is not yet known, and he would make sure to keep it that way until the right moment arises.

"I'm not an official member. I'm a newbie within the organization who doesn't possess any spectacular jutsu. You should...treat me the same way." Continued Tobi.

Maintaining an unexpressive and detached look, Itachi questioned, "Why hide your true identity?"

"If word gets out that Uchiha Madara is still alive, things could become complicated." He stated while continuing towards their destination. "Only the leader of Akatsuki, who we're meeting now, knows my true identity."

* * *

It was some time later after a brief, but surprising encounter with Orochimaru, that Itachi finally was able to meet with the Akatsuki leader, and standing by his side was a blue haired woman that was equally as expressionless as himself..

"The goal of Akatsuki is a world of true peace among shinobi." Pein began preaching towards Itachi. "Instead of the Five Great Shinobi Nations, Akatsuki shall rule the world."

While nothing was shown on his face, Itachi was indeed confused and wary of his words. An ambition such as that was...dangerous.

"That's a big goal." Itachi answered after a momentary silence.

"That's why we're assembling skilled shinobi without asking where they're from or what they've done." Said Pein in a cold, detached voice towards the raven haired shinobi.

"Itachi of the Hidden Leaf, we welcome you into the Akatsuki. From this moment on, reject the Hidden Leaf."

As a sign of his membership, Itachi was told to cross out the symbol of his headband.

There was a momentary hesitation, since he was so attached to his home village. Everything he had done was for the sake of the Leaf, so having to forsake it bothered him immensely inside. However, he was aware that he needed entry to spy from the inside, so he was left with little choice than to follow through.

Once he had done as instructed, Itachi heard the voice of Pein once more. When he looked up, he saw his new leader hold out a ring with the character 'Shu' on it, signifying his entry."From now...you are Itachi of the Akatsuki."

Seeing Itachi accept the ring, Pein then turned his focus towards the orange masked individual who was still present in the room.

"Tobi...I believe you said there was someone else who garnered your attention as a potential candidate...when will he be joining our organization?"

This drew a curious, but still unemotive glance from Itachi to Tobi.

"He has proven to be very skilled in covering his tracks and elusive in movement...but Zetsu managed to find that he has been last seen heading towards Kumogakure." Spoke the masked figure.

"He has proven to be quite powerful from his track record in bounty hunting, and I believe it is only a matter of time before he joins our organization."

Pein nodded at this, but questioned him nonetheless. "Why is his presence important for Akatsuki?"

"Right now, he is acting as a free-lance mercenary, meaning he has some degree of access and freedom across the borders of many nations that our organization doesn't possess due to our...infamy. This makes him a strong asset in gathering information, spying, and creating networks secretly for easier entry in the future when our shinobi need to slip into areas unnoticed." Tobi answered in response.

Agreeing with his response, Pein turned away with Kanon, preparing to shunshin away before 'Uchiha Madara' decided to voice a question towards him.

"Pein...I'm aware you have been searching for something... _else_...under the pretense of finding new members."

As he said this, his lone sharingan eye then spun into its mangekyo form before he continued in a dead, intimidating tone. "If your _search_ proves detrimental to our goals...I _will_ terminate you."

If Pein had been intimidated by the remark, he did nothing to show for it.

Kanon on the other hand shook lightly. From what Itachi could tell, this wasn't done out of fear...perhaps it was that they truly were searching for something that could have a negative impact to their goals.

It was only after a moment of silence and the disappearance of Pein and Konan that Itachi decided to question the other Uchiha.

"Who is the other member you spoke of?"

'Madara' then turned his lone sharingan eyes onto his figure, which seemed to express...amusement?

"Oh, I think you will find this person to be _very_ familiar. He goes by the name 'Narukami'...I'm sure you recall him from not long ago?"

Itachi nodded his head at his words, as Narukami had become a thought that plagued his mind more than once over the past couple of months.

Ever since he saw him prod the foreheads of the children he was traveling with, he couldn't get the image of his former friend out of his head.

He knew no one else that performed that action, nor had he seen someone with such wild hair, despite it being blue rather than red.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard Tobi continue to speak, "I've had my eye on him long before you...I even _helped_ him leave your village."

At that, Itachi's eyes began to widen, which was unusual for the unexpressive Uchiha. But before he could form any speculations and conclusions regarding Narukami, he was gifted with words that left him in shock.

"The other potential member is an old friend of your past, who I deemed would be _very_ beneficial to our cause...Naruto Uzumaki."

Too taken aback by the discovery, Itachi could only form a single thought in his mind.

 _So Narukami really is you...Naruto._

* * *

 **A/N:** And that is all I have for you today.

For those who are having trouble imagining what the _FONEs_ look like, imagine the shape and size of the slab as an iphone 6s, and literally just picture it made of dark colored steel engraved with various sealing characters arranged in a way similar to how the buttons were placed on the old phones.

In case you didn't guess, Naruto just invented this world's first generation cell phones using seals and chakra. You will notice in the future that there are more functions to it than just 'dialing' and locating someone. Part of this arc was to create a means of communication for Naruto and his harem members from a long distance since he will be traveling for a while.

I also did alter some events regarding Itachi at the end, but I figured things would be a little more interesting that way.

Thank you to those who suggested some crossovers, and I am still looking out for more. The details can be found in my previous author note, so do see that before suggesting something to me.

Onto some reviews:

 **Blizzardfang:** I'm glad you enjoyed the interaction between Mito and Minato as much as I did, and I apologize for making you lose some sleep. It makes an author feel good knowing they are doing something right with their.

 **Guest:** I take it you aren't a big fan of Naruto? If you are going to bash…at least check your grammar so I can at least understand what it is your bashing. Other than that, you are entitled to your opinion so feel free to say what you like.

 **Reviewers who made crossover suggestions:** Again, I appreciate your suggestions and there are quite a few I'm interested in working on. In the future, I will write a summary for some of the suggestions and place a poll for you to decide which story you prefer to see happen over the others.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter despite the small info dump, and my next chapter can be expected sometime before or on **June 26** **th** **, 2016.** Do anticipate more small info dumps in the future.

~Stay Cool, but don't Freeze

* * *

 **This is the Author Note Chapter I moved**

I've recently been coming upon several crossover ideas with Naruto in my head, but I know I won't be able to put all of them into practice. I simply don't have the time...which is where you guys come in.

I wanted to know what crossovers you would like to see happen. I'm not putting this as a poll because I don't want to restrict the choices. You can either deliver your thoughts through PM or Review. I recently was suggested a **Naruto x Nisekoi** crossover, which could be interesting to work with.

I am open to all suggestions, but I will only seriously consider the ones I have watched (anime/movies/shows), read (manga/books), or played (games).

I am open to most Genre except NTR (netorare), Yaoi/Yuri (I'm just not good at writing those types), and Rape (Unless it can be incorporated well into the story like Game of Thrones).

I don't do commissions, and I make no promises about what stories I will be writing about. I'm just curious on what type of crossover stories people want to see. Ideas come to me spontaneously, so I was hoping to see a 'spark' come from some suggestions.

If you want to suggest something, please include what the crossover is and why you suggested it. Maybe include something you would like to see from the crossover.

Please **don't** include a whole storyline of your own making, because I don't want to feel restricted. As I said, I am just looking for a 'spark' for ideas, not a blueprint for a story.

Now to answer some reviews:

 **NaruYorui:** The poll served more as a measuring tool for me, to get an idea of who was more popular. I only chose 1 girl, because I realized it wouldn't be fair to make judgements without building the characters first.

After developing the characters, people will be able to choose their characters based on their interaction with Naruto, rather than simple personal reference. So there may be another poll in the future _after_ I have developed my characters.

 **Hayate (Guest):** It's unfortunate my story didn't meet your expectations, but I would like to know what those expectations were? That way I can understand where it is you are coming from and it could help to improve my abilities in th future.

 **minatokyubi & YoungJiraiya: **I can see why Mito is desirable in the harem. I established quite a bit of interaction between her and Naruto, and romance can _easily_ be developed between the two. It would also be poetic how Naruto falls for the girl he protected by becoming the substitute Jinchuriki. At first, I had her in there for some light humor in the Uzumaki-Namikaze family and fun interaction, _buuuut_ she has a strong chance of entering the harem. I won't confirm or deny her entrance yet, and will wait to see how the rest of the story plays out before revealing anything.

 **voidprince:** Disturbed is awesome. Their songs are lullabies to me.

 **Guest:** The destruction of the leaf isn't actually original either...and that is not where I plan to take the story. The Leaf may or may not be destroyed in time, or at least suffer some repercussions, but you will have to wait and see in the future.

 **ruce:** Naruto's hatred/apathy/negativity is explained in the next arc, as well as most of his feelings towards Konoha. A big part of his developments and the 'science' behind his abilities stems from this coming arc, so I hope you will enjoy. It will also explain some of his skillset, potential, and show where his current strength stands.

 **dbtiger63:** I think dubbing his ability the 'saiyan factor' fits nicely, and I'm glad you pointed that out! I mentioned that ability for a reason, but it doesn't play a key role until _much_ later into the story. I won't say how strong he will become, but I will say he has great potential in terms of ability.

 **Rest of the Reviewers:** I appreciate your feedback, whether it be positive or critical, and I hope you continue to read this story and provide me with more so I may improve!


	9. A Cool Encounter

**A/N: New poll regarding Lemons!**

They will not happen any time soon, if I decide to do them at all. I just want to see what the general consensus is, as far as including them into the story. So do check out the poll, or you can give me reason through a review.

I would also like to ask what secondary genre you guys think this story should be marked as? Right now I only have it listed as **adventure** , so do provide some suggestions.

That being said, I will answer some stuff from the reviews:

 **Q: Please add Konoha girls to the harem!**

 **A:** Nope. I'm only allowing one girl from Konoha, and I'm close to deciding on who. If you have suggestions, I will accept them, but there is **NO** guarantee they will be in. At best, they have a 10% chance (Unless they are the ones already under consideration [I will not share who I have in mind]). My mind will not change from adding **only** one girl, regardless of reason.

 **Q: Is Naruto still the reincarnation of Asura?**

 **A:** That is spoiler material, so I won't comment.

 **Q: I thought Samui was the same age as Karui and Omoi?**

 **A:** Nope. When I checked the data book, Samui was 29 during the war and Karui was 17 while Omoi was 16. In this story, Samui will be around 25 by the time the War takes place.

 **Q: After Naruto takes care of his problem at the Falls of truth, will that be the end of it? Or will it come back again later?**

 **A:** This is a good question. I plan to have it take care of his problem for the remainder of the story, but as is true with most stories, things can change.

That's all for questions! If you have anything you want to ask that won't spoil the story, I'll be more than happy to answer in the following chapter!

Thanks again to all those who have given me positive feedback in regards to my story, and I apologize for not doing individual callouts. Regardless, it was very much appreciated and you know who you are.

And thank you to those with criticism regarding my story. I'm down for any **objective** criticism that can help my story become better. If there is something you want to comment on or criticize, I can only ask that you abstain from any bias or personal preference.

Thank you, and enjoy the chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise or any of its characters, I am but a simple man, with a simple desire to write a fanfiction that has been plaguing my mind.**

 **The only thing I own in this story are my theories on sealing techniques, original characters (if I decide to make any), and scenarios that did not exist in the Naruto Franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **-3 Days Later-**

 **Kumogakure Hotel**

"You're scaring me, Karin."

It has been three days since Naruto and his crew last met with the Raikage and was escorted to this hotel by the dark skinned beauty, Mabui.

As promised, he has been meeting with her since then to work on her jutsu, but there hasn't been much progress other than idle banter between the two and explanations on the inner workings of lightning release.

As far as testing and practical application went, nothing has been done.

This wasn't due lack of ability on his part, it was more that she has yet to demonstrate her jutsu and their meetings lasted no longer than a couple of hours.

Mabui already had plans made and couldn't stay any longer than was required. Naruto's arrival and proposal to the Raikage came unexpected, so he understood that she should settle her other matters before diving into their research to improve the _Heavenly Transfer Jutsu._

Research and development requires time, patience, and sufficient workspace. It was only recently she was able to settle her other obligations and they were able to have access to proper training grounds, meaning he would finally be able to see her jutsu in action.

While Naruto did have majority of the theory down, it was meaningless to continue without experimentation and observation. He wasn't so confident that he could test his theories without proper evidence to support it, and he wouldn't suffer from unnecessary consequences.

While Naruto was excited, the young redhead before him was anything but happy.

He noticed how she has been looking irritated since he first met with Mabui, and her mood only soured every time he met up with her.

Which leads us to the current situation where Naruto is on his knees in traditional seiza style, Karin is standing before him with arms crossed and an intense scowl marring her face. Sai was...currently incapacitated, face down with dizzy eyes in the corner of the room.

It's safe to assume that he served his duty well as a proper punching bag for the temperamental Uzumaki girl.

Though his "unintentional" antagonism and remarks about her 'ugly' appearance may have been at fault as well.

Naruto was fairly frightened by Karin right now, but don't mistake him for some weakling! He was more than aware that he could run circles around her, but there is something about a woman's (or in this case a girl's) fury that just sent a shiver down every man's spine, almost as if it was ingrained into our very being.

 _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,_ Naruto supposed. He believed that there are only two types of people that one should avoid angering: Women and an Uzumaki. Karin was both of these taboos...so his worries only came natural to him.

Karin ignored Naruto's remark and kept her scowl as she spoke, "Naru...we need to talk."

Naruto only nodded his head and waited for Karin to continue speaking.

Maintaining her scowl, she continued, "You haven't hung around us for the past few days...I'm starting to think you find us annoying."

 _I suppose that isn't entirely false,_ Naruto mused to himself.

Of course he cared for both Karin and Sai deeply on a familial level, but that doesn't mean he doesn't grow tired of them.

Sometimes their arguments got them in more trouble than Naruto wanted to deal with, and he would almost _always_ get roped in somehow.

 _If only Sai was a bit more normal in social interaction, or at least Karin could control her anger a little more, I could have some peace,_ he thought to himself.

He was broken from his inner dialogue when Karin bent over so her face was leveled with his. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she spoke in a menacing tone, "I feel like you thought something mean about me..."

Naruto quickly shook his head left and right in denial. "No! Of course not! I wouldn't dream of it! You're such a sweet and adorable girl! I would never think mean things about you!"

Karin's eyes squinted in suspicion for a moment, trying to see if Naruto was lying or not before she nodded her head in acceptance. "I see..."

Naruto let out a breath of relief, feeling as if he escaped a terrible crisis.

Karin stood straight back up before she began her interrogation. "You're going to see _that_ woman again...right?"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion before nodding back to her. "Of course. I still need to show the Raikage that I'm not full of shit, otherwise we won't be able to visit this village ever again and I can't access the _Falls of Truth._ "

Karin frowned slightly before she asked, "Do you...like her?"

Naruto once more adopted a confused expression before answering, "Well, she certainly is beautiful, and we have been getting along lately, so I guess you could say that I like her...but I'm not seeing what this has to do with this situation?"

Karin sighed in defeat at his response.

 _Idiot...he doesn't even know what I'm talking about,_ Karin thought inwardly before clarifying what she meant.

"I'm not talking about that kind of 'like'...I mean, do you _like_ her? As a woman?"

Naruto then gained a moment of understanding and adopted a barely noticeable hue of red on his cheeks.

"A-Ah, so you meant that? W-well, while I do think she looks...well, ya' know...amazing, to say the least, I don't really feel like we built something so far it reached _that_ level."

He stuttered a bit in his response, not expecting a question like that.

Ironically enough, Naruto was well aware of anything in the romantic department (that didn't involve himself) thanks to his choice of literature. He just never expected to have a conversation like this...with an 8 year old girl.

 _I think I need to expand my circle of friends...I feel kinda pathetic,_ He thought to himself.

It was a bit embarrassing talking about adult topics with kids younger than him...just the other day he escaped a talk with Sai about sex and perversion, and now he has to talk with Karin about romance?

He could just _feel_ his self-esteem plummet right then and there.

Not aware of Naruto's depressing atmosphere, Karin smiled a bit. "Then...can you just stay behind for today and go out with us? Please?"

Naruto's eyes widened once he saw what Karin was trying to pull when her eyes widened and her eyes began to turn glassy in false sadness.

Whenever she didn't get her way, she would always resort to her last card...' _The Eyes'._

 _Jesus Christ...Not 'The Eyes'!...and who the fuck is Jesus Christ?!_ Naruto yelled in his mind, also noting he felt like he shouted a name he shouldn't be aware of.

 _I'm cutting this off before it's too late!_

Clapping his hands together and closing his eyes to avoid her stare with a bowed head, he apologized profusely. "I'm sorry, Karin! I promise I'll hang with you guys when I'm free! Right now, this is very important and I need to get this done."

For a few moments, Naruto didn't hear a response, so he opened one eye to check on Karin's expression.

All he saw was that her scowl morphed into an expression of true sadness, startling him a bit.

After a moment, she finally decided to voice her primary reason for the interrogation. "...is that _Mabui_ ," She spat out with slight contempt before continuing, "girl really so special?"

In all honesty, Karin felt that woman was a threat with her generous figure and mature personality.

It was no secret (except to Naruto apparently) that Karin was falling for the older redhead. Even if she wasn't aware of what 'love' really was, she was at an age where jealousy was commonplace, especially when an unknown variable like Mabui steps into their life and pulls in the attention of their object of interest.

Karin didn't want to 'cage' Naruto just because of her own selfishness, but her frustrations reached a point where she couldn't help to release it.

With tears threatening to spill from her eyes, Karin spoke in a whispered tone that Naruto was still able to pick up, "Is she more important..t-than us?"

Naruto seemed to pick up on what Karin was getting at, and sighed slightly.

Though the issue seems small from an outside perspective, it wasn't that simple when you understood the circumstances of the people involved.

Karin truly had no one left for her after her mother's death, and would have more than likely served as nothing more than a tool for her village.

It was only because Naruto had saved her that she regained hope and resumed her happy personality.

She may seem strong on the outside due to her temper and happy nature, but she was a fragile existence in all actuality. Naruto was the only pillar of support for her right now, and though Sai had quickly become something akin to a brother figure, he wasn't nearly at the level of support Naruto was on.

Naruto stood from his seiza position and walked over to Karin and embraced her in a comforting hug.

He felt her body jolt for a moment, before relaxing into his arms.

Naruto took one hand to stroke her hair and spoke with a smile, "I see...I guess I've been neglecting you guys a bit, huh?"

Naruto was aware that this has been happening even before he met Mabui.

His focus had been on growing stronger to protect them and develop himself further, but as a result, he spent less time with them which may have left them feeling a little neglected and feeling unwanted, almost as if they were a burden.

Seeing Karin lightly sob into his arms, he decided to employ some of the methods from Icha Icha: Love Tactics.

He hooked a finger under her chin and made her look in his before speaking, "No matter who I meet and what situations I come across, I will never forget you guys. We're a family now, and I'll always care for you. Even if I'm not by your side, you'll always be in my heart, okay?"

He then proceeded to press his lips lightly to her forehead, leaving Karin with a blush deeper than ever before. Her previous thoughts of depression were now overwhelmed with feelings of fulfillment and content.

There were even flashes of the future, where she foresaw (daydreamt) herself marrying the Uzumaki before her.

Seeing the shift in her mood, Naruto began to smile.

 _These things really work...I heard there was a sequel coming out for Love tactics, I better preorder for any other times like this…but does everything need to be so sappy? How does this shit work with such cheesy lines?,_ Naruto thought to himself.

He has yet to become aware that these _tactics_ he has been using are more for seduction and romance than comfort and friendships. How he mixed the two very different ideas...the world may never know.

One can only imagine the backlash he will receive from employing these methods whenever he interacts with females. Little did he know, that he would find further use for these _tactics_ later in the day.

Naruto then lightly pulled away from Karin once he realized it was about time for him to meet up with Mabui.

"Don't get anymore ideas like that Karin, alright? I'll be heading out now so make sure you guys practice the techniques I left you and eat properly."

With that said, Naruto vanished in a shunshin, leaving Karin to herself with her thoughts.

One would think she would still be in a state of recovering sadness, but that wasn't the case for this young redhead.

 _Now that there's competition...I have to make sure he stays focused on me...but how?_

Karin was well aware that Naruto would gain the attention of others at some point, and has been planning accordingly.

If she was not aggressive in her approach, she _knows_ she will be overwhelmed by more mature and attractive beauties than herself, such as Mabui. Her appearance only served as more evidence towards her predictions.

She was young, and that was a _big_ disadvantage for her...but it was also her greatest boon.

 _I'll play as a sister...for now. After all, who else can be closer to him than 'family'? Hehe...Naru...oh Naruu~..._

She then adopted a dopey, dreamy look as drool began to fall along the side of her chin.

She was a mischievous child, and after seeing how gentle and comforting he was from seeing her upset, she figured this may be something she could use to her advantage.

Was this a despicable method? Perhaps...but one shouldn't underestimate the willpower of a young girl.

Of course, there was the risk of solidifying her image as a 'sister' rather than a 'love interest', but she had plans to cross that bridge when the time comes.

For now, she'll create a deep, emotional, and understanding connection with him...one that others can't break so easily, no matter _how_ close they get to him.

"Heehee...Naruuu~...Let's always be together..." She moaned outwardly in a dreamy bliss.

Meanwhile, Sai had awoken and could be seen in the corner of the room, sitting upright on the floor and staring at Karin in a deadpan.

 _Something is definitely wrong with her...creepy._

* * *

 **Kumogakure – Training Field 7**

After his brief situation with Karin in the morning, Naruto made his way to the training field he was supposed to meet up with Mabui. He could be found lying in the grass staring at the clouds as he waited.

He arrived a bit early, but that was understandable considering how long he had been waiting for this. _I can finally make some progress,_ He mused.

He had stalled his other projects in favor of studying a particular group of seals and jutsus that could improve the _FONE_ and several other techniques he had in mind.

The first of which was of course the _Heavenly Transfer Jutsu_ , but it was impossible to obtain any discoveries without seeing the technique first hand.

Sure, he could hypothesize and construct theories without end, but it was pointless without proving any of them.

"Sorry for making you wait, Narukami."

Before he could recount the other projects he was still working on, Naruto was broken from his thoughts by a familiarly sweet, yet mature voice that served to grab more than a _bit_ of his attention.

Turning to the new entry, he smiled at the familiar gray haired beauty. "No problem Mabui, it gave me some time to collect my thoughts. I've been looking forward to seeing your jutsu in action, so I guess I was being a bit eager, arriving early and all."

Mabui smiled back in response, "I see. I admit I'm also a bit excited to make some progress."

She then bowed her head slightly to him before offering an apologetic countenance, "Again, I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I had already made plans with a friend of mine, so I hope it wasn't too inconvenient?"

Naruto waved her off with a hand in response, not really offended he had to wait a few days. "I don't mind, really. My timing was pretty unexpected, so I figured I would be delayed for a bit. I'm actually surprised it wasn't any longer than a few days."

He then sent her a hidden wink behind his mask and said in a playful tone, "Besides, I wouldn't mind having the company of a beauty like yourself for a bit longer."

Mabui simply chuckled at the response with a barely noticeable hue of red dusting her cheeks. "*chuckle*, is that so? While that is flattering, you should be fairly younger than me, correct? Shouldn't you be chasing after girls your age?"

Catching her teasing tone, Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders and waved her off once more. "Since when does age matter anymore Mabui? You hear of old farts engaged to girls half their age, so what's a few years?"

The few days they had spent together mostly consisted of light banter such as this, along with some productive talks regarding lightning release and her jutsu.

More often than not, though, the two shinobi would find themselves dragging into meaningless conversation about various topics.

The most recurring one would be how Naruto would comment on her appearance and personality, which served to make her smile and blush at times.

The masked man before Mabui was quite an enigma to her. Mabui was more than aware that her appearance was above the average kunoichi, and she had been offered many chances at a relationship, but she never felt that _spark_ inside of her that made her want to form one.

She never felt like she could be properly cherished by the men who asked for her hand, and she would quite frequently detect unrestrained lust towards her figure, which only served to make her _very_ uncomfortable and wary around males.

It was only thanks to her parent-like relationship with the Raikage that she was able to reject the males without any backlash, and for those who were persistent...well, let's just say one didn't want to be around a furious A.

Staring intently at the blue haired mercenary, Mabui couldn't help but want to understand him.

While he would comment about her more _obvious_ positive traits, she could feel that every comment was genuine and said without ulterior motives.

She actually liked how casual he was with his flirting. It was playful and fun to retort against, and also made her feel happy that someone would see her in such a positive light. It would always start with Naruto initiating a flirting remark, followed by her skirting around the compliment and teasing Naruto in response.

She found it strange how easy it was to get along with the masked shinobi, and it did unnerve her at times. It was more because she felt that they were growing closer to one another, but she had yet to see what he had looked like underneath that mask of his?

 _I wonder if he has scar on his face? Or maybe he is just a cautious person naturally?_ She thought to herself, curious to know what he looked like and the reason why he chose to hide himself.

After his comment, Naruto then brought his hands behind his head while turning to the sky with closed eyes as he basked in the comforting sun and the light breeze of the wind. The contrast between the warming rays of the sun and cooling draft of the wind was serene, and calming to him. He felt as if he could fall asleep then and there from the peaceful atmosphere nature was creating for him.

"Besides, our line of work doesn't allow for much luxury. Living under restrictions isn't really _living_ , if you ask me."

Mabui nodded her head at that, agreeing that the life of a shinobi wasn't exactly a _forgiving_ profession. Lives are lost everyday, and the average lifespan of a shinobi left _much_ to be desired.

It was a cruel world, something all veteran shinobi have come to learn with time. When the Third Shinobi War was still going on, she had seen many familiar faces either come back different than before, or never return at all.

Being so young at the time, she was saddened and did find herself crying on more than one occasion...but, that time has passed, and there was no sense in delving into depression now.

As she moved towards Naruto, she sat beside him on the grass while continuing to contemplate.

She glanced at the young man next to her and thought, _I really hope he can help me..._

Her hands than balled into firm fists. As she gazed at her clenched hands she mused, _I...I want to be more than the Raikage's assistant...I want to be able to save lives and protect those I care about._

There was a reason why Mabui was an assistant rather than an active shinobi.

While her _Heavenly Transfer Jutsu_ was indeed unique and useful...it served more as a tool of support than anything else.

Don't get her wrong, she was skilled in the basic shinobi arts such as throwing weapons and taijutsu, but she wasn't very skilled in ninjutsu or genjutsu.

She wasn't like a certain 'Green Beast' of the leaf where only taijutsu was needed for combat.

She lacked an arsenal of offensive techniques, and found that she couldn't perform jutsu successfully, despite having a talent for Raiton.

She couldn't understand why, but she found performing jutsu to be practically impossible. This was mind-boggling to her, considering she could performing her transfer jutsu very easily.

Almost as if he could sense the change in her mood, Naruto spoke up after seeing her downtrodden face, "Is there something wrong, Mabui?"

Hearing his voice, Mabui was quick to shake her head to relieve Naruto of any worries, "N-no, it's nothing Narukami, I was just...thinking."

See how she whispered that last word sadly, he decided to prod for some information.

"Is there a reason why you are so invested on improving your jutsu?"

Seeing how she flinched at his words, Naruto felt that he had hit pretty close to home.

 _Damn, I always knew I was lucky at gambling...I guess it's not limited to just casinos._

Unaware of his thoughts, Mabui decided to open up a little to Naruto about her reasoning. She was unsure why she felt comfortable around him, but she wasn't one to dwell on thoughts she knew she didn't have an answer to. She would wait for the answer to come to her.

She smiled sadly before beginning, "If there is one thing I learned after all this time...it's that I'm weak...embarassingly so..."

Naruto said nothing in response, opting to listen to the rest of her story before saying something.

She continued, "I'm an orphan from the Third Shinobi World War, and lost my parents while they were out on active duty."

She adopted a sad look at the memory of her parents and their times together. "We were a simple, but happy family in the shinobi district. Both of my parents were shinobi, and captains of their own teams. Believe it or not, the Raikage was a good friend of my dad's, to the extent that they could be considered brothers."

She chuckled at the times A and her father would get into random fights about even the simplest of things. "A is like an uncle to me, so I guess that's why he always felt obligated to look after me after they passed on."

Her smile turned into a small frown, "I was...devastated...heartbroken to say the least when I heard they died. But that was only the beginning..."

"The war was by no means a small one...I lost countless neighbors and friends I once held dear...I saw families I had once been close to become broken apart, some even committing suicide after hearing they lost their friends, lovers, or children to the war...I myself was close at one point, but luckily Uncle A was there to...well, _literally_ smack sense into me."

She flinched at the memory of how she got smacked around a bit by A for, as he put it, 'Being a dumbass!'

Naruto laid there, silently listening to her every word, taking in every emotion she was pouring into her words.

"If it wasn't for Uncle A or my friend Samui, I don't think I would be here, speaking with you right now."

 _She's kinda like me and Itachi...We're both orphans, and the war hit her just as hard as it hit Itachi, borderline PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder)...though, I guess anyone who was that young must have been hit pretty hard,_ thought Naruto.

While he _was_ around during wartime, he didn't suffer from any emotional torment like others had. He simply didn't have anyone he was particularly close to, and he was conditioned to suppress his emotions.

 _If there is anything to thank Danzo for, it is the ability to control my emotions,_ he considered internally before continuing that thought, _But still...Fuck that old prick._

He turned his focus back onto Mabui once he heard her continue her story.

"Samui is like a sister to me, and has always had my back...Her personality is a bit cold and collective, but she cared for me all the same."

Mabui then pulled her knees into her chest, hugging them tightly as a small smile crossed her face. "It's because of them I decided to become stronger. I wanted to become strong so that I could protect them. I...I don't want to lose someone dear to me ever again."

Her face then morphed into one of slight frustration, which seemed a bit unusual for her usual calm behavior. "But...I don't have much talent for fighting. Taijutsu and Bukijutsu can only take you so far...well...with some exceptions. My physique never allowed me to perform those arts at a high enough level, so I was limited to a more 'supportive' role than an active one."

She then turned her gaze towards Naruto with a look of unwavering will and determination in her eyes, "But even if I'm only able to help from the side...I will do anything to make sure I'm able to save the people I care about, even if it costs me my life."

There was a small silence between the two before Naruto smiled beneath his mask. "That's a noble and respectable ambition...but..." Hearing these words, Mabui began to smile, until she heard him say 'but', as if he didn't agree with something.

A bit confused and curious, she repeated his word, "But...?"

Before she knew it, she felt his hand on top of hers, causing her body to freeze and her cheeks to redden. She had never been in contact with that opposite sex as much as this, so it made her feel incredibly embarrassed and shy as she looked up to see the masked face of her research partner.

What she saw, however, was really unexpected and stunned her to no end. Narukami was now sitting next to her in an upright position, with his chest leaning against her shoulder. She could feel his heart beating from the little contact they were making, and it helped to increase the pulsing of her own in response.

The intimate contact, however, wasn't the primary reason for her shock.

When she looked up from her hands, she expected to see a familiar, ANBU-like mask with a blue spiral on the surface.

Before her, however, was the mask pulled slightly to the side, revealing half of Naruto's face for her to see in all of it's glory. Keeping up with his henge, he still retained his blue hair and his whisker marks were non-existent.

Even if it wasn't his _true_ appearance, that one half of his face was enough to send her heart racing at a faster rate than normal. He was handsome, _incredibly_ so, she might add. His eyes were a blue that shined in the light of the sun, giving it an almost crystalline appearance.

She did feel that his hair looked...unnatural with his appearance and that his face felt like it was missing something...but what that was, she didn't know. He was handsome nonetheless, to the extent it left her quite shocked.

Naruto smiled endearingly towards her and spoke in a soft, yet audible tone, "But...you should never die for someone, because they will feel the same pain you felt when you experienced loss. Instead, _live_ for them. Promise them you will fight and return to them. Just as you have people you cherish, you too have people who cherish you."

With Naruto's close proximity, his genuine words of endearment he expressed, and the _slight_ reveal of what he looked like, all combined to make her heart throb. His words could be interpreted in many ways, and from how close he was to her, she couldn't help but think of one possibility.

 _D-Does that mean that h-he...d-does he see me as...W-Wait! What's going on?! A-Aren't you moving a bit too fast Narukami!_ She couldn't help but yell inwardly.

While it was clear that they would have random bouts of flirting, she figured it was all in good fun and to pass the time until they could research her jutsu fully.

 _S-Seriously...weren't you just fooling around?_

Mabui's mind was currently in a state of panic for several reasons.

First was how she was able to talk to him so openly about her issues. She had never been that open before to anyone besides Samui. He just felt like someone she could trust or open up to...seriously...what is going on with her?

Secondly was how close Naruto was to her, and how intimate their positions were. She had never been in such a situation before, and it really was her first experience being so close to a male like this, let alone holding hands. _Isn't he being a tad too forward?!_ She thought.

Lastly, and more importantly, she felt...ok with everything. This was, perhaps, the most mind boggling part.

She had only known him for a short while, but it was as if they had been friends for years.

From the first time they met up, there never was an awkward conversation, and they could talk naturally and easily, as if they had been doing it their entire life. He just felt so...comfortable to be around, and conversation just came naturally.

The thought of being so close and opening up to him...didn't feel bad at all. In fact, she felt more relieved and happy now that she spoke about her burdens.

She was then awoken from her frozen state of shock and bewilderment when she felt two fingers poke her forehead.

With his mask partially to the side and a playful grin on his face he asked, "Do you understand, Mabui?"

She could only nod dumbly and respond, "Y-Yes."

His smile receded when he pulled his mask over his face, and stood up from his position.

"Good!" He yelled, "Then we need to work hard to get you strong enough to protect your friends, and I doubt sitting around will help much with that...So let's take a look at that jutsu, shall we?"

As he spoke and dipped his hand toward her, gesturing her to grab hold of it so he could help her up like the 'gentleman' he was, Mabui stared at the offered limb, recalling how it held her not long ago.

Hearing his words, a graceful and beautiful smile, one she had never displayed before, now shined on her face as she grabbed his hand.

"Thank you...Narukami."

Mabui could still feel her heart racing and her cheeks heat up slightly, but she decided that whatever it was she was feeling could be pushed to the side for now. There were more important things to worry about at the moment, and too much to catch up on.

After hearing Naruto's words, she was once more brimming with confidence, and ready to become someone who was capable of keeping her loved ones safe.

* * *

 **Streets of Kumo**

It was now late in the afternoon, and Naruto was roaming the streets of Kumo, his mind currently reflecting on his time at the training field.

After his 'moment' with Mabui, they had spent a lot of time studying her jutsu in action, which more than helped Naruto along with his projects.

Learning theory through words, and seeing it from experience were two different things. He was able to grasp the _feeling_ of how the jutsu worked and understood the minute details that went into its creation.

It was also through these observations that he was able to discover why Mabui had so much trouble in performing jutsu.

It seemed that, while the jutsu did rely on Lightning Release in some ways, there was another important element in regards to her technique.

It seemed that she never truly was skilled in the art of Lightning Release, but rather had an affinity towards Yin Release (Inton), much like himself.

This confused her at first, since she truly believed her talent belonged in the Raiton category, as was discovered by the chakra paper she used years earlier. But that was until Naruto explained to her how she just _deceived_ herself into believing such a thing, and explained what it truly meant to be a Yin Release user.

As it should be apparent by now, Yin Release was a style where imagination can become a reality. Whatever you can picture, your yin chakra would take form to produce your image. This was usually done through hand seals, but those who were really capable (like the Uzumaki) were able to create things just through imagination and chakra manipulation.

At the time she was tested, the Raikage was her role model and uncle figure, so she desired to have a similar affinity to him. To her, he represented the strength she wanted to posess in order to protect those she cared about. As a result, her yin chakra took the form of lightning and crumpled the paper to satisfy her wish.

The problem with this was she never truly was a Raiton user, hence why she found it impossible to perform even the most basic of lightning jutsus.

With Yin Release, it was perfectly possible to recreate techniques similar to Raiton jutsus, but the methods to do so were vastly different. She never realized her talent with Yin Release, so how could she have known to train in that area?

To say she was shocked at the discovery was an understatement. She felt like she wasted so many years training in something she never had potential in...that really made her feel like an idiot, to say the least.

While Yin style jutsus did seem limitless in potential and god-like in potency, the truth was that there were also heavy restrictions that came with it.

Is it possible to create a fireball through Inton at the same level as _Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu_?

Of course it was! However...the methods were vastly different and _much_ more challenging to do so.

The weakness of Yin Release was that its efficiency, effectiveness, and power was reliant on how much you _knew_ in regards to what you are trying to pull off.

Even if you imagine something from nothing, it was not guaranteed to be very powerful. There wasn't even a guarantee that the image would even take form.

Creating a fireball from imagination was still possible, but without understanding the mechanics behind the nature of fire, how it is formed and how its form is maintained, it will simply die out before it could be of any use.

If you wanted to make it more powerful, you needed to understand what makes it increase in size and what combination of elements was needed to alter the heat of the flames to become hotter.

Only if you have a _true_ understanding of what you are trying to create can you obtain its full potential.

This was the reason why there were so few Yin practitioners in the nations. While the potential may seem godly, the fact was that performing jutsus through hand signs was much simpler and straightforward, and it did not require scientific and thorough knowledge of your element to call it forth.

All it required was simple memorization of hand seals and practice in control.

In short, as long as you could understand the inner workings of whatever you are trying to imagine on a more in-depth scale, the effectiveness will become that much more potent and powerful.

These restrictions were also related to how she was able to perform the _Heavenly Transfer Jutsu_ , and nothing else.

Because she thought she had a talent in Lightning Release, she had studied the art vastly, to the extent she understood it down to a scientific level.

In truth, she discovered this jutsu on accident when she had been involved in a mission during her younger years.

It was a situation where her team had been ambushed by enemy shinobi, and one of her comrades at the time was close to being beheaded by a sword encased in wind chakra.

In an act of desperation, she wished for the sword to disappear from the enemies hands, and not a moment later, a flash engulfed the area that had transferred the chakra coated sword into her hands.

Her mind subconsciously drew on her talent in Inton, and despite her lack of training, it allowed her desire to take form by using her knowledge in Raiton combined with yin chakra.

He was still trying to work out how exactly the teleportation happened on a more scientific level, but he felt he was close to doing so. From what he gathered, it involved supercharging objects and breaking them down into charged particles, sending objects away near instantaneously. It was only a matter of time before he was able to analyze it fully, and then he could finally carry on with his initial goal of heading to the _Falls of Truth._

"Shut up! Stop being so annoying, Omoi! Grow a pair, why dontcha?!"

Naruto paused his recollections once he heard a shout of irritation in the distance.

A little further down the road, he could make out two small figures standing outside of a simple candy shop.

The first was a small boy with short white hair and contrasting dark skin, much like Mabui. He was wearing a dark hoodie with red bandage hand guards and a black forehead protector. He had a thoughtful expression on his face, as if he was in deep contemplation about something, which was the opposite of the girl standing in front of him.

She had long, wild red hair with similar dark skin to the boy he assumed was Omoi, going by her earlier shout of annoyance. Her eyes were an intimidating amber color, and wore a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges. Her scowl looked very familiar to him...almost as if...

At that moment, time stopped for Naruto as his eyes widened in (what seemed to be) horror.

 _Oh...O-Oh god...god, please no! Not another one!_

If his instincts were correct, standing before him was the second coming of Karin...stubborn, irritable, arrogant...and if we're going by her red hair, she was most likely an Uzumaki as well...

"B-But Karui, you don't think things through. You're brash and over-emotional. Who knows what could happen!"

It took only a second for Naruto to realize those were the wrong words to say as he saw (the now named) Karui's face transform into one of unbridled rage.

It was then that Naruto was left with only one thought.

 _This boy...needs to be saved!_

In a quick shunshin, Naruto appeared next to the to figures as Karui began to raise her fist to strike Omoi.

Before she could, Naruto had spoken up with raised hands in order to placate the angered redhead.

"Now now, firecracker! I'm sure things can be resolved without any violence. Why don't you try to relax for a second and talk things over, neh?"

At his words, both Karui and Omoi turned their attention to the mysterious masked man standing before them.

The silenced reigned for only a moment, before Karui finally decided to speak up...

"...Are you some kinda pedophile?"

Omoi followed her words with a hint of worry and nervousness in his voice, "K-Karui, this guy is SUPER suspicious! He just came out of nowhere! What if he is some guy who died, but stayed in our plane of existence as a ghost because he was obsessed with children?! But wait...he definitely came to stop you from hitting me...O-Oh no...I think he prefers little boys, Karui! My ass is in danger!"

Karui looked at Omoi with a tic mark on her forehead and yelled, "Please, shut up you idiot! There's no way this guy is a ghost! Even if he was a ghost, how is your ass in danger? A ghost can't touch you, so how can he plow you?!"

As their argument continued, Naruto's brow and smile were currently a twitching mess and his face was contorted to one of growing anger and embarrassment.

 _Godamn brats! First Sai, and now these two?! Why is their first thought always about me being a pedophile?! Granted I could have introduced myself better...and I am wearing a mask...and I did come out of nowhere to talk to them...In front of a candy shop no less..._

As Naruto continued to ponder why he was currently being treated as a pedophile...he was slowly coming to understand that his approach towards children hasn't _exactly_ been the best.

 _Okay...I admit I really DO seem suspicious...but isn't this too much?! Everyone is looking at me weirdly now! They seriously think I'm into kids because of you brats!_

True to his word, people who had been passing by and heard the altercation between the three were sending Naruto wary and suspicious looks.

Naruto never felt so embarrassed or humiliated!

 _I seriously hate kids sometimes,_ Naruto thought before he decided to try and repair his reputation.

"*Ahem*"

Naruto coughed to get the two kids attention, which seemed to work as their focus was now on his figure.

"I assure you I don't have... _those_ types of interests. I was more curious about what it was you two were arguing about."

Karui's eyebrows seemed to raise in slight skepticism as she asked, "...Why the hell would you care? It's got nothing to do with you, lolicon."

Omoi turned to Karui and corrected, "Were you not paying attention Karui? He looked like he was trying to protect me...he is definitely a shotacon, not a lolicon...but I guess 'cause your so flat, he might think you're a boy too...w-wait...t-then that means both of our asses are in trouble!"

Karui's anger returned with a fiery rage as her she began to kick his shins in retaliation. "I'm only 9 you ass! I have plenty of time to grow!"

Omoi spat in pain, "GAH! S-stop it Karui, now that kick may cause- Guhah!"

Ignoring Omoi's indignant cries of pain, Karui continued wrecking havoc on his legs with her kicks of fury.

Naruto's brow twitched at the jabs regarding his preferences and how the conversation seemed to have derailed, but chose to ignore it.

"In case you haven't noticed red...pretty much everyone in the village probably heard you yelling like an angered banshee."

Karui sputtered in embarrassment, "W-What?! I wasn't that loud, idiot!"

As if to prove Naruto right, Omoi picked his ear while rubbing his now sore shins, and said, "Ouch Karui...I don't think he's lying...you nearly blew out my eardrum...again."

Karui turned her angered visage to him once more before yelling, "Who's side are you on?! Mine, or the pervert's?!"

Annoyed by Karui's constant outbursts about his 'interests', he flicked her in the forehead, making her head jerk back slightly before she rubbed the sore spot he hit.

"Ah! The fuck was that for?!"

Naruto spoke in a deadpan voice, reminiscent of his old cold persona from his days in 'Root' that sent a shiver down her spine.

"You really shouldn't judge others too quickly red...it's very rude, and you never know how scary that person can be when upset...understand?"

Karui seemed to have gotten the hint, albeit through a bit more forceful method as she nodded in response.

Seeing that he could finally put the matter regarding his non-existent taste in little children, he decided to ask once more about what they were arguing about.

Karui, now recovered from her brief moment of fear from the masked man, opted to answer, "Well, I've been _trying_ to get this guy to try new things, like having hanging out in the mountains or trying some candy. Can you believe he never had any?...but he always has some form of excuse, and is too paranoid to do anything he isn't used to."

Omoi sent her a light glare of his own in response, deciding to explain his reasoning to Naruto. "This idiot doesn't understand. Too much sugar can give you cavities!"

Naruto sweatdropped at that response.

"I fail to see why that is a major issue...which is not really a problem as long as you brush your teeth regularly."

Omoi just shook his head, "You're too naïve ghost guy...Are you _really_ willing to take that risk?"

If Omoi had expected to convince Naruto with those words...he would be sorely disappointed.

With a raised eyebrow, Naruto spoke, "I still fail to see how this is an issue...it's just a cavity, right?"

Omoi sighed, seemingly because he couldn't understand how someone older than him couldn't see the issue.

"Don't you see? At first, it starts off as a simple cavity...that is, until you go out on a high risk mission with your teammates. What if a situation arises where a rope bridge snaps with you and your team on it? Both of your hands are now occupied because you are holding onto your teammates, and the only reason for your survival is that rope your hanging onto with the end of your teeth? Because you have a cavity, your teeth start to ache, you fail to hold everyone up, and then *SPLAT!*, everyone plummets to their death...now, don't you feel like an idiot and not the other way around?"

 _This is...absolutely ridiculous,_ Thought Naruto with an incredulous expression marring his hidden face.

Despite his face being hidden, Karui could perfectly detect Naruto's thoughts...because she was thinking the exact same thing.

 _This idiot! He is WAY too cautious! Even about super pointless shit!_ Thought Karui, internally berating her white haired friend.

Omoi currently had a sagely expression on his face, as if he spoke the words of a Wiseman.

Karui only sighed at this and turned to Naruto with her hand out, as if she were presenting the 'anomaly' that was Omoi, as some rare animal.

"...do you see the shit I have to put up with? This is every. Single. Day!"

Naruto could only nod dumbly at the amber eyed redhead, as if in full agreement, and sighed.

Karui and Omoi then watched as Naruto disappeared into the candy shop, and come back out with a lollipop in hand, slowly unwrapping it to reveal a small red ball of hardened sugar.

Before they could ask what he was doing, Naruto shoved the red sucker into Omoi's mouth without a word, then stepped back into a standing posture with his arms crossed.

At the abrupt entry of the stick of candy, Omoi began to choke lightly before asking Naruto, "*cough* *cough*, w-what was that for?!"

Ignoring his question, Naruto asked Omoi, "Are you and Karui close?"

Confused by the quick change of subject, Omoi answered dumbly, "Well, yeah...we've known each other since we were in the orphanage...but what does that have to do with anything?"

Once more ignoring his question, Naruto decided to ask one of his own.

"Let's say she was kidnapped by several foreign shinobi, and only you were aware of this fact. If you wasted your time to ask for help, she would be long gone, but you yourself won't be any danger. So let me ask...would you _really_ be willing to let her go like that without trying anything on your own?"

Karui was currently quiet at the moment, which was a rare case for the redhead. She herself was considering the situation, and was truly curious with how Omoi would respond.

Omoi frowned at the thought. His logical, and more cautious side told him that he should seek help from people who were more capable...but, another side of him said that it would be too late.

Omoi then imagined Karui in the hands of her kidnappers, being tortured and abused for nothing more than entertainment. Being sold into slavery...or worse.

At that moment, Omoi no longer hesitated and answered, "Of course I would go after her. She is like a sister to me...there is no way in hell I'm gonna let a bunch of guys mess with her!"

His answer seemed to bring a smile, not only to Naruto's face, but Karui's as well.

Naruto then placed a hand on his head, ruffling the short spikes of white, gaining him a confused look from both of the kids.

"Good answer kid," Naruto began, "There is more to a shinobi than careful planning. Sometimes, we are forced to make difficult decisions, and more often than not, we find ourself in risky situations."

This served to grab their attention fully, as both kids were now staring at the masked figure in a new light.

Naruto continued, "A friend of mine once said, 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash', so I'm glad to hear you are willing to risk your life to save Karui's. I'm not saying you shouldn't be careful, Omoi...but don't be afraid to take risks when the situation arises. Being careful won't _always_ protect your friends, and you will only be holding yourself back from many things. Enjoy yourself, brat, shinobi life will only getting harder with time, so live it up while you can."

Naruto then pointed at the Lollipop in his mouth and said, "This ball of sugar is only the first step. It's up to you to grow and become someone others can rely on...so, how does it taste, kid?"

It was a few moments before Omoi decided to respond. He sucked in Naruto's words like a sponge, and he could _feel_ that something changed inside of him just now...not only him, but he could tell that Karui felt the same way.

With a smile, he spoke, "...it's sweet. I think I might get addicted to the stuff."

Naruto let out a light laugh, "Heh, ya see? Not _all_ risks are bad to take."

Omoi than looked at Naruto's mask and said, "...this is not some sick attempt to get in my ass...is it? I'm not that easy, Shota-ghost guy."

Naruto then proceeded to grind his fist atop Omoi's head, slowly digging further into his skull. All the while his face was (once again) contorting into a twitching mess.

"...Brat? I seriously want to kill you..."

At that, both Karui and Omoi laughed, seeing how 'pedophilia' seemed to be a touchy subject for the masked man before them.

As suspicious as he looked, they felt like he was a pretty cool dude. They were never one's to judge a book by their cover in the first place, so they just felt like they made a new friend today.

After their laughs died down, Naruto was finally able to relax, as he once more turned his gaze toward Karui and thought, _I wonder if she really is an Uzumaki...well, there is one way to find out..._

"Hey guys," Naruto said, once more grabbing their attention, "How about I treat you to a ramen shop around here?"

Karui looked at the masked figure in confusion, "...Ramen? Never had the stuff before...is it good?"

Naruto chuckled lightly at her response. "Oh, something tells me you'll find it to be _more_ than adequate for your taste...so, waddya say?"

Karui and Omoi looked to each other before shrugging their shoulders.

"Meh, we were supposed to meet with our captain in a bit...but I guess she won't mind us being a bit late. She's pretty cool about...well, everything I guess. What do ya think, Omoi?"

Omoi just nodded and said, "I don't care really, you seem pretty chill...Wait, this is not one of those things where you think you can sex me just because you bought me dinner, is it?"

From that moment, laughs from Omoi and Karui could be heard as Naruto chased them around the village before heading to a ramen stand.

 _Seriously...I'm starting to think I shouldn't have any kids...they are harder to control than tailed beasts!_

* * *

"This stuff...it's the food of the gods!"

A loud cry of pleasure and excitement could be heard from the now confirmed Uzumaki with Amber eyes.

Before her were 17 empty bowls that once held different types of ramen, and next to her was a chuckling Naruto and horrified Omoi.

 _Where...Where does it all go?!_ Shouted Omoi internally. He had _never_ seen something as horrifying as Karui swallowing food like it was the only source of water in the deserts of Suna. Her mouth unhinged like a snake, and practically swallowed the bowl itself!

Meanwhile, Naruto just sat back and enjoyed the (likely) traumatized expression of Omoi and the look of absolute obsession marring Karui's face.

This brief moment of fun was soon interrupted, however, by a rather calm, yet charming voice.

"So this is where you two were, Karui. Omoi."

At the moment their names were called, the two young shinobi froze for a second before adopting slightly sheepish expressions as they turned towards the direction of the voice.

Naruto did the same as he heard the voice of the new entry...and once again, he was taken aback by the beauty of the woman before him.

 _Seriously...what do the woman in Kumo have to eat to look like that?!_ He hollered to no one but himself.

When he first saw Mabui, he found it hard to believe that there would be a woman who could match her...but, it seemed he really underestimated the quality of woman that existed in Kumo.

 _With such good looking woman here...I'm almost tempted to stay behind for the rest of my life..._

The woman before him possessed fair, alabaster toned skin that appeared smooth and soft to the touch. She was fairly tall with a curvaceous figure, one that could easily rival, if not, surpass that of Mabui's. Her chest alone was bordering Tsunade's level, if the rumors were anything to go by.

She had beautiful blue eyes and straight blond hair that reached to her shoulders. Her low-cut outfit left nothing to the imagination, and openly displayed her god-given bust that was more than capable of leaving men as nothing more than putty in her hands.

Omoi was the first to respond, "S-Sorry about that Captain Samui. We..." Omoi thought back to an excuse Naruto had given him earlier, and while he thought it was ridiculous...he didn't have much else to work with, "...We got lost on the road of life."

Naruto chuckled at the ridiculous excuse being put to use, while the said woman simply stared at the white haired boy before responding, "...If you really want to skip out on training, at least come up with a cooler excuse."

Most would find stoic expressions to be slightly off-putting, but it felt strangely in sync and fitting with her appearance, and actually served to make her even more captivating. It gave her an atmosphere of mystery, and dare he say...a _cool_ personality.

Naruto laughed lightly in his head, since her name literally translates into 'cold'. It seems her personality perfectly resembled her name. What next? Would she have a brother named _Atsui_ who was nothing but a hot-head?

Then suddenly, Naruto felt like a light bulb go off in his head.

 _Wait a minute...Samui...is this the friend Mabui was talking about?_

Unaware of his thoughts, Karui decided to voice the real reason...not before smacking Omoi upside the head for actually using such a lame excuse.

"Well, we were actually invited by mystery dude over there. He was pretty suspicious at first...but, I think he's pretty awesome."

Omoi was lightly rubbing the back of his head as he glared at Karui. "...You're only saying that because he's paying for your food. I don't even know how he's gonna pay for all of this...you're stomach has got to bottomless pit or something..."

Taking offense to that, Karui stomped over to Omoi and proceeded to kick him in the shins.

"What're ya tryin' to say, huh?! You better not be callin' me fat, idiot! I'll seriously kill you."

Samui could only sigh in dejection, already used to the banter of her two charges.

She finally turned her gaze to the masked figure and bowed her head lightly.

"I apologize for their...antics, and I appreciate you looking after them, Narukami."

Naruto rose an eyebrow at that before asking, "You heard of me?"

She nodded her head lightly as she placed a hand on her hip. "Of course. There shouldn't be any shinobi higher than a Chunin that doesn't know about your exploits. You've done a service to many places, including our own...That's pretty cool of you."

Naruto blushed slightly at the compliment while scratching the back of his head. "W-Well, we all need to make a living somehow..."

Samui just shook her head lightly and responded, "Regardless of your reason, it helped nonetheless."

Entering back into the conversation, Karui pointed an accusing finger at Naruto while saying, "You mean this Pedo-Freak is actually famous?!"

For what seemed like the thousandth time in a single day, Naruto's brow twitched before he started to grind his fist into her head.

"Seriously? Is that all you have to say to me after I pay for your food you greedy brat?"

Karui then began to wince and shout in slight pain.

"OUCH! Goddamnit, leave me alone you jackass! Can't you take a freakin' joke?!"

Seeing the interaction between her charges and Narukami, Samui began to chuckle lightly, almost inaudibly if you weren't listening closely, which seemed to surprise Omoi who had been standing silent on the sidelines.

 _What the? Samui rarely laughs like that unless it's with Big sis Mabui, and on rare occasions, us,_ Thought Omoi in deep contemplation.

After a bit more banter between Karui and Naruto, he realized it was starting to get late, and he didn't want to worry Karin and Sai more than he already has been.

"Well, it was fun hanging with you guys, but I gotta get back home. I got my own brats myself to take care of," He then turned to Samui and smiled beneath his mask, "Good luck with yours, Samui. I can already tell they are quite the handful."

Samui nodded her head slightly and replied in kind, "Yes, they definitely know how to make things...entertaining. They can be rowdy, but I enjoy spontaneity every once in a while. It keeps you sharp, I suppose."

Naruto chuckled at that. "I guess I can agree with that. It definitely makes life spicier."

He then stuck his hand out, gesturing for her to shake his hand in response. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Samui."

Samui smiled lightly and returned the farewell, "It certainly was. You did me a favor by looking after Karui and Omoi, so I hope I can make it up to you at some point."

Naruto merely waved her off as he turned to walked away,"That's no problem. The brats were pretty fun to chill with, so I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime. See ya later Karui, Omoi, and try not to go crazy with them around Samui."

Then he stopped his departure, almost as if he seemed to forget something.

"Ah, I almost forgot..."

He then turned to Samui with a disguised playful grin, that Samui was somehow able to pick up through the mask.

Naruto decided to have a little fun with her name and personality and left with a few parting words.

"Stay cool, but don't freeze~."

Samui seemed to freeze at those words (quite ironically, considering what he had just said to her), noting how Naruto used one of her own catch phrases, albeit with a little extra wording.

This left her with a slightly larger smile on her face as she watched him disappear in a swirl of leaves.

Samui and her team stood there for a few moments before Karui decided to speak up.

"Hey Samui...you awake in there?"

Samui merely nodded her head with her stoic appearance returning once more.

"Ah, I'm fine. We should get going as well."

The two young shinobi nodded in response and began to move, but stopped with wide eyes once they heard something surprising come out of her mouth.

"That friend of yours...was pretty cool."

After she spoke, she began to move away from the ramen stand, while Karui Omoi were stock still in shock. Samui doesn't refer to someone as 'cool' lightly...in fact, this was probably the first time they heard her refer to someone (especially a guy) as cool.

This may not seem like a big deal to others, but in Samui's case, the term 'cool' was a high evaluation in her book.

Omoi finally turned slightly towards Karui and said, "Hey Karui...you don't think-"

"Yea," Said Karui, cutting Omoi off at the end, "I doubt there is anything concrete, but Pedo-Mask definitely has her attention...Which is weird. Samui has _never_ showed any interest in guys...especially ones she's only met for the first time."

Omoi seemed to nod his head in agreement as he watched Samui move further ahead of them and thought, _But I guess I can see why...He was cool to hang out with, and the way we talked was almost as if we knew each other forever...seriously, who are you, Narukami?"_

* * *

 **A/N: The End!**

Allow me to some things before it is asked:

 **Q: Why is Naruto revealing his face? Isn't he supposed to be in hiding?**

 **A:** I didn't plan to keep him in hiding forever, and with his growing strength, he will obviously reach a point where he is perfectly capable of defending himself and others so he won't have to hide. Not to mention he has plants in 'Root' to alter information about his whereabouts.

And as shallow as it may seem, it is a fact that physical appearance plays a role in romantic development. This is a fact that is true in real life, and commonly in Anime as well (with a few exceptions). This is only the beginning, so anticipate him revealing himself more later.

 **Q: Why is Naruto so...intimate?**

 **A:** As I've been mentioning, most knowledge he gained for communicating with females came from Icha Icha: Love Tactics. He was as socially awkward as Sai in the past due to his training in 'Root', and is still breaking that barrier. He's had experience conversing with males (Itachi, Shisui, Kakashi, etc.), and few encounters with females, so he relies on external knowledge for assistance.

He just confuses 'romance' with 'friendship' when it comes to the advice given from Icha Icha: Love Tactics. So yes, he will be a _bit_ dense...but you can thank Danzo for that.

So this chapter served several purposes:

 **1) Give Karin a moment**

It will be a while before she has another moment for herself and Naruto since I need to start building other characters too. She won't be forgotten, but further romantic moments between her and Naruto will be postponed until I develop more characters.

 **2) Give Mabui a moment**

She didn't have much of a story and Canon, so I decided to give her a bit of a background. I'm raising flags for her, but not yet solidifying anything until the future, so cherish these moments people.

 **3) Brief summary of the weakness behind Yin Release**

I mentioned in the past how despite the potential of Yin Release, there is a requirement necessary to use it properly. This chapter served to explain a little about what that limit is, and hopefully it was clear enough for people to understand. If not, I will go into more detail in later chapers...or I'll just edit this one.

 **4) Meeting with Team Samui**

As one of the confirmed girls, she needed to be introduced, and this chapter was the start. It was brief, but that's how most meetings start (realistically anyways). No romance yet, since I like to take my time in development. Don't get me wrong though, I'm also an impatient person. I will take the time to develop their relationship, but I promise it won't take until the end of the story for romance to happen. I'm not too good in the romantic department, and don't even get me _started_ on lemons, so I need time to plan things out and make things work.

I also thought I could have fun with how Omoi and Karui interact, so I wanted to give them some development as well. Karui will **not** be in the harem, by the way (Sorry Karui fans). And for those of you who caught on, Naruto is the reason why Omoi has an obsession with Lollipops (In this story at least).

That is all I really have for you guys, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I did add in my own favorite saying, "Stay Cool, but don't Freeze", which wasn't planned at all. It was just in that circumstance, I thought it would be fun to throw in there.

Anyways, do review if you have questions, comments, crossover suggestions, or anything else I didn't mention. Next Chapter won't be due until **July 31st, 2016** most likely. I will be on Vacation for majority of the month, and will be competing in a karate world tournament, so most of my time will be spent training and relaxing.

P.S. I will be moving my 'Author Note' Chapter to the end of my last chapter.

And as always,

~Stay Cool, but don't Freeze


	10. Crossing Heavens

**Warning! This is a bit of an info dump chapter, and a LOT of it is important!**

 **A/N: New Poll and New story!**

I have a new poll regarding what should be my next crossover (This new story won't be starting for 2-6 months). The ones I listed are some that I am more familiar with. If there is a crossover you want to see that isn't listed, just choose 'other' and PM me your idea.

I will be picking the top choices and write a summary and prologue for it, and then have another **Final** vote for it. If I can't come up with an idea, I will drop it from the list and choose another.

Also! I have a new story out! It is a **Naruto x RWBY** crossover, called " **Re: Grimm** ". From what I have seen from the reviews and what I was able to come up with, I will more than likely continue it, but I make no promises.

NaruKami will _not_ be dropped! It is still the main priority and will continue unless stated otherwise.

Now onto some questions and reviews:

 **Unguestin** : A lot of what you are asking is explained in this arc when he reaches the 'Falls of Truth', so I can only hope you remain patient until then. There is a reason for what he does and how he acts, and I chose to wait until then to explain his motivations. It will explain why he isn't so traumatized or broken as he should be. If you can recall the training that is done in Root, it may help you to understand why he is so resistant.

As for why he returned to Konoha? I believe I went over his reasons when he fought with Root. He planted spies within Root and Konoha, and recovered research materials for the 'curse mark'. He had plenty of reason to do so. As for 'trauma', that is also explained later in this arc. So again, patience is necessary.

 **Kindred425** : I didn't really think too much about summons, and I never planned to have them. I figured the Naruto I'm creating will be strong enough without one, but I can always change my mind in the future.

 **Hype** : Naruto's dense phase will disappear after the next timeskip. I don't believe any young teenager would have a good understanding of love or romance so early on, so it won't be until I consider him a 'young adult' before I get him out of it. I was just as clueless about romance when I was at that age, so I figured it was reasonable. Observing and understanding romance are two different things, so even if he does see it, he won't be able to properly grasp it until he is of age. I hope this helped!

 **Ozzy:** It's unfortunate you will be dropping the story, but I personally don't see any useless dialogue. Everything I put is used for character development, future events, framing the setting, or to take a break from serious topics. I can see why others would stray from the story, but like I've said before, I like to make sense of things rather than have it pop out of nowhere. I won't be changing my methods, but I appreciate the support you showed until now!

 **Wu of Wei:** I think it's plenty possible for Karui to be an Uzumaki despite skin-tone. That's like asking how Naruto is an Uzumaki without their infamous red hair. Depending on the strength of one's genes, some characteristics may overpower another. Perhaps Karui's father was dark in skin-tone, so she inherited that trait while retaining her mother's red hair. This is like how Naruto retained his dad's blonde hair and Kushina's personality. I won't be going to detail about it in the story, so hopefully this answered your question.

 **Ruce:** I actually had an Omake planned to explain why Karin is so aggressive in her pursuits towards Naruto and her knowledge of things beyond her age, but if I change my mind, I'll answer your question in the coming chapters.

 **Q: Don't you think Naruto's attraction of females is…unrealistic?**

 **A:** Not really. There are thousands of girls who fawn over a dude like Justin Bieber just because he is above average in looks and a decent singer. Naruto's appearance is also on the higher end in this story, so of course he will garner attention.

Keep in mind that although he is attracting the attention of females…not once have I said that they have fallen for him (except for Karin, but she did the same to Sasuke in Canon, so I think it is reasonable to have it happen in my story). Being smitten by appearance and being in love are two different things. I believe love needs development, and that is where I am taking the romance in this story. His appearance only serves to garner interest, but it is his interaction with the females that make them slowly fall for him.

 **Q: Why don't you use the Japanese suffixes and titles like 'Onii-San' or 'Naruto-kun'?**

 **A:** Because I didn't want to, to be honest. I admit I like them as much as any anime fan does, but it felt tedious to me. However, due to popular demand, I've decided to add SOME of the titles, like replacing 'brother' with 'onii-San', but I won't be including honorifics to the end of names…me and honorifics seriously don't mix...GOD this is going to be annoying for me…

 **Q: Will Naruto join Akatsuki?**

 **A:** Define the word, "join". This is **by far** the most common concern I've had from reviewers and readers. I have plans for Akatsuki, and they actually have a big role in Naruto's development. I've also found that I could have a few arcs revolving around them, considering how much they travel and the whole jinchuriki-hunting business.

I've been sending some hints about what I plan to do with them, but they are pretty subtle. I will only say that Naruto does NOT agree with their methods and ideas, and personally doesn't like the group as a whole.

 **Q: Will Mabui join the harem?**

 **A:** Again, I make no promises, but the she has been gaining popularity and she has been a key role in Naruto's progress. The only girls I have confirmed are:

Karin

Samui

Shion

This will not change, so I apologize if anyone isn't satisfied with this. I will agree that Mabui has a lot of potential, as you will see in this chapter, and I personally like her as well. I still have room for the harem, so Mabui is definitely a harem candidate, but I will wait until I flesh out the other candidates before I make anymore confirmations.

 **Q: Konoha girls! Will we get them?!**

 **A:** Only one. I have not changed my mind regarding this, but I suppose I should explain myself if this is going to be a common question.

I do plan to have another story in the future that **does** have Konoha girls, and only them. I don't like to repeat romantic interests in stories, so whoever appeared as one in _this_ story, will **NOT** be one in another story unless stated otherwise.

Naruto is traveling a lot in this story, and he doesn't have very strong attachments to Konoha. So having too many girls from Konoha would be troubling for me to write and tie him down too much. Not to mention that I don't have much setup for any girls in Konoha, barring a select few.

I apologize if I didn't get to everyone's reviews, but I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible. I just came back from vacation, and now I'm back to my busy work schedule.

Thank you for both the kind reviews and support, as well as the critical ones!

With all that said and done, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise or any of its characters, I am but a simple man, with a simple desire to write a fanfiction that has been plaguing my mind.**

 **The only thing I own in this story are my theories on sealing techniques, original characters (if I decide to make any), and scenarios that did not exist in the Naruto Franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **-3 Weeks Later-**

 **Restaurant in Kumo**

"That's it Omoi! Ya see that lollipop of yours? It's goin' straight up your ass!"

"Stop it Karui! My butt will hurt, which will affect my ability to move! What happens if we're on a mission where we are attacked by mutated bears and we need to run away? Do you really want me to di-"

"Shut up!" She hollered with trembling fists and rising rage, "Shut up, shut up, shut up! Shut up a thousand times over! If you keep talking, you won't have to worry about mutated bears, because I'LL be the one killin' you!"

It was a peaceful day in Kumogakure, that was as normal as any other. That is…if you ignored the bickering children.

The two children who seemed to be arguing were none other than Omoi and Karui, the same kids who Naruto had met with 3 weeks prior to today..

They could be found in the outside seating area of a simple restaurant, arguing beside the small garden area along the side.

The children were not alone, however, as two women could be seen seated not far from their war zone.

One was an alabaster skinned, blonde haired beauty with piercing blue eyes that could send a chill down any man's spine. Whether this was caused by her stoic expressions or her alluring gaze was uncertain. She had a figure that boasted curves that many would deem difficult to find, even if they searched across the nations…that is, if you ignored the familiar faced woman seated across from her.

This woman was an ebony goddess that was not inferior to the pale skinned woman before her. In terms of superficial appearance, they could not be any more different, but their figures were nearly the same. Her light grey hair was held in a bun that showed the captivating contours of her neck and collarbone, and her green eyes displayed an element of elegance and maturity not commonly found in females of her age group. Her dark skin was a sight to behold and was smooth beyond measure. There was not a scar, nor imperfection in sight, which often left many to question if she was truly a shinobi or not.

When one looked at the two women, they would recognize that they were delicacies of different kinds, but charming all the same. Mabui was more refined and mature in behavior and appearance, while Samui was more sexy and cool in attitude and the way she carried herself.

There was a silence between these unearthly beauties as they watched the altercation between the fiery haired and hot-tempered Karui, and the snow-haired, paranoid boy that was Omoi.

This continued for a few moments before the blonde woman let out a deep sigh in exasperation, "How uncool," She muttered lowly before turning to the grey haired woman, "Forgive me, Mabui. I couldn't just leave them alone, especially when they get like…this."

Mabui just shook her head lightly with a small smile gracing her face, "I don't mind, Samui. Who knows what would happen if they were left on their own," She released a small giggle as she watched Karui begin to grab at Omoi's hair as he continued to spurt out more random tales of paranoia, "It's nice to see that not much has changed since we last met."

Mabui then examined Omoi a little more carefully, "Though the lollipop is new…I could of sworn he said it would risk giving him cavities and many other ridiculous reasons, so seeing him with one is a bit surprising to say the least," she then cast Samui a curious gaze, "What changed his mind?"

Samui then allowed a small upturn of her lips to appear, making Mabui raise her brow in curiosity. Whatever happened, it certainly must have been interesting for her to smile, even if it was a small one.

"They met with an interesting character."

Of course, the person Samui was referring to was none other than Naruto who was disguised as Narukami.

When Naruto had first met up with Omoi and Karui, they failed to notice that there had been someone else who had been observing them from afar, and this person was none other than Samui herself.

She was well aware of how Omoi and Karui acted, and knew they would be late for training, as they always had. Whenever she found them, they were either arguing or fighting, and much to her dismay, it was always in public.

So it wasn't too hard for her to find the two when she heard Karui's shouts echo through the village like some sort of shrilly banshee that was at death's door.

Before she could put a stop to it however, she saw a masked figure move towards them which prompted her to take caution. From the mask and blue hair, she was able to recognize who the man was right away, as any shinobi who was worth their salt should. It was required to keep tabs on famous shinobi, whether they be bad or good with their intentions.

His unexpected appearance was suspicious to her, but she had no idea what he would have wanted with her charges. She was not like the Raikage or her brother Atsui, who just charged headstrong and hot-headed into dangerous situations.

She opted to wait silently in the background and listen to their conversation while out of sight. This was not a difficult task for her due to her calm and collected demeanor…but it also helped that her young teammates were distracting the masked mercenary by agitating him.

Among her set of skills, stealth and strategy was her greatest since she did not leak killing intent and maintained a countenance of indifference and neutrality. This allowed her to assess situations more accurately and work smoothly even under pressure.

As she watched over her charges and the masked shinobi…she had to restrain a giggle that wanted to escape her lips. The constant jabs at the mercenary's sexual preference and appetite was comedic, and she was sure she could _feel_ the man's brow twitching behind the mask.

What caught her attention about the man however was his words towards Omoi, as well as the impression he left on him.

His words…moved her.

They were simple to understand, yet deep. She had tried on more than one occasion to convince Omoi to loosen up, but it was to no avail. He was a natural worrywart, so her and Karui had eventually given up on trying to change his ways.

But after hearing Narukami's words…she could tell something shifted in Omoi that day. While he was still paranoid about a great many things, she could tell that he is different from the way he was before.

This was further evidenced by how he would always be found with a lollipop in his mouth since meeting with the masked mercenary. She had even asked what Omoi thought of him, and to her shock he said, "He's a cool guy. If I had a brother, I imagine it would be someone like him."

 _A brother…_ She mused.

Imagining someone to a familial extent was not something to be taken lightly.

After a single meeting, he was able to gain the admiration of someone she saw as a younger brother, and even managed to do something she nor Karui could do.

Hell, he had even gotten on Karui's good side, and all it took was ramen! How he knew the fiery haired kunoichi would love that unhealthy dish escaped her.

This kind of ability was…strange, at best, and terrifying at worst.

Despite this, even _she_ found herself interested in the man after seeing his interaction with Omoi and Karui. She continued to watch from afar even as they entered a ramen shop, and she could see that he was a man that was kind, powerful (if the rumors were anything to go by), and good with children.

She was certain he would make a good father.

When she thought that, she froze…and shook her head from the idea.

She didn't know where that thought came from, but she wouldn't lose her mind over it. She just considered it a passing thought and opted to ignore it for the time being.

Returning from her inner musings, she looked to Mabui with a small smile and said, "I'll admit…he was a pretty cool guy."

At that, Mabui's eyes had widened a little, knowing exactly what this meant.

 _Someone actually caught Samui's attention? AND it was a guy?!_ She thought, before deciding to voice her curiosity.

It was no mystery that Samui was one of the famous ice queens of Kumogakure, with Mabui herself included.

They were famous for being top tier woman who rejected all men who approached them…yet she found someone who could grab her attention?

"Cool you say…he must be something to make even _you_ interested in them..."

Hearing this, Samui could only shake her head, understanding what Mabui was getting at.

"I don't mean it in _that_ way Mabui…He just seems like a man of many talents. The way he carries himself is mature, collected, and cool."

 _There it is again,_ Mabui said inwardly. The term 'cool' was a _very_ high evaluation for Samui…and it has been said more than once about the same person in a single conversation…this only served to make Mabui even _more_ curious about who this mysterious character was.

But the fact that Samui hasn't stated the person's name yet and has been very vague about who they were was very telling.

Whoever it was, it seems like she wanted to keep it a secret. But…why?

"So…How has your _secret_ training been coming along, Mabui?"

 _Aaah…so that's why,_ thought Mabui, finally coming to a realization.

Samui made it no secret that she was curious about Mabui's training. Before she started meeting with Narukami, she had been hanging out with Samui a few times. They had already made plans, and she was the reason why training had been pushed back a bit.

Though Mabui wanted to tell her what it was, all she could mention was that she would be meeting with someone for private training by order of the Raikage.

While Samui was a bit put off, she understood how close Mabui was to the Raikage, so she didn't try to pick at the issue.

But it would seem that she is trying to trade secrets with her, in an effort to find out more about this 'training' she was going through.

Mabui decided it would be alright to humor her a bit…considering the technique she and Narukami developed was completed. She just hadn't reported to the Raikage yet.

"It went well Samui…in fact, we finished training today, so I should be a bit more free from now on."

Raising a brow slightly, Samui asked, "Finished? What was it you worked on?"

"Well…we were working on developing a new technique, and I have to say…it is much more amazing than I anticipated. Surprisingly, it was easy for him to create it since it only took a week. The hard part was training me to use it since it required high reserves and good focus."

While this was all interesting to Samui, she was aware by how vague Mabui was being that she couldn't divulge the nature of the jutsuthat had been developed…so she opted to target the next best thing.

"'Him'?" She responded slyly with Mabui gaining a slightly reddish hue on her face after realizing her mistake, "So…your trainer was a man then? I was wondering why you couldn't meet with me so often…you also seem to be in a happier mood nowadays…and it turns out that it's because of a guy?"

Mabui just shook her head in response, "It's not like that Samui! He was just helping me out was all."

Samui's brow rose once more after noticing that the light dusting of red on her face didn't seem to be going away. It seems…there was more to this 'training' of hers than she initially thought.

"Is that so?...Then, why are you blushing?"

Mabui just turned her head to the side in slight embarrassment as the redness seemed to darken more at Samui's words.

"Jeez, leave it alone Samui…"

Ignoring her remark, Samui continued in a teasing manner, "It seems I'm not the only one who's had an 'interesting' meeting."

She then leaned her cheek onto her palm and sent Mabui a light smirk.

"Not to mention you've been with each other for a few weeks now…" She went on to say, while trailing off the end of her sentence in a playfully suspicious manner.

Mabui's face became nearly as red as Karui's hair once that was said. She rose from her chair and leaned her chest over the table with an abashed expression, "It wasn't like that! I mean, yeah he was very kind…and smart…and we did get along well…"

As she drawled on, her voice became meeker and meeker every time she mentioned one Naruto's better traits, until she realized what it was she was saying.

"Wait, stop making me say these things! It's nothing like you are thinking! We just had good chemistry and similar interests!"

While Mabui was usually calm and mature, that didn't mean she couldn't become flustered. She was only 17, so there were still some things she found embarrassing and could get her riled up. The same could be said about Samui, but she was much more skilled in controlling it.

Samui just shook her head and giggled lightly, "Sorry Mabui…I think it's cool you found someone you have good 'chemistry' with."

Mabui just gave up on retorting and decided to sit back in her chair with a slight pout on her face and looked to the side with a blush still crossing her cheeks, "Jeez…if you're going to keep teasing me, I should just leave…"

It was then Mabui realized what time it was and her eyes opened wide slightly, "Oh…I really do need to leave," She then turned to Samui with an apologetic expression and continued, "Sorry Samui, but I need to meet with the Raikage. He's been waiting for an update on the technique I've been working on, and now that it's finished, I need to make a report."

Samui just waved her off with a light smile, "It's alright. Be sure to give me the details about this jutsu of yours when the Raikage says you can, ok?"

Mabui just nodded her head and sent her a wave of her own before moving in the direction of Raikage Tower.

Once Mabui was a fair distance away, Samui spoke loud enough for her to hear, "And say hi to your _"trainer"_ for me!"

"Samui! Stop it!"

* * *

 **Kumogakure Hotel**

The sun was beginning to set, marking the transition from late afternoon to early evening.

In one particular room of a hotel in Kumogakure, a lone, red-haired figure could be found in the center of the room, seated with legs crossed on the floor with a solemn expression.

Beside him lay his mask and dozens of papers regarding various seals and formulas he had been going through with Mabui over the past 3 weeks.

One would think he would be a little more spirited considering his recent success in creating a new jutsu with Mabui…but his thoughts were now swarming through several other subjects at the moment.

The reason for his current mood was the scroll in his hands that he had in possession for a little over five years now.

It was a white scroll with the character for 'Kami' in black. It was currently open and unfurled enough for him to read the title this scroll beheld. It was a name similar to the 'Uzumaki' scroll he had opened while living in Uzushiogakure, but with one difference. It read:

" _Scroll of Origin: Foundation of Yang."_

What made this scroll different from the other scroll other than its general appearance, however, was the content within.

No matter how many times Naruto looked, it always appeared the same…blank.

Other than the name of the scroll, there was _nothing_ else within. It did not matter if he unfurled it to the end of the scroll, the result was always the same…nothing.

When he had first released the scroll from its seal, it was only 2 years after he had unlocked the first. While he was initially excited, that was immediately turned into feelings of distraught once he looked inside.

It did not bother him now, however, as he knows the reason why the scroll was empty, and would remain so.

"Yang Release…" He muttered lowly under his breath.

Indeed, the only reason why he couldn't unlock the scroll was because he lacked talent in Yang Release.

No…

It wasn't that he lacked the talent for Yang Release.

If that were true, he would not have been able to unlock the scroll in the first place. In fact, he would have never made it through the sealed doors that _held_ the scrolls, let alone the scrolls themselves.

The reason was simple to understand, yet an issue that has been insurmountable and exceedingly difficult to conquer since he first began training.

And quite ironically, the reason for his diminished talent in Yang Release was its polar opposite, yet complimentary force.

"Yin Release…" He muttered under his breath quietly, but if one paid attention, they would notice a hint of aggravation and irritation in his voice.

Yin and Yang…Opposite, yet complimentary forces.

They represented the order of all things and could be applied to many, if not, ALL things in the universe.

There could be no light without dark.

There was no heat without the cold.

There was no day without night.

As polar opposite these things were, they could not exist without the other.

There was a balance to these things. There was a balance to _all_ things…and that is where Naruto made his mistake.

Throughout his years in training, Naruto spent a majority of his time on the typical taijutsu and bukijutsu arts, as well as seals and Yin Release jutsu. One may think that this wasn't a lot…and if they did, they _truly_ underestimated how difficult of an art the last two were.

Naruto was required to build his Yin jutsu _from scratch_ , and sealing itself was a science that escaped the knowledge of a large majority of the shinobi in the elemental nations. The art was vast and complex, and _not_ something that could be taught within a day.

With that being said, Naruto had forgotten the importance of balance between these two particular elements, and it came at a heavy price.

Yin Release was an element that practiced the darker aspects of jutsu, where Yang Release practice more into the light.

Because there was no order between light and dark when he trained, Naruto found that he himself was starting to become darker as a result.

His thoughts became more sinister.

His actions became crueler.

And any semblance of remorse or regret for his actions were non-existent.

The only reason he was able to maintain a more positive outlook was due to the people he surrounded himself with, and his own ability to suppress thoughts and emotions.

But despite all this, he was beginning to hear the occasional whispers of malicious thoughts and evil intents…it began to frighten him. He did not want to allow this to progress any further, otherwise…who knows what he might become.

 _Soon, I'll be able to conquer this…darkness inside of me,_ He thought as he focused his attention towards the 'Falls of Truth'. Now that he had completed his first promise towards the Raikage, he could now turn his focus towards his most pressing issue. He had heard rumors of how the 'Falls' allowed one to face them-self, and by conquering this tribulation, they would be able to achieve new heights in training and ability.

Naruto decided to put the thoughts regarding Yin and Yang Release aside for now and sealed the scrolls back onto the storage seals on his arms.

He then looked around for a moment, then sighed.

He was alone in the room for now since he had sent Sai and Karin to gather supplies for their journey to Genbu, the Island Turtle. He didn't want to reveal the existence of the scrolls in front of them.

This was not because he didn't trust them, but because of the risk that one would bear once they had knowledge of its existence. It was dangerous enough that they possessed _some_ knowledge of the true talent that lies within all Uzumaki.

He would be alone for a couple more hours, so he decided to enter meditation.

With legs crossed and the back of his hands resting against his knees, and proceeded to enter a meditative state that was different from others.

Naruto preferred to call it _Void Meditation,_ or the _Void state._

Most meditation techniques required one to bond with nature or their surroundings, but _his_ meditation did the exact opposite.

In an effort to understand the void technique that had been applied to him when he first entered Uzushiogakure, he developed a way to embrace it in its entirety.

At first, he had been frightened by the void, but now?...He basked in it.

Why was this the case?

Well, because he found that if it were used in smaller, temporary doses, it served to be very effective and powerful in many ways.

In the _Void_ state, you erased _all_ of your senses:

Touch.

Smell.

Taste.

Hearing.

Sight.

All that you were allowed was the ability to think.

This would normally be a frightening experience…but Naruto had found that by erasing the senses, you were able to bring your ability to think to greater heights.

Naruto had developed many techniques and complex seals…but was _all_ of that really possible with pure ability alone?

Not exactly.

There were many distractions in the world, whether you acknowledge it or not.

By using this meditative state, Naruto was able to develop ideas and theories at a rate that was _exceedingly_ faster than he ever would have, even when you considered his natural talent.

The biggest downside to this state, however, was…vulnerability.

You erased any sense you had to perceive your surroundings and others, which left you open for…well…anything, really.

As Naruto slowly drowned himself in this state of nothingness, his thoughts reflected back to his most recently created jutsu.

It was his greatest pride, and the jutsu he felt that allowed him to reach a level that could contend with the likes of Minato, and the other Kages. And if this did not put him on equal footing, he felt he had surpassed them.

The _Crossing Heavens Jutsu._

* * *

 **Raikage Tower**

"…and that is it for my report, Lord Raikage."

Two figures could be found in the Kage office area in the tower presently.

The first was Mabui who had come to report to the Raikage about the success of the recently developed _Crossing Heavens Jutsu_ after her brief outing with Samui and her team _._

And of course, the other figure was none other than A, the leader of Kumogakure himself.

After Mabui finished her report, she let out a sigh of content.

She was truly happy with the results of her training, and she now found her battle capability has risen to new heights.

This technique alone granted her overwhelming evasive ability, as well as significant improvement in tactical maneuvering and position placement.

Not to mention it was also ideal for assassination.

She was still a greenhorn in its usage however, and she required _much_ more practice before it could be used effectively...but the potential alone was staggering and would help solidify her position as a threatening shinobi.

The Raikage himself currently had a grin so wide, it practically split his face.

He was in a good-

No…a _Great_ mood!

And why shouldn't he be?

He was now in possession of a technique he thought surpassed even the great _Hiraishin_.

"HA HA HA! This is great, Mabui!" He shouted with excited fervor, as he proceeded to hug Mabui with all the strength he could muster.

Mabui's face was now flushed red. Not out of embarrassment…but due to lack of air.

"Uncle…A…can't…breathe…"

Realizing his mistake, A released Mabui from his grip and backed away with his hands on his hips, "Ahaha, forgive me Mabui. You know how emotion driven I am, so I couldn't help myself."

 _I wish you would control yourself more though,_ she thought to herself. She really did love her Uncle…but she could live without his unpredictable temper tantrums and emotional roller coaster of moods.

Not being able to hold back his curiosity, A asked without hesitation, "So Mabui…do you think I would be able to learn this technique of yours?"

Mabui tensed a bit at the question, but relaxed a moment later. She knew this would come up. Who wouldn't want to mass produce such a powerful technique?

Unfortunately…she would have to be the bearer of bad news.

"Sorry Uncle…but this is a Jutsu only myself and Narukami are capable of."

At that, A's brow twitched a bit in irritation.

 _So the brat knows it too, huh?...I suppose it was too much to hope he wouldn't,_ he thought. It was troubling to know there was someone else out there who possessed such a powerful technique…but he figured this would be the case.

At least he had someone who also knew the technique inside-out, making it easier to counter should Narukami turn his attention towards Kumogakure in a…less than peaceful manner.

"And pray tell…why that is the case?" He questioned his niece.

Mabui just shook her head at A's irritation and explained, "The Jutsu requires not only a talent in Lightning Release, but in Yin release as well."

Seeing A begrudgingly nod his head in understanding, she continued, "Besides, a lot of the work is done by this seal," she then showed him the seal that was on the palm of her left hand before continuing, "and I _highly_ doubt there is a seal master out there that can replicate this…I don't even understand how it works entirely, and I was there when he _made_ it. I'm just aware of what it does to help the jutsu."

A examined the seal closely for a few moments before he released a sigh of surrender, "Hah…I was never one for seals, and we don't really have many seal specialists in Kumo…I suppose we should just be thankful you even _have_ the jutsu I suppose…"

Though now, after hearing the details of the jutsu, Narukami has established himself as a potential S-class threat…and A had no choice but to treat him as such.

He was reluctant in all honesty, considering he has done nothing to show dishonesty or malicious intent, but there was pressure for him to take action considering his position as Raikage.

It was his job to maintain the safety of his village.

He won't act against Narukami…for now. But that doesn't mean he won't prepare for his betrayal.

 _If he follows through on his promise with the FONEs, I won't have to worry so much,_ he thought.

By providing such a powerful tool for Kumo, he would be building good rapport and a bond of trust with the village, making things _much_ easier on A.

A then returned to his seat, and folded his fingers together on his desk, "But…a promise is a promise. I'll have one of our ANBU inform him to come by tomorrow, so we can set up the details regarding his departure."

Mabui rose her hand slightly and spoke up somewhat meekly, "Ah, you don't need to go through the trouble Uncle. I can stop by on my way home to let him know…I mean, I'm sure he'd prefer to hear it from someone he is familiar with compared to a stranger."

Hearing Mabui say this was…unusual to say the least. This caused him to raise a brow and ask, "I have no problem with this, but seeing you be so willing is a bit…strange. You've never been so proactive before, so what's the occasion?"

Hearing her uncle say this caused her to blush a bit and respond with a slight stutter, "T-there is no special reason…I just thought that we could talk more about the jutsu before he…leaves…"

While A wasn't the brightest of individuals, even _he_ could tell what was going on with Mabui.

Judging by the faint blush on her cheeks, and the slightly depressed tone she had when she mentioned him leaving…it would seem that his little Mabui has found a man that caught her eye.

Now normally A would be against such a thing, and knock the daylights out of any guy who showed even a _hint_ of interest towards Mabui…he felt that that he could let this slide.

After all, who wouldn't want to have their niece marry a powerful and unaligned shinobi like Narukami? Even if he has a mysterious background, he was strong nonetheless, and it would be a great boon to have him join Kumogakure.

It would also settle the problem he had, with him becoming an S-class threat and all.

The reason definitely was not because of all the paperwork he has been receiving for arranged marriages and love letters to her.

Nope…that's not the reason at all…Not one bit…

 _Damn paperwork...At least there is no such thing as paper jutsu..._

* * *

 **Somewhere in Amegakure**

"Achoo!" Sneezed a familiar, blue haired woman with her hair held by a paper flower.

 _This has been happening more frequently,_ she thought, referring to her random acts of sneezing.

 _Maybe I can convince Nagato to ease up on the rain..._

* * *

 **Back in Raikage Tower**

A shiver went down the dark toned Raikage's spine for a moment before he regained his posture.

 _That was strange,_ he thought, _It was almost as if I jinxed myself...I also have a feeling that I wasn't the first person to feel this way..._

He broke this brief thought to return his attention a more interesting matter.

Noticing the signs, A grinned once more and let out a hearty laugh, "HA HA HA! It seems my little Mabui has finally found a man in her life!"

Hearing this, Mabui began to turn a darker shade of red in embarrassment and began to sputter and stutter nonsense.

"W-what?! I…we…but…No! We aren't like that, Uncle! We just…get along well…"

A couldn't help but to continue laughing at the strange scene before him. The usually calm and mature Mabui was acting like a sputtering, embarrassed teenager.

It was a real contrast to how she normally acted.

These feelings must all be new to her, since she never really showed an interest in the opposite sex until now. Could this be her first crush?

Seeing A continue laughing, Mabui opted to stay silent before she embarrassed herself further. Though, a faint blush could still be seen on her now slightly pouting face.

"It isn't funny Uncle A…it's not like that at all…" She muttered a bit too weakly and unconvincingly than she would have liked.

A just waved her off and said, "Alright, alright, just be on your way. I want to make sure he has enough time to prepare before tomorrow's meeting, so get!"

Reining her previous fluster in, she bowed to him in respect, "By your leave, Lord Raikage."

As she turned to leave and opened the door, she heard A yell loud enough for the whole building to hear, "And Mabui! Tell Narukami…I approve!"

"Lord Raikage! Stop it!"

 _Seriously, what is WITH_ _everyone today?!_ She thought before finally leaving the office.

* * *

 **Kumogakure Hotel - Void State**

The _Crossing Heavens Jutsu._

Naruto had taken part of the name from Mabui's original jutsu, and renamed it to something he felt was more…fitting.

Space-Time ninjutsu was an art that was _much_ sought after by many nations, and it was the reason Minato Namikaze had gained his fame.

The _Hiraishin_ was a powerful jutsu that allowed him to _destroy_ an entire army of Iwagakure.

And now that Naruto possessed thorough knowledge of teleportation, he couldn't help but feel that it was… _flawed._

In truth, Naruto was able to crack the code of the _Hiraishin_ during his five years of training…he just refused to use the jutsu because of pride and how he felt that it was lacking.

He learned the art of seal teleportation by studying the seal that was in the ruined library of Uzushiogakure.

…And he couldn't stand the prerequisites.

While Minato put it to good use, the fact remained that it if one was prepared thoroughly and had knowledge of the jutsu, it wasn't too difficult to avoid, reflect, or (in Naruto's case) negate.

The _Hiraishin_ relied heavily on a seal to act as a beacon. Wherever this beacon was placed, it would allow the user to teleport to. This was usually done with Minato's unique Kunai, but there were times he would place the seal directly on his opponent.

One could say that Naruto was the direct weakness of Minato.

As a seal Master, Naruto was capable of scrambling the direction and accuracy of the seal, or dispel it completely as long as he was within reach of the seal.

With Mabui's _Heavenly_ _Transfer_ _Jutsu_ , the teleportation happened without the use of sealing arrays, but it was limited to objects.

The reason why this was the case, was due to the nature of the jutsu.

The _Heavenly Transfer Jutsu_ was a technique that teleported objects by breaking them down into charged particles and sending them away, similar to how electricity flows through conductive material.

The problem when using it on living beings is that any living being would be killed during the particle breakdown process.

Though it is a morbid thought, one could relate this process to chopping your limbs off, stuff them into a compartment, and then send them to another location...just on a much, _much,_ smaller scale. It is practically the same thing, and you would die before the breakdown could even finish completing.

Even if your body is reconstructed from the breakdown, it is like someone just sewed those body parts back together. Even if all the limbs were reassembled, you died before the travel even began.

So this makes one think…how was the Raikage able to bypass this issue?

The secret lied in his most famous technique: the _Lightning Armor._

The _Heavenly Transfer Jutsu_ was a teleportation Jutsu that utilized Yin and Raiton elements. When A coated himself in lightning element chakra, he became _one_ with the electrical transfer technique, meaning the breakdown wasn't necessary. They essentially become one, giant charged particle, allowing a safer and faster transfer.

It was also possible to survive the breakdown by having a regenerative ability that combated or surpassed the breakdown process, but it would be _immensely_ painful to go through, making it an obsolete option.

Now this leads us to Naruto's _Crossing Heavens Jutsu._

He combined the complexity and seal expertise of the _Hiraishin_ with the flexibility and limitless potential of the _Heavenly Transfer Jutsu_ as one to develop a unique jutsu that surpassed both.

Instead of having a seal to act as a beacon like Minato did, it would act as the 'middle-man', by performing the necessary calculations and formations to form a thin, practically unseen, electrical cloak that was similar (but notably weaker) to the Raikage's _Lightning Armor_ on the user _._

The seal would also act as a replacement for hand signs, and will be programmed and connected to the brain so that all one needed to do to activate the Jutsu was to think about your desired location to transfer to, and it occurred.

The _Heavenly Transfer Jutsu_ will be doing the teleporting, so you only needed to have the knowledge of your desired location as a prerequisite.

There were other things that made this Jutsu extremely formidable and stronger than any other teleportation Jutsu before it, but it required more training before he could use it effectively.

In short, he created a way to teleport without the use of hand seals and tools like Minato's kunai. The _Crossing Heavens Jutsu_ took away the weaknesses of the _Hiraishin_ and _Heavenly Transfer jutsu_ , while retaining their strengths.

 _Karin and Sai should be back soon,_ Naruto thought to himself. He wanted to be attentive for when they came so he could help them organize the supplies and prepare to leave for the trip to the island turtle.

Taking a deep breath, his _Void_ state slowly began to diminish as his senses returned to him.

As he opened his eyes, he saw a familiar, yet unexpected surprise.

Standing at the doorway was a wide-eyed and slack jawed Mabui, who was currently staring at Naruto...who had his real appearance in plain sight for her to see in all of its glory.

"Narukami? Is that...you?" Spoke Mabui with a hint of shock as she took in the appearance of the red-haired shinobi before her.

While the color was the opposite of his original blue hair and he possessed what appeared to be whisker marks on his cheeks, his facial structure was the same from when she first saw it.

His wild and untamed hair was also a dead giveaway despite the change in color, and after spending so much time with him over the past few weeks, she had grown accustomed to his figure and atmosphere.

On an unrelated note...she thought this look was _much_ better than his disguised one.

As she continued to soak in his appearance, she froze, as if in sudden realization.

Her eyes began to widen further as she thought, _Wait...he is a seal master...and has red hair? Could he be..._

Naruto's eyes began to widen in response as he soon began to realize his current predicament.

 _She saw me...shit!...and with my red-hair, there is NO way she doesn't know that-_

His thought was broken by Mabui's small exclamation of surprise, only to confirm his suspicions were true, "You're an...Uzumaki?"

Hearing this, Naruto continued to sit silently with a whirl of thoughts and emotions happening all at once.

 _What should I do,_ He began to contemplate. There were many things he could do to solve his current situation...and he didn't like any of them.

 _I could seal her memories,_ he thought...but that would leave a _large_ gap in memory, especially when they had just completed a powerful technique. He would have to seal the memory of _everyone_ who knew about that technique, which would be close to impossible considering the person who was most involved other than Mabui herself was the Raikage.

While Naruto wasn't exactly afraid to fight him, he doubted he would be given the luxury to seal his memories considering how fast A was and he had a cloak of lightning surrounding his body.

As he continued to mull over his options, he felt a sudden chill run through his body and his consciousness begin to dull.

 _ **Or...you could kill her.**_

Upon hearing this voice, Naruto began to feel a sharp pain in his head that made him fall forwards slightly and grunt at the unexpected thought that jolted his mind.

Seeing Naruto in pain so suddenly, Mabui moved quickly to his side and asked, "Are you okay, Narukami? What happened?"

Naruto took a brief glance in her direction...and immediately regretted it as the chilling voice in his mind increased in volume and pain.

 _ **Kill her...She is a liability...a loose end...you put yourself at risk for as long as she knows you're an Uzumaki.**_

 _Shut...up,_ he retorted weakly, _she is a...friend..._

 _ **Friends? You barely know the woman you fool...you think a few weeks of mutual interests and conversations qualifies you to have a friend?**_

Naruto proceeded to hear the voice laugh darkly in response, _**What is there to think about? Kill her...you are plenty capable of escaping with your new jutsu...**_

 _ **Kill her...**_

Naruto's eyes began to darken as the words of the dark voice began to poison his mind.

His body began to slouch over slightly in weakness, and his hands began to tremble.

While Naruto would normally be capable of fighting of the dark whispers, he had _just_ came out of the _Void state._

That was another weakness. Your senses take time to return to your body, and even when they do, your mind needs to adjust itself back to your regained senses.

Naruto was struggling against this darkness within him...and he seemed to be losing...

 _ **Kill her...**_

"Narukami? Will you be alright?" Questioned Mabui as she noticed Naruto's complexion begin to darken.

While she was distracted with worry, she failed to notice Naruto's hand clench and unclench in a fist, before finally settling into a plier grip gesture.

 _ **Kill her!**_

Mabui failed to notice as Naruto's hand began to slowly reach towards her throat and his muscles began to tense, ready to tear into her flesh.

 _ **KILL HER!**_

Naruto's hand was only inches away from her now, and Mabui had finally taken notice of Naruto's hand.

"Naru...kami?" She spoke in worry and confusion as she saw Naruto reach towards her.

But...

Just as Naruto was about to commit an unforgivable act, a small whisper could be heard in the corner of his mind.

The only spot that possessed some light.

 _ **Trust her...**_

It was spoken quietly, almost inaudibly...but that seemed to be enough for Naruto.

The light began to return to his eyes, his muscles began to loosen, and the plier hand gesture changed into an open palm, gently pushing her away from him for some space.

"I'm...fine, Mabui. I just...came out of meditation, so I'm feeling a bit light headed."

Mabui was by no means an idiot, and could tell that there was something wrong with Narukami...

But she knew it was probably something that didn't concern her.

This thought seemed to make her feel...sad, for some reason, but she digressed.

They sat there in awkward silence for what seemed like hour, but in reality was only a few minutes, not knowing exactly how to start a conversation after this…situation.

 _How did she even get in. I thought Karin locked the do-,_ he then paused as he recalled exactly what happened.

 _Ah, right...She was about to lock it, then Sai went and said something stupid again and got thrown through the door instead...I think I need a babysitter._

It was Mabui who broke the silence first, "So…this is what you really look like, huh? I suppose it makes sense…it's not easy being an Uzumaki…"

At this, Naruto simply sighed, "There's more to it than that…There's certain people I don't want knowing about me quite yet. The disguise helps, but I'm pretty sure they have a rough idea about who I might be."

He then looked into her slightly sad eyes and continued, "It's not that I don't trust you…but if it was found out that you knew about my location, you would be at risk as well."

"I guess…I can see that. But don't you think it's…unhealthy to be holding back so much? It just feels so…lonely, and painful to be so burdened."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders weakly, "You get used to it…but it's not like I plan to remain in hiding forever. Just until I become strong enough."

Mabui then questioned, "How long will that take?"

Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

His mouth closed, and it wasn't until a few moments later that he responded in a detached and weak tone, "I…I'm not sure…"

The silence continued once more until Mabui decided to bring up the heart of the matter, "So…what happens now?"

And there it was.

Naruto reflected back on his options and his recent struggle with his _darkness_ , and found himself troubled.

Killing was _not_ an option for him…

And sealing her memories proved to be a complicated matter as well…

It was then he recalled the last words he had heard in his mind…

 _Trust her,_ he whispered internally, _But…can I?_

It was no secret that Naruto had trust issues…and for good reason.

When he lived in Konohagakure, it was the entire village against him.

One moment of trust could lead to disaster for him if he was betrayed, and Naruto never wanted to take that risk.

So that begged the question…will he do so now?

He will admit that he had become attached to her presence over the weeks they spent together, and even found her company to be _more_ than enjoyable.

She had slipped through the chinks in his armor, and somehow reached a point where he could consider her…precious.

 _Precious,_ he mused.

Indeed, she had become someone important to him. Perhaps not at the level of Sai and Karin, yet, but it was enough for it to matter.

He was also aware he could only remain in hiding for so long, and he felt five years has been a pretty good run for the most part.

This didn't mean he was going to start showing himself to the world quite yet…but he supposed he could start with the ones he considered close.

With that, his decision had been made, and said, "Nothing."

Mabui gained a confused look on her face as she parroted, "Nothing?"

"Nothing." He reiterated.

"But…why?"She spoke quietly.. His identity is supposed to be a secret…right? So why is he doing…nothing?

Naruto answered her confusion with a smirk, "Because, I feel that I can trust you…or did the time we spent together mean nothing?"

At that, Mabui became flustered as she tried to explain herself, "O-of course not! It's just…I thought…well, isn't it supposed to be a secret?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "I'm aware…it _is_ my secret, after all."

She flushed in embarrassment as he continued, "I'm saying that I can trust you to keep it…but, am I perhaps…wrong?"

Mabui responded with a shake of her head, "Of course I'll keep it, Narukami…"

 _I'm just…surprised, is all,_ she thought.

While she did open up to him when they were first meeting with each other, this is the first time _he_ had opened up to her.

It felt…nice.

Naruto smiled to her and said, "Then I see no problem...oh, and when it's just us two, call me Naruto. Narukami is just an alias."

She nodded her head, but paused as she pondered the name, "Naruto...fish cake?" She then looked at him in a deadpan stare and continued, "Your name is a ramen ingredient?...Seriously?"

Naruto just groaned in response, "Maelstrom...it means Maelstrom, ok? I've heard that enough already, so I think I'll just drop the subject there."

He then moved to stand up, but he still felt a bit weak from the _Void state_ , and fell onto his knee.

Scratching the back of his head with a nervous laugh, Naruto asked, "You mind helping me up? I'm still feeling a bit weak."

Mabui simply smiled with a nod of her head, "Not at all."

Mabui proceeded to wrap Naruto's arm around her neck and pull him up from the floor.

As this happened, Naruto's body swayed into Mabui slightly, causing his hand to brush against her breast a bit, but it was enough to freeze both of their movements.

Naruto turned to her a bit meekly with reddened cheeks and said, "S-sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Mabui just shook her head lightly in response, "N-no, I know it was an accident. It's…fine."

The end of her sentence trailed off into a more hushed tone as they once more entered an awkward silence with flushed faces.

Naruto turned to look at her, and found himself enraptured with her eyes.

Mabui too felt entranced as she looked into the deep pools of cerulean that were his eyes.

Before either could say anything or make a move, the silence was broken by an…unexpected, pale skinned third party, who proceeded to cough into his hand.

Sai…

"*ahem*...I'm sorry for interrupting nii-san…but I felt if things were taken any further, it might get a little…hectic, to say the least."

Naruto was confused by this statement…that was, until he saw the menacing figure of an enraged red head that was standing beside Sai.

Naruto gulped audibly.

"H-hey Karin…are you ok? You seem a little...tense..."

Karin's response was to drop the bags in her hands, crack her small knuckles slowly, and send him a smile that was a _little_ too sweet for his comfort."

"Oh, I'm _fantastic_ ," she spoke coldly with her hair beginning to dance wildly as her fury began to reach heights that have never been attained before.

Sai chose to remove himself from the room…an intelligent decision that many would agree with.

Even Mabui, who had been holding Naruto up, moved away from him at the moment.

 _Traitors! All of them are traitors!_ Thought Naruto, before he tried to placate the angered Uzumaki.

However, he wasn't given the opportunity as Karin continued, "But _you…"_ She whispered darkly with a sinister giggle, "you _definitely_ won't be feeling so great when I'm done with you."

Still feeling weak from his _Void state_ , Naruto could only think…

 _Shit…_

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

 **Raikage Tower**

"What happened to you, brat"

"It's…nothing, Lord Raikage. I fell down some stairs…yeah….stairs…"

 _You got nail marks…from falling? And how does an S-class shinobi get injured from something so simple?! Yeah…I call bullshit,_ thought the Raikage as he examined the claw marks that were on his arms, the rough engravings and dents on his mask, and his clothing which appeared to be mildly disheveled.

After Mabui cleared up the misunderstanding yesterday, she informed Naruto and his group to meet with the Raikage to discuss traveling details. Of course, she only had the opportunity to tell them _after_ Karin finished her fit of rage.

 _I'm glad that nightmare is over...I never knew my arm could bend that way. She even used my mask as a weapon of all things!_ Naruto recalled from last night's events.

He found that it was best to put such a memory to the side.

 _Why was she so angry in the first place?_

Poor, dense Naruto...in time he will understand...hopefully...

After discussing the length of time he will be spending over at Genbu and various other paperwork and details, the Raikage only had one thing left to do.

"I'm sure you can understand that despite what you have provided us with so far, I will need to have a team to escort you to the training field."

Naruto simply nodded his head in response, already knowing he would have someone supervising them. He was still considered an unknown variable that couldn't be taken lightly. If he were in the Raikage's position, he would be doing the same thing.

They all heard a knock on the door before the Raikage shouted, "Come in!"

As the door creaked open, the Raikage continued with a mischievous grin, "I'd like you to meet your escort team. They will be escorting you to Genbu and back, so do get along. They have very... _diverse,_ and _difficult_ personalities...but I'm sure you'll manage."

Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the group before him.

The boy to the left had a dark pigmentation with white hair, and a lollipop in his mouth.

To the right was a wild, red-haired girl with sharp Auburn eyes like a hawk.

In the center was a a pale-skinned goddess with a generous figure.

He recognized _all_ of them.

 _Well, looks like this is going to be an interesting trip..._

"Hey! It's the shotacon!"

 _...I stand corrected...this trip is going to be hell..._

* * *

 **A/N:** That's it!...and I don't have much else to say!

I will say that I altered the theory behind the _Heavenly Transfer Jutsu_ to suit the story, so I apologize if this offends you.

 **Release Schedule:**

I will be trying to release 1-2 chapters a month per story. This all depends on my workload and how free I am. I will let you know when I will be unable to release a chapter.

 **Reminder:** Be sure to check out my crossover poll, as well as my new story, **Re: Grimm**. It is a Naruto x RWBY crossover with elements from various other animes and mangas like Re: Monster.

Leave comments, reviews, questions, and unbiased criticism!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

~Stay cool, but don't Freeze


	11. The Bee and the Kitty

**A/N: Check out the crossover Poll! It will be closing soon!**

So I am still on the job hunt, but I figured I should release something for you guys, so I kicked my ass into gear to get you something.

There have been a lot of good wishes, and I appreciate it, so this chapter is my reward for everyone.

Also, I have decided to **confirm Mabui** into the harem. It wasn't just because there were people who strongly desired it, but I simply saw it happening as well. I developed her background a fair bit, and I felt I made her too close to Naruto for there _not_ to be any romance.

I apologize for not getting all the reviews since there were so many, so I will try to answer some of the major questions/concerns/issues (I won't answer one's I deemed as a spoiler).

 **Do you consider Movies Canon?**

Nope, _unless_ stated otherwise. The only movie that I have considered adding is the one with Shion, since she will be an important character to my story and Naruto's progress.

So, I know that the movie "Legend of The Stone of Gelel" had a communication device, but it functions differently from the one I created, and my version has far more uses.

 **I didn't like Karin's 'Righteous female fury' in the last chapter.**

Yea, I'm not a fan of those types of female characters either. However, I decided to write it for a reason, which was the downside to Naruto entering his 'Void State' of meditation. I found it a simple way to show exactly _how_ weak Naruto becomes because of using that state, which may play into Naruto's conflicts and troubles in the future. No more spoilers in that regard.

 **Naruto will be a pedophile if he pursues Karin, Mito, etc.**

That much, I am aware...hence there has been limited romantic development between them on an adult scale. Who is to say, however, that things won't change when they become adults? You can't tell me there has never been a relationship between people 10 years, or even 20 years apart in the real world (so long as their age is older than 18), so what is a few or five years?

I am building up young characters like Karin and Mito from the ground up, so a connection must start somewhere. I promise there won't be any funny business in an 'innappropriate direction' so long as my characters are underage in accordance with the Naruto-verse.

And I understand Karin may seem more like a sibling than anything at the current stage, but again...I don't plan to develop romantic development between her and Naruto until they are both of age.

 **Add Mabui to the Harem!**

It has been done.

 **Can you continue to put a time up for when the next release will be?**

The reason I hadn't done it recently, was because I was unsure if I could meet the promised time. With hectic things going on in my life right now, I still can't guarantee a time, and I hate to make a promise I can't fulfill.

But if so many people do desire a time frame, I will compromise.

I will post an optimistic and pessimistic date of release.

Optimistic will be the earliest a release may arrive, and Pessimistic will be the latest a release may arrive.

If I can't meet either, I will post an update with an apology, my reasoning, and when exactly you can expect the release to happen more accurately.

I think that's all I will answer for now. I must say that I struggled a bit with this chapter, particularly because I didn't know how to capture the image of Killer Bee very well. I'm TERRIBLE at rapping, and it was honestly the most troubling part of this chapter for me (among other things).

So again, I thank everyone for both the support and criticism for my story: both are considered and used to better myself, and retain motivation for me to continue.

With that said, I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise or any of its characters, I am but a simple man, with a simple desire to write a fanfiction that has been plaguing my mind.**

 **The only thing I own in this story are my theories on sealing techniques, original characters (if I decide to make any), and scenarios that did not exist in the Naruto Franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Seas of Kumogakure – Wooden Ship**

It has been a... tiresome journey, to say the least for the Team Samui and Naruto's group.

It wasn't so much the walk or ship ride that was exhausting, in comparison to the company itself.

There were few times where Naruto expressed frustration and hopelessness, and he has never been driven so far into a corner than he has now.

 _How much longer until we get there?!_ Thought a disguised Naruto, who was _seriously_ contemplating suicide at this point.

This whole trip to Genbu so far has been one annoyance after another. There have been few times where there have been moments of peace, and more moments of arguments and humilation-

"Hey! Narukami! Are you even listening to me?! You're ignoring me on purpose!"

...like now.

"Please Karui...can I just have some rest before we reach the island? I've heard this story enough times that I can recite it word for word, what else do you want me to do?"

The now named wild-tempered and hawk-eyed red-head crossed her arms with a "Hmph!", and said, "Enough times for it to get into your head and fix the problem!"

She then extended her arm and open palm to a seated Omoi, who was casually enjoying a sucker until the attention was honed on him, "All this guy eats are those damned lollipops because of you!"

And before Naruto could speak up, Karin came to his rescue...again, pointing her finger in Karui's direction before yelling in equal volume and fury, "Leave Naru alone, you red-haired banshee!"

Karui's brow twitched in annoyance, and spoke with her hands on her hips, "Why, hello Kettle! My name's pot! And we both have red hair, idiot!"

She then proceeded to cross her arms and asked, "Why does this bother you, anyways?! It's not like I had beef with you in the first place. Just mind your own business!"

Rather than responding in anger, Karin just adopted a shy look with a reddened face, and spoke softly while fiddling her fingers, "W-Well, a good wife always sides with her h-husband."

Karin then entered her own world for a moment, before clapping her hands to her cheeks, "Kyaaah! Don't make me say such embarrassing things!"

Karui didn't deign to retort to her words, opting to give Naruto a withering stare with narrowed eyes, "...I thought you said you _weren't_ a lolicon?"

*Sigh*

At this point, Naruto could care less about how they viewed his sexual preferences. If anything, he thought they were doing it on purpose for some comedic running gag they have going on between them.

Naruto simply shook his head, and pulled out a scroll.

As he was doing this, Karui and Karin both immediately became silenced and stared at the scroll with expectant, twinkling eyes.

Seeing their reactions, Naruto sweatdropped in exasperation before taking out with a puff of smoke from the scroll...four bowls of steaming ramen.

 _I can't tell if their whole drama scene is real, or some ploy to give them some ramen...seriously? They can just ask! Why make someone suffer in the process!?_

Nearly as soon as the bowls of ramen revealed themselves from the puff of smoke, it had disappeared from his hands and were currently being devoured at an unfathomable rate by the two Uzumakis.

If there was one thing that can grant him some moments of peace and quiet, it was ramen.

It was at that time a stoic Sai whispered into the ears of a seated Omoi, "They're just like trained bitches, aren't they?"

It was at this moment that Sai knew...he fucked up.

It wouldn't be until later that day, when he realized the word 'bitch' was a deragatory term...one that women find most unamusing, to say the least.

Before Omoi could even respond, they felt that they had suddenly come under a chilling shade, which was in fact the two said 'bitches' towering over them and blocking out the sun.

When they turned their heads in a simultaneous motion, all they could see was overshadowed faces and a haunting aura.

...it was over.

 **-A Few Minutes Later-**

The girls can now be seen enjoying their bowls of Ramen, while two mangled bodies were in the distance, seemingly consoling eachother.

With a swollen face, Sai voiced quietly, "So...you have one to?"

Omoi merely nodded his head, riddled with lumps and bumps as silent tears flowed from his eyes.

A bond of mutual understanding and brotherhood was born that day.

Overseeing everything that was going on, Naruto could only sigh once more, "These kids are going to be the death of me."

He then turned to the last member of Team Samui, who had been quiet up until now, besides the few escaped giggles that had been released throughout the entire drama.

"You have my condolences, Samui. It seems we both are stuck with some troublesome brats."

The enchanting blonde just shook her head lightly with a small smile adorning her face, "The excitement is a bit nice, but I can see how it can be overwhelming after some time."

Following her words, there was a short and awkward silence between the two. Naruto didn't really have much to talk about, and it didn't help that Samui was fairly quiet in general.

In fact, most conversations between the two had been initiated by himself, rather than the other way around...but he chalked that up to just being a part of her character.

It was during this silence when Samui spoke suddenly, "Thank you, Narukami."

These words caught Naruto off-guard and broke him away from his previous thoughts.

 _Thank you? Was there something I did?_ Naruto questioned inwardly, but these thoughts didn't last long since Samui seemed to understand his confusion and clarified herself.

"Whatever it was you said to Karui and Omoi, I think they've become much happier and relaxed now."

Playing the fool, she knew exactly what he said to the kids when she stalk- *ahem*, _observed_ him from a distance. She didn't want to seem creepy to him.

Though she did question to herself why his opinion mattered in the first place...

She then turned her body slightly in his direction, allowing him to view her tantalizing figure before she continued, "Omoi has started to try new things, and Karui has been... _less_ hostile and irritable towards others, and this only started to happen after they met with you not so long ago."

She then sent him a smile more charming than she had ever sent his way before. It seemed so...genuine and heartfelt, that he could _feel_ her appreciation in her words and actions.

"So again...thank you."

There was something about her actions that made him feel...different.

If it were any other person, he may have just taken it with a grain of salt and said, "No problem!"

But the meaning behind every action varies between person and character.

Throughout this short time he had spent with Samui, he knew that she was a calm and collected woman. She seemed to have everything in line, and he had yet to see her troubled despite the constant nagging and arguments of both their teams.

Because she seemed so, dare he say..."cool" in nature, he thought he would be hard pressed to even get her to pay attention to him, let alone talk to him.

So, seeing her smile so kindly, along with her alluring beauty, Naruto's shell had cracked for a moment and allowed him to whisper a genuine thought, "...beautiful..."

Though it was said quietly, it was loud enough for Samui to catch, which made a small hue of red appear on her face before she looked away.

It was a few moments later, when a smirk appeared on her face and she asked, "You find me beautiful...? After all this time, I thought you had a palate for..."

She then sent a glance towards the kids, as if to symbolize something...something Naruto had caught onto _quite_ quickly.

"...the _youth_ , so to speak." She finished with a light giggle, obviously referring to the gag about him being a lolicon/shotacon.

A look of horror passed through his face...not that she could see anyways with his mask on, before he seemed to realize she was just joking around.

"Please, not you too Samui...I assure you I have normal tastes."

"Is that so," She murmured with a slightly playful tone, "Then, would it be too much to ask what type of women you _do_ fancy?"

Samui would later convince herself that she had asked this question on behalf of her good friend Mabui.

...What? Of course she knew Narukami was the object of her best friend's affection! She would have to be an idiot not to!

She was only suspicious of this at first, since there had to be a reason a mysterious figure like Narukami would be willing to stay in one place for so long.

With how vague and embarassed Mabui was talking about her crush, not to mention how jealous she got when Samui had told her how she would be escorting the mysterious mercenary to Genbu, all the signs pointed to him.

It also helped that A wasn't exactly the most secretive person, and blatantly told her that Narukami was the one who was training Mabui.

And though Samui had convinced herself that she asked for Mabui's sake, she did admit she was a _tad_ bit curious herself.

 _Just a tad,_ she thought.

The question had stumped Naruto for a moment...as he himself wasn't sure how to answer.

It was true he did find women attractive, but there was never a specific type of women that came to mind.

Seeing as he couldn't think of anything, he was about to answer that he wasn't sure...

That was, until darkness clouded his vision before an image of a woman flashed before him.

In the image, he couldn't make out the face very well and the figure itself seemed to be slightly shadowed...but he did manage to notice some things about this figure.

In a trance with glassy eyes that seemed to stare into space, he had blurted out, "Blonde hair..."

Upon hearing this, Samui found it very difficult to restrain a blush.

She was completely embarrassed, and a little happy.

 _He isn't talking about me...is he?_

Her first thought had been that she was his ideal...completely forgetting that there are _plenty_ of other blondes that exist in the world.

She felt he was quite bold to announce something like that so bluntly right in front of her...and strangely, she didn't hate it.

Unfortunately, another part of his sentence had broken her from her inner musings.

"...and Lavender eyes."

Despite her resistance, Samui couldn't help but feel some...disappointment upon hearing the latter half of his sentence, and also a bit annoyed.

"...I see...well, I should go check on the status of our location with the captain, so I'll be taking my leave." She said, trying to hide her embarassment at guessing incorrectly, and feeling happy that she thought it was her he was talking about.

"Ah, then I'll see you later Samui." Said Naruto, ignorant to her complex thoughts and finally recovering from his trance-like state.

His mind was still fully enraptured in the figure that had appeared in his mind.

He had never met someone that had those matching features before, so he was thoroughly confused.

What was more odd, however, was how he felt _warm_ upon seeing their visage, and felt a connection to them.

 _I wonder who she was?_

From a distance away, Samui had looked back to Naruto, seeing he had adopted a pondering stance.

Seeing this, a frown appeared onto her face slightly, before she turned away with a small mutter that came out unconsciously, "...idiot."

* * *

 **Genbu Island - Evening**

It wasn't long after those series of events, that they had reached the land-mass of a turtle.

After a rather unfortunate run-in with a _very_ hostile giant squid, the group was more than happy to find themselves docked onto the island turtle.

They journeyed through the forestry on the turtle's back for a short period of time under the navigation of Samui and her team, with a few encounters with various beasts and other animal inhabitants. They were aggressive at first, but seemed to have recognized that Samui was a familiar face and an acquaintance of their 'King', Killer Bee.

Despite the distance not being too far from the desired location, they decided to camp out for a night since the younger kids were exhausted from the trip. Though they have received a decent amount of training, their physique just wasn't on par with the older shinobi and kunoichi.

The dinner was rowdy as always, but went by quickly with everyone leaving for their own tents for a good night of rest.

It was later that evening as everyone was asleep when Naruto awoke to a voice. Onehe wasn't surprised to hear from.

 _ **Why...**_

Spoke the familiar, ominous voice. It was a voice that had been appearing more frequently since his real identity was revealed to Mabui.

 _*Sigh*, it's back...again,_ thought Naruto as he massaged his temple, anticipating the headache that was to come.

It had taken that moment of weakness he had to swarm his mind with sinister thoughts and suggestive, dark impulses.

 _ **Why do you pretend to be...happy?**_

In truth, Naruto has heard these whisperings even while he was still training in Uzushiogakure, just not as frequently as they are appearing now.

The voice would always question his actions, motivations, and thoughts; And while doing so, it had also tried to implant their own ideals.

As a master of Yin release, Naruto was heavily resistant to mental attacks...but this one was birthed _because_ he trained in the Yin arts, leaving him little room for resistance.

The only time these dark whisperings had some form of success was when Naruto was at his weakest, which was after he had entered the void state.

 _I'm not pretending,_ Naruto spoke inwardly in response, _I am happier now that I have people who I can trust and cherish._

 _ **You are Naïve,**_ spoke the darkness that did nothing to hide its voice of contempt, _**after being betrayed once, I thought you would have understood that trust is a fragile, and pointless thing to possess.**_

Though Naruto could not put a figure to the voice, he could tell that it was shaking its head in disappointment.

 _ **...well, no matter. I will be sure to show you the hate...the despair...the sorrow, you have been trying so hard to hide from.**_

The voice then released a sinister chuckle as it continued, _**I will enjoy watching you crumble from this 'happy' facade of yours, into nothing more than a man of utter wrath that is overcome by rage and bloodlust to those who have wronged us.**_

As the voice began to fade away, it finished with a tone of absolute confidence, _**I will show you the truth, and once you reach the falls...you can no longer escape from it.**_

Shortly after hearing those chilling words, Naruto sat up slowly and exited the tent he had been resting in with his mask adorning his face once more.

 _There's no way I'm going to be sleeping tonight,_ he thought before leaving the campground for a bit to get some fresh air, and calm his mind and heart with a cool walk in the night.

It was a short distance later that Naruto began to hear crashing water, and came to the conclusion, _A waterfall...is it the falls of truth? Were we really so close by?_

A bit excited at the notion of being so close to what he was looking for, Naruto rushed forward, and in less than a minute, he had entered a clearing with a small body of water with a waterfall rushing ahead from a small bar of land in the center of the pond.

Naruto was absolutely mesmerized when he entered the clearing...but the reason he was so hypnotized wasn't because of the scenery of the environment.

Rather, it was because of a young woman...a very _nude_ woman, might he add, that seemed to be bathing within the falls. Over the crashing water, it seemed she had yet to take notice of his existence, so she had continued cleaning herself in a calm manner.

She combed the locks of her sandy blonde hair with her fingers, pulling it back to the side to reveal a slender, white neck and toned back that shone in the night.

Naruto watched as her fingers danced along the contours of her thin, but well fit body from her firm breasts, to her shapely waist, down to her long legs that glistened from the small droplets of water that reflected the light of the moon, granting her a fantasy-like beauty.

While her proportions weren't as generous as someone like Samui or Mabui, she seemed very balanced in _all_ the right places, defining her as an athletic beauty that was hard to contend with.

He watched as she arched her back in a stretch, absorbing the sight of her pearly back, gleaming brighter than the stars themselves, bend smoothly with little to no resistance. This told him that her body was very malleable and open to movement others may find themselves incapable of performing.

Time froze for Naruto as he continued to bask in the glow of seeing such a scene...and it was during this time that the blonde beauty took notice of someone nearby.

She had finished washing her body and turned to leave and grab her clothes...only to see a masked man not far from her.

She stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face for a moment with many thoughts brewing in her mind, before her face morphed from her once unparalleled beauty, into a scowl of contempt as she shunshined away.

Seeing the Blonde notice him and shunshin away from him, he became curious as to what he witnessed just now, and became slightly disappointed that such a fantastic figure had escaped his view.

 _I wonder who that was? I'm pretty sure no one else besides the Raikage's brother and my group should be on the island..._

Naruto wasn't given much time to ponder, however, as a familiar figure flashed before him...trying to claw his head clean off his body.

He flickered away from his position a short distance away, once more turning his attention towards the familiar blonde, who was now adopting a cautious and battle ready stance.

"Who are you, pervert?! How did you get here!" Yelled the blonde figure that Naruto had seen before, but now fully clothed.

Before Naruto could respond, the woman seemed to reach her own conclusion as her eyes narrowed in anger, "You couldn't be here to assassinate me, would you?"

 _...what?_

Naruto just looked on in shock, knowing the situation was rapidly degrading from bad to worse.

He was almost _positive_ she was angry because he was caught peeping on her while she bathed...and he was willing to accept the consequences for his actions, and perhaps even _thank_ her for such a divine blessing. But how did the situation somehow devolve into assassination?!

Quick to respond and recover the situation, Naruto spoke, "No, No! I'm here for a mission, not you. Why would I assassinate a woman as beautiful as you?"

 _Lay it on thick,_ thought Naruto as he recalled some words from 'Icha Icha: Tactics'.

 _Women are less likely to be hostile when you compliment and flatter them._

The small tip seemed to work as the blonde gained a blush in embarrassment...before it quickly turned into anger once more.

"Hmph! Flattery will get you nowhere."

 _Welp...so much for that_ , he thought briefly, _ya win some, ya lose some, I guess..._

"While I don't doubt your lust, it is obvious you're trying to distract me. I know you're here to kill me...figures, you idiots can't tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll it was sealed into...I didn't ask for this!"

 _What is she talking abou-,_ he thought, before he seemed to reach some sort of epiphany.

 _No way! She's a Jinchuuriki?!_

As Naruto reached this conclusion, it suddenly brought out some bad memories from when hewas treated as the jinchuuriki for the nine tailed fox. A bit of darkness began to creep up on him, before it was quickly suppressed and extinguished.

He began to sympathize with the girl before him, fully understanding the pain she must've gone through to act like she does _._

 _But, it seems her situation wasn't as horrendous as mine,_ he discerned after seeing her rebellious attitude and skill in speed, if her shunshin was anything to go about.

If she experienced something similar to him...there was no doubt in his mind that she would either be dead, or become a lifeless husk of a human being that was better off dead, rather than becoming a trained kunoichi.

As Naruto pondered, there was a small silence between the two which made the blonde assume that was his way of confirming her thoughts.

"I see...but it won't be that easy to kill me," she spoke in a serious tone and adopted a battle ready stance, as her nails began to elongate and sharpen, "Cat's have nine lives."

And almost immediately, she pounced towards him with clawed hands and swiped accurately towards the base of his neck.

 _Cat? Ah, so she has the two-tails,_ Naruto concluded as he dodged her strikes with ease.

He had to admit that she certainly was skilled in taijutsu, with a fighting style that did her Biju justice. She fought in a very feline style which made use of her claws and acrobatic skills.

As Naruto watched her flip and move around quickly, he couldn't help but think, _Wow...she's very...Flexible,_ as he swallowed a gulp of saliva that built up from excitement. Her flexibility was something he had noticed from when she arched her back under the falls.

It was hard not to notice the way her body bends and flexes so nimbly and gracefully; It made him recall her earlier nude state, and he couldn't help but reflect back to his...*Ahem*...books, about various positions this woman would be _more_ than capable of performing.

It doesn't matter how stoic or collected of a man you are. Any real man would be aroused if they saw what he saw. He was just fortunate that his eyes, that held some lust, were hidden from the catty kunoichi.

"Stop moving, pervert!" Yelled the Kunoichi in irritation. While she was a skilled shinobi in her own right, and definitely above most shinobi among the Chunin class, Naruto was still a couple of tiers above her.

Naruto was regarded as a genius that was greater than even Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi, and began training earlier than she had.

In terms of training, experience, and talent, she wasn't his match. This much was made aware to her as he continued to dodge slash after slash, and how effortlessly and efficiently he moved around her techniques.

*Tch* _This guys is a lot better than the others that were sent,_ She thought with a click of her tongue.

She then formed a hand sign before her lips, then multiple projectiles of blue fire took the shape of burning mice, moving to hunt down Naruto with undying persistence.

 _Mouse Hairball!_

As several mice aimed for Naruto's body, he made no indication of moving and simply unfurled a scroll he had sealed into his arm.

 _Fire Sealing Method!_

In an instant, the flaming blue mice were sucked into the scroll with ease and disappeared without a trace, leaving a very wide eyed kunoichi stunned.

 _A Sealing master!_ She thought in shock, quickly realizing this person was not some run-of-the-mill shinobi.

He was a veteran in combat, and from the calm manner he pulled out the scroll and activated it with ease, it would seem he was _very_ skilled in an obscure art.

This made his movements more unpredictable, and harder to discern since she has no knowledge of seals, other than the one that is holding her Biju inside of her.

She bit her lip in frustration, thinking, _I...can't beat him!_

Thinking this, she flipped backward a number of times, until she created some distance between her and the mysterious shinobi.

While the blonde had paused her attack, feeling conflicted about her current predicament, Naruto was busy contemplating other thoughts.

 _Blue fire...I see, so she's already started to master her Bijuu? Amazing..._

He couldn't help to admire her control of her tailed beasts' unique flames, and adapt it to a fighting style unique to herself. This was not a simple task to do, especially at such a young age.

His thoughts were broken once more when he saw the kunoichi extend her claws, preparing to continue this "fight".

*sigh*

Naruto couldn't help but reflect on his misfortune. The woman before him seemed to have misunderstood that he was an assassin, out to kill her because she was a jinchuuriki, when it couldn't be farther from the truth.

Though...apart of her aggression also seemed to stem from him seeing her completely nude...

 _Alright, so I'm not completely innocent!,_ he voiced inwardly. But when you are presented with the naked figure of a woman that seemed to be sculpted to perfection, with all the right muscle tones and body measurements that complimented each other so well...who wouldn't bask in the glory!

There was a tense silence between the two, both not knowing what to do in their situation, and before anything could escale further, a deep, yet playful, voice echoed within the clearing.

"Yo, Yugito, It's time to go! The Bee is not free, kitty, why so slow!"

Abruptly, yet comedically, the now named blonde seemed to collapse in exasperation, embarrassment, and what seemed to be irritation as she seemed to recognize that voice.

 _Ugh...does Bee-sensei not know how to read the mood?!_

Meanwhile, Naruto seemed to be in deep thought after hearing that...*ahem*, interesting, rap.

 _Bee...Bee,_ he kept repeating that one word over and over, before he recognized the name from when he talked to the Raikage, _Ah! That's right! Killer Bee is the sworn brother of the Raikage we were supposed to meet._

Naruto's focus was then directed to a large splashing sound in the small body of water, and led him to gaze upon a bulky, muscular figure that was reminiscent of the Raikage.

Like A, Bee had dark skin and whitish-blond hair, slicked back with a matching colored goatee. What made him visibly different was how more carefree he seemed in comparison.

He styled himself with dark shades and seven swords on his back, as well as personalized Kumo shinobi gear, fitting to his personality.

 _So this is the jinchuuriki of the eight tails,_ Naruto thought with deep respect for the man.

He heard stories of Killer Bee, and knows that Bee understands what it means to hold a Bijuu inside of you.

To be harassed and understand the pain of loneliness, but tredge forwards while earning the recognition and respect of his village.

Perhaps, in another universe, Naruto would have been the same way. Earning the recognition of the village through hard work and perseverance...but the world isn't always so kind.

But perhaps the biggest reason why Naruto respected the man before him, was because he was the only one to succeed the trial of _The Falls of Truth_. A trial that cannot be so easily faced, and the primary reason for Naruto to come to Kumo in the first place.

If there was anyone that could share their experience with the trial...it was him.

When Naruto broke from his musings, he noticed that Killer Bee and Yugito, who's name he had just learned, seemed to be talking...or arguing? It was hard to tell with how jolly Bee seemed to be, in comparison to the irritated Yugito.

During their small discussion, Yugito had pointed in his direction more than once, with Bee sending glances between him and his fellow jinchuuriki, before a look of understanding appeared on his face after recognizing Naruto's figure in the distance.

It was a short time later that Yugito seemed to have understood something and finally adopted a relaxed stance.

Though, she still had a look of irritation on her face if her scowl was anything to go by.

In the next instant, Bee hopped to Naruto's direction, startling him slightly with his speed, and because he was slightly distracted by the angered gaze Yugito seemed to be sending his way.

"The swift and mighty Killer Bee, greets the famous Naru-kami!"

It was a good thing Naruto had his mask on, otherwise his annoyance could be seen. Though he did respect the man...his raps were bad. They seemed too forced. And they were just...bad.

Bee continued with flailed arms and passionate fervor, "I heard from Brother A, about your stay, but I expected you to come another day, HEY!"

With a wry smile hidden beneath the mask, he responded, "Yes...well, I was a bit antsy to come here, so we did well on time. We planned to meet with you tomorrow, buuut..."

He then sent a glance towards Yugito...who was _still_ boring holes into his body with her eyes. When she saw that Naruto's head turned to her direction, she turned her head away with a "Hmph!"

"...as you can see, I met your friend in...well, not so preferable circumstances."

Killer bee crossed his arms, nodding his head in understanding, "Ah, that's how Yugi is ya see, serious in training, and time's she's catty."

Naruto could just see a tick mark grow on her forehead in the distance, and her irritation now seemed to be directed to Bee instead of him now.

"*Ahem*, yes, well, she definitely seemed well trained in taijutsu. It was very unique, something I haven't seen before. She was very fluid in movement, quick to strike and," he then recalled to how she bent and rotated her hips at impossible angles, and kicks that seemed to go past her head.

"*gulp*...flexible..."

Yugito was not very far away, so she had heard what Naruto said about her. She smiled when she complimented her fighting style.

It was something she had created from the ground up to suit her abilities and make use of her pliable physique. It was one of the things she had the most pride in, and after hearing from Bee about some of Narukami's exploits, she felt that his compliment was all the more meaningful.

That was ,until he mentioned her flexibility. She knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. The awkward pause, the gulp of the throat, and the way he sent her a meaningful glance was a dead give-a-way.

It also didn't help that he saw her naked.

 _Oh God,_ she thought it mute shock.

She had nearly forgotten with all the fighting and her blinding fury...that he had seen her, bare as the day she was born.

Not only that...she recalled how _long_ he stared at her.

And thanks to a passive ability of being the jinchuuriki of the two tails, she was even able to detect a faint hint of _lust_ mixed in.

All Jinchuuriki receive some sort of passive ability from their Bijuu. In the case of the Kyuubi, she knew that negative emotions could be sensed.

For the two-tails? She could sense lust...something she wasn't too fond of having, but it had its uses.

Now that the tension was gone and Narukami didn't seem to be an enemy after her life, all these thoughts and revelations have come together.

Her reaction?

To hide her now heated cheeks and turn away in shame and embarrassment.

 _I...I can't get married anymore..._

Though she might not look like it, her heart was innocent in nature. She believed in saving herself only for the one man she loved.

She was the kind of girl who indulged herself in fairy tales of romance, and that the purity and sanctity of a women and their virtue was a necessary thing to find true love.

But now that she was seen and defiled by the eyes of the man before her...what can she do?

Seeing Yugito blush and sensing Narukami's awkwardness in speech, Bee seemed to have come to an understanding about the whole situation.

Slamming his fist to his palm in revelation and a smile on his face, Killer Bee said, "Ah, I see! You can't fool the eyes of the great Killer Bee! It seems there was more to your meeting than you made it out to be, WEEEEE!"

He danced around with style for a bit, before closing in on the disguised Uzumaki.

He then hooked his arm around Naruto's neck into a headlock before shouting, "Yo Narukami, if you're a man of dignity, take responsibility, and marry the blonde jinchuuriki, OH YEAH!"

What followed this statement?

Silence.

Not a sound was made as Naruto and Yugito both froze.

Bodies tensed and facial muscles twitched in shock and disbelief.

 _How Blunt is this guy?! Where the hell did marriage even come from?!_

Naruto was now at an impasse. Seriously...to take responsibility?

Don't get him wrong. He felt that any man would be lucky to have a woman like Yugito as their partner.

From what he gathered in their fight, she was serious in training, and a very skilled kunoichi with a lot of potential to grow further.

On the outside, she seemed to be stern and decisive, and perhaps a bit rash, but he could feel that there was a hidden gentleness inside of her, waiting to be understood.

It also helps that she is a beauty to boot...so why the reluctance?

Let it be known that Naruto would _never_ force a woman to be with him.

Not to mention that they had just met, albeit the abnormal circumstances.

Relationships are not something to be decided on a whim, and though he was intoxicated by her appearance, there was more to a person than their looks.

He understood this well, so despite her quality as a mate, time needed to be spent to understand one another.

At this moment, Naruto felt that Yugito would respect his thoughts and concern for the issue and her rights. This would then result in her rejection of the matter, and they could get on with their lives...but he couldn't be farther from the truth.

Curious, Naruto turned his gaze to the catty blonde to see a look of...determination?

 _Determination? Why does she look-_ , thought Naruto briefly, before a look of disbelief marred his hidden features.

 _Oh no,_ he shook his head and denial...praying to the gods above that what he thought was NOT happening.

But it seems the gods did not favor Naruto that day.

With a determined gaze, Yugito turned her attention to the disguised red head, and proceeded to make her way towards him.

Killer Bee...was simply standing to the side, watching everything go down with a smile on his face.

Oh...he knew _exactly_ how Yugito would respond after hearing him say what he did.

She was someone who would reserve themselves only for their chosen mate. And now that he brought her purity into question, she was left with one option.

While it may seem a little forced on Bee's side of things, his brother A asked him to try whatever he could to bring Narukami to their side. So given the current circumstances, he thought this method was within reason.

As Yugito finally appeared before Naruto, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him close so that there were only a few inches between their face.

She was so close, Naruto would've felt her warm breath, brush against his lips if it weren't for the mask between them.

He would no doubt be aroused and tempted at the moment...if it were not for her next words.

"You...will marry me. No exceptions."

 _...Shit._

* * *

 **AN:** That is the end of this chapter! Before it is asked, I will answer something some people may be wondering after reading this chapter.

 **How did Yugito fall for him so Fast?!**

She didn't...not yet anyway. All of her reactions have been based on embarrassment and shame. My Yugito will be a bit different from how she has been portrayed by others. I plan to make her a bit serious in character, a cooler type of Tsundere (not an over-the-top one who screams like a banshee at every little thing), and the kind of girl that is a bit traditional (if you couldn't tell by the way she requested marriage after being seen naked).

So...no...she does not love him. But that doesn't mean she rejects him either. If she hated his guts, she wouldn't have been so accepting of her situation.

So what's the point?

I'm saying a spark has started, but I will see later on if I want it to evolve into something serious.

 **When does Naruto finally enter the Falls of Truth?! It's been too long!**

Next Chapter. Please understand I'm trying to develop multiple characters in a single arc, and getting to the falls so quickly would not help me at all.

So I actually planned to start the falls this chapter, but I felt like this was a good place to stop for now. I decided to use this chapter to develop Naruto's meeting with Yugito and Bee.

 **Next Chapter Release?**

Optimistic: **December 4th**

Pessimistic: **January 8th**

It could be anywhere on or between these two dates depending on my schedule.

I have a temporary place of work for now, so my writing pace will be a bit irregular. This was the best that I could confirm for you guys.

Leave a review and PM for questions and concerns, or unbiased critique.

~Stay Cool, but don't Freeze.


	12. Rise from the Falls

**A/N: Warning! This chapter contains dark elements in Naruto's past! Please skip if you are sensitive!**

I would first like to say that I don't support abuse **whatsoever!** But pain is a part of story and character development, so I apologize to those that can't stomach it!

I had a bit of a hard time writing this chapter, so I may go back to add a bit more detail in the future. I just wanted to release something for you guys since you have been patient with me. This was a bit rushed, so please excuse any editing mistakes I made.

That being said…Hello Fans and non-fans! I appreciate your patience with me so far, seeing as I will be busy. As I mentioned before, I now have a job opportunity I refuse to…well, refuse. It's something I'm enjoying doing so far, because I can really turn things around for myself and others. That being said, my releases will be a bit more infrequent than they already are.

Sorry!

But enough about that. I have altered my writing style a bit to include a little less detail, and possess a little more content. Please let me know what you think (assuming you detected the change), so I can know whether I should do more or less of it.

I appreciate all the reviews I received, and will continue to do my best to give everyone a decent quality story. I'm not so bold as to claim it will be amazing, but at the very least, it will be around average or better!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise or any of its characters, I am but a simple man, with a simple desire to write a fanfiction that has been plaguing my mind.**

 **The only thing I own in this story are my theories on sealing techniques, original characters (if I decide to make any), and scenarios that did not exist in the Naruto Franchise.**

* * *

 **Rise from the Falls**

"I now declare the first meeting of 'A.L.I.E.N.' (Assembly of Ladies Involved and Enamored with Naruto), open for discussion!"

"…"

"…"

"…why the shit am _I_ here? And your acronym is stupid by the way."

It is early morning that we find four familiar females forming a circle formation together, in an open clearing within the forest.

The first of which was the founder of the A.L.I.E.N. group, Karin Uzumaki. She stood with excited fervor and a pumped fist into the air, as she spoke and declared the meeting open.

To her left sat a silent Samui, who only shook her head with arms crossed at the ridiculousness of this meeting. Though she didn't believe this meeting pertained to her, she couldn't help but feel a bit curious…and a bit bothered by the other blonde present at the meeting.

Speaking of which, said blonde sat beside her with arms crossed and an annoyed scowl marring her face. Her look of irritation was obvious to everyone, as she viewed this to be a pointless meeting. Not to mention that the acronym did _not_ apply to her whatsoever. Her attendance was only because the red-haired banshee, known as Karin, wouldn't stop pestering her unless she made an appearance.

And finally, was the outspoken and obviously pissed off Karui, who felt like she shouldn't be here in the first place. She sat to the right of Karin, completing the circle of girls, with a tick mark present on her forehead.

After Karin calmed down a bit, she sat and turned to Karui and whispered, "I'd feel outnumbered if I was the only one here…they're all older than me."

Karui just released a huff and sat back in silence, not willing to comment any further.

Both red heads had become good friends through the trip, pretending to get into fights so they could extort Naruto of his ramen, and tag teaming against Sai and Omoi whenever they became annoyed with them.

They shared so many interests and similarities that it was difficult _not_ to get along during their trip. Hell, they might as well be sisters!

So Karui begrudgingly decided she would support her friend in whatever purpose this meeting served.

Seeing Karui's behavior turn submissive, Karin then began, "*Ahem*…Now, I'd like to state the first order of business, and overall purpose of this meeting."

She then stood once more and pointed her finger to Yugito accusingly and said, "I demand that you revoke your marriage proposal with my Naru!"

"No."

"…huh?"

Not expecting such a succinct and bold response, Karin could only retort dumbly.

Yugito then fixed Karin with a stare of her own, "I said…No."

After a few seconds, Karin's brain finally rebooted as she adopted a look of restrained anger and gritted teeth, "And…why the hell not?"

Stating it matter of factly, she continued, "Your _Naru,_ stripped me of my purity the moment he laid his eyes on my body. As a man, he needs to take responsibility."

With clenched fists, Karin retorted, "And who the hell showers in an open waterfall?! You're practically asking to get peeped on!"

It was at this moment Karin came to a ridiculous conclusion, "AAH! That's exactly what you wanted! You perverted, feline harlot! You snagged Naru on purpose!"

A tick mark appeared above Yugito's brow as she continued to rein in her irritation at her conclusion, and spoke calmly, "That's ridiculous. I thought it was only me and Bee-sensei on the island. I can't foresee the future, brat."

Karin was extremely close to blowing her top before Karui decided to intervene on her behalf, "Why do you even want to marry him anyways Yugi-nee? You don't even know what he looks like!"

Yugito turned her attention to the other red head with a roll of the eyes, "I'm very traditional, Karui. I thought you knew that by now?"

Karui snorted, "It's not the old days anymore. Don't get so stuck in the past like some old geezer!"

Finally deciding to bring some order to this meeting, and hopefully end it, Samui decided to add in her own remarks.

"Karui's crude language aside," she spoke, earning her a glare from the amber eyed Uzumaki, only to be ignored as she continued, "She does make a point. I think you should find someone you love and not leave something important like this, to happenstance."

Yugito just shook her head, "I know Samui, and I did plan on that at first…but you can't just change what someone believes in. The only man who should see me nude is my husband, and I plan to keep it that way."

As she said this, Samui adopted a small frown as she continued, "Is this really what you want though?"

Yugito rose a brow when she saw Samui's frown. It was rare to see her shift out of her calm disposition.

 _That frown…doesn't seem to be just because of me,_ Yugito thought inwardly. She could feel that Samui _was_ looking out for her to an extent, but she could also detect something else that bordered jealousy…why was that?

"I'm…not completely against it." Yugito admitted freely.

Before the others could say anything in response, she rose a hand to stop them as she continued, "I know I don't know what he looks like, or much else about him…but he didn't seem like a bad person. He has a good physique and appeared intelligent, considering his skill with seals. As for his fighting prowess…the only time I ever felt so helpless in combat was when I fought with Bee-sensei."

Hearing this, Karui, and even Samui, couldn't withhold their surprise. To hear that the person they had been traveling with had his strength compared to the jinchūriki of the Hachibi was astounding, to say the least. They knew he was powerful from his record, but they never knew _how_ strong he was.

"Also…he didn't seem too against it." She whispered, almost inaudibly.

Karin released a huff as she said in an annoyed tone, "You know he doesn't want to get married. He said it himself!"

Shaking her head slowly, Yugito spoke quietly, "That's not what I mean…"

Sensing her shift in mood, Samui asked with concern, "What do you mean then, Yugi?"

There was a moment of tense silence before Yugito finally released a sigh, "I know he doesn't want to be married. What I meant was that…well…he didn't seem against the idea of being with a _jinchūriki_."

Hearing this, the girls all seemed to understand what Yugito was alluding to. Yugito was, after all, a well-known jinchūriki in Kumo, and Naruto had already told Karin of what she was _after_ their battle at the falls.

Yugito continued, "I guess I don't mind him, since he didn't see me as a monster even after knowing what was inside of me."

Karin no longer had the anger she once held after hearing this. She saw how painful it was being a jinchūriki first hand, since she had traveled so long with Naruto.

Even if he didn't go into detail, she couldn't help but notice how…detached he could be at times.

Being a skilled sensor, she could also see the shift in Naruto's chakra. His light and dark chakra that swirled within him were in constant chaos, as if they were trying to overcome one another. There were times when one side would overpower the other, and it would leak onto the surface.

When this leakage happened, a crack in Naruto's stoic façade would appear to be in one of pain and agony.

She found it strange, and it only brought more worries for her as time passed. Throughout their stay in Kumo, his chaotic energy only seemed to worsen.

If the title of jinchūriki was so scarring that it even effected Naruto, she could only imagine how _actual_ jinchūriki feel.

After some silence, Karin was the first to speak, "Can you…tell us about what it was like?"

Yugito merely looked at her for a few moments, almost as if she were searching for something in her eyes.

 _She…doesn't seem to hate me because of what I am_ , she had finally noticed.

Through their meeting and first encounter, Yugito had thought Karin despised the marriage because of what she was.

At the thought of her being wrong, Yugito smiled, _I guess she was just jealous…cute kid…still a pain in the ass, though._

"I guess. We have plenty time to kill before Bee-Sensei and the boys come back, so I suppose no harm will be done."

* * *

 **With the Boys**

"Thank god we got out of there while we had a chance. I could just feel the chaos brewing there."

"Yes…I can only handle Karin's fury so much. Any more…well, let's say that being a eunuch will be the least of my worries."

Two young boys could be seen talking with each other, as they shared their more…painful, experiences with the Uzumaki females.

Like Karin and Karui, these two boys had also forged a bond throughout their trip.

It has been said that friendship is born through adversity. Sai and Omoi both just happen to be living examples of this statement.

It had been on more than one occasion that these boys had experienced suffering from the red-haired menaces. It was during these trials and tribulations that tested one's heart, resolve, and endurance that allowed these two to become something akin to brothers.

Birds of a feather, flock together, as they say.

Because they understood each other's pain, a level of respect and understanding for one another had been formed.

As they drawled on and continued to complain, ahead of them was a familiar rapping jinchūriki and masked shinobi.

"…You said that to Yugito on purpose, didn't you Bee?"

After thinking about it, Naruto realized that there was more to last night than what was lead to believe.

Bee knew how Yugito would respond to his words, and took advantage of it. The reasoning was obvious: to bring Naruto into Kumogakure.

Bee smiled in response, "Killer Bee doesn't see~, what you mean! Ya nabbed yourself a beauty~, thanks to me!"

Naruto could only release a sigh in exasperation, "We both know she's only doing this because of her own beliefs. Something very rare, I might add, in this age."

Bee shrugged his shoulders in response, "Love's always been a fickle thing, so who's to say it won't happen from nothing?"

Naruto paused for a moment to refute, but realized there was some truth in that statement. Arranged marriages weren't uncommon in these times, and most them were loveless. But there have been cases where love sprouts as the arranged couple get to know each other with time, so who can say love can't form between him and Yugito?

Naruto opted to just shake his head, "Well, I guess I can't really deny that. But you know I don't plan to stay in Kumo, right? Nor do I plan to become a shinobi of Kumo. I'm a free lancer with a love for freedom."

Bee just waved him off, "Killer bee is not a fool, ya fool. Brother A is sly, and wants you as an ally!"

Naruto's brow twitched, finally getting tired of hearing his constant rhymes, "Can you stop? The rhyming I mean…is it _really_ necessary."

Bee sent him a grin that seemed to say, _I don't give a shit what you think_.

Seeing he wouldn't get a favorable response, Naruto decided to ask the question that was on his mind throughout their whole venture, "What can I expect from the falls?"

Bee tilted his head in thought, bringing his hand to his chin in the process, "The Bee can't say, because for everyone, it's not the same way."

Naruto seemed a bit disappointed for the lack of information, but seemed to brighten hearing Bee continue, "But when it came to the Bee, I accepted the dark 'me'. Only after then, was I truly free."

Naruto nodded at his cryptic words, but could make sense of it.

 _It makes sense,_ he thought, _So I should accept the darkness within me if I ever want to control it._

It seemed straightforward, but Naruto couldn't help but feel that his trial was going to be a bit more…troublesome, to say the least.

It was a short time later when they had finally reached their destination.

"So, what I saw yesterday really was the falls…"

True enough, Naruto could recognize the scenery, as it led to his rather _complicated_ meeting with a certain feline jinchūriki.

Bee nodded his head and pointed at the small piece of land ahead of him in the middle of the small body of water, "Have a seat before the falls and think, clear your mind and let the darkness sync, and only then will you feel the link."

 _How does he rhyme with everything,_ thought Naruto with a roll of the eyes before he listened to Bee's direction and sat on the small mound of land.

Seeing Naruto begin to enter a meditative state, Sai couldn't help but ask, "Will nii-san be okay?"

Omoi nonchalantly answered, "I'm sure he'll be fine. He's pretty strong from what I could tell. What does he have to worry about?"

Unbeknownst to them, Bee had unusually adopted a serious look as he looked on at Naruto.

" _Yo Hachibi, look at the boy and tell me what you see."_

Within his mind, an overbearing voice that oozed power responded, _"_ _ **If you are going to ask me something so seriously, at least take away the rapping. I have to live with it everyday, so I think I deserve a break."**_

The thing about being a beast made entirely of chakra…is that they are great sensors.

This should have been obvious, considering they _are_ chakra constructs themselves. The ability to sense chakra comes as a passive effect for all the biju, some more than others.

It took only a few moments before the Hachibi read the boys chakra, and it wasn't pretty.

" _ **Bee…his darkness is heavy. Far more than what you possessed. I've never felt anything like it. I'm surprised it hasn't consumed him already."**_

Bee merely nodded his head, already expecting the answer, but still surprised someone young as Narukami hosted so much darkness wishing him.

" _His encounter is going to be very rough on his emotions. He caged himself for so long, I'm afraid the backlash will hit hard."_ Spoke Bee to the Hachibi, in a rare moment without rapping.

" _ **Let's hope the boy doesn't break, Bee.**_ _"_

* * *

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto continued to sit, not knowing exactly what he was waiting for. He had never entered the falls before, so this came as no surprise.

This continued for some time, before he finally heard a voice, " **Finally…you came…** "

Upon hearing this, Naruto opened his eyes, suddenly realizing his mask was no where to be found…and his surroundings became similar to his void state.

Where the falls and pond once were, an empty void of black had become present.

After entering the void state so many times, he had become a lot more resistant to the eerie and lonely effect it seemed to provide, and continued searching for the ominous voice…only to find nothing within sight.

After a few moments, a figure finally started to fade into existence in front of him.

Naruto had expected a lot of things from the ominous voice that had always spoke. He imagined it would be a monster, manifesting itself as his darkness, or an aged man that was filled with hate. What he didn't expect…was that the mysterious figure would take the shape of himself…as a child.

The figure slowly stepped into existence, and walked towards Naruto until he was but a few feet away from him.

This figure then spoke, suddenly losing the overbearing tone it once had. It adopted a familiar detached, childlike voice, one that was reminiscent of his past.

"So, here we are," It began speaking in a playful, dark tone while he exaggeratedly splayed his arms wide, "In the darkest recesses of your mind. How is it, by the way?"

Naruto took the time to study the child like figure. It could be an exact replica of how he was when he was 5 years old, only more sinister in character. He had a grin that spoke of dark intentions, and the only physical difference were his eyes, being a combination of black and red that could send a shiver down one's spine.

Naruto maintained a steady silence, taking in his surroundings once more. He refused to comment, and opted to ask, "What are you?"

Almost instantly, the grin the child once had fell into a scowl of impatience and irritation, "Cut the shit. You know what I am…but do you know what _you_ are?"

Naruto sent the child a deadpan look, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki…but, if I'm anything else, _please_ enlighten me, kid-"

"Don't refer to me as a child, bastard," It interrupted with a growl, "I am you…well, the darkness in you. I've taken to the name Naru-Yin, but just Yin will suffice."

The child then crossed their arms with a hint of mocking behind his grin, "And that is quite the answer you gave. Although, I do find it a bit too literal for my tastes. You know _who_ you are, but do you know _what_ you are?"

Naruto started to become annoyed with the way this conversation was heading, "I fail to see what this has to do with our current situation. I'm here to accept my darkness, so I can get on with my life. I didn't realize idle banter was a part of the process."

There was a moment of silence between the two before finally…

*pffft*

The child could no longer hold its laughter.

"HAHAHA! For a genius, you can sure be a simpleton."

Naruto continued to watch on with a silent glare as the child continued to laugh for a few moments before it finally stopped.

"Hah~, you're a riot," Yin began before casting Naruto a questioning gaze, "It's true that you do need to accept me…but how can you accept something you don't even understand?"

Naruto let this information sink in for a bit before asking, "I see…I take it you're here to help me _understand_ then…correct?"

Yin rolled his eyes in response, "What? Did you expect a fight? An ultimate showdown between you and your darkness, before you finally conquer me and continue on your merry way in life?"

"Things aren't so simple… _especially_ in your case…but, enough of this cryptic nonsense."

With a wave of his hands, the surrounding void changed scenery to something Naruto could recognize almost instantly.

"Root HQ…why are you showing me this?" Said Naruto with a frown. He wasn't exactly happy to see _this_ place again.

Yin merely pointed his finger in the direction of another…him? Only this time, he was even smaller. Three years old, perhaps, and could be seen training with a familiar bandaged old man who Naruto had come to despise.

"Danzo…" He spoke with a growl. Before he could say, or do, anything else, Yin made a shushing motion with his finger to encourage him to watch this scene.

"Get up, boy. You will have no time for breaks in the midst of combat. Consider yourself slain with every moment you waste."

As these cold words were spoken, Danzo proceeded to slap the young Naruto, causing him to skid across the ground and forming a cloud of dust before his body came to a halt.

He struggled to pick himself off the ground, and tears could be seen being held back as he slowly rose.

His arm was numb, and a noticeable limp could be seen in his step as he stumbled into position.

Refusing to cry, the red-haired child bit his lip to distract his emotions and responded between exhausted breathes, "*pant* *pant*, I *pant* understand…I won't…make the same…mistake…"

Danzo did nothing to praise Naruto's attitude as he nodded, "Come. We have only just begun."

They watched as Danzo continued to train Naruto in the most brutal way possible. The young Naruto was rewarded with bruises, cuts, and exhaustion as he continued his spar with the old man.

The real Naruto's fist had clenched tightly as he watched his younger self continue to experience this torture, in the form of training.

After some time, the young Naruto couldn't bear the pain any longer and finally collapsed onto the ground, painting roughly, and gasping for air as he continued his struggle to lift himself off the ground.

"That is enough for now, Naruto. I believe you are ready for the next step in training. From here on out, you will be known as Maelstrom. Do you understand."

"Yes," Naruto responded between gulps of air, "I understand, Otou-sa-"

And before he could continue his words, a resounding slap could be heard as Naruto was sent a short distance away from his previous position, once again lifting a cloud of dust and dirt along his path.

Danzo could be seen standing where Naruto previously was, as he spoke in a strict, commanding manner, "What have I told you about making such attachments? They are unnecessary, and will do nothing, but hinder you in the future. Abandon them, and learn the hierarchy, boy."

Struggling to lift himself off the ground, Naruto did his best to lower his head to the man before him in deference, "I understand, Danzo-sama."

Danzo merely nodded his head in affirmation, before turning away, "Good. I have high expectations for you, agent Maelstrom."

As Danzo shunshined away, Naruto sat there for awhile, recovering from the pain. He was quiet, and once he was sure Danzo was nowhere around, and muttered to himself, "I will make you proud…Otou-sama…"

After this scene finished, it began to wash away, once again enveloping Yin and the original Naruto in darkness.

Yin began to shake his head in disappointment, "Ah~…childhood naivety. I was a fool back then…but then again…what child isn't? That is around the prime age we start to learn after all."

Yin began to walk around Naruto, who had done nothing but remained silent and stoic as he absorbed the scene that had unfolded before him.

"This was a long time ago, wasn't it Naruto?" Yin began, "Let me ask you Naruto…at that age, what is it that children seek most?"

"…"

Seeing Naruto remain silent, Yin continued, "If you won't answer, then I will tell you. What we wanted, was attention…recognition…acknowledgment from the only man we knew at that time."

"…"

He then paused before a dark look encompassed his face, "A man we _thought_ was our father!"

He took a glance at Naruto again, noticing his own face began to frown as his fists clenched in anger. Seeing this, Yin couldn't help but smile, "I see you understand…that man was no father. But, how could we have known that back then? This misunderstanding only led to our continued suffering at his hands. We blindly followed this man, hoping to receive the one thing we ever wanted…love."

Yin then approached Naruto until he was but a few inches away from his face with narrowed eyes as he spat, "But he never did…did he?!"

Taking a few steps back, he continued to pace around Naruto, "No…he sold us out…we were nothing but a tool…despite our best efforts and our accomplishments that made _any_ former prodigy be put to shame, we were still tossed away for the 'greater good' of ROOT!"

He then stopped pacing before releasing another wave of his hand, "Keep your eyes open. Because this next scene is where you began to see this man as a monster…This is where you began to suffer on a whole other level of pain."

* * *

 **With A.L.I.E.N.**

"I…I had no idea, Yugi-nee."

"It's not exactly something I liked to talk about, Karui. I've just been ignored, for the most part…but there are still some fanatics that would rather have me dead."

While Naruto was undergoing his trial, Yugito had finished giving the rest of the girls a general idea of her life story. It was a sad, lonely one as she went on to describe her feelings of that time.

She was a war orphan who couldn't remember her parents for the life of her. It was her status as an orphan, as well as the discovery that her body would serve as a strong host, that led her to be decided as the jinchūriki of the Nibi. How everything was decided, she wasn't sure. She had only been two years old at the time, so she was still at the age of learning and growing.

It was during this fragile, early stage of her life that she began to notice the looks of wariness and fear that marred the faces of the adults at the orphanage. Of course, they still cared for her…but it was simply out of duty and no emotional attachment.

Children are much smarter than they are given credit for. Yugito recognized that she wasn't well-received by the staff at the orphanage…and so did the other children. Noticing how the adults seemingly ignored Yugito, they also began to treat her as nothing more than an outcast.

This continued for several years, further cementing Yugito as an outcast, which slowly began to build her resentment towards others. That is, until she was picked up by several Kumo shinobi.

From there, she was put through a very detestable training that was designed to bring out the monster within her. These shinobi seemed to believe that by showering her with negative emotions, she would be able to bring out her beast in retaliation. It was then, Yugito had learned why she had been so feared and despised most of her life.

Most of her training was more mental than physical, constantly degrading her as nothing more than a weapon and a monster. The few times that she fought back, were the times she was beaten. This was to show her that "her place" was to be a tool of Kumogakure; nothing more, nothing less.

Rather than breaking her, however, she became more resilient and resolute. Yugito had been tempered to resist hate since her youth, and this training only seemed to further strengthen her mental fortitude. She had a natural serious, and stubborn, disposition. She was lucky that Bee took over her training shortly afterwards, before any serious damage could be done.

"That sounds…rough…" Spoke Karin during Yugito's explanation.

Yugito smiled wryly, "It was…I was still young, so you can imagine how hard it was."

Karin nodded her head in response as she reflected on some thoughts of her own.

 _I guess all_ _jinchūriki go through similar things._

Her thoughts then drifted towards Naruto, _but it still doesn't seem as bad as Naruto…he told us he had been beaten, betrayed, and neglected amongst other things he didn't want to talk about…_

Which was true. Yugito did suffer, but most of it was done through mental attacks and neglect. Naruto experienced that, _and more_. While Karin didn't know what that was exactly, she knew it was traumatizing on a deeper level…which led her to question, _why does Naruto seem so…unaffected?_

It was a question that had caused some turmoil within her mind for a while. She couldn't understand how someone so hurt could still come out sane after everything.

 _No,_ she thought in revelation, _rather than sane, he seemed so…hollow._

"So…how'd you stay calm after that shit? If it were me, I'd kick their asses." Spoke Karui in unhidden disdain for those shinobi who hurt her sister figure.

"I'm also curious…you're not known for being cool under those kinds of situations." Spoke Samui, after being silent for a long while.

She had a general idea of Yugito's pain, so some of these things didn't come as a surprise. She was saddened that she didn't know of Yugito at the time, otherwise she would have befriended her right away.

What surprised her was that Yugito could remain 'collected'…for the most part. Yugito did admit that she fought back a few times at first.

"Back then, I was alone for the most part. I could only dream for friendship, happiness…romance…" Yugito began normally, but started to blush as she whispered out her last word.

"I became a bit…obsessed with fantasy and hero novels when I was younger. It kind of helped me to escape the twisted life I had."

Samui's brow rose a bit in curiosity, "I see…but I fail to see how that-"

She then stopped as she put a bit more thought into what she was saying. After pondering a few moments, she shook her head and released a sigh of exasperation, "So that's why you're the way you are…"

Yugito's face flushed in slight embarrassment as she turned her head away, avoiding Samui's amused gaze.

There were a few moments of silence as Karui looked between Samui and Yugito, before she finally became annoyed, "Okay…What the hell are you talking about? What does a couple of stories have to do with anything?"

Samui then turned her amused gaze to the annoyed redhead as she answered, "It's simple. Yugito confused fantasy with reality, and thought herself to be a princess, waiting to be rescued and whisked away by her 'prince'."

Samui had to stifle a giggle as she mentioned the latter part of her sentence, as she watched Yugito begin to sputter in embarrassment.

It was Karui's turn to raise a brow, "So? It's not like she _still_ believes in gushy crap like that…does she?"

There was a tense silence that followed this statement. It made Karui a bit suspicious…

She then turned to Yugito, who was still sputtering in shame, "Do you?"

At such a straightforward question, Yugito could only bow her head and nod.

It was a few moments of silence…before Karui began to burst out in laughter. Even _she_ didn't believe in such fantastical things at her age.

Karin, however, looked to Yugito with starry eyes as she grasped her hands in understanding, "You too?!"

 _Of course_ Karin would understand how Yugito feels…after all, that's how she met Naruto. He was her prince who saved her from the shinobi in her old village!

Yugito, a bit frightened by Karin's gleaming eyes, shuffled away from her. Ignoring the young redheads, she sent Samui a glare, "It's not my fault! I didn't have anyone to learn from, so most of the things I learned were through novels and stories…I was very impressionable back then…"

She then crossed her arms and looked away with a hue of red dusting her cheeks, "I can tell the difference between fantasy and reality perfectly fine. Girl's have the right to dream, don't they?"

Samui shook her head lightly, "I'm not saying it's a bad thing. It's cute. I'm just pointing out that your 'traditional' views likely stem from reading a lot of classic fictional literature."

Reaching some sort of epiphany, Karui snapped her fingers as a lightbulb went off, "Ahh, so that's why your tryin' to hook up with the pedo."

Completely ignoring the remark about Naruto's sexual preferences…Karin, who had awoken from her daze at having a 'comrade-in-arms' who day-dreamed about princes and princesses, now snapped her head in the direction of Karui, "What do you mean?"

Karui waved her hand matter-of-factly, "The princesses in those kinds of stories are all kind, prissy, and servile to guys…its sexist, I tell ya. We can fight like any guy can, why wait to be saved when we can do it ourselves?!"

Karui began to devolve from her original explanation, to a rant about how females were looked down on by males. She had her fist balled in the air, and one could almost see an aura of flames surround her as she became increasingly heated in her solo argument.

"Relax Karui…you're getting a bit off topic. What does that have to do with Naruto and Yugito's pretend engagement?"

"*Ahem*, you're right…sorry 'bout that...Well, pretty much it's common for those kinds of girls to be considered 'pure'."

Samui soon followed up, to clarify a bit more for Karin, "It is generally believed that females in fiction that are not 'defiled' in anyway can find happiness with another man. Because Naruto 'defiled' Yugi by seeing her naked before marriage, he needs to take responsibility. She won't be considered 'dirty' if the person who saw her was her husband."

She crossed her arms which then lifted her breasts a bit (and pissed off Karin a bit in the process) as she continued to explain in a cool manner, "You don't really see people like this in an era of Kunoichi…but, I suppose this isn't impossible."

After collecting all this information, Karin turned to look at Yugito with a deadpan stare, "You do realize your reasoning is stupid, right? How are you even pure? You're a kunoichi who kills for a living, for god's sake!"

Yugito gave her a blank stare of her own, with her brow twitching in slight annoyance, "I told you, I can tell the difference between fantasy and reality. I know I'm not a princess you brat, but I still have my chastity, right? I don't have to be a princess to be pure."

Karin began to get more visibly annoyed, which showed as she stomped her foot and gritted her teeth.

"He only saw you naked…It's not like he did anything more!"

"It doesn't matter. Only my husband should see me naked. Would you like it if some other guy saw you naked before Narukami did?"

"Bu- What! I- No…I mean…uh…"

Karin couldn't find a reason to retort that statement. She would _hate_ it if someone other than her Naru saw her naked. Hell, she beat the shit out of Sai just for _attempting_ to.

Seeing Karin sputter nonsense, Yugito continued, "See? It's the same for me. He's going to be my husband, whether you like it or not."

Karin was _fuming_ at this point. Her eyes became shadowed by her hair as she began to cackle nonsensically, like that of some sort of villain.

She began to mutter under her breathe, "I'm gonna kill her…I really just might kill her…man stealing harlot…bitch…Heheh…"

As her dark aura began to spread, Karui was starting to become frightened, and attempted to coax her to calm down.

As Karui did this, Samui decided to put forth her own thoughts on the matter, "But Yugi…you really shouldn't do something like this if you don't love him. It's not cool…"

Seeing the concern on her friend's face, Yugito released a sigh, "I'm fine with this, Samui. I already said this, but I'm not completely against him. He seems…interesting, at the very least. Who's to say we won't fall for each other given some time?"

Samui just nodded her head, knowing she wouldn't be able to convince her fellow blonde. She really was a stubborn one, and she did have a point. While rare, there have been some loveless arranged marriages that became romantic with time. Who's to say it won't happen for Yugi and Narukami?

At this thought, a frown became present on her face, but it only lasted for a moment.

She pinched her nose in thought and released a heavy sigh in exhaustion.

 _I think this meeting has gone on for long enough,_ she thought.

"Well…now that things have calmed down," She spoke, noticing that most of Karin's dark aura had diminished, and had settled with glaring at the blonde jinchūriki, "I think we should wait for Naruto to come back before anything is settled."

Hearing this, all the girls seemed to agree, though some tension could still be felt in the air between Yugito and Karin.

 _I really hope you can come back soon Narukami_ , was Samui's passing thought as she continued to supervise her group of girls.

* * *

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

The scenery changed once more from the dark void to a closed room lit only by candle light. The room lacked any furnishings, and would have been considered barren if it weren't for the the corpses that littered the floor with blood pooling from their wounds.

By no means was this a grotesque scene of senseless mutilation and murder. If one looked closely, they would notice that a mere kunai did every wound, in only the most effective areas. Every location of the stab wound indicated a quick, efficient death.

In the center of the room was a child with familiar red hair, who could be seen standing before the orderly bodies of death within the room with an expression that did nothing to hint towards his feelings or emotions.

Watching from a distance, the true Naruto recalled this scene, _I remember this. They were my first human kill…_

The Naruto of this scene was slightly taller than the previous one, with his true age revolving somewhere around four years old.

Within ROOT, there was an order to everyone's training.

It started with physical endurance and tolerance training, where they underwent grueling exercises to tone and strengthen the body, while also conditioning them to resist pain…and pleasure. Naruto himself was too young to practice the _pleasure_ portion of the training, but he was still taught the methods to avoid or resist those situations for the future.

Many would agree that the physical training was rough, but all shinobi go through similar sorts of training at some point in their life. Perhaps not in as harsh conditions as ROOT, but many still go through it.

It was the _mental_ training that made ROOT stand out amongst others.

The goal of ROOT was to completely _eliminate_ the emotions any shinobi possesses. Danzo saw such attachments as distractions and detriments to performing their duties. They were luxuries that a shinobi couldn't afford to have when carrying out missions.

He didn't need failures like the late Sakumo Hatake, 'Konoha's White Fang'.

At a young age, children were taught to raise an animal for a period of time. With time, came strong attachments to the animal they cared for. In the end, they would be forced to slay the animal in cold blood, so they can step into the path of an emotionless husk of a shinobi.

They would be forced to watch tortures and interrogations, where prisoners were degraded and humiliated to the lowest level and become broken in madness, pain, and despair. It was here, they learned the cruelty, and reality, of the shinobi world they were living in.

Training like this continued for long periods of time, tempering children to become the 'perfect' shinobi in Danzo's eyes.

Killing humans was one of the last few stages Naruto needed to complete, and now that this was done, he could move onto the next stage.

There was a long silence as the child stood there, before a door finally creaked open towards the side, revealing a familiar bandaged old man.

"Well done, Maelstrom. There was little hesitation in your eyes, and neither did you waste time in your strikes."

"Thank you, Ot-…Danzo-sama…"

Hearing Naruto's slight mistake, Danzo's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything in response.

Yes…even after all the training Naruto was put through, he _still_ viewed Danzo as his father. Something Danzo noticed that was flawed with his training methods.

Danzo came in possession of Naruto since he was a mere infant, so there was a necessity to care for him until he was old enough to become aware of his surroundings. Naruto was the only ROOT shinobi he had since infancy, while all others he obtained were around the ages of 5 or 6.

This…proved to be a mistake on his part. Though Naruto may not remember those times well, he inherently understood that Danzo raised him, which created this 'fatherly' attachment he had towards him.

In one way, Danzo was thankful to Naruto.

Because of Naruto, Danzo became aware of a fatal flaw in his training methods. He realized that even an _ounce_ of care can cripple his regiment. And it was only because of Naruto…that he discovered a way to break this 'fatherly' mindset.

He rose his hand in Naruto's direction to beckon him, "Come, Maelstrom. I have prepared another stage of training for you."

Naruto did nothing to question Danzo at that time, and followed him in silence.

After walking a lengthy period through several networks of underground tunnels and hidden rooms, did they finally reach their destination.

When they entered the room, Naruto noticed that it was a bit brighter than the room he was in before. Within the room, there were several…cribs?

And as Naruto had guessed, in each crib was a child…well, infant, that appeared to be no more than a year old.

Naruto looked at these children with a questioning gaze…confused as to their purpose.

"Ot-…Danzo-sama, I thought in my next stage, I would be given a partner?"

True…following their first killing of a human, ROOT shinobi were to be partnered with another for a period of time. Through this time, a bond would form between the two, and their work would become smooth and swift because of increased familiarity.

What most ROOT shinobi didn't know, was that at the end…they would be forced to kill their partner. It would be the final step into _truly_ cutting off any ties that had as a human being. If someone could kill a partner that had become close to, to the extent they could be considered family…they would truly become broken.

This was why Naruto appeared confused. He had never heard of any other ROOT member go through this…whatever this was.

Danzo did nothing to acknowledge Naruto's confusion, and simply stared at the cribs in the room. He slowly approached one as Naruto stood his ground, refusing to move unless ordered to do so.

Once Danzo reached one of the cribs, he merely stared at the sleeping child it held with a frown marring face. He began in an aged, overbearing tone, "Maelstrom…I am aware that despite your training, you still hold some," He then paused before turning to Naruto with narrowed, accusatory eyes, "…attachments."

Upon hearing this accusation, Naruto bowed his head, "…Yes, Danzo-sama…"

"You are aware that I am not your father, yet you still hold affection…why?"

"I…you found and raised me…Otou-sama…I have no one other than you…"

Despite hearing Naruto refer to him as his father, Danzo did nothing but continue to stare at him in deafening silence.

Danzo then turned away from Naruto, once more gazing at the infant before him, "I see…so it seems you have misunderstood something, Maelstrom. Allow me to correct this."

Danzo then reached towards the child and lifted him into a cradle with his lone arm, "Let me ask you, Maelstrom…why do I have children here, who have yet to learn of their surroundings? How did they come here?"

Naruto was silent before responding, "…They are here to become shinobi that protect Konoha from the shadows. They were abandoned at infancy, and you gave them purpose, Otou-sama."

Danzo released a dry laugh, "Foolish child…you have eyes, yet can't see the truth before you. I obtained these children the same way I obtained you…"

Sending a hard gaze in Naruto's direction, he continued, "You were never abandoned, child. In fact, you were loved unconditionally by your parents…and it was this love, that I stripped you away from."

Naruto's eyes began to widen as he started to understand what Danzo was alluding to, but even now, he refused to believe it.

"But…Otou-sa-"

And before Naruto could even utter another word, Danzo roared with absolute dominance, "I am not your father, you naïve child! I am the man who took you away from them…with force!"

At his shout, the infant in his arms, along with several others began to cry loudly, while Naruto's shoulders began to tremble in fear, and several other emotions he wasn't sure of.

Looking at the infant in his arms, he then lifted it by the cloth so his gaze matched with the eyes of the child's, "I took you not because I wanted a child, but because I wanted a weapon. Your bloodline is a rare, but powerful one. Near extinct, actually...I will also admit that there was another reason…but I have no reason to disclose that with you…"

The infant stopped crying as it stared at Danzo with curiosity, "Your emotional attachment…was a mistake on my part. I neglected that at infancy, a child will hold a strong attachment toward their 'caring' parents, no matter what. As you said…I was around you more than anyone else, and gave you the illusion of a father who cares for you."

Upon the child's curious gaze, Danzo pinched the child in the rear, once again restarting their cries…but this time, in pain.

"I am thankful…you showed me how I should proceed to train infants from this moment on. Even before they are aware, they will begin to receive 'pain tolerance' training through pinches and spanking. Cries will be ignored, and feedings will be quick. Other than that, the child will be isolated."

As the child began to cry, Danzo placed them back into the crib once more, refusing to acknowledge their cries.

"With this, they will learn that _no one_ will care for them. They will understand that cries are meaningless, and won't be responded to. They will learn to ignore the pain, because it will only result in even _more_ suffering."

Once more turning his gaze to Naruto, he noticed that his young agent now had the bangs of his hair overshadowing his eyes as his shoulders seemed to tremble. Seeing this put a dark smile on Danzo's face, _knowing_ that the child before him will no longer be the same.

"You will be responsible for these duties. Hurt them, feed them, isolate them. Do no more than what is necessary…I will be counting on you, agent Maelstrom."

With those last words spoken, he left the room in silence, with only a loud creak as the door closed behind him.

Still within the room stood a trembling Naruto with clenched fists and overshadowed eyes. Blood could be seen pouring from his lips as his teeth were still embedded into the soft flesh since Danzo first announced his cruelty.

Streaks of tears began to fall down his cheeks onto the cold floor, as the infant's crises echoed throughout the closed room.

A dark emotion began to well up from this his heart, before it became forcefully silenced as he uttered the words in a dark tone, "As you command…Danzo- _sama_."

Following those final words, the scenery once more darkened into a familiar void as Naruto and Yin once more stood in silence.

Yin broke the silence in a monotone voice, "This duty that Danzo assigned you…was also your first failure within ROOT."

"…"

Naruto merely continued to stand there in silence as he continued to listen to his darker self.

"You didn't realize it at the time, but that was the first time you began to feel anger, hate, despair…and betrayal from that decrepit man. You were raised to silence your emotions for so long, you didn't know how to express them…so what did you do?"

"…"

"…You bottled them up," He began before adopted a more sad, painful tone of voice, "and soon _I_ began to form and fester, deep within the recesses of your mind and heart."

Yin began to walk around as he continued, "This mission became your first failure because you couldn't remain detached. You began to _love_ these children like brothers and sisters. What were their first words again?"

The silent Naruto's fists began to tremble once more in agitation as he began to recall his feelings at the time, which soon began to overwhelm his whole body as Yin continued to speak.

"Ah~ that's right…they were…" He then closed the distance with Naruto has he then whispered softly into his ear and an infantile tone, "…Naru~."

Hearing these words, Naruto finally broke from his silence as he smashed his fist into the face of Yin, sending him deep into the void. The impact was harsh enough to crack the void around him a bit as his trembling seemed to cease and his face was now overtaken with fury.

"Why are you bringing this up?! Get to the point!"

 _Because I'm not sure how much I could take,_ were Naruto's unspoken words as he reflected on everything Yin was talking about. To say he was unaffected would be a lie, he simply didn't want to give Yin the satisfaction of his suffering…and ultimately failed.

A small laughter could be heard in the distant void, "Hahaha, so you finally broke! There's no point in pretending you're okay in here! I know _everything_ about you, after all!"

As the laughter began to subside, Yin once more faded into existence before Naruto with a small smile on his face.

"I thought it was obvious? I want to show you what you've been _hiding_ all these years."

He then sent him a sinister smirk, "And judging by your reaction…I'm sure you recall what happened afterwards…right?"

Naruto did not respond with anything more than a nod.

Seeing Naruto still be resistant, Yin released a sigh, "Yes…of course you do…how could you forget it, after all? Those kids soon became the light of your life, that was constantly engulfed in darkness. That is…until _Danzo_ learned of what was going on."

Yin began to pull at his hair in anger and desperation, "I can still recall the screams for their 'Nii-Nii' and 'Naru' as that _monster_ of a man methodically killed them all with no hesitation. Splashes of blood stained my face as I continued to struggle from the grasp of the older ROOT shinobi, who held me down and forced me to watch their desperate pleas for help and cries of agony! I cried out for him to stop, pleading him to spare them, or give them another chance! But…it was for naught…"

At this moment, Yin _himself_ began to cry as he retold the events of that day as if it were yesterday. He spoke with clarity and defining accuracy, that Naruto felt as if he were reliving that moment.

"When I looked at that old man, there was no sadness in his eyes…only his disappointment in _me_ for raising them with care! That…is when I came to realize what hate really was…but that was also when _you_ shut me away…"

Yin then turned a sad, pain filled gaze towards Naruto, "We couldn't bear the pain and guilt left behind us…so you shut these feelings away, only for it to be given another form…me…"

Naruto soon adopted a sad look of his own, as he sent a look of pity to the darkness inside him.

"You continued to live your life with numbed emotions. You appeared fine, but I slowly grew more and more with the passage of time. You came to despise the hokage and his wife, the villagers, and all else who made you suffer during your stay in Konoha. But didn't you ever think that something was…missing?"

"…What do you mean" Asked Naruto in curiosity.

Yin began to chuckle, slightly in sadness, and the other portion madness.

"Heh heh…let's take a step back for a moment. It's clear that you know _who_ you are…but do you know _what_ you are?"

"…"

"Silence...Heh heh…I don't know what I expected from you…Then let me ask this. Do you believe yourself to be the _good_ in you?"

Naruto's face then devolved into a frown, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that if you think that is so, then you couldn't be any more wrong! But…I don't need to explain myself…" Yin then sent him a knowing grin, "I'll simply show you what you really are."

Yin then turned to an empty space within the void and shouted, "You can stop hiding now…Come out!"

From the darkness, another existence began to form. It was…an exact replica of Naruto with white and yellow eyes. If it weren't for the difference in eye color, Naruto could've sworn he was facing a mirror.

This figure before him appeared…sad. His sadness thought didn't have a hint of madness like Yin had, it seemed more…gentle.

Seeing this new entry, Naruto asked, "Who are you?"

The second Naruto was silent a moment before speaking softly, "Like Yin, I am you…but to avoid confusion, it would probably be best if you called me Yang."

Hearing this, Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, before turning to Yin, "What exactly are you trying to do by showing me this?"

Hearing this, Yin couldn't help to release and indignant shout of fury, "Don't you get it you idiot?! Even when the reality is before you, you can't recognize it?"

Naruto did nothing to respond, and only sent him a deadpanned stare as Yin began to calm his irritation and staggering breath.

"I told you what I was. I am the darkness that you suppressed since you were a child. So, what do you think his appearance means?"

It didn't take long for Naruto to understand the meaning behind Yin's words. If you took the time to think for a second, it becomes very obvious to what Yang's appearance represents.

Noticing that Naruto reached some sort of revelation, Yang smiled sadly, "So you realized…I am the good in you that's been suppressed."

Hearing this Naruto was stunned for a moment. The truth was, he couldn't really understand the current situation very well. He understood why he suppressed Yin. As a child, he experienced an amount of turmoil no child should have been put through. With the sheer weight of the physical and emotional trauma he experienced in his life so far, he should have fallen into madness.

It was only because he shut out the better portion of his pain that he was able to remain sane.

But…why did he forcefully repress the _good_ in him as well? Was there really a need?

Noting the confusion on his face, Yang clarified, "You may not have realized this, but the reason is very simple…You were scared, Naruto."

Yang began to walk towards Naruto as he continued to speak in a sad tone, knowing how troubled Naruto is.

"You may not have realized it…but you were scared. Afraid of attachment, only to be betrayed. Frightened to believe in trust, since it was a word that meant nothing to you for so long."

As Yang drew close, he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, causing him to shake for a moment at the touch. The turmoil inside him began to grow with every sentence spoken by Yin and Yang, and he was failing to control the torrent of emotions that spun chaotically in his mind with each new revelation.

"But…that can't be true," He muttered in slight desperation, "I'm positive that I trust my new family…my new friends!"

Yang shook his head at Naruto's ignorance, but he couldn't fault him for that. He failed to notice these things because of what he is.

"Is that so?" He began questioningly before he frowned, let down by that answer, "If that were true, would you have placed that seal on Sai and Karin after you encountered 'Root'?"

Naruto simply stood there in mute shock, realizing the lack of trust he truly id have…would _family_ go as far as to place seals on one another, even if it were to withhold information?

It was Yin's turn to step up and said, "The truth is, you isolated us…well, more me than him, but both of us nonetheless. Even so, there were times we managed to 'leak out', as I'm sure you have noticed"

Recalling the time he mentally broke the old shinobi who almost raped him in the past, or the time he was tempted to Kill Mabui, he could only acknowledge this statement as true, but then that begged the question…

"Then…what does that make me?"

Hearing this Yang released an exhausted breath as Yin grinned maddeningly, "And so we finally reached this point…you, my dear Naruto…are **Nothing!** "

Yin's grin of insanity then morphed into a scowl of anger, "You pushed us into the farthest corner of your being…to what? Run away from your feelings? Your desires? Your nightmares?"

Yin then chuckled slightly as he seemed to fall further into hysteria, "HAH! Try **EVERYTHING**! The only reason you felt certain ways is because WE managed to unbind ourselves from these shackles, even if it was only a little."

"You are NOTHING but a COWARD Naruto Uzumaki! A shell of a human being who is afraid of himself! You are not in Root anymore! Supression can only go so far. And for that," He paused before spreading his arms wide in mock celebration, "Congrat-ulations! You have effectively become a ticking time bomb!"

"…but you knew that, didn't you? That's why you're here…to resolve this, so you don't explode in lunacy…like me." Yin whispered darkly, taking in the frozen appearance of Naruto.

"Enough, Yin. There is no need to make things harder for him." Spoke Yang, finally having enough of Yin's psychotic tendencies.

Yin merely shrugged his shoulders and walked away from Naruto until he stood next to his 'lighter' counterpart.

"Though it was crude…Yin wasn't wrong. You made yourself into an unfeeling husk, so detached from your emotions you managed to create us. If this continues, you won't be stable anymore." Said Yang, reproaching Naruto lightly in comparison to Yin.

"That is why, we want you to accept us."

Naruto became shocked at this statement, and his face did nothing to hide this.

"You…want to join with me?" He asked carefully. Perhaps he could understand Yang wanting to combine with him…but Yin?

He sent a look to Yin, wondering if he would refute this statement. To his surprise, however, there was no debate.

Yin rolled his eyes upon seeing his stare, "What? You thought I was against this? Do you even remember what my job was, you dumbass?"

"That's…to show me the darkness inside me." He responded after recalling the first time they talked. Yin had indicated he would be more of a 'guide' than anything else.

"Bingo! Now, why would I want you to relive your suffering?" He spoke playfully.

It was only after a short moment of thought before Naruto reached a logical conclusion.

"I see…If I don't know what to expect, the fusion could break me."

"Yes," Yang nodded, "You need to understand that once you accept us…you will be accepting everything you've held back along with it. Both your joys, and your anguish."

Naruto nodded, "I understand. I…would like to try."

He then smiled for the first time he entered his mindscape, a true, genuine, smile.

"I have people waiting for me…so I can't postpone this forever."

"Finally!" Yin muttered in a tired tone. He withstood the worst of the darkness for so long, he felt it was a fine time to retire from his lone torment.

He can't be blamed for being the embodiment of hate, if that's what Naruto made him out to be. All he wanted this entire time…was to be accepted.

"Naruto…this won't be easy. You shut away _years_ of hardship. This is by no means an 'instant process'. You will more than likely spend years within your mind, absorbing every memory you hid and emotion you contained. Be thankful that time works differently in your mind, then in the real world."

Yang than placed a hand and his shoulder and sent him a kind look, "I know you don't like to show more emotion than necessary…but let it out here, where it will only be us. There is no need to hide anything from yourself."

It was Yin's turn to place a hand on his other shoulder as he sent him a smile that was…kind in his own way, "You'll be fine! After all, I turned out okay! Well, for the most part…No, your fucked…but good luck!"

"Yeah…thanks…" Naruto spoke dryly at Yin's 'words of wisdom'.

With that, Yin and Yang burst into dust of white and black, that soon became absorbed into Naruto.

And almost instantly, Naruto was hit with every he had been hiding, and released it all into the empty void.

He laughed.

He cried.

He smiled.

He scowled.

He loved.

He lost.

And as he cycled through these emotions, he shouted in hate, despair, and agony as he relived he memories of his betrayal. He relived his torture in Konoha and felt hate, despair, and agony down to the marrow of his bones.

And after a time, he sat in silent serenity as he recalled his training in Uzushiogakure and the formation of his new family and friends. He relived the memories of happiness and freedom he had as he ventured throughout the Elemental Nations.

In his mind, he spent _years_ feeling, expressing, and reflecting on all his emotions. Yang was not kidding when he noted the time difference between the mind and the outside world. It was a long while after fully releasing his emotions into the void he reached a calm, meditative state.

In this deep state of meditation, he manipulated these varying emotions of opposite degrees, and understood what he needed to do with them.

The hint, after all, came from the name of his counterparts.

Yin and Yang.

Opposite, yet complimentary.

There is no darkness without light.

And there is no happiness without first knowing despair.

He revolved these emotions into the very core of his being, and for once, he felt…balanced.

He was whole.

* * *

 **Falls of Truth**

After a long period, Naruto finally began to awaken from his meditative state.

And before him were the several figures who ventured here with him.

Killer Bee stood in the back with a smile on his face and rapped out, "Hey, Yo, Naru~! Good for you~! You beat the darkness in you Black and blue! YEAH!"

Omoi stood beside him, clapping a hand over his face, "Thank god you're done… _THIS_ is what we had to put up with while waiting for you!"

He then muttered under his breath, "I almost wished I stayed with the girls…"

Naruto shook his head at the antics of Bee and Omoi before turning to see the worried look of Sai.

"Nii-san…are you okay? You're…crying…"

Sai didn't need Naruto's mask off to see the tears that stained the ground and dripped from his chin.

Feeling the stains on his clothes and cheeks, he spoke lightly, "I'm fine, Sai. In fact,"

He then lifted a hand to his mask, taking it off to reveal his scarred cheeks and red hair, catching all three of them by surprise at this sudden reveal.

With his true appearance revealed, Naruto displayed a true smile for the group to see as he finished, "I've never felt better."

Bee stood shocked for a moment before he smiled, _"Look's like he turned out better than we imagined, Gyuki."_

" _ **Yeah, I can tell this is a big move on his part…and to think he was an Uzumaki…"**_

Bee frowned slightly, but shook it off with another grin, _"A is different from the previous Raikage…and remember…he's still engaged to Yugi."_

The Biju laughed as it recalled that bit of information, _**"Ah, right. Matatabi will enjoy picking fun at the blonde girl for sure. He was always a mischievous one."**_

" _I'll have to send a letter to Bee. He should know when to prepare the wedding, after all."_

* * *

 **-One Week Later-**

 **Raikage's Office**

 _So the brat actually did it…well, he did seem capable,_ Thought A as he was seated in his office after receiving a rushed letter from Bee.

He had yet to go through the whole thing, but it seemed that after his trial, Naruto stayed behind to train and complete his order of FONEs. He'll have to remember to send over the necessary material later.

"Stop fooling around, Uncle A. You have more paperwork to do!" Called out a frustrated Mabui who just entered his office with a stack of scrolls and papers.

A would always find _something_ to keep himself busy…outside of work, that is.

A winced a little at the tone before rebutting, "This is a really important letter! Who has time for paperwork?"

Mabui, still holding the stack of scrolls, sent A an irritated gaze, "Is this _something_ more important than the designation and assignment of our incoming Genin?"

"Of course it is! Do you take me for a fool?!" He shouted and thumped his desk with a balled fist.

To this…Mabui sent him a deadpan stare, essentially stating that what he said was _exactly_ correct.

Seeing this, A's brow twitched in annoyance…before it turned into a sinister grin.

"I see. Then I guess you don't want to know about Narukami's progress…do you?"

Before he could say anymore, Mabui approached him with an abnormally excited pace as she released a feigned cough, "*Ahem*…I suppose what you said has some merit…He is, after all, a foreign shinobi."

A chuckled as he noticed Mabui trying to hide her anticipation with a professional demeanor.

"Then I suppose you will be happy to know that he succeeded."

"That's…great." She began as a sweet smile began to form on her face.

"And it seems the boy is an Uzumaki! HAH! That explains why the little twat is so skilled with seals!" He shouted as he recalled that one tidbit of information.

"An…Uzumaki?"

Mabui became frightened after hearing this. Wasn't this something he was planning to keep a secret? What happened?

"Yeah, it seems the falls did some good stuff for the brat. He apparently seems more 'open', according to Bee. The kid took his mask off right after the falls."

Releasing a relieved sigh, she decided to ask the more _important_ question after this discovery.

"So…what do you plan to do?"

"Hmm…nothing! Ha Ha Ha!" A laughed as continued reading the letter.

Ignoring A's uncontrollable laughter, Mabui parroted, "Nothing?"

"Yup, nothing…What? I'm not like last Raikage, brat! I have nothing against a clan that is practically extinct. I'm actually more upset that my predecessor allowed fear to govern his actions. What a fool!" A bellowed as he stated his true thoughts on the matter.

In truth, the actions of his predecessor embarrassed him. It hurt more knowing that the man was his own father. Of course, he still loved the man, but it didn't mean he loved what he had done.

War has a strange effect on people, as people can be governed by their emotions at times, to perform regrettable mistakes. A will have to live, knowing that his father, and his nation, was a part of the reason a clan is near extinction.

"And besides…he might be marrying into the village! That just means one more powerful shinobi for Kumo!"

"Uncle A! I told you, we're just friends!" Mabui shouted in embarrassment, allowing a hue of red to dust her cheeks.

A mused inwardly _, Oh, this is gonna be fun!_

He began to chuckle as he answered playfully, "Oh? Then that's good! I wasn't referring to you, after all. It would be a tragedy if you felt something more!"

"…Huh?"

Mabui was now thoroughly confused. A would always tease her when it came to Narukami, and it would always evolve into something akin to relationships, marriage, or other forms of romance. Was he just fooling around? What did he actually mean?

Noting the confusion on her face, A continued in mock confusion himself, "Oh? You don't know?"

"…know what, Uncle A?" Mabui spoke carefully, having a feeling that she wasn't going to like whatever answer A was going to give her.

This was proven further as A began to show signs of laughter, as his shoulders trembled and he would spit take on occasion.

"Well it seems to be that Narukami is now engaged to your friend Yugito! We should them our regards, seeing as how close you guys are!"

Following this sentence, the stack of scrolls Mabui once held now fell to the floor as her arms remained still, unable to comprehend A's statement. Her face petrified in a horrified state of shock.

"…Huh?"

At this, A grinned, "Your gonna have to step up your game, little Mabui. Otherwise, your Uzumaki boy toy is going to be swept right off his feet by someone else! BWA HA HA HA!"

"…Huh?"

This was the best day of A's life.

* * *

 **A/N: Kumo Arc finishes next chapter!**

That's right people! We only have one more chapter, then we go into the traveling/Kirigakure Arc! But before that, I may write an Omake chapter. With that being said, please let me know which characters you would like to see me write an Omake about in the review section!

Keep in mind, I will only be taking suggestions for which **character** you would like to see. So please don't give me ideas about **what** I should write. I like to have my freedom when writing. I feel restricted if I wrote out someone else's idea.

Now you may be asking…

 **Q: How will Naruto's character change now that he succeeded in the falls?!**

 **A:** Well, you will have to wait and see. He still isn't evil…but he won't be goody either. I've been hinting this for a while, but he is balancing the darkness in him with the good, and he knows you can't have one without the other. This will hopefully create some interesting scenarios for when I get into Canon.

 **Q: Why did he take off his mask?!**

 **A:** He's fairly strong, and is at peace with himself. He is more willing to trust, but he won't be so naïve about it either. Teleportation alone should be enough to get him out of hairy situations, but he won't be able to abuse it (this will be stated in later chapters). I clearly stated in an earlier chapter he won't have his mask for much longer…so, there ya go.

 **Q: Why didn't you go more into the death of the children?**

 **A:** It hurt me to write what I already have. Even I was getting angry with Danzo as I wrote it. If I wrote any more, I think I would start to hate myself too.

 **Q: Why didn't you write more about Naruto's suffering after the fusion?**

 **A:** This is part of the style change. Some people asked for more content and less detail. There ya go!

My next release…will be awhile.

With the new season of RWBY, I found myself very interested in writing my other story **Re: Grimm.** I had an initial plan for it, but had to make some changes due to the new discoveries in recent episodes. I will not give up on this story! I just want to give my other story an opportunity to grow, and perhaps get started on some prologues of the crossover suggestions I received from the polls.

 **Optimistic Release Date:** April 23rd, 2017

 **Pessimistic Release Date:** May 21st, 2017

I know this seems like a LOOOONG time…but keep in mind that I have a job that will be **very** time consuming for me. So please be patient and bear with me!

That said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review for any comments, questions, or concerns. Unbiased criticism is welcome, and improves my ability to write.

~Stay cool, but don't freeze


	13. Failing to Plan is Planning to Fail

**A/N:**

 **I**

 **Am**

 **ALIVE!**

It's been a long wait guys, and for that, I apologize. Work has made things more difficult for me than I realized, which led to such a late update.

So as much as I wish I could promise everyone dates of release, I am no longer capable of doing so. I can only release as time allows, but I appreciate everyone's support so far!

I do apologize for any spelling errors in this chapter, since I had little time to edit, let alone _**write**_ the chapter.

Also, a fair warning about this chapter…

 **Warning! This chapter has info dumpage!**

Sorry guys! It's necessary for me to begin my new arc, and I didn't know how to spread it thin. Welp, here goes the chapter, and I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise or any of its characters, I am but a simple man, with a simple desire to write a fanfiction that has been plaguing my mind.**

 **The only thing I own in this story are my theories on sealing techniques, original characters (if I decide to make any), and scenarios that did not exist in the Naruto Franchise.**

 **Failing to Plan = Planning to Fail**

 **-5 Years Ago-**

 **Somewhere in Konohagakure**

"Even after all this, you still don't say anything you fuckin' monster!"

*Thump* *Thump*

Shouts of both men and woman could be heard during one chilly evening in Konoha. Every voice that made itself known was filled with malice and resentment for one particular reason.

This _reason_ was none other than a young, small child with his trademark whiskers and crimson hair.

This child was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, who was hunched over after receiving a kick to his solar plexus. A kick to this point of the body would have knocked the wind out of any ordinary citizen's body, but then again, Naruto was anything _but_ ordinary.

This was a normal routine for him at this point, and he had grown accustomed to the constant torture to his body; to the point that it could be compared to tickles. Naruto's physique allowed him to adapt to such ordinary pains, and resist even ones of higher degrees thanks to not only the citizens, but his _father's_ training.

To the unceasing crows of women and taunts of men, Naruto did nothing in response. He was well aware that the citizen's wanted to have a sense of superiority over their greatest fear in order to relieve their growing stress and anger. He had no desire to satisfy these needs, and remained expressionless.

Seeing Naruto's blank look, the man became infuriated.

"You shit…you think you're tough? Better than us?!"

The man was beginning to go mad with anger, but he wasn't alone in his fury. The group of people who had followed him to take part in this daily ritual of torture were, too, growing impatient with Naruto's behavior. They felt uneasy that no matter what they did, he didn't respond. In a way, his lack of retaliation made them more unnerved than if he had fought back.

The average human response dictated that one should be angry after so much suffering, but seeing Naruto continue to remain so apathetic just reassured them that he was no longer human.

This was human naivety and blinded fear at its finest.

Just as the man was about to send another kick to Naruto's torso, a chilling voice called out in the distance, "Leave the boy. And perhaps…you will live another day."

This voice broke the angered stupor everyone was trapped in as they looked to find the source of the voice.

The man who harmed Naruto previously was scared witless and called out, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"You don't need to know of me. Return to your homes. Forget everything you saw today."

As the man was about to respond, he froze along with the rest of his group as they saw a small, orb of _red_ in the distance; lurking within the shadows of the trees and gazed at them with unrelenting attention.

It was haunting, and after a few moments, the previous mood of the citizens disappeared as their eyes soon morphed in shape and tone that matched the one hidden in the forest.

A palpable silence encompassed the forest, which was soon broken when the villagers began to walk away with blank expressions and a zombie-like pace that appeared stiff and unnatural.

As Naruto watched the mob of people disappear into the distance, his eyes shone with recognition and suspicion at the familiar shape that glowed in the eyes of the citizens. It was only a moment, but it was long enough for Naruto to recognize what it was.

 _The sharingan…_

The red eye was a dead giveaway, and even if it wasn't the rotating tomoe, the mind manipulation ability was. There was only one ocular ability that was capable of this, and it was the most famous one in Konoha. In fact, you would have to be an idiot to have not recognized it.

Naruto stood from the ground as he patted the dust and dirt on his clothes so plainly, you wouldn't have thought he had just been tormented.

After a few moments of doing this, he spoke after a short silence, "So…what business does an _Uchiha_ have with a _demon_ like me?"

The silence continued for a moment longer before he heard a small laugh, "You? A demon? That is hardly the truth…and that, is something we are both aware of."

Naruto's eyes narrowed upon hearing this and his body tensed slightly.

"I'm afraid I don't kn-"

"I know you are not the jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. It is pointless to hide this, as I've known this truth from the beginning. I know you were made the scapegoat for the Hokage's daughter, and I know what you've been through."

A dangerous look could be seen in the eyes of Naruto as he spoke darkly, "Are you going to remain hidden the entire time? It was to my understanding that conversations start with introductions, but I have yet to see you or know who it is I'm speaking to."

"I am no fool, Naruto. You are skilled, but you are too green if you think you could hide your bloodlust from me. Though I am confident you can't kill me, I would like to maintain my distance nonetheless."

Irritation appeared in Naruto's expression before diminishing almost immediately as he released a sigh of annoyance.

 _This man…is powerful. I can't even sense him, let alone fight back…_

Naruto resigned himself as he studied the recent actions of the Uchiha. He was incapable of sensing the shinobi and he saw how skilled he was at using genjutsus, considering he manipulated multiple targets at once.

 _And his eyes look different from a normal sharingan._

When the sharingan appeared in the eyes of the citizen's briefly, the tomoe flashed into a form he had never seen before. It was mysterious, yet Naruto had a bad feeling upon seeing this.

 _To think there was more to the sharingan than meets the eye…I've never heard of something like this…_

Faced with an unknown variable like this, Naruto wasn't willing to take any risks. He was still young and did not have knowledge of _everything_. This new form of the sharingan must be a clan secret, and Naruto had no idea what repercussions he would face if he faced off against it blindly.

This was not even including the mysterious shinobi's own prowess in combat, which was surely greater than his own.

In short, Naruto had no choice but to give in…for now.

The man didn't appear hostile, and seemed to be looking for a conversation more than anything. Seeing no problem with this, Naruto decided there would be no harm in humoring the Uchiha.

With a sigh, Naruto began with slight disdain, "So, what is it you desire to know from me, _noble Uchiha_?"

"Straight to the point, are we? Though, I expected as much." The voice spoke with understanding and expectation.

"I merely wanted to ask…are you happy?"

Naruto's brow quirked slightly in confusion and annoyance, "Happy? What sort of question is that? Do I _look_ happy?"

The voice chuckled, "Indeed you don't. I just wanted you to be aware of that feeling as we talk."

"Well, thank you for reminding me I am such a sad existence." Naruto spoke with a slightly poisonous tone, "I fail to see what my suffering has to do with this conversation…but please, by all means continue."

"Well then, I would like to ask what it is you desire the most?"

"What I desire…the most?"  
Naruto paused for a moment in reflection, thinking on the question for a while.

He wanted many things, but he wasn't sure if they could be achieved. A family…friends…happiness.

But if he had to say something above all, it would be-

"Freedom…you desire freedom, correct?"

Hearing his thoughts spoken loudly, Naruto tensed a bit, mentally asking, _How does he know?!_

Feeling the tension in the air begin to rise, the voice attempted to comfort Naruto and ease his worries.

"I did nothing to you, nor are you under a genjutsu. It was simply the most probable choice after studying who you are."

"…and what gave this away?" Naruto spoke carefully, not quite believing the man's words.

"Naruto…you've been chained down your entire life, correct? From an early age, you were forced into a training regiment not fit for a child. You were forced to do things you would never have thought to do, and have seen your precious things taken from you. Even now, you are forced into a life of everlasting torment because you were forced to bear the title of 'Jinchuuriki' of the Kyuubi."

The voice paused a bit, noticing the pondering and focused look on Naruto's face.

After a brief silence, and letting these thoughts sink into Naruto's mind, he continued, "If you take all these things into consideration, it isn't hard to discover what you truly desire. And that is…freedom."

With dressed up vigor, the voice spoke with conviction and understanding, "The ability to control your own fate, to do what it is you truly desire, and live life by your own rules and principles rather than living by the codes of another. The freedom of choice and privilege to wander wherever your heart desires."

Hearing these words, Naruto would be lying if he said that his heart didn't waver slightly. He desired immunity from the shackles of society and live the way he wants his life to be. But for the current him, that could only be a far-fetched dream.

Breaking Naruto of his thoughts, the voice spoke, "What I truly came to you for is because I want to offer you the opportunity to be free."

"…it's not that simple." Naruto spoke with a sigh, "Danzo has ROOT established everywhere, and possesses an information network that rivals Jiraiya. No matter where I go, he will know…so why should I believe your words?"

Shortly after Naruto spoke, he could hear footsteps approach from the forest and out came a mysterious silhouette that remained shadowed by the trees in the night. The only things that stood out was a peculiar mask with a small opening, enough for only one eye to peer through.

"You underestimate me, Naruto Uzumaki. You only need to become powerful enough to oppose all who would make you a slave to their rules. To start, you need a place to train, and I have one in mind…if you are willing, that is."

Naruto truly was tempted by the offer…but he wasn't an idiot.

This Uchiha was suspicious, and the fact that he is giving something means he wants something equal in return.

Naruto knew the price would be heavy, and he didn't want to pay. There was too little information to work with and he knew nothing about this man. If he truly followed him blindly, then he was sure he would soon meet his demise…or worse.

"You seem hesitant, boy. Well, I'd be disappointed if you weren't, I suppose. But I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice, Uzumaki child."

Naruto's eyes widened almost instantly, knowing exactly what the man before him planned to do.

"Shit-"

" **Sharingan"**

And it took only a few moments before Naruto's mind fell to darkness…until he awoke on an island he was _all_ too familiar with.

* * *

 **-Back to Present-**

 **Hotel in Kumogakure - Morning**

"Shit!"

Naruto rose from his bed with cold-sweat present on his face, and dripping down his spine. His breath was heavy and rushed, while his eyes were wide in shock.

His expression of shock did not last long, however, as he soon recovered from his minor episode of terror, with his face soon contorting into one of disdain. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he recollected his calm, and soothed his breathing, hoping his adoptive siblings didn't hear him from the room next door.

"Son of a bitch…it's been a while since I had that dream…reminds me of when I was a cocky shit."

He was aware he still was a bit cocky at times, but he liked to believe he was more subdued than he was in the past.

More than the fear he had felt at that time, Naruto was more disappointed in his lack of awareness. Anyone shinobi in their right damn mind knows to be wary of an Uchiha's sharingan. And yet, he had made such a rookie mistake.

He could only blame it on childhood naiveite at the time. He was at a point in his life where he was grasping for straws of hope to achieve his dream – to become free.

This caused him to let his guard down in front of one of the most untrustworthy shinobi within Konoha…an Uchiha.

Of course, there were some exceptions to this statement, like Itachi and Shisui, but the Uchicha's arrogant reputation still preceded them.

He couldn't help but to listen to the man's words since they hit home so hard for him…but alas, he had been manipulated skillfully, and once more became a puppet with many strings attached.

But after Naruto managed to calm himself, a small grin began to form on his face as he thought about the end result of the Uchiha's actions.

 _It's a damn good thing that bastard didn't know the truth behind my heritage._

The masked man who had placed a control genjutsu on Naruto had made one fatal mistake when setting his plan into place…and that was not fully understanding what the Uzumaki were truly capable of.

The man was selfish in his goals, and implanted a mission in the mind of the young Naruto, where he was to seek Uzushiogakure while being "chased" by Konoha shinobi. Of course, the chase was staged since they were under the masked man's control.

Following the discovery of Uzushiogakure, he was to train in their arts to perfect mastery, and later join his ranks.

 _Akatsuki…_

Naruto didn't have too much information on this group, but he at least knew they consisted of very powerful, and infamous missing-nin.

Despite his travels, he had yet to discover anything concrete, and still had no idea what their goal was and why he was needed…but he supposed this was something that would be found in due time.

Getting back on topic, the failure of this mission occurred during Naruto's training in Uzushiogakure.

The Uchicha only thought the Uzumaki were capable of seal development and mastery, but the truth was much more.

As Naruto mastered yin-release, he reached a stage where he soon became immune to mind manipulation techniques and other forms of genjutsu. Which means-

 _That asshole's genjutsu dispelled…and the best part is, he doesn't even know it yet!_

Naruto wasn't given too much information, other than to train and meet with him once he reached a certain age…and that time was soon approaching.

Naruto already had his next destination decided the moment his training in Uzushiogakure had finished, and that was Kirigakure.

 _I don't know what exactly you had planned for me…but I WILL find out you bastard. You're not going to have an easy death!_

* * *

 **Raikage Tower - Afternoon**

"This is very…generous of you, brat. I bit much if ya ask me…"

"Think nothing of it Lord Raikage. Think of it as a show of good will, and…an investment of sorts."

Following that morning, it was time for Naruto to finally meet with the Raikage to follow up on their promise.

As he promised, Naruto made multiple copies of his FONE device…but what shocked the Raikage was that the Uzumaki kid didn't provide the initial 100 copies they had agreed upon…but a whopping 1,000!

Hence why the Raikage couldn't help but feel that his course of action was a little bit suspicious, to say the least. Naruto's following words did nothing to relieve these suspicions, and only served to make he even more attentive than before.

Especially the part where the brat stated his action was an 'investment'.

With narrowed eyes, A spoke in a wary tone, "Would you mind indulging me, in what exactly this… _investment_ really is?"

Undeterred by the Raikage's gaze, Naruto spoke calmly, "Of course. Though, I'd prefer it if it were just between the two of us, if you don't mind."

Naruto then sent a glance to various spots within the room, indicating that he was aware that Kumo black ops were always lying in wait to protect the Raikage.

A stroked his chin in thought, and ultimately decided to agree with these demands. Even if the shinobi before him was capable of a jutsu that could rival 'The Yellow Flash' in time-space ninjutsu, he felt he could still hold himself well. He didn't believe he would be defeated by the kid, and even in the worst-case scenario, he could at least hold on until he received assistance from his village's shinobi.

With a wave of his hand, several existences vanished instantly, leaving only Naruto, and the Raikage alone in the room.

"Okay brat, enough beating around the bush. What's your goal?"

Naruto inhaled slowly, yet deeply, before he introduced his proposition. It wasn't because it was something shockingly absurd, but mainly because it was an idea that was deemed _impossible_ to exist. It was nothing more than a pipedream for millennia, with many aiming to reach this goal. And while some may have achieved this dream, it was only temporary.

Time was a cruel, and formidable constant that withers and decays all good things.

"…Peace. Or at least, the beginning of what could be a mutual understanding between nations."

A's brow rose as he berated this foolish notion.

"Peace? Ha! Many have tried boy, and all failed miserably! While I think it's a nice thought, don't blame me for thinking your words are nothing but horse shit."

If Naruto was irritated, he did nothing to show it on his face. He maintained his calm as he spoke, "…what was your dream, Lord Raikage? While you were growing up I mean."

"…what does _my_ dream have to do with anything."

A seemed a bit annoyed at the sudden change in subject, but Naruto just waved this small shift in attitude and continued.

"Just humor me, Lord Raikage."

"…Hah~," A released a small sigh, giving in to the young mercenary's request, "I never sought anything complicated. I only wished to become the Raikage, and possess the power needed to keep my village safe."

Naruto nodded his head at his words and continued, "I see…it was something you worked towards with great pains and sacrifices I imagine, right?"

A sullen look was soon adopted on A's face as he turned to look outside the window as if he were searching for something within the vast view that was his village.

"...nothing comes without a price or sacrifice nowadays."

He then turned to Naruto with a slight grin, "Though I'm sure you're already aware of this…which brings me back to my initial question…"

He shifted his body from behind the desk so that he was fully facing the young Uzumaki with his fingers folded over each other as he entered a state of careful contemplation.

"…what does all this have to do with your goal of peace."

Naruto smiled as he saw a shift in the Raikage's posture. It showed he was now taking Naruto more seriously, which is what he had hoped would happen.  
"It's nothing much, Lord Raikage. I just wanted to see if you understood that in order to reach one's goal, one can't be afraid to make that first step."

"Without taking a step forward, there will never be any progress…what I'm proposing to you, Lord Raikage, is that I want our transaction to become the first step in the grand dream of "Peace" through the nations."

A remained silent as he studied the posture of the child before him. He was looking for even the slightest hints of lies and fabrication, yet he could find none.

The way Narukami stood, his confident attitude, as well as his assured tone spoke volumes of his belief. Though there was something about his way of speaking that made A feel as if he was only telling half-truths…but he couldn't figure out exactly what that was.

A was not a man who followed logic often. In fact, he preferred to shove logic up the ass of researchers, philosophers, and any other individual who used such things to explain cause and effects.

He was a man of passion, led by his emotions and trusted his instinct above words and facts. It might seem ridiculous to others, but he could care less. He was doing perfectly fine so far, and more than half of his actions that led to his current position as village leader was _because_ he was driven by emotion.

Naruto's words rung a bell in him, simply because it was one of action. He could relate with Naruto, and agreed that complacency would lead only to false security, and never any progress.

A couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the thought that this boy was similar to him in some ways, something he liked very much.

 _Hopefully Mabui can reel this guy in…I feel like I could get along with this brat._

A then spurted into a short fit of laughter, "Haha! Alright kid, stop going in circles and just tell Uncle A what this plan is!"

Naruto was a bit…disturbed that the Raikage referred to himself as an uncle just now. Since when were they so close?

Little did he know that A had already treated Naruto as his nephew-in-law…he had no doubts that Mabui would snatch him in the future.

Naruto decided to ignore this as he began to tell A of what he had in mind.

It was an idea that stemmed from the existence of his FONEs, where he proposed to spread their existence to the other nations.

A, of course, was not happy about this when he considered the advantages of being the only nation that had them in their possession, but he still listened to Naruto intently.

Naruto began to explain how the widespread use of these FONEs would allow Kumogakure to earn a greater reputation, while building a strong rapport with the other nations. Not only that, but Naruto figured that the use of FONES would allow for the communication between nations to be much simpler, whether it was for trade, negotiations, or other things.

It would be more practical to use a FONE than a messenger hawk since it was faster and clearer when it came to information exchange, and it was much more convenient.

A seemed to have thought of something and said, "I thought you said there was a limit to how far a message could be relayed when using a FONE?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, my 1st generation FONEs were indeed limited since they relied on just sound to carry messages over. Because of this, it was easy to block it out with simple barriers, and words would become choppy if distance was too far or due to sound resistance counter-measures, making it difficult to decipher any meaning from them."

A had his arms crossed as he listened to this explanation and nodded his head as he confirmed his thought, but he stopped as he then reflected on a particular word in Naruto's explanation.

"1st Generation?" A pondered aloud in confusion.

"Yes, the 1st generation are the models I introduced to you _before_ I left for the falls. The thousand I prepared for you are the 2nd generation models I designed."

"I see," A spoke with a hint of curiosity, "So what makes this '2nd generation' different from the first?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Everything, I suppose; All functions improved drastically. This includes range, clarity, and speed. It bypasses sound barriers, and other obstructions. It still isn't perfect, but it's ten times better than the original."

Hearing this, A's eyes couldn't help but widen in shock, as he stood at untold speeds and slammed his hands against his desk in excitement.

"How's that possible? What did you do in such a short amount of time?"

A's inquiry wasn't unreasonable. Research and development of techniques and technology took _years_ for any progress to be made in this chaotic and war-torn era of shinobi. The focus of society was more on safety, preservation, and perhaps…invasion.

Because of this, societal advancement had stalled, and would continue to progress slowly for as long as tension between the nations remained what they were.

The fact Naruto was able to further technology only _he_ had developed with little to no assistance from others, was nothing short of ridiculous.

 _Perhaps I really underestimated this brat's potential,_ A mused with a slight grin on his face. In his mind, Naruto is already a member of Kumo since he's convinced Mabui will snag him

… _or maybe Yugito?_

The fact she proposed marriage shows she has some interest in this mysterious shinobi.

 _And Samui's been acting strange as well…heh, this boy sure knows how to pick 'em._

Naruto coughed loudly which broke away A's thoughts. He was beginning to get disturbed by the old Kage's mischievous grin. It made him…uneasy somehow, so he tried his best to ignore it and continue his discussion.

"*Ahem*…well, I actually have to thank Mabui for that."

A rose a brow at his response, but remained silent, waiting for Naruto to Continue.

"I used the theory behind the _Heavenly Transfer jutsu_ instead of sound for communication. Using seals, I was able to replicate the effects of the jutsu, where instead of sending items and people, it records sound and sends them out as an electrical signal."

"As distance increases, sound begins to diminish. But using signals, seals, and electrical fields, I was able to extend the range, and increase defense against resistances. As I said before, it isn't perfect…but I already have a 3rd generation in mind to make up for any shortcomings."

"That is…astounding…"

A had never realized the potential Mabui's jutsu had until now. If it weren't for Naruto…perhaps he never would have.

"What I propose is going to be a long-term project, but I'm sure your village will be plenty capable…that is, of course if you are willing to hear me out?"

Naruto stood there for a moment while looking at A's face. Seeing him remain silent, Naruto took that as confirmation to continue and began to explain further.

His idea to bring mutual understanding started with the construction of 'Towers'.

As capable as these new FONES were, they were still limited in distance. Communication between villages was impossible…at least, until the construction of his 'Towers' were completed.

The main issue why the FONES couldn't reach so far is because it was made small for convenience, and didn't allow more seals to be added for improved capability.

These Towers, however, would act as the 'middle man' so to speak.

They would extend the signals across multiple Towers until it reached the desired target.

In short, he wanted the Towers to be constructed across the nations, where he would then inscribe the seals onto them which would improve the quality of relations between villages and countries.

This was definitely not a short-term project, especially since Naruto would have to visit other villages to discuss this idea, or even to get permission for their construction.

Trust isn't built easily…but the use of his FONEs would be greatly desired by anyone, making it _very_ difficult to not at least have Kages and Daimyos hear him out. A was a perfect example of this idea.

Scratching his chin in thought, A remained quiet for a few moments before saying, "This…is definitely an interesting idea. I'm positive even that bat-shit crazy Tsuchikage would be interested. But it definitely won't be easy…are you positive you can properly discuss things over with other nation's leaders?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded with a light smile, "In fact, I already have a place in mind. I heard there was a civil war going on currently, and I'm sure if I lend a hand…"

Naruto spoke with utter confidence and left the latter part of his sentence open-ended…but A was able to understand what he was thinking.

"Haha, if you play the role of a hero, your words would hold significance, huh? I see…you're a shrewd one aren't you? Is that," He then sent an accusing glare at Naruto, "…how you tricked me?"

Naruto could only cough awkwardly at this statement.

He knew A wasn't retarded, who in their right mind would have someone like that as their Kage? A had suspected that from the first time they met that Naruto had a hidden agenda, and even his conditions alluded to this fact.

He felt that everything Naruto did was for things to reach this point; from his deal with the FONEs, to improving Mabui's jutsu, and finally obtaining some form of trust and trade deal with the Kumo nation.

 _This brat is very calculating…he will make a great leader one day._

A didn't mind that he was pretty much toyed with since it still benefitted him. He was just mildly irritated.

He stuck his hand out to Naruto and said, "Well then, brat. Have fun at Kiri."

* * *

 **Kumogakure Gate – Afternoon**

"Ugh…we can _finally_ leave this bitch infested place."

"Karin, you should watch your language, or no man will find you attractive."

"Eat shit!"

"Karin, Sai… _please_ don't do this now. And Karin…you really do need to watch your language."

Following his meeting with the Raikage, Naruto had walked back to the hotel to finish packing his stuff and pick up his siblings.

He had planned to leave right after, since he didn't want to waste any more time than necessary.

He had received a report from Fu and Torune the other day about the situation in Kirigakure. Danzo had ROOT members stationed in the surrounding area to see if the village could be taken advantage of during the climax of the war.

It seems that Kiri has become more aggressive in their methods, causing the rebel force to be pushed back, losing some territories and supply lines in the process.

If this situation continues, there will be no more rebel force…and Naruto's plans would then become significantly more challenging.

 _I have to go over there soon, before things become any worse. I can only hope the Rebel force has more tricks up their sleeve, and it will be enough to hold them off until I get there._

"Naru…what's with that look on your face? I'll apologize, ok? I won't swear like that again, I promise!"

Naruto hadn't realized that his face contorted into a frown as he became distracted by his thoughts.

Karin misunderstood this as him being annoyed with her, so she promptly tried to placate him. If there's anything she didn't want, it was having Naruto dislike her.

"I don't think it's possible at this point…" Uttered Sai beneath his breathe. Unfortunately for him, Karin still caught his words and felt a tic mark form on her forehead.

"Bite me!"

Naruto couldn't help but shake his head at their antics.

 _I think Karin hung out with Karui too much…now she's starting to speak like her too. I really hope this is just a phase._

* * *

As Naruto and company reached closer to the gate, all three of them saw a familiar figure ahead of them, resulting in 3 different reactions from the group.

Naruto was surprised, and a bit happy at the unexpected appearance, causing him to show a slight smile.

Karin frowned with clenched fists, barely restraining her annoyance.

Sai was…well, he didn't really care about the random appearance and just expressed his normal fake smile everyone has seen before.

"Hey Mabui, what're you doing here?"

Naruto spoke nonchalantly, with a hint of happiness in his tone…not at all noticing the frown that marred Mabui's face.

"…were you planning to leave without saying goodbye?"

At that, Naruto froze a bit, now beginning to notice Mabui wasn't exactly happy.

In actuality, he had forgotten in his rush to say goodbye to the friends he made in Kumo due to the emergency in Kiri.

Naruto laughed awkwardly, "Haha…sorry about that. I was in a bit of a hurry since something came up. I didn't mean to-"

"When're you coming back?"

Cutting Naruto off, Mabui asked another question that once again froze Naruto in his speech.

After a few moments of being stared at rather intimidatingly, he said, "Um…I'm not sure. I think it'll be awhile before I do since I'll be going pretty far. I also have some other things to take care of, so I really can't say for sure."

Mabui's eyes gained a more downcast look to them as she soon found herself staring at the ground.

 _Take me with you,_ was of course what she wanted to say to him…but she couldn't.

It wasn't because she felt embarrassed or anything along those lines, but because she knew what her duties were.

She was a shinobi, born and raised in Kumogakure; An important aide to the Raikage, and now because of her _Crossing Heavens Jutsu,_ she became a strategic weapon against invading shinobi.

She didn't have the freedom to leave Kumogakure for god knows how long. She was a game changer, and her loyalties lied with her village. She felt torn because she truly wanted to be around Naruto, even if it was only a bit longer.

She became accustomed to seeing him often, much to a younger red-haired girl's annoyance. She felt close to and bonded with him in ways different from Samui, A, or anyone else she knew for that matter.

She felt warm by just being near him, and a sense of longing hit her whenever she wasn't in his presence.

The fact he would be so far away now just seemed so…unbearable for her.

Seeing this, Naruto couldn't help but frown as well. If he were being honest, he too felt some reluctance when leaving the village…but he knew he didn't belong here.

Not in the sense that he was disliked, but he just felt that staying in one place wasn't _him_.

He loved traveling, seeing new sights, and experiencing the challenges that came along.

This was who he was, and wanted to be.

What he was really reluctant about was parting with the friends he made while here.

Bee was a hilarious guy, albeit a bit strange. When they first returned to Kumo after his training at the Falls of Truth, he dragged Naruto off through the streets where he was soon forced to rap alongside him. It was a strange experience for someone who could finally open up more to people…but it was a good one nonetheless.

Karui and Omoi…well, they were exactly like Sai and Karin in the way they bickered, so he wouldn't miss _that_ aspect so much. He did, however, appreciate how they got along with his siblings, giving them their first friends since they started their travels.

Samui was fairly stoic, whether it was just them alone or with the crew tagging along. Gradually, however, she became more fun to converse with as they got to know each other better. He found that she enjoyed teasing others lightly and was very smart in various subjects, which provided him some interesting topics to cross-examine with her.

He also noticed how she became more "close", in the sense of private boundaries and space being invaded at awkward levels. These interactions they had with each other led to some _misunderstandings_ that Karin, Mabui, and Yugito weren't too happy about.

Speaking of Yugito…that girl was still as assertive as ever. Her insistence on marriage became a common topic of argument between them, and this further proved to be a problem when it was done in public.

Many referred to them as a bickering 'couple' in the general public, and it became accepted that they were truly in a relationship with each other.

When this news first got out, he had been chased by Karin, laughed at by Bee and A, and ignored by Mabui for weeks.

Even Samui gave him the cold shoulder for a time.

All in all, he enjoyed his time here, but with a wandering heart, he just couldn't sit still in one place.

Naruto approached Mabui while waving his hand with a storage seal on it. In a few moments, a familiar steel slab appeared in his hands.

Seeing this Karin screamed, "Naru, don't give that home wrecker- MMPH!"

But her sentence was cut short as Sai bound her mouth with a tight clasp of his hand. He knew what Naruto wanted to do, and didn't want his sister to interfere.

 _I'm screwed later…aren't I?_ He thought in resignation now that he obstructed Karin from saying what she wanted to say.

Mabui's eyes were still trained onto the ground until the slab eclipsed her view of the earth.

Seeing this, Mabui's eyes widened slightly as she looked up at the close figure of Naruto that was standing before her.

He scratched his cheek awkwardly and said, "Though I can't say when I'll be back, I can always keep in touch. This is a 3rd generation FONEI made which uses the _Crossing Heavens Jutsu_ as inspiration instead of yours. This means we can talk no matter the distance as long as you can picture me in your mind, since it relies on yin release as well."

Seeing Naruto's stiff smile, she couldn't help but look between him and the FONE a few times before chuckling at him.

"You're really no good in these kinds of situations."

*Mumble* Your supposed to hug me, you dummy…*Mumble*

"Hmm?"

Seeing as the idiot before her couldn't read her mind, she just shook her head and said, "It's nothing…You better make sure your available, because I do plan to call you often. You hear?"

Seeing that he was able to satisfy her in the end, he smiled lightly which caused her tanned cheeks to redden a bit.

Naruto then snapped his fingers in remembrance, "Oh! Can you do me a favor Mabui?"

Said woman just tilted her head in confusion with a smile still on her face as the Uzumaki waved his hand once again, causing several more FONEs to appear.

"Do you mind giving these to Samui, Yugito, and the others? This way, we can all keep in touch."

Hearing this, Mabui couldn't help but stiffen as her smile began to twitch.

Now, it was one thing if he had said he wanted to keep in touch with his friends…but it was another thing when he said it the way he did.

 _Why did he specifically name Samui and Yugito? Couldn't he have just said to give them to the others?_

Mabui was irritated beyond measure, but did her best to hold it back. It was clear to her that somehow her _friends_ wiggled their way into Naruto's thoughts…maybe even his heart.

She _had_ seen Samui meet up with him on more than one occasion…

And Yugito…well, Naruto saw her naked for one thing, so that alone might have gotten his heart to jump.

…But if that wasn't enough, there were rumors going around how they bickered like newly-weds.

She could only thank the gods he still lacked emotional experience…as sad as it is.

With twitching lips, she said, "…sure. I'll be sure to give it to them _right_ away."

Naruto felt that something was a bit _off_ with Mabui's smile, but paid it no mind.

"Thanks, Mabui. I'll see you when I see you. Let's go guys...Karin, why is Sai passed out?"

Mabui watched as the 3 young shinobi left through the gate, before staring at the FONEs she was handed to by Naruto.

After a few moments, her grip tightened around them, almost as if she wished she could turn them to dust right then and there…but her grasp was soon loosened as she released a small sigh as she treaded back home.

 _What's going on with me?_

* * *

"Karin…can't you be gentler with Sai? I'm afraid he might get brain damage someday."

"Hmph! It's your fault for being dense!"

Saying her piece, Karin stormed further away as Naruto scratched his head in confusion with Sai on his back.

"Mmm…"

"Oh? Are you alive Sai?"

"Yes…just barely, Nii-san…you can put me down now."

Seeing that Sai was ok for now, Naruto abided by his wishes and gently let Sai down, and walked slowly with him until he could keep up at a normal pace.

There was a small moment of silence before Sai decided to voice something that had been on his mind for a while now.

"…is it going to be ok, nii-san?"

Naruto rose a brow and placed his hand to his chin, stroking his imaginary beard while in contemplation.

"Hmm…I think you should be fine, Sai. You've take much worse from Karin. Remember the time you peeked on her in the bath?"

Sai shivered momentarily before regaining his wits.

"That's not what I meant nii-san…I was talking about the FONES. Is it really ok to be giving those out?"

"Ooooh, that? There's no problem Sai. I've got my bases covered, and then-some. Didn't I mention it before? I have more to gain than anyone who uses them does."

Sai seemed confused by this, but Naruto didn't bother explaining his words as he rubbed his head softly.

"Don't worry Sai, you don't need to know the details. Just know that we're safe, ok?"

Sai basked in the feeling of being cared for by his brother for a moment before nodding his head in affirmation.

"I understand, nii-san."

"Good!" Naruto smiled while pushing him ahead a bit, "Now come on! We don't want to lose Karin, now do we?"

With that bit of encouragement, Sai then began to speed up in the direction of Karin while Naruto remained a short distance behind, as a solemn look soon replaced the smile he once head.

He was reflecting on the time he conversed with A and his plan for the FONEs.

He noticed how A seemed to suspect Naruto of hiding some things about why he was trying to distribute so many FONEs to the nations.

Officially, he stated it was a means for peace, and the first step to mutual understanding between shinobi.

While this wasn't a lie on his part, there was actually more behind his actions than A was able to perceive.

Back at the Falls of Truth, Naruto managed to fuse his empty shell with the light and darkness within him, birthing a Naruto that wasn't the same as he was before.

The light in him told him to forgive and forget. To strive for peace if possible, and do everything in his power to make it happen. It wanted to ascend beyond his cruel past and move in a direction that would bring him a better life, and even better opportunities.

The darkness within him, however…told him to be prepared.

The _him_ of the past was not so easily forgotten, and was not as naïve as the light. He understood the cruelties of mankind and how if one failed to plan, they were planning to fail. Nothing was straightforward in the world, and countermeasures needed to be made.

With the fusion of these two sides, this new Naruto came to a compromise.

He would see how his plans for peace would work, and do his best to make it happen. But if his trust is betrayed…he was not afraid to strike back in a way no one could ever foresee.

Unbeknownst to everyone but himself, he _added_ a few more functions to the 2nd generation FONES, and made it imperfect on purpose.

As he mentioned to Mabui earlier, if he had used the _Crossing Heavens Jutsu_ which contained more Yin-release, instead of the _Heavenly Transfer Jutsu_ which comprised of more Lightning element, then the range limitation could have been easily resolved.

Yin-release relied on imagination, giving form from nothing, distorting reality and illusion. As long one imagined who they wanted to call, it would be possible while using Raiton as a medium.

He did this for _control_.

As for the Towers? They would act as his information network.

He would program the Towers with seals to filter and collect particular information as he saw fit, which would then be sent to him. And with him being, most likely, the best at fuinjutsu, no one would be able to disable the seals, or even decipher their purpose on the Towers for that matter.

In other words, all significant intelligence that passed through the FONEs was his to utilize.

He may have also tinkered with the FONEs to possess a mark similar to the _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ , making anyone who possessed a FONE a victim to his _Crossing Heavens Jutsu._

 _While I will give the nations a chance for peace, it doesn't mean I will let my guard down. If I am betrayed, then I will return the favor hundredfold!_

Naruto's preparations were meant not only for peace…

But for war.

* * *

 **A/N: End of Chapter!**

So I apologize for grammatical errors, but I rarely have time to edit, let alone write (hence the long wait for release). Because of this, I am seriously considering a Beta to make things easier on me, and I'm open for recommendations as long as they don't try to mess with my storyline or try to add what _they_ want to see in the story.

Anyways, I'll answer some questions you may be thinking:

 **Q: What happened to his mask?**

 **A:** He still has it, and he'll still wear it. I'll be sure to specify wen he does.

 **Q: Will the FONE have a new name now that it doesn't use 'Echos'?**

 **A:** Nope. FONE will now be ( **F** uinjutsu **O** perated **N** etwork of **E** lectrical **S** ignals) FONES

Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, as a new arc will be starting! And it will probably be shorter than this one.

~Stay cool, but don't freeze


End file.
